Son of a Legend
by Queen of the Beasts
Summary: As the son of Captain America, Jack knows that being his child and hiding all at once isn't easy. So what will he do when he gets caught in a war from another world? It's up to Jack and his friends to help save Earth from an evil force yet to come, and maybe all the Nine Realms as well.
1. Sad Good-bye

**I bet you're wondering what happened here. Well, I looked over the story and I kind of cringed a little bit. Some of it didn't go exactly how I wanted it and I didn't want to waste any resources I have left. So I've decided to revisit it and edit it, just life everyone else does. I'm going to pull my hair out for this one.**

**So here's a new and improved version of it. I do not own Transformers: Prime or The Avengers.**

1. Sad Good-bye

June didn't like to dream much. Well, not always. Not before such nightmares pooled her mind with fright. There was screeching metal and other terrifying features that scared her to no end.

The young woman woke up, her eyes wide and her breathing hard. Once she realized that it was all a dream, she seemed to relax. The room was dim, indicating that it was dawn.

"Are you okay?"

The woman turned over, staring into the brilliant blue eyes of her husband. "Just a dream."

The man took a hold of her hand and pressed his lips against them.

"Do you have to go?" she breathed. "You don't even want to."

The man kind of looked away. "I wish I didn't have to either but...duty does call," he said with a bit of humor.

The woman sighed. She scooched over a little more close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against him. "I don't want it to happen. It hurts. It will hurt."

A hand grasped her shoulder gently. She looked up and met his eyes. "I won't be gone forever. I'll come back someday. In time to see him grow up." He nodded over to the crib.

His wife smiled. After missing out on all the things he would have lived and died for throughout the years, losing friends…losing the first woman he loved dearest, he was a father. That was the biggest news he ever had!

"June, you both were and still are the best things that ever happened to me," he continued. "That will never change, even in death."

"I just wish we could come," June sighed.

He nodded and looked away. "I know."

"And to have him grow without you around is something that I have never imagined would happen," June continued. "Now that you are leaving, it's like there is no proof that you existed here."

The man closed his eyes before they fluttered open again. "Actually, I do have something he'll remember me by."

He got out of bed and knelt down by the bedside. He reached under it and handed her a bag that he had kept for so long. She peeked inside, blinking in surprise.

"Your…"

"I love you," he whispered. "I will come back one day. I promise,"

"We'll be waiting," she replied.

By the time was dressed and ready, it was near ten. As he headed for the bus he looked back and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'll be back. I promise." He stole a kiss before he left. June sighed and put a hand to her heart.

"I just hope it will be soon, Steve."

* * *

><p>Steve looked out the window as the bus rode on to a place near Hoover Dam. He breathed through his nose and looked ahead. Their little boy would grow up without him around. A single tear shed from his eye and down his cheek. He wasn't kidding. June and their newborn son always will be the best thing that ever happened to him out of the seventy year sleep he had.<p>

The bus pulled up to a building that resembled a warehouse. He got off and entered the building. He was surprised to see a familiar six foot tall man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hank?"

The man looked up and smiled. "Hello, Steve."

"I thought you quit on us."

"I did. I was just coming back to collect some things." He looked around at the items strewn over the tables. "I just hope that Tony hasn't messed with them."

"Doctor, you know you're always welcomed back."

Hank stopped in the middle of his collecting and paused. "And you can still stay with your family." Then he looked up adding, "but I guess you didn't have much of a choice. I do."

"I know how much she meant to you," Steve said. "I just don't understand why you sent your daughter and son away."

"I don't wish to hurt them by knowing the truth," Hank confessed. "I can't imagine their reaction towards it. I'm hoping that I'm doing the right thing."

Steve looked out the doorway as a vehicle pulled up. "I hope so too."

"Don't worry about it," Hank said. "I'm sure that one day you'll be able to find your way back to your family."

"Only if you find your way back."

"Probably not after this."

Steve smiled. "What good would that do now?"

**I hope you liked it. If you did, please R&R! :)****.**


	2. My Father Is Who?

**I'll admit, I had some inspiration from Elhini's **_Son of Magic_** story. Just a little bit. Nothing more. Maybe. This one might be a little rushed and totally AU. I'm sorry about it. Enjoy!**

2. My Father Is Who?

The little girl, out of sheer boredom, iced the walls of her prison so she wouldn't be disturbed. She concentrated on the snowflakes that floated in the air, watching them levitate and float. Some of the workers called her weird for talking to them, acting like they were her friends. To be honest, she actually found the cold quite comforting more than any living being could ever be.

The door to the room opened. Her focus turned to behind her, curious. She tapped on the floor of her prison and watched the ice fade from the glass.

"Well, it looks like his powers has began to show itself," the man sneered, looking at the prisoner.

Miko looked over at her captor, not liking him one bit for killing her mom and taking her away.

"Why did you bring me here?" she demanded, turning to Silas.

"Because according to some normal people, you are a danger," Silas said.

"You lie," Miko seethed. "Get me my mom's lawyer."

Silas was confused, not knowing who her lawyer was.

"I said: get me my mom's lawyer," Miko repeated, getting up and storming up to the glass.

"I'm afraid I don't know your lawyer," Silas informed her.

Miko was stunned. She turned to look out the window with worry.

Silas looked her up and down, trying to study her. "What else can you do, besides your little visions?"

Miko stared at him in disgust.

"Just show me what else you can do."

"No," Miko said bluntly.

Silas' dark eyes narrowed at him. "I told you to show me what else you can do."

"You're not the boss of me!"

Silas did not look happy, but his attention was turned when a fellow agent came up and spoke softly with him. Then with a grin Silas said, "Well, looks like we won't have one inhuman after all. Better make yourself more comfortable, kiddo," Silas told Miko, "because we have guests."

Silas turned and left with the subordinate. Miko cried out and slammed her tiny fist against the wall. She looked over at the lock, and was surprised to see it begin to freeze over. She looked back at the doorway.

On the outside of the room, two guards were walking down the hall. They didn't pay any attention until the door was thrown out of its place and slammed them into the other wall. Four blurs ran past them in a hurry.

"All units in action," a voice over the speakers rang out. "Four of the subjects has just escaped!"

Red emitted from one of the escapee's hand and using it, blasted a hole in a wall. Brick and plaster flew and fell wherever it was taken to. A blaring siren screamed, alerting them that they had escaped.

The moon cast an eerie glow as they jumped through the hole and ran until they stopped at the edge of a cliff. They looked down, then back as they heard voices and saw beams from flashlights in the forest.

One of the two boys stood in center, keeping his gaze down at the distance below them. He held Miko close to him.

"Let's do this."

Within a heartbeat, they took the last few remaining steps and jumped over the edge. The agents that had all ready made it out stopped and gasped. Silas pushed through them to see the girl fall. She had committed her own death.

"Sir, they fell over," one of them whispered.

"Thank you for the worthless info," Silas growled, right after he punched him. "Everyone back to the compound. There's nothing left to savor."

He didn't know that one of them used his secret — and favorite — ability to save themselves from death as they clung to the side of the cliff.

* * *

><p>Jack was glad that school had ended. He had been a nervous wreck all day and he still didn't know why.<p>

He looked over and saw four kids standing by the shelter. One of the boys was kneeling down in front of a little girl Jack's age as the other two stood on the steps. The girl was trying hard not to cry as she nodded and embraced him. He returned the favor before getting up and leaving her there and the older kids were gone.

Jack stared at the girl. She sat there on the steps. He got up and rushed across the street to meet her. He pushed his teddy bear towards her. She was startled at his sudden presence and stared at it.

"Take it."

She just continued to stare at it.

"Go on."

With trembling fingers she reached out and took the bear. She quickly pulled it back to her and cuddled up with it, not taking her gaze off of them.

"It's okay," Jack coaxed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know if you're okay."

The girl just stared at him. Jack got an idea. He stuck out his tongue and made all of the stupid faces he could think of while adding a silly dance to it.

The girl grinned. "You're not bad."

"You're not bad yourself." Jack stretched out his hand. "I'm Jack Darby."

She grabbed his hand and shook it. "Miko Nakadai." She looked around. "Is this where you live?"

"No, this is where kids go to when they get removed," Jack said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well," Jack answered. "Most times is because their parents aren't taking very good care of them, and they need a place to feel safe."

"I don't want to be here," Miko piped. "I just want my daddy."

"Who is he?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Miko sighed. "All I know is that I can do what he does, and it's pull out these blades from my hands."

Jack didn't really know what to say, so he asked, "Where's your mom?"

Miko looked sad. "I don't have one."

Jack immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, tell that to the people I'm going to get back at," Miko growled. She looked up and asked, "Is there someplace where I can get out of here?"

"Um, yeah."

* * *

><p>"I should have said no," Jack grumbled as he followed her to the women's restroom of a restaurant.<p>

"Relax," the girl said. "No one's going to notice."

_Oh, yeah,_ Jack thought._ No one will notice one of the tiles removed and there's a tunnel under it._ He kept his mouth shut as Miko removed the tile and jumped into the hidden tunnel the laid under the place. Miko pulled out a flashlight and they went down the damp halls.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jack asked.

"Trust me," the girl stated. "I've been down this hallway once before."

Jack stopped. "You _what_?"

"You tell a soul, you'll be my first victim," the girl snarled.

"Okay," Jack squeaked. Using his normal voice he asked, "When?"

"When what?" the girl piped.

"When have you been down here before?" Jack inquired.

"Yesterday," the girl answered.

Jack nearly stumbled. "You were down here yesterday?! _Why_ exactly? Do you even know how much trouble you could've gotten into?"

"Yeah, well, I didn't," the girl stated before she stopped. "Here we go."

Jack watched as Miko tried to reach up, but soon seeing she was short to touch it. "Um, a little help?"

Jack shook his head and boosted Miko up. The girl climbed up onto the floor before she pulled him up. Jack was surprised to see that they were in an empty room.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left," Jack told himself.

"Oh, don't be a sissy," the girl said. "And besides, we only have enough time before they realize we're missing."

* * *

><p>A blue Suzuki GSX-R motorcycle with pink stripes drove into the small town. This wasn't exactly an exciting place like Mission City or Washington, so it was a perfect place to clear one's head. A rider with feminine features appeared on it just as it passed the first building. Luckily no one could see this. Arcee was glad no one was here. No one would bother her.<p>

It had been almost eighteen years since she and Cliffjumper arrived on Earth. The missile silo seemed to be more quiet than she expected. So far it was those two, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. Arcee wasn't quite sure how to deal with this type of silence. Mainly it was because she never had due to the fact she was always on the run.

Just as she thought of hitting something, she heard something drive up from behind. She adjusted her mirror and saw a familiar red 1973 Dodge Challenger following her. "What do you want, Cliffjumper? Can't you see I want to be left alone?"

"That would just mess up my timing," Cliffjumper answered.

Arcee felt her holoform roll her eyes before pulling up alongside a sidewalk. She didn't notice the kids until they nearly ran out in front of her, and she nearly slammed into them.

"Hey!" Miko shouted. "Watch where you're going!"

"We're so sorry," Jack starmmered as he pulled her back and dragged her to the other side of the street.

"Ugh, I hate kids," Arcee growled.

"Is that what you said when you met Hank's daughter?" Cliffjumper said.

"She was completely different," Arcee barked at him. "She knew when to misbehave and when to behave. That kid just yelled at me."

"You know in a small town your suppose to let the pedestrians cross first," Cliffjumper reminded her jokingly.

Arcee was about to let out a sarcastic retort at him when she saw the girl freeze and pull the boy into an alleyway with her. A van drove by. But it was not like any van they had ever seen before. It was a dark army green with an M written on the side. To them, it looked sinister.

"Creepy," Cliffjumper commented.

Arcee couldn't help but agree as they watched two men hop out from the van and began to walk down the road. As they passed the alley, the kids peeked out of it. They watched as the men kept walking down it. Finally, they made a mad dash across the street. The van could then be heard squealing.

It was going for the kids!

"Cliffjumper!"

"I'm on it!" Cliffjumper confirmed as he turned zoomed by.

* * *

><p>Jack and Miko had no idea what was going on until they saw the vehicle coming their way. Jack grabbed Miko's wrist and dodged the van in time.<p>

"Hey, what's the bit idea?" Miko shouted.

The van stopped and she screamed. Jack didn't know what to do until a red car slammed into it. That was when a blue motorcycle with a rider approached them. "Hop on!"

Jack and Miko hesitated.

"It's okay," the rider said, opening her jacket to reveal a badge with the word 'NEST' written on it. "I'm on your side!"

Jack forced Miko onto the bike. "Let's go."

They hopped on and felt the breeze hit his face harder, as the two men got into a vehicle and followed them. Soon, they found themselves on the highway.

And before Jack knew it, there was a train coming. Jack wanted to point it out, but the agent just kept speeding up, eventually reaching the tracks and crossing it before the train came. She took a quick turn and stopped, watching the train go by.

"W-whey-What are you?!" Jack was shocked, confused and scared asking that question.

The rider glanced back at them both. "You two okay?"

Miko was shaking, whimpering and clinging on to her.

"You two get inside that building," the woman instructed. "Stay in there and don't come out until I give you the clear. Can you do that for me?"

"I guess so," Jack said.

"Go, quickly," she said as the kids scrambled for the building and went inside.

The woman stood there, slowly getting off of the bike. She pulled out a gun and stared down the alleyway. She started forward, looking around. However, she didn't notice a shadowy figure from behind a garbage can.

"Look out!" Miko cried out.

The agent barely turned around in time just to see the man strike at her. Her gun went skidding across the ground. She was roughly pulled up and trapped in a headlock.

"Let go," she growled, struggling to break free.

"Ah, ah, ah," the man warned, pressing a dagger under her chin. "You struggle, you die."

Miko and Jack gasped as the woman disappeared. The motorcycle shifted into that of a fifteen foot with female features. The handlebars were placed on her back. Her wheels were located on her ankles and heels with silver knee guards attached to her lower leg armor. The front of a motorcycle formed her breast plates, the exhaust pipes were part of her thighs. With the acception of having pink high-lights here and there and everywhere, she looked quite…human? She was wearing one of those masks mechanics wore when they were at work.

She squatted down at the man, her blue optics rimmed with violet staring down at him. "Do you have a problem with children, sir?" she snarled viciously. "Or is there some sort of business going on?"

The man just stood there.

"Well, answer me!"

The man yelped and ran off.

"Well, he left at least," the robot grumbled.

"Whoa," Miko exclaimed. "That is awesome!"

"W-what are you?" Jack gasped. "And-and what are you going to do with us?"

The thing was ready to make a comment, but she seemed to have to think about it for a second. She had blown her cover to two little humans and a man that were after them. She would have no choice but to bring them with her and her companion. What would she do?

* * *

><p>The Autobot base was located in a large abandoned missile silo in the middle of the Nevada desert, provided by NEST and Sector Seven. The structure was several feet high and hollowed out to allow the Autobots to walk around its halls and rooms. In the center of the base was a large circular area broken up into two separate staging areas.<p>

The first and larger one was where the Autobots spent their time walking around and interacting without fear of crushing humans underfoot. And the second smaller area was about ten feet above the ground and was where the humans normally spent their free time. It had a couch, table, television, all the things needed to keep the humans occupied.

At the moment, the base was occupied by the entirety of the Autobot team. Everyone was gathered near the portal, given how odd Arcee sounded during her call. She had sounded a little uneasy and a bit spooked when she called for a bridge. Not to mention she'd been lacking most of her usual snark, so that left the question of what had happened on her little trip.

Optimus stood in front of the bridge with a neutral expression on his face. He intended on finding out what had happened first in case whatever happened was personal or otherwise the others didn't need to know about it.

Cliffjumper emerged from the portal, walking forward without his usual stride. He blinked when he saw Optimus. "Cliffjumper, you appear unharmed," the Prime noted.

"Um…yeah." Cliffjumper turned to look behind him with a slightly worried expression.

Optimus frowned. "And Arcee?"

"She's coming," Cliffjumper murmured.

Right at that moment, Arcee emerged from the portal. Her hands were cupped, as if she were carrying something small and fragile. Optmus stared at her with curiosity. Arcee paused, and presented the stunned children in her hands.

"Arcee, what have you done?" Ratchet demanded.

Miko looked up at him. "It wasn't her fault."

"Quiet," Arcee hissed softly.

The eight year old boy averted his gaze to look at the Autobots. "We weren't doing anything wrong! I just leaving school and Miko was left alone at the children's shelter and we snuck out and these people tried to kill us before these two saved us and this man threatened her and…" Jack shifted a little bit in his spot as Arcee set them down. "I was going to step in."

"Child?" Optimus asked. He crouched down in front of them. "There is no need to intervene. You might have been injured."

"I know!" Jack groaned. "It's just he was going to hurt her, but I couldn't let him! I just _couldn't_!"

Optimus watched as Jack's foot slammed into the ground. He brought it back up and saw the damage he did.

"Guys," he breathed. "Did I…?" He gave a soft cry and ran into the silo.

"How on Earth did he do that?" Ratchet gasped.

"Ratchet, call up one of the others," Optimus ordered. "I'm afraid we might have an Inhuman that is in danger."

* * *

><p>Agent William Fowler was not getting anywhere with this hoodlum. He stared down at the young woman as she glared back at him. "Look, ma'am, I can tell you that it's just a phase you're going through."<p>

"It defies all logics," the girl shot back. "Chitauri attacking New York twelve years ago, and now you want to expect me to believe that there's no such thing as giant sentient robots from another freakin' planet!"

Agent Fowler was about to make a comment when his cell rang. He excused himself and sent the other one in as he answered it. "This is Will Fowler speaking."

"Agent Fowler," Optimus' voice boomed. "We seem to have a situation concerning of...inhuman things."

The agent raised a brow. He never expected this to come into question. "Uh, what's the problem?"

"It seems that one of our soldiers have exposed themselves to two small children and that—"

"What?" Agent Fowler shouted, catching a few local agents' attention. He rounded a corner and whispered, "Prime, we made a deal back in fourteen that you and your men would not—"

"Make direct contact with civilians, yes," Optimus finished. "However, it is their nature that has brought concern upon us."

Agent Fowler groaned. The Autobots sure knew when to screw some things up. "And you want me to come all the way over there to question them?"

"Not precisely," Optimus responded. "I only wish to know what has happened."

He pursed his lips to the side, debating on the subject. Finally he sighed and said, "Very well. I'll be there in a while."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>When Jack took a peek out of his room, he immediately recognized Arcee. The others, however, he did not. The first one he saw was red. He was rather bulky, with wheels placed on his forearms and legs. The grill and headlights formed on his chest, and horns were placed on his head, making him look a bit like a demon.<p>

The one next to him was green, with rather short legs and wide jaw. He was large. Actually, no, huge! Despite his clumsy demeanor, he seemed to have a gentle atmosphere surrounding him.

The yellow and black one was almost the same size as Arcee, maybe a few inches taller. His helmet was plain, two door wings were placed on his back, and wheels made up his shoulders. He had large sky blue optics. Where a mouth should have been was covered with a sheet of metal. He looked young, yet he was bulky like the red one.

There was another male, but with neon white optics and was more slender. His color scheme was a lighter shade of green with black decals. A blue visor was resting on his forehead. He had flaps hanging from his hips in the back. Below the flaps were two daggers and a gun at each hip.

The fifth one was white and red orange. Wheels made up his elbows and ankles. His legs must have made up the front of the vehicle as his arms made up the rest of it. He stared down at them with curiosity in his light aqua green optics.

The last of the giants had blue legs with tires forming his knees and ankles. His abs were formed from a grill. Then the kids noticed the truck windows on his chest. If they could see it, they would notice tires on his back, just between the smoke stacks.

"So Agent Fowler is going to have a chat with them," Arcee scoffed. "How convenient."

"More like stupid," the green one growled.

"I thought you said you wanted to get them out as soon a possible," the darker green one said.

"Oh, go eat raw energon," the first one said.

"Will you two shut up!" the red and white one snapped.

Both of them looked at him before an alarm went off, forcing Jack to cover his ears.

"Scrap, it's Fowler," the dark green one groaned.

"Bet you five energon cubes he'd freak out at the kids' abilities," the red one offered.

"You're on," the dark green one challenged.

He watched them gather around a small platform before he took off to go find Miko. It was only then he found her in one of the empty rooms, her eyes swelled with tears.

"Miko," he said.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Miko whispered softly. "I'm scared. I want my family. Those three that promised to come back when I'm older."

Jack came closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. "It's okay," he coaxed. "Things happen for a reason."

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise not to tell anyone what I can do?"

"Of course. Who would believe me?"

"And, will you always be my friend no matter what?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I would."

* * *

><p>June didn't expect a call saying her son wasn't at school today, but she also didn't expect to hear about the incident. But that didn't mean she had to ask who the victims were in order to know if Jack was alright or not. She only wondered what the heck he was doing all the way out in Nevada as she sprinted to a building where a woman stood nearby.<p>

"June Darby?"

June gulped. "I'm her."

"Agent Sally Seaward. You're son is safe. He was part of an incident taken care of and..." Sally never got the chance to finish as June rushed past her to where Jack was at. "Ma'am?"

"Jack!" June called out. She looked around to find him, hoping she would. She rounded a corner and found a man exiting the room. His serene gaze met hers before he nodded and walked away.

June hesitated as she stood in front of room Jack was sitting in, hoping to be okay before she opened the door. "Jack..." She found him huddled in a corner, his face buried in his arms. "Jack?"

Jack glanced up at her. "I don't know what they said, but if they told you how this happened, I promise I will never do it again. I swear it!"

"You got that right," June scolded. "Jack, how many times do I have to tell you**—"**

"I-I know," Jack stammered. "I just...this girl was all alone and no one was going to take care of her. It wasn't fair!"

His hand hit the desk, forcing his hand to go slightly through it. He pulled his hand back and saw the damage he did.

"Mom?"

"Jack..."

"Don't come near me."

"Jack, please let me explain."

"Don't! They'll take me now! I know they will."

"Jack, please calm down and let me explain."

Jack peaked up at her. "What's going on?" he whimpered. "How did I do that?"

June explained, sitting down, "Jack, you have something in you. You take after your father in so many ways that was just passed down to you."

"What's that?" Jack sniffed.

"It's not simple," June said softly. "Your father…" She gave a short laugh. "You remember the stories we used to read?"

Jack nodded, wiping his nose.

"Remember the World War II ones? Especially about Captain America?"

His eyes lit up.

"Well, that's what he was," June confirmed. "A soldier who fought for our country. He had saved many lives."

"Huh? What does this have to do with me?" Jack asked, suddenly confused.

"Jack," June said. "It deals with you because your daddy has the super soldier serum too."

"I still don't understand _how_ it all ties to this."

"Because Captain America is your father."

Jack's eyes widened. "W-What? That can't be. Daddy's not an old man!"

"He crash landed in the ice," June explained. "The enhancements in the serum is the reason why he's survived all those years frozen."

"You're lying!"

"Jackson William Darby," June growled, "I have never lied to you about this before, and I am not about to start now."

"Then why did he leave?" Jack demanded. "Why didn't he stay?!"

"Jack, calm down now," June soothed. "You're still the boy I loved since the day you were born. The same as with your father when I first met him. He had to go to keep you safe because something is going to happen, but I don't know what. Almost eight years have gone by since. I don't know how much longer until it happens."

"So where is he?" Jack asked.

"Somewhere in the eastern coast," June replied. She frowned before remembering something. "Wait." She dug through her bag for a while before pulling out a disc in her hand. It looked like it was made of steel, but it was really shiny.

"Is it yours?" Jack asked.

"No," June whispered. "It's _yours_."

Jack carefully took the object and studied it in his hands. His fingers had traced it before a knock sounded at the door. The door opened and Agent Seaward came in, holding Miko's hand in hers.

"I trust that he's alright?" Sally asked.

Jack nodded and gave her a small smile, holding the shield. Sally stared at it confused before she gave Miko's hand a careful squeeze. "Why don't you run along now to the playroom?"

"Only if Jack comes with," Miko requested.

Jack looked up at June. She nodded and took his shield as both kids rushed out of the room.

"He'll be a great person one day," Seaward said.

June nodded with a sad smile. "Where are your parents?"

Seaward looked sad. "She doesn't have any."

That caught June by shock and surprise. No parents?

"We never knew who her dad is and her mother was killed."

"You're kidding..."

"We still don't know what happened," Seaward said. "Investigation is still underway. As for why and how, well..." She paused and shook her head. "We just confirmed this world isn't safe for her."

June glanced back at the kids before asking, "Is there any place left on Earth for them to be safe?"

"Just one."

"What?"

"It's actually a place where SHIELD. headquarters are since the previous one was destroyed in 2014. If not the case—"

"Just tell me where and I'll think about it."

"...They called it Jasper, Nevada."

* * *

><p>Four weeks. It had been four weeks before they moved into Jasper. June drove the Sedan to the house they would be staying in. Miko was clutching the teddy bear. Jack stared outside in the small town that he would explore.<p>

A week and a half before then, however, June had learned from the Humane Society that they would put Miko into a foster home. June was against it, after hearing some pretty bad things. When suggesting a group home, June was extremely mad. She began to voice her concerns about the girl, getting to know her pretty well. She was wild, but June had managed to handle kids like that growing up herself. Her older sister was like that.

That night, the kids and June stayed at a hotel and she rented a movie for them. While they were engrossed in it, June was thinking over about the situation. She had blurt out that she would adopt Miko and raise her like her own child. She would need special care, considering what happened when she accidentally revealed herself like that.

"Miko?" She said, turning around.

The girl looked up from the bed.

"We need to talk about something," June said, sitting by Miko, giving her enough space as not to make her uncomfortable and to not wake up Jack.

"I met with one of the social workers today," she said. "She said that we need to figure out what to do. She suggested a group home, but trust me, you don't want that. Or you can go into a foster home, if you want to."

Miko turned away.

"Or…I was thinking about adopting you, since we don't know where your dad is."

Miko looked back up to June, a shocked look in her eyes.

"You mean it?" Miko asked. "I could live with you guys!"

June smiled. "Yes, you can."

The girl wrapped her arms around June's neck, pulling her in for a too-tight hug.

"I love you June! I wanna stay here forever."

**And there we go. Next chapter we hit the series. I'll be skipping around since not much will matter. I may/may not end up breaking canon. Just here and there and adding things and removing. I might even cheat to get out of things I don't like. Example, Regeneration and Darkest Hour. Oh, I like Reg. I just hate the last minute of it. Just let me know what you think.**


	3. Hellfire Set Loose

**This is set at the approximate episode of TFP, but might have major changes. But just go along with it.**

3. Hellfire Set Loose

A set of eight years had quickly passed on. On this day of school Jack wore a white t-shirt and a blue jacket with red highlights on the sleeves. Miko, contrary to her punk likes in music, wore a gray shirt with black sleeves that were inches past her elbows and capris with black converse. To them, it felt like an ordinary day at Franklin High in the small governmental town.

"If anything goes wrong, call us immediately," Bulkhead said as he and Arcee dropped them off.

"No worries, Bulk!" Miko reassured him as she slid out of his interior, the door closing behind her.

"I mean it, Miko."

"Easy, Bulk," Arcee said as she pulled up alongside him. "It's good to see Miko so enthusiastic about school for once."

"I've got a few sores, I can barely bring out my weapons, if anything happens—"

"I'm here, don't forget," Arcee said.

"Jack, let's go!" Miko called as she made her way towards the school.

"Take care of her, Jack," Bulkhead said.

"Will do, big guy," Jack replied before following Miko.

They had stepped onto school grounds when they heard people chanting. The raven haired teen craned his neck to find Trent DeMarco, the captain of the football team and the most well known bully, holding a young boy as another jock tried to stuff some food in his mouth.

"Seriously?" Jack said.

"What?" Miko asked as he stormed over, taking off his jacket.

"Yo, Darby," Trent called out. "Take a shot of this."

"Come on, Trent," Jack said. "Put the kid down."

"Take the picture, Darby," Trent repeated.

"Put him down," Jack ordered.

"Take the picture," Trent snarled.

"Put him down or the next lunch tray I carry will be shoved up your nose!" Jack snapped. The crowd went silent as Trent set the kid down.

"Yeah, bully! Leave him alone!" Miko yelled.

"Or what?" he asked mockingly. "You gonna hit me?"

"What's the matter? Afraid of losing to a girl ?" Miko questioned cockily. She didn't show fear of him. Actually, Miko let everyone in school know she thought of Trent to be a coward, bullying others just because he felt insecure.

Trent glared at Miko. "Get in line. I'll deal with you after I'm done with Dork-by," he announced, storming over.

But it was Trent who was grabbed from behind and thrown backwards. Jack and Miko looked at the newcomer. He was a tall seventeen year old black boy with short black hair wearing a Wolf Pack t-shirt and black sweatpants and fingerless gloves with a small oval shaped holes in them.

"Hey!" the boy snapped. "Pick on somebody your own size."

"Who are you, creep?" Trent asked.

"Adam Wilson," he answered, folding his arms. "Addy for friends…which you clearly are _not_."

Trent growled. He was turning red and was about to charge. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Then he turned around and walked away, as if nothing happened.

Or so it seemed that way. "This isn't over," Trent pointed at Jack before finally leaving. As everyone left, Adam turned and walked towards the duo.

"Sometimes I think you _like_ to be threatened," he stated.

"Just telling him what's right," Jack said.

Adam laughed. "In this dinky school? No one follows the rules that much. So, who's your friend?" he asked, pointing at Miko.

"Right. This is Miko, my sister" he introduced.

Suddenly the bell rang, indicating that school was beginning.

"Gotta run. We'll catch up some other time. See ya." He ran off.

"You wanna come to explore an excavation sight?" Miko called out, receiving a glare from Jack.

"Miko, it's a two way in and we could get in trouble," Jack hissed.

Adam stopped looked at them with a huge grin. "Really? I love exploring those things."

Jack paused. "Well, one more member couldn't hurt."

* * *

><p>"This is it?" Adam asked, less impressed when he saw tunnels in the pit.<p>

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Jack said.

"Ready for an adventure?" Miko squealed.

"How do we know it's abandoned?" Adam wondered.

"They leave before we come," Jack said as they set their bags down. "We'll be fine. Just as long as no one notices our stuff."

"That sounds relieving," Adam mumbled sarcastically before they slid down the rocky slope and entered one of the caverns.

* * *

><p>A red Dodge Challenger with horns on the hood drove through the empty road. The cloud of dust was rising behind it, as it sped up. The breeze hit its front window, and the tires were rotating even faster, carrying the vehicle across the road.<p>

"So there I am on the lookout," a voice came from the car, "when out of nowhere these high-beams light up my review. And then it hit me: I was illegally parked. So the police placed the wheel clamp on my wheel."

/_Hard to place. Impossible to remove._/ A feminine voice spoke through the radio and chuckled.

"Bingo! So the local police do their thing and I let them go all the way down the block. That's when I kickoff my new shiny shoe and BANG."

/_New York's finest foil themselves._/

"You know me, Arcee. You mess with Cliffjumper…"

/_And you get the horns._/ The femme finished for her friend. Then something came up her mind as the red Autobot laughed. /_I'm not sure how that complies with the Autobot rule number one: maintain low profile._/

"What can I say? Scouting around for energon makes you feel lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons."

Arcee sighed. Apparently she was rather missing their home world more than the action. _/Like Jasper in Nevada has a party. We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff._/

Cliffjumper seemed ready to reply, when his detectors caught his attention. He was getting a signal. Not a radio signal, but an energy spike. "I'm getting a signal." He reported.

/_Need backup?_/

"Do I _ever_ need backup?" Cliffjumper answered with a cocky tone and got off the road.

* * *

><p>"We always saw blue crystals in here," Miko complained, "but now all I see is rock. And I'm gonna miss that concert!"<p>

"That one in Vegas? Relax," Adam said, waving a hand. "They don't perform for another two hours."

Miko stopped and glared at him.

"Uh-oh," Jack grumbled.

"Do you know how _long_ I've waited to see Slash Monkey perform?" Miko hissed.

"Uh..." Adam started.

"FOREVER!" Miko shrieked. "And they leave for San Fransisco tomorrow!"

Adam rolled his eyes. "So? I saw Jeff Dunham once."

"You actually saw him?" Jack asked.

"It was only when I was eleven," Adam answered. "And besides, I went with some friends."

Miko got up on a rock and looked around. "This could be a cool place for a concert," she said.

"It could," Adam said, looking around also.

Jack's ears picked up a faint sound and turned to his left. "Anyone else heard that?"

Adam glanced over. "Whaddya mean?"

Jack stared at one of the tunnels before walking towards it. Adam and Miko looked at each other before following him.

As they went deeper the noise became more audible. They also noticed how the end of the tunnel was glowing a fiery light. Miko had fished her cell phone out, ready to take pictures. Suddenly both boys jumped and dodged to the side. The girl didn't notice until they pulled her to the wall. She was ready to chew them out before Jack hushed her and peeked around the corner.

There were robots. Scores of them. All identical in black and purple with a red visor. His eyes ventured upward and noticed one that overlooked them that didn't look like them. He was purple and black with purple optics. Two wheels were placed on his shoulder blades and lower arms. Headlights were resting on his chest with a strange symbol in the center. He had clawed fingers and sturdy feet.

"Megatron does not like to be kept waiting," the being growled. "You, fetch me a sample!"

"Is that a robot?" Adam asked.

"So cool," Miko mused.

_This must be what Mom was talking about long ago,_ Jack thought to himself.

"What I want to know," he wondered aloud, "is why they're doing it in a well reserved area."

"Maybe because of this?" Miko guessed, holding up a blue crystal.

The boys studied it before turning back to the miners.

"You're right," Adam breathed. "But why?"

"Let's go check it out," Miko declared before she dashed down the catwalk.

"Miko," Jack hissed. He groaned. "Girls."

"I hear ya," Adam mumbled before they followed her.

Walking down a dark hallway, Miko was busy humming the tune to Indiana Jones. They roamed the halls until they came to one of the doors down at the end. Jack put a cautious step towards it, only to be stopped by Adam.

"We don't know what's happening here," he whispered.

"You're right," Jack agreed, "but just to make sure..." He reached down and turned the knob ever so slightly. He opened the door and stepped into a small work room.

Miko whistled.

"This guy must be a genius," Adam commented when he saw the strangest machine ever. "Whoever built it must have intelligence far better than Stark's."

"Hello?"

Jack nearly jumped at the sudden, quiet voice that echoed in the room. Pulled from his pocket he took out a small rod. He clicked on it before it reformed into a disc and looked around.

_Snik!_

Claws shot out of Miko's hand, forcing Adam to jump.

"Who's there?" Jack demanded.

"Raf," the voice replied. "Raf Esquivel. Or so they call me."

Jack frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Miko peeked around a corner before stiffening. "Um, Jack?"

"What?"

Jack's eyes nearly widened at the sight of the stranger. He was just a kid! His light brown hair was spiked and his brown eyes were squinted. He looked tired, but his yellow and purple plaid jacket with a gray hood seemed to look clean. He was chained in a small corner, trembling before them.

"Where did you come from?" Adam wondered, squatting down to eye level.

The boy shivered. "Far from here."

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, not understanding why a small kid was here.

"B-because they wanted someone to help make weapons and they thought this guy called Stark wasn't enough." Raf crawled back and hugged his knees. "After they found out how smart I was when it came to machines..."

Jack closed his eyes, understanding. "Okay," he said, opening them. "We're here. We're going to get you out."

"Working on it," Adam said, pulling something from his pocket and trying to unlock the cuff. They heard a click and the ankle was set free.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Raf gave his gratitude as he hugged Adam.

"Yep," Adam said as he stood up and tossed the object in the air. "Nothing like a good ol' handy tool."

"Why do you have a bobby pin?" Jack asked.

Adam froze in spot. "I was training my hair."

"What hair?" Miko snorted. "It's so short that I can _see_ the scalp."

"Like pink is the best color for you," Adam shot back.

"Does it really matter?" Jack asked as he headed for the door with Raf trailing behind like a lost puppy. "It's dangerous here. Let's leave before someone finds out we're here."

But as they started out the door, they saw a shadow cast on one of the walls. The shadow moved until a creature resembling a feline stalked around the corner. Its red eyes caught a sight of them. It lowered its head and growled before it rushed at them. Raf cried out as the feline pounced.

A sudden yowl pierced the air. Raf cracked an eye open to find the cat piled on top of Miko. She pulled her hand out from under it with her claws covered in blue liquid.

"Guys, a little help," she groaned.

Jack laughed and Adam snorted as they helped drag the cat off of her. Miko coughed and gasped, "I think it made me cough up my spleen."

Adam squatted down and examined the injury. "You missed. But it'll take a while for it to fully recover."

"Come," Jack said. "They'll figure out someone is here."

"Wait," Raf called. "How did you do that?"

"Let's just get out of here first," Adam stated. "Then we'll talk.

Jack set Raf down as they quickly went down the hall. He noticed the stains on Miko's claws; she didn't bother to clean them there. He glanced up at her, watching her stroll down the halls with a bit of fright in her eyes. He looked down at the ground, biting his lip. He wasn't sure if Miko knew much of her dad, but not seeing his dad didn't mean he didn't know anything about him.

Jack shook his head. This was a long time ago. Wherever his dad was, he hoped he never forgot about them.

Raf suddenly stopped.

"Come on, we gotta keep going," Jack said, trying to pull him.

"I'm not leaving until she explains that." He pointed at Miko's still stained claws.

Jack winced. "Still not going to drop that?"

Raf shook his head and Miko sighed. "Fine," she said, "but you have to swear not to tell anyone, not even your family, got that?"

Raf nodded.

"Not good enough," Miko said. "I need you to say it. Swear not to tell anyone what you saw in there or what I'm about to tell you."

"I swear," Raf said.

Miko nodded before taking a breath. "Okay," she began. "This might be hard to believe, but I'm not exactly human."

Jack paused, eying Raf, expecting him to start screaming or panicking. He didn't.

"If you're not human," Raf asked, "then what are you?"

"I'm part mutant," Miko admitted proudly. "Who my father is, I'll never say until I fully trust you."

Raf tilted his head, rubbing the back of his head. "So that whole claw stabbing thing back there, is that all you can do?" he asked.

"No. She also has superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, coordination, balance, endurance, and senses," Jack said.

"You have all of that in one package?" Adam asked in surprise.

"Well, Jack has some of those requirements, too," Miko pointed out.

"So, why not tell anyone?" Raf asked.

Jack sighed. "Enemies. They hunt my dad and hers down. We hide in secret. We were both attacked long ago, but were lucky to get out of there alive."

"Oh," Raf said. "I promise I won't tell anyone, but I have to ask, aren't you at all curious about where you came from?"

"You four!"

They all looked up to find the purple-eyed robot storming over to them. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We're toast," Miko whined.

Just as the Con was about to get them, a red Challenger rammed him into the nearest wall.

"Jack!" Miko pointed out.

"Quick! Get in!" the person shouted, opening the doors. Except there was _no_ driver.

"Whey-what?" Raf said.

"Wanna live? Hurry up!" The kids cooperated, seeing no alternative. They jumped and the car rushed out of there, as the robot came to and transformed into a black and purple Mustang Convertible. Soon, they found themselves on the highway.

* * *

><p>The Con, one called Barricade, started shooting at them as soon as Cliffjumper pulled out into the highway. Jack looked behind them.<p>

"Why is he shooting at us?" the one with the brown skin shouted.

"He's not one of _us_, kid," Cliffjumper corrected. "And he's a really _bad_ guy."

/_Hey, Cliff_./ a voice said over the comm. /_Miss me?_/

Cliffjumper adjusted his mirrors, just in time to see both a familiar blue Suzuki GSX-R motorcycle with pink high lights shoot out onto the interstate with two troopers tailing her. Oh, Boss Bot wasn't going to be happy with them.

"Friend of yours?" the youngest one asked.

"Family," Cliffjumper said.

And before anyone knew it, there was end of the road. The bridge was under construction, but Cliffjumper just kept speeding, eventually reaching the edge. They started to fall. Before the children could hit the ground, he transformed, grabbed them, and landed safely, with no harm done to the humans.

"Whoa," the small kid was at awe, whilst the others froze.

"You want the horns?" Cliffjumper snarled. "You got 'em."

Before long, Arcee appeared and transformed, landing next to him. Her blue violet optics glared up, as the two purple and black cars jumped after her, followed by Barricade. The three vehicles transformed into robots and landed before the Autobots.

"This ends here, Cons," Arcee said with hostile tone, ready for combat. She rushed forward as the troopers began to open fire. Cliffjumper immediately tackled Barricade.

* * *

><p>"What are they?" Raf asked.<p>

"Talking cars that turn into robots," Adam guessed.

"It's the other way around," said Jack.

Adam glared at him.

"It's hard to explain…"

"Well, more secrets, eh? Jack, look at us. At this point, I think I could use an explanation right about now."

Then everyone heard a loud engine, and a yellow and black Chevrolet Camaro GT appeared speeding at the Decepticons. It transformed as the robot nearly hit the purple-eyed Decepticon, while his comrades hit the Vehicons.

"Bumblebee! Watch out for the—"

Bumblebee got attacked by the one of the troopers. He actually fell to the ground. "Leave him alone!" The boy caught Barricade's attention, realizing how unwise it was. "Please?"

Barricade forgot about the Autobots and jumped at the humans. Jack acted on instinct and pulled the younger boy out of the way. But Barricade just chased after them. He was about to get them, when one of the Vehicons flew into him, slamming them both into the concrete wall. The kids decided it was best to continue running away and not look back.

Meanwhile, Cliffjumper gestured victoriously. "Oh, yeah. Home run," he cheered.

"It's not over yet, pal," Arcee commented. The three Cons pulled themselves together, taking aim. As the Autobot trio was about to attack, they heard someone coming. They expected another Decepticon, but it wasn't. It was a familiar green Subaru Outback speeding up at them. In moments it turned into a hulking Autobot. Bulkhead stopped just a few feet away from his friends.

"Who's ready to rumble?" he said, aiming at the Decepticons. At that moment, all three Cons transformed and escaped.

Arcee turned to the Wrecker. "What took you?"

"Traffic," he shrugged.

* * *

><p>Jack walked out of the school building the next day and saw little Raf waving like a maniac. He walked over to him, giving a short wave.<p>

"Raf," Jack said. "Hey, look, let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened, okay?"

"Keep what between you two?" they heard Miko ask. They looked up to find her with Adam coming up to them.

"About what happened last night," Jack said.

Miko groaned.

"Don't groan like that," Adam instructed.

Miko glared at him.

"Do it like this." His groan was louder and more obnoxious.

"I think I like this guy," Miko mused.

"Hey, what about me?" Jack questioned.

"You're my brother by adoption," Miko said. "You know I like you."

"Good point."

A horn honked. Raf gasped, grabbing Jack's arm in excitement. "Jack!" he cried.

And a familiar Camaro drove up, parked, and opened up the passenger door.

"Oh, not again!" Jack groaned.

A low whistle emitted from the car.

"I think it wants us to get in," Adrian said, looking it over.

"No," Raf said. "Just me."

"How do you know that?" Miko asked.

"It said so," he replied, shrugging.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Yours is over there," Raf said, pointing behind the car.

It was the blue motorcycle and the red Challenger.

"Look," Jack started. "I don't think that…"

"How's it going?" Raf asked the car.

"Raf?"

He ignored Jack and got into the car.

"Wait! Stop!" Jack said, chasing it as it drove off.

"I call the red one!" Adrian hollered, dashing over to the Challenger.

"Dude!" Miko whined, dashing after him.

"Hey, wait!"

The Challenger laughed as he took off. Jack stared the motorcycle before he sighed and walked up to her. "Hey, Arcee. What's new this time?"

"I've got orders to take you guys to headquarters."

Jack was shocked. He hadn't been there since he was eight. "Why?"

"Because you are in real danger. You are, after all, one of the very few local people that have seen us in our true forms."

"I just have to ask, does anyone else know about this?"

"Yeah, but I can't give out names. That is one of the orders I'm willing to follow."

Jack smirked. Same old Arcee.

"So, are you willing to come with me? I could tell that you are looking forward to meet with the others again."

Jack really wanted to go, but he was uncertain and nervous about it.

"Let's say that I said yes," Jack finally said. "What happens then?"

* * *

><p>"I'm Raf," Raf introduced Arcee and Jack both pulled in.<p>

"Bulkhead!" Miko exclaimed as she ran up to the green giant. "You'll never guessed what happened today…"

Adam glared at Jack, still wanting an explanation.

"So, if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked curiously.

"Ugh! Puh-_leez_..." Ratchet scoffed at the boy's silly question.

"Ah, Doc Bot," Cliffjumper started.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that," Ratchet threatened.

"Well, raise your hand if you're very disenchanted with our little Earth palace," Roadbuster said before aiming a blaster at Raf and Adam. "Who are the stow aways?"

"Hey!" Jack shouted.

Bumblebee turned and shouted something at him in a blur of chirps and beeps.

"What? I was asking a simple question."

A loud booming footsteps was heard and a scarlet and navy blue robot made his presence. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots," he explained.

"Why are you here?" Adam spoke up.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

"The jokers who tried to bump us last night," Arcee added.

"Okay. Why are _they_ here?" Adam asked.

"A fair question, boy. In part, they are here because _our_ planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war," the leader explained.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over the control of our wold's supply of Energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce. And endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in wars, ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus, that Megatron lost his way."

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko asked as she twirled a pigtail.

Jack glared at her for being rude. "I just have one question: you kept talking about Megatron. What does he have to do with now?"

"Megatron has not been seen nor head from in sometime," the leader informed them. "But if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

Jack shuddered.

"And since you now know of our existence," Optimus said as he stood up, "I fear as of last night the Decepticons know of yours."

"Got it," Jack said. "If we see any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we go now?"

"Are you insane?" Miko piped. "I am living in Botswana. And I will not let you or _anyone else_ to ruin it."

"It is still best," Optimus continued, "that you remain under our watch. At least until we can determine our enemies intentions."

_I think I'm in enough danger being Captain America's kid, _Jack thought to himself.

"Optimus," Ratchet spoke, "with all due respect, the human children are in much danger here as they are out there."

"Children?" Jack said, not impressed of being called that.

"They have no protective shell," Ratchet ranted on, ignoring Jack. "If they get underfoot, they will go..."

He stamped his foot to prove a point.

"Then it be best to watch where we step carefully," Optimus concluded.

Suddenly the alarms sounded. Raf yelped and ducked behind Adam. Miko secretly unsheathed her claws. Jack brought out his shield.

"What's that?" Adam asked.

Bumblebee turned around and beeped.

"Proximity sensor," Raf explained. "Someone's atop."

Ratchet went over to the screen and typed up the keys. A screen popped up with a footage of a helicopter.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet announced, his voice full of annoyance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Adam said. "I thought we were the only humans who knew about you."

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world," Optimus explained. "As he tends to visit only when there are...issues, it may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Jack turned to the others. All four of them went to hide.

"It would be best if we behave appropriately," Optimus added. "And try nothing funny." He glared at Cliffjumper when he said that.

Cliffjumper just smiled. "Who, moi?"

"Yes, you," Optimus said with a stern tone.

The elevator stopped and a slightly overweight middle age man stormed out of it.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders," Fowler yelled, "a three hour traffic jam, and of particular note, numerous reports of not only a red Challenger, but a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow muscle car."

Bumblebee and Arcee ignored his glare and looked around innocently.

"So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Fowler demanded.

Optimus gave Fowler a considerate look before speaking. "We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler," he said.

"They're back, aren't they?" Fowler asked.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons," Optimus said, "I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up either NEST or the Pentagon," Fowler said.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler," Prime said. "We are your best, possibly your only, chance against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you," Fowler hissed.

"Hey, fleshy!" Bulkhead yelled. "Did _anyone_ get splattered on that freeway?"

Fowler glared at him as Bulkhead picked up one of Ratchet's tools.

"Team Prime knows when to use force," he said, as he started to crush it "And how much to use." The tool shattered under his grip.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet cried. "I _needed_ that!"

"Enough," Prime ordered, turning back to Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however, _cannot_."

Fowler looked at him. "Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime," he said as he turned to the elevator. "_Under_ the radar."

He got into the elevator and pressed the button. "Or _I_ will." he said as the door shut with a note of finality.

"Pretty big bearings," Roadbuster said. "For a human."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead," Optimus said. "As he should be."

"Can we come out now?" Adam asked. Prime nodded and the kids came out of hiding, walking up to the top of the platform.

Before anyone could say anything though, a loud beep from the terminal caught their attention. "Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchet groaned. "An energon's signal popped back online."

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked, ignoring Miko.

"It isn't," Ratchet replied. He gestured at the screen in disgust. "Another system's _chock_ full of them!"

"Ratchet, prepare the groundbridge," Optimus ordered, as his battle mask closed shut. "We may need the supply."

"What can we do?" Miko asked, hoping to put up another fight.

Optimus looked at the children. "Remain with Ratchet," he commanded as he approached a long empty tunnel.

Miko gave a disappointed pout as did Ratchet, causing Jack to laugh at the medic's expense.

Suddenly the tunnel lit up with a massive, swirling green vortex, and the Autobots approached it. "Autobots," Optimus called. "Transform and roll out." And the five transformed to vehicle mode, driving into the vortex, each one disappearing in a flash of light. Then the portal closed.

"Whoa," Adam mused.

"W-what just happened?" Raf asked.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via GroundBridge," Ratchet stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's a GroundBridge?" Raf asked.

Ratchet sighed and turned back to the computer. "Scaled down version of SpaceBridge technology," he grumbled. "Since we don't currently possess the means, or the energon, required for intergalactic travel…"

"You're stuck here," Jack finished. "On Earth."

"With the likes of you, yes," Ratchet growled, facing the kids again. "But I constructed the GroundBridge to enable us to travel from here to _anywhere_ on your planet."

"Whoa!" Raf exclaimed. "Does it work for humans?"

"Naturally," Ratchet stated with a hint of pride.

"He even said that it could take me to Tokyo just like that," Miko grumbled.

"Within moments," Ratchet said. An evil grin suddenly formed on his faceplate. "In fact..."

"What did we do to you to deserve your anger?" Adam asked intimidatingly. Ratchet took a step back in surprise at his display before returning to the terminal, grumbling to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

"What _is _this?" Miko asked, poking at a piece of machinery.

"Broken," Ratchet said absentmindedly as he walked by. "Don't touch." With his back turned towards her, Miko tried to touch the machine again.

"Don't touch that either," he said, causing the Japanese girl to pout.

"Is there anything in here we _can_ touch?" Adam asked.

Ratchet glared at Adam before turning back to a terminal and tapped a button. Suddenly, an error message popped up. "Blasted Earth tech," he mumbled.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Raf asked innocently from his position on the balcony with Jack.

"It certainly isn't by _choice_," Ratchet growled. "It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit."

"What kinda stuff do you store on them?" Jack asked curiously.

"Normally, we use them to run our scanners, but from time to time we store unique energy signatures to investigate later. Normally, though, nothing turns up except energon or the odd relic," Ratchet stated, trying to fix the error screen. Instead, about a half dozen more popped up on screen. The medic snarled angrily.

Raf looked at Ratchet with an apologetic look. "I think I can fix that," he said as he removed a thin laptop from his backpack.

"Really," Ratchet said sarcastically as Raf plugged his laptop into the computer mainframe. "You know this is _complex_ technology, don't you? It's not a child's toy."

Raf looked up from his laptop. "Now try," he said Ratchet eyed him suspiciously before pressing the same key. Suddenly, all the error messages disappeared, and the screen flashed green.

Ratchet looked stunned. "How did you...?" he began.

"I'm a bit of a child prodigy," Raf explained.

Ratchet just sort of nodded and went back to his work.

"So, how exactly long have you known them?" Adam asked, looking at Jack and Miko suspiciously.

"Will you please drop it?" Jack pleaded.

"Nope." Adam gave them a puckish grin.

"Um, I don't know if we're allowed to explain this," Miko said, gesturing to Ratchet with her head.

"Hmm, good point," Adam agreed.

/_Ratchet!_/ Optimus shouted over the com. /_Bridge us back. Use the arrival coordinates! NOW!_/

A blaze of green, blue, and silver flashed to life in the large tunnel again. Bumblebee and Bulkhead sped through the wide open bridge, Arcee and Cliffjumper following close behind. Engines revved violently as Optimus shot into base, transforming mid-air and landing fist down as a large blast was cut off by the bridge's closing.

"Whoa," the kids breathed.

"Cutting it a bit close," Ratchet humphed.

"Arcee, are you okay?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I'm fine," her voice cracked. Suddenly, her legs gave out and her optics dimmed as she fell to the floor.

Bumblebee rushed to her side, but she shooed him away. "I'm fine," she muttered. "Just woozy."

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko asked.

"Robots with emotion," Raf said.

"Robots with human characteristics," Adrian said.

"Robots…who can _die_," Jack said with eerie finality.

Ratchet ran his scanner over Arcee. It turned red right over her left servo. There was a smoking, dark purple liquid on it. "What is this?" he whispered.

"Don't know," Arcee said, holding her helm.

Ratchet scraped the liquid off of Arcee and held it up for all to see. Jack looked at the substance and felt lightheaded all of a sudden. He took a small step back before it passed, and he shook himself. _Weird, _he thought.

"Go take a decontamination bath in the CR chamber," Ratchet said, softly. "Now."

Cliffjumper helped her up and into a large glass chamber. Jack was, at least, glad an Autobot wouldn't die today. He didn't know them well, but he couldn't bear to watch people get hurt, regardless of who they were. The last time he saw someone got hurt…Jack shook his head. No need to relive that memory.

Jack checked his phone for the time and almost had a heart attack. It was almost ten at night. If he didn't get home, he was going to be grounded for a week.

"Uh, Optimus," Jack said, holding his cell phone out. "I hate to bug, but…no bars."

"A security precaution," he answered. "The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

Jack nodded. "Well, if I don't call my mom, like now_,_ I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

"What did you do, break a rule?" Roadbuster teased.

"Curfew," Jack said. "It's after ten."

"I better get home too," Raf said. "Or I'll be grounded for a year!"

"Me too," Adam nodded.

"Earth customs," Optimus said. "I hadn't considered, but the issue of your safety remains."

Optimus turned to Bee. "Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." The Bot's optics seemed to light up at this, and he beeped happily at Raf.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Busy!" he said dismissively as Arcee came out of the decontamination chamber.

"Arcee," Optimus said, giving her no real chance to back out. "You'll accompany Jack and Miko to their home."

Her gears hinged up.

"Cliffjumper, you can take Adam home."

"No problem," Cliffjumper said, smiling at Adam.

"But who'll take care of Miko when Jack's got Arcee?" Raf asked.

"I can do that," Bulkhead volunteered.

"Bugger," Roadbuster uttered.

"Sweet!" Miko exclaimed.

Arcee groaned and collapsed into her alt form. The children got into or on their new guardians, who sped out of base.

* * *

><p>The ride to the house had been…awkward to say the least. None of the three said a word on the way. Miko had tried to start a conversation, but she made things even more uncomfortable.<p>

The trio pulled into the garage. The kids dismounted Arcee and Jack started, "Um, I've been asking, how do you like Earth?"

"Why do you care?" Arcee grumbled.

Jack groaned. "Look, I'm not as excited about you being my guardian as you are, but I don't think there's any way to talk out of this."

Arcee switched to her robot mode and stretched. "You're telling me. Though, I will feel bad for Adam."

"Why?" Miko asked. "He's got one of the fun ones."

"Yeah, maybe that's the problem," Jack guessed.

He heard an engine and saw a white car pull up.

"Scrap," Jack said. "It's Mom."

"Quick, play cool," Miko said.

Jack stood there with his chest forward and his hands on his sides. He looked up at the ceiling with his lips pulled tight.

"That's not playing cool," Miko growled.

"Sorry if I don't hang in with 'the crowd,'" Jack stated.

"Jack?"

"Hey, Mom," Jack greeted, his voice sounding like it was breaking.

June brushed past them and into the garage …towards Arcee's vehicle mode. "Jack and Miko, what did we just talk about?"

"Uh, we just started?" Miko answered weakly.

Jack wanted to whack her behind the head, but he said, "Alright, we know."

"Apparently not," June said. "I worry about you two enough when you're both not around. Now I have to worry about riding a motorcycle?"

"I'm sixteen," Jack groaned, walking into the garage. "I can't keep riding a ten speed forever."

"How did you even afford this?" June wondered.

"Um, it's used," Miko told her. "Well, it's abused, really."

"Really?" June stated.

"Mom, you know Miko isn't that dumb enough to even give me a gun," Jack defended his adopted sister, who seemed annoyed. "But the point is, I may have been a kid when I bought this. But I'm not anymore. You're always telling me to make responsible choices. Well, I choose her. And I'll be responsible. I promise."

"Her?" June remarked. "I didn't think you would be bringing girls home yet."

"Don't think it like that," Miko teased. "It's more like she brought him home." Jack just pushed her away, forcing her to laugh.

"Well," June said, "I'm glad that you finally have a reason to where your helmet every single time you ride." As they walked inside the house, she suggested, "And you will take me for a spin?"

"We'll see," Jack answered. "She's kind of temperamental."

Miko snorted, receiving an elbow from him.

* * *

><p>James "Logan" Howlett sighed as he leaned back against the rocky wall, after hours of walking around in the desert aimlessly. Lately his mind had been wondering on his lost love and the suppose child they would have. He blamed it on Rhodey. That man kept talking about family and how it's not just genetics, it's the bond between them; and it got him to think back on them. He wondered if they were alright and where they could possibly be. Probably in the mother's hometown back in Japan.<p>

His phone vibrated in his pocket. The mutant groaned as he fished it out of his pocket and answered it without checking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Hello, mutant."

Logan bolted in his seat. There was no way, it couldn't be…it had to be a nightmare. "How did you find my number?" he demanded.

"Soundwave has a knack for _those_ things."

"What do you want?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Where are you, mutant?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said as he hung up. He hung his arms on his knees as he looked down in anger. This wasn't going well for him.

"Well if it isn't the mutant," said a voice.

Logan looked over only to see the leader of the Decepticons standing him. "Well, if it isn't the punk long to be dead," he snarled. "Not to be the one to complain, but I thought we wasted you for good long ago."

"Yes, rather unfortunate," Megatron concurred. "But I am here to make friendly terms with you."

"Oh, really," Logan said. "And what would that be?"

Something pricked him in the back of the neck. He grunted and pulled the object out. He noticed it was a small disc of sorts. Before he registered what happened, he found himself fading.

"No need to worry," Megatron sneered. "The nightmare will end for you…painfully and enjoyably."

**Logan slipped into sleep, giving himself away to darkness.**

**Okay, now we are here. The very first chapter where the real action starts. And where Megatron and his goons appear in. I added Barricade because...well, because I just had to. Mainly based on the fact that he barely had any screen time on TF2007 and he turned pathetic in the third movie. Plus the fact that there were only three original Decepticons in the first episode and a bunch of look alike. R&R please.**


	4. Before the Darkness

**Okay, here is a list of what will happen so far from here:**

**Arcee will know who Jack's father is.**

**Bulkhead will know who Miko's dad is.**

**Bumblebee will know who Raf's parents are.**

**Cliffjumper will know who Adam's dad is.**

**Bulkhead and Roadbuster will know who Jack's dad is first.**

**Optimus will know and tell the kids they are not the only children of the Avengers.**

**Three kids will be introduced in the next two chapters. Luckily, the new kids are not OCs.**

**Near the end of the story, they will fight someone that will be their arch nemesis.**

**In the next chapter, Nick Fury will make an appearance.**

**Now, let's get on with the story, shall we now?**

4. Before the Darkness

Jack bolted upwards on his bed at the engines sound from the garage. He groaned and got up, stumbling for the door and poking his head inside. "Are you crazy?! You'll wake up my mom."

"Just grab your helmet," Arcee instructed. "It's go time."

"It's Saturday," Jack groaned.

"You can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee," Arcee said.

"Cartoons? I'm sixteen," Jack grumbled before he went inside.

"And leave a note for you mom," Arcee called out. "She worries."

Jack grumbled before he noticed something shine in a corner. He looked at it and saw that it was the shield he had been working on in case his broke. He picked it up and studied it.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt anyone," he said as he strapped the shield onto his back. He went into the garage and saw Miko already ready to go. He got on and they drove off, where Miko would meet Bulkhead in the desert

"Tighten your grip, Jack," Arcee said, with a barely concealed grin after they dropped her off. And she shot forwards, making Jack yelp in surprise.

"H-Hey," Jack started, laughing a bit as we went up on one wheel. "What's with you Arcee?"

"Thought you might actually enjoy the ride if you weren't getting shot at," she said, smugly.

"Oh, bring it," Jack said, excitedly.

Her engine revved in reply and they shot forwards down the road at an insanely high speed.

* * *

><p>Miko bounced up and down in her seat in excitement, looking over Bulkhead's dash at the slope beneath them.<p>

"Ready," Miko said, bouncing even more. "Set…"

"Miko," Bulkhead sighed, "I'm supposed to be protecting you…"

"Bulkhead," Miko said, looking at his dash, "I'm strapped tight inside ten tons of metal muscle! I'm _protected_."

He sighed but rolled forwards anyway. Miko whooped and shouted as they both went down the rocky slope.

* * *

><p>Raf gritted his teeth and yanked on the controller's wheel, trying to force Bumblebee's car off the track.<p>

"I'm gonna make it!" he thought as he nudged Bumblebee's gamer car.

Suddenly, the Autobot's red racecar pulled a fancy swerve and knocked his car off the track and into the trees.

"Aah!" Raf moaned, watching his car go up in flames.

Bumblebee gave a whistling trill that sounded exactly like laughter.

"No fair Bumblebee, you've been driving longer than I have!" Raf replied, shaking the controller at him.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Adam asked, peering down the rocky slope.<p>

"Of course I'm sure," Cliffjumper stated, a cocky smile on his face. "I'm _always_ sure." Tipping the metal plate downward, they zoomed down like they were snowboarding.

Adam screamed and held onto Cliffjumper for life. The red titan whooped as they boarded down the hill. Adam clung on tightly to his guardian before his butt landed on something soft. He saw that he was inside Cliffjumper before he folded his arms and glared at his dashboard. "Not cool." Then he said, "Do it again."

Cliffjumper just laughed.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, there was the roar of four engines and Arcee, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead raced in with their happily laughing charges.<p>

"That was awesome!" Jack cried.

"Can we go again?" Raf pleaded.

"Sweet!" Miko crowed.

"The most fun I've ever had!" Adam cheered.

Bulkhead grunted and pulled out a guitar case from his chest plating.

"Sorry!" Miko said, innocently. "Must've left that in the back seat!"

Optimus walked forwards, "Autobots, prepare to…" He stopped and looked at the kids.

"Roll out?" Roadbuster supplied with a tint of hope.

"Remain here," he finished, surprising them. "Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside of communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude, you're the biggest!" Miko said, looking up at her guardian. "_You_ should be the boss!"

"He never picks me," Bulkhead said.

"Optimus," Arcee said, walking up to him, "with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, _babysitting's_ another!"

Jack groaned, still upset that people will still call him a child.

"For the moment its only reconnaissance," Optimus explained.

"You sure?" Cliffjumper questioned, his voice laced with concern. "You sound intense."

"Cliffjumper, much has changed in the last twenty-four hours, and we all need to adapt," he firmly told him. "Ratchet, bridge us out."

And they walked into the GroundBridge.

"Okay, so, uh what's on the activities list?" Jack asked.

Arcee rolled her optics. "I'm going on patrol," she said, beginning to walk out.

"But Optimus told us to stay," Bulkhead protested.

"When you're in charge you can call the shots," she said, simply. "Cliff, Bee, with me. Bulkhead, you're in charge."

Bumblebee asked Cliffjumper a question.

"You want to tell her that, be my guest," he said as all three of them zipped out of the base quickly. Bulkhead looked uncertainly at the kids.

"So, uh...what's on the activities list?" he asked.

"I dunno," Roadbuster said. "You're the boss."

There was a sudden, loud screeching sound. Adam and Bulkhead cringed as Miko plugged in her guitar.

"How about band practice?" she announced.

"But we're not a band," Raf said with his hands over his ears.

"Why so anti-social? Come on, Raf! You play anything?" Miko asked him.

"Um...keyboard?" he said hesitantly, holding up his keyboard.

"Laptop and samples good!" she praised. "Adam?"

"Anyone got any sticks so I can drum on something?" Adam asked. "Oh, never mind." He picked up two small rods before looking at Jack. "What about you?"

"He messes around on the harmonica," Miko snickered.

"Then go at it," Adam said.

"Does Miko look like she does country?" Jack said.

"Well..."

"He'll be the guy that does the awesome singing," Miko giggled.

"I am not singing," Jack growled.

"Oh, c'mon, you can actually sing. And I'm not joking either, you seriously are good. You even sound like the guy from Freefalls. Bulkhead, percussion with Addy. Roadbuster, you're the audience. We'll go for a big industrial sound. DIY we're a band! You just gotta learn the songs. This one's a Ballard: My Fist, Your Face!"

"Here we go," Jack grumbled, covering his ears.

She started playing all of a sudden. Adam waited before slamming his drumsticks against the railing, while the others covered their ears as the proximity sensors went off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bulkhead yelled cutting off Miko's music.

"Come on! Don't tell me you can't handle raw power?" she said.

"Proximity sensor, quick hide!" Roadbuster ordered.

The four of them hid behind Bulkhead's leg with Miko taking her guitar with her. Roadbuster stood by Bulkhead's side so nobody would notice.

"What do we tell him?" Bulkhead asked.

"Just leave it to me," Roadbuster sadi.

The elevator opened and sure enough Agent Fowler came walking in.

"Prime!" he yelled.

"Hiya, buddy!" Roadbuster greeted.

"What the — Where's Prime? I need a word with him. And why are you two standing so close to each other?" Fowler demanded.

"Well, that's the problem, Doc," Roadbuster said. "He ain't here right now. Well, truth be told, it's just ol' Bulk and I."

"Well, where did they go? Wait don't tell me, they're out pancaking a mini-mall!" he snapped, annoying the Autobot. "Now, I don't know what language you Bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons! And blowing a crater in the middle of nowhere is _not _what the word handle means in English, so you tell Prime—" He cut himself off and he followed a lead that led directly to Bulkheads foot and then back to a speaker.

"Since when are you Bots electric?" Fowler asked.

Bulkhead slightly panicked.

"No use hiding," Adam sighed. They slowly emerged from behind the green titan's leg.

"Hey, how you doing?" Jack asked in the calmest way he could say it.

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off book this time — Wait don't tell me. You're running a day-care center!" Fowler said.

Jack's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Okay," Bulkhead nervously said trying to figure out an explanation.

"Well, if you want to put it that way," Adam stated.

Either way Fowler wasn't impressed. "Okay, let's move. I'm taking you all into federal custody. It's for your own protection."

Jack started to panic when he said that. "Wait, what about our families?" he asked. "They'll be relocated, on constant surveillance, sign contracts that state that they will be imprisoned for life if they reveal anything that they have seen here. I mean, you gave me and Miko a scot free pass because we were only kids at the time and we were in serious trouble."

"Just be lucky that..." He stopped when he got a closer look at Jack before his eyes widen. "What in the name of sweet Lady Liberty happened to you?!"

"What are you talking about?" Miko piped. "He always looked like that."

Fowler seemed confused. "What?"

"Yeah, he's always been the same skinny pale boy that's…just happen to be tall," Miko tried to explain.

"There is no way he was like that before the serum," Folwer shot back.

Jack's eyes widen. "Wait. You think I'm...Steve Rogers?"

Fowler blinked. "You're not him?"

"No. I'm his son."

Miko left a neutral expression as Adam and Raf were surprised. Even the two Autobots in the room barely believed him.

"And you knew this?" Fowler asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Well, no," Bulkhead said. "But now that you mentioned it, he kind of does look like him."

"Does this mean we're off the hook?" Roadbuster asked with a frozen smile, his teeth clenched together.

"That's still out of the question," Fowler said. "It's for your own protection."

Bulkhead slammed his foot on the concrete floor, making Fowler jump.

_"We're_ protecting them," he growled.

"Is that so? Then maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon," Fowler said, reaching for the phone.

"Don't use that phone, it's..." He then crushed it with a finger. "Out of order."

"This isn't over, Big Foot! Not by a long shot!" Fowler threatened as he proceeded to the elevator, saying nothing more.

"Want a bet?" Adam snarled angrily.

"He's a government official," Jack sighed as he followed him up to the hangout. "He has to be concerned about the wellbeing of Americans."

"Easy for you to say," Roadbuster said. "You don't have to worry all day and night to see what will happen in the next few minutes and then get blamed for it."

Jack staightened up, staring at him in the optics. "Back in 2012, before the Invasion of New York, nobody believed we were alone in the galaxy. Before '14, no one expected that SHIELD could be infiltrated by anyone like Hydra. But let's face it, it all happened. I won't judge you for all the bad things that happens, but I can relate to the logics. The Decepticons are going to do something bad if we don't act. If no one does something about it, they will kill anyone that gets in their way unless someone stops them. It's a lot to ask, but freedom comes with price, and I'll be willing to pay it. If that's the case, so be it. But I won't stand to see my planet be brought to its knees."

There was a bit of silence as everyone stared at him.

"Did you just write that all down, or was it all from the top of your head?" Adam asked with a smile.

Jack glanced over at him before the alarms went off.

"Ugh my ears," Raf cringed as he covered his ears.

"It's an SOS from Fowler!" Bulkhead said, coming up to the console. He tried to figure out what to press on the control panel. From what Jack could tell, he had no idea what he was doing. That was Ratchet's job.

"Did you trace it?" Roadbuster asked as the alarms were cut off.

"Location scan was incomplete. Oh well," Bulkhead shrugged.

"Oh well, seriously?" Jack said in unison.

"Fowler's a jerk," Bulkhead replied.

"Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him!" Jack started

"And no one deserves the fate he'll face if we don't find him ASAP," Adam added.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location," Raf said before sudden realization appeared in his eyes. "_Our _location."

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a Bot? The Cons will totally make him squeal," Miko finished.

"And Primus knows that I don't want to move to another location again," Roadbuster spoke in irritation.

"But we lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere!" Bulkhead argued.

"Maybe I could narrow it down," Raf suggested getting onto the floor as he opened up his laptop. "Years ago, the government started micro-chipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets!"

Everyone just stared blankly at him.

"What? I saw it on TV!" he said, defensively. "Anyways, if I can hack into the feds mainframe, maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's location."

"You know how to hack? But you're like two years old," Miko jested, slight exaggeration on her part.

"Twelve…and a quarter," Raf said as he tapped away at his computer.

"You're one weird kid," Roadbuster commented.

"Roadbuster!" Jack scolded, glaring up at him.

"Just picked it up," he explained briefly. "Okay: latitude 39.5, longitude 116.9."

Bulkhead then activated the groundbridge using the coordinates.

"Okay, wait here," he said as he made his way to the portal.

"Aww, don't break up the band," Miko moaned.

"Uh, Jack, you're in charge!" Bulkhead said as he ran through the portal.

"I guess us four have the run of the place," Adam said. Then his senses perked. "Where's your friend?"

"Miko?" Jack said looking around for her. She was _just _here, how can she move so swiftly and so quietly for that matter?

Oh yeah. Now he remembered.

* * *

><p>Miko hid behind a boulder, her claws exposed. Needless to say, Bulkhead didn't know she was there, and she wanted it to be like that.<p>

"Alright!" Miko said softly, but loud enough for Bulk to hear her. "What's the plan?"

"Miko!" Bulkhead hissed. His optics rested on her claws and his optics widen. "What the…?"

She looked down at her hands and blushed. "Uh…"

He heard the familiar whining of a blaster powering up.

"Oh," Miko said, grimacing.

"Miko!" Bulkhead shouted. "Get down!"

Bulkhead jumped out from hiding and started pounding the Decepticon's faceplate in. He pinned it against the ground, Miko ran up with a rock. "Hold 'im still!" she shouted.

"Miko," Bulkhead shouted, "Look away!"

"But—"

"TURN YOUR HEAD AWAY!" Bulk nearly screamed. And then he ripped out the Con's spark with his own servos.

"Whoa!" Miko breathed, her eyes shining in the light of the golden and blue sparks that now dripped from the Con's cold, lifeless shell.

* * *

><p>"What should we do? Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him," Raf said, obviously panicking.<p>

"Those are the coordinates; their destination's still locked in!" Adam said, as he looked at the screen.

"Just stay calm, she couldn't have gotten far," Jack said as he looked towards the groundbridge. "Roadbuster, can you reactivate the bridge?"

"I can try — Wait a minute. You're not going in there, are you?" Roadbuster asked.

"Maybe," Jack said, walking to the bridge. Roadbuster activated the machine and Jack entered through the portal and ended up in a canyon on the other side, looking around it was mostly bare.

"Time to put this to use," Jack told himself as he slipped the shield off of his back.

"Whoa," Jack heard Raf say. "Are your bones vibrating?"

Adam shrugged.

"I thought you guys were gonna stay behind!" Jack growled.

"We couldn't let you go alone!" Adam argued.

Jack facepalmed himself. "Could this get any worse?"

"You there!" a gravelly voice shouted.

"I had to open my mouth, didn't I?" Jack grumbled.

Three Vehicons from above began shooting at them and somehow they managed to dodge every single one of their attacks. One of the blasts threw both Raf and Jack to the ground. Adam immediately rushed over and helped them up.

"And this must be why people like Nick Fury don't want us kids to grow up to be like them," he said.

There was a squeal of tires, and a familiar green Subaru swerved over.

"Get in!" Bulkhead shouted. "Now!"

The door slammed shut and Bulkhead shot out of target range.

"Nice timing, Bulk," Adam sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Bulkhead," Jack sighed as well.

"Yeah, thanks," Raf agreed.

"W-what are you doing here?" Bulkhead demanded with a bit of frustration.

"We were worried about Miko. Have you seen her?" Adam asked.

"What's she look like?" Miko joked as she popped out from the backseat.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Jack growled as he glared at her.

"Geesh, you _do_ look like your dad," Adam spoke before Bulkhead slid behind a huge boulder and opened his door.

"Everyone out! And this time, please wait here," he pleaded to us as they got out of the vehicle.

Once they were out, Bulkhead drove towards the _Nemesis_. Jack sighed as he pressed himself against the rocky wall.

"You're really the son of Captain America?" Raf asked.

"Yeah," Jack sighed once more. "What about you?"

Raf frowned. "I don't know who, but I can climb walls like my dad could."

"So, you're like a mutant?" Jack asked.

"Well, kind of a, uh...what's the word?" Adam said.

"What about you?" Jack asked. "Who's your dad?"

Adam gave a small smile. "An agent. His name's Sam."

Raf was the first to notice. "Um, guys, shouldn't there be four of us?"

Jack looked up and noticed Miko gone.

"Where'd she go?" Jack groaned.

"Where's Miko?" Bulkhead shouted from above. There was a bit of silence, so he must have found her.

"You don't think she's inside of him, do ya?" Adam wondered.

"I don't know," Jack said.

"Um, guys," Raf said, voice shaky.

Jack and Adam whipped around, and saw a group of Vehicons right behind them. This was not good. Jack cursed under his breath as he made a grab for his shield, but he was lifted up in he air by an enormous hand.

"Let us go!" Adam growled as the Vehicons held them in their hands. The teenager yelped as the hand tightened on him, squeezing out whatever breath he had left.

"Take them to the brig," one of the Vehicons ordered. "Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there."

Growling, Jack threw his shield at his captor and watched it as it slammed into his head, letting Jack go. He scrambled away and caught the shield by the rim as he turned and found the blasters aimed at him.

"Yeah, tick them off like that," Adam spat with sarcasm. "That'll _really_ help!"

Jack heard the revving of a very powerful engine. Suddenly Bumblebee's alternative slammed into the Vehicons, forcing them to drop the boys. Arcee transformed, leaping forwards to catch Raf while Cliffjumper did the same to catch Adam.

"Thanks, buddy," Adam gasped, as Cliffjumper set him down.

His optics narrowed slightly. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Adam shrugged, causing his guardian to smirk a little.

"Bumblebee!" Raf cried, eyes shining.

Bumblebee chirped away

"Not our fault," Raf said.

"Appreciate clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was _not_ on the activities list," Arcee scolded.

"Tell me about it," Jack sighed.

* * *

><p>They ran down the hallway when Arcee suddenly froze, she pulled out her blaster but Cliffjumper had her pull back.<p>

"Friendly!" he said.

"Hello!" a deeper voice said at the same time.

Bulkhead! And he had Miko in his servo!

"Brought the human, huh?" she asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Pretty sure war zones don't count for 'Bring Your Partner to Work Day,' Bulk," Cliffjumper joked.

"You try getting her to stay behind!" Bulkhead sputtered.

"In any case, we need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here," Arcee said.

"He's in the brig," Jack, Raf, and Adam said in unison.

A shot pinged off the wall over their heads. Cliffjumper instinctively grabbed Adam, sheltering him with his servo, his other one was pointing at the Decepticons until he realized he couldn't do anything with it.

"Stupid injury," he growled, gazing at the fight. "Kids! Get going!"

Jack grabbed Raf's other arm, Adam grabbed Miko's arm and they ran off. The sounds of battle died down and they stopped.

"Everyone okay?" Jack asked.

The kids nodded.

"Good," he said. "Let's move, before any other Cons come this way."

* * *

><p>The next thing they knew, they were in a different room on the ship. The Autobot warriors had taken care of the Troopers, so the kids were good.<p>

"Wait here," Arcee told them.

Bumblebee looked at her and whirred.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets," Arcee explained. "They'll be alright in here, as long as they stay _put_."

The other Autobots nodded sadly, readied their weapons, and ran out. Arcee stopped and looked back. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do something stupid like last time," she told him with a smile before running out.

"Got it," he called out to her.

"You got to admit," Miko said, smiling, "that was intense!"

"Was?" Raf squeaked.

"Miko, you're a moron," Adam said sadly.

"Hey!"

"Well, seriously, why did you do that?" Adam asked.

"Did I ask you to follow me?" Miko retorted.

"You wanted us to be a band. Doesn't that usually mean playing _together_?" Jack growled.

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo!"

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety."

"You're not my mother!" Miko exploded, forcing them back. "My mother is dead, and my dad is probably worried sick wondering where we are right now. My other family, the family I wanted eight years ago, are somewhere out there and I'm sick and tired of hoping for them to come find me. So don't ask me _what_ I was _thinking_."

A small silence filled the void. Tears ran down Miko's cheeks before running off a little ways and sitting down, hugging her knees. Adam came over, placing an arm around her. Raf and Jack came over, flanking them both.

"I always had my mom," Miko whispered. "It was the two of us. Then they took her away from me before they took me. Afterwards, it was me and three other kids for almost two months." She looked up at Jack. "You were the only normal person out there who would accept me."

"Hey," Adam said softly as he massaged the small area of her back. "I'ts okay. Everything will be fine. The Autobots will come back for us and they can probably help. They'll help you."

"How do you know?" Miko muttered unconvinced.

"Okay," Adam said. "I'm not at school, so I can be a bit more casual with you now. You know the Battle of Manhattan in o'12?"

The girl nodded.

"You know Tony Stark?"

"Iron Man?" Raf asked.

"That's exactly right," Adam said. "Back in '13, he was having anxiety attacks. You know how he got that way?"

Miko shook her head.

"Because he had a near death experience," Adam said. "There was a missile heading straight for the city, probably would've wiped out half of downtown if it weren't for him. He flew straight into the portal, let the missile go, and presto! everyone was saved. But with a cost."

Adam patted Miko's shoulder. "Of course, I also remembered a story on how he got himself and two others stuck in an air vent."

The kids laughed, when suddenly Jack froze.

"Hey," Jack said, as he pointed at the computer. "What do you make of that?"

Raf looked up and came closer to the giant computer.

"It's important," he said. "_Real _important."

"Then we've got to get this to Optimus," Adam said.

"And how do you know that isn't a recipe for Space Nachos?" a voice asked. They craned their necks to find a rough looking man inside a small glass canister in the wall. He had brown hair with sideburns and was clean-shaven. He was wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

Miko gasped. "You."

The man looked up at them from his cage. He frowned at the girl. "Do I know you?"

Miko slowly walked over. "No, but I think _I_ know _you_, and you _would_ know me if you looked harder."

He did, but he couldn't pinpoint her out. Then it seemed to click. "That can't be right. Are you telling me your Kyo's daughter?"

Miko nodded. "Which makes you my dad."

"The Wolverine," Adam whispered.

"The what?" Raf asked.

Adam grabbed both Raf and Jack and pulled them back.

"Hey!" Raf exclaimed. "What—"

"Not what!" Adam exclaimed. "_Who_! He's born as James Howlett, but he goes by as Logan. He was a member of the X-Men until something happened years back. I don't know what, but it did. He's known to survive this long because of his rapid healing factor."

"Wait a minute," Jack said. "Miko has the healing factor."

Adam pressed his lips together. "Well, that may be a really mess in future cases. Okay. We need to get him out of here before something happens."

"What are you kids waiting for, a code breaker?" They jumped at the sudden voice and looked to find Logan out of his prison, rubbing his wrists. Miko wore a proud smile.

"Do you know what it says?" Jack asked, pointing at the screen.

He looked at the screen, then down at his feet.

"You can't read it, can you?" I asked.

"Does it look like I know alien?" Logan spat.

"Guys," Raf said, "I know math when I see it and that is one _serious _equation!"

"Can you download it?" Jack asked.

"I've got a flash drive," Raf announced as he dug into his backpack and pulled out a flash drive. "But, I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is alien."

Suddenly, the boy froze and slowly turned to the left. Everyone followed suit. It was Barricade.

"Get back," Logan hissed softly, nudging them all to a corner before coming over himself. His eyes roved over them, counting, when he froze. "Where's the runt?" he growled softly.

Jack turned to the outside and saw Raf sprinting to get to his backpack. Barricade spotted him as well, and readied his weapon. Raf looked up at the sudden sound, and gave a startled yell. He stumbled away from the Decepticon, and Jack came out, pushing the boy out of the way.

"Hey!" he shouted, dispatching his shield and stopped protectively in front of Raf.

"You," Barricade snarled.

"Miko, take a picture!" Jack yelled.

"Great idea!" she cheered, whipping out her cell phone. "Hey you!"

Barricade froze, looking at Miko. She snapped a picture of him.

"Not of that, of _that_!" Jack yelled, pointing at the computer with his free hand.

"Ooooohhhh," she said, snapping the picture.

Barricade aimed at Miko…and Logan had enough. He gave a shout and jumped onto the Decepticon, slashing at him mercilessly.

Adam sprinted towards the door pounding on the controls. "C'mon, c'mon you stupid door! OPEN!" he shouted.

Logan looked up and saw Adam's predicament. He got up to his feet and charged the door. Adam leaped out of the way right as Logan rammed his claws into the controls, forcing it open.

"Go, go, go!" he yelled, herding the younger kids out.

They suddenly heard a horn in front of them. Bulkhead rammed into the coming Decepticon and began finishing what Logan started. The other three Autobots came into view, stopping so that the kids could get on.

"I thought I told you to stay put!" Arcee snapped.

"Oh, sorry," Miko said. "There just happened to be a Decepticon in the room! What were we supposed to do? Stand there and let it squish us?!"

"Easy, Killer," Adam said. "Let's just get home. We've got Fowler, apparently, now we just need to figure out a way to get off this flying bucket of bolts."

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" Logan asked.<p>

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors," Ratchet answered.

"Zombies?" Miko demanded.

"Roadbuster, " Optimus called out, "you have exercised poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany Bulkhead."

Roadbuster just shrugged. "They wouldn't back down, so I did what you always told me to do."

"But it wasn't his fault!" Miko stepped in to defend him.

"Miko, please!" Bulkhead pleaded.

Miko ignored him. "And check it out. Recon!" she said, flashing the picture she took.

Optimus leaned down to get a closer look at the picture. "Ratchet, have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

Ratchet looked at the phone. "I...don't understand," he said.

Logan took a look himself. "It's the guy who almost killed you."

Miko lowered down her phone to get a look of it herself. "Oops!"

"Is that Barricade?" Cliffjumper asked.

"That can't be right," Arcee said. "I thought Bumblebee scrapped him back in '13."

Adam looked at Jack. "This is insane," he said.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it. Not anymore," Jack huffed.

Cliffjumper peeked over at them and then bent down to face him.

"Jack," he said softly, "putting you in harm's way was never our intent. Still, it's no longer the safety of you kids that's at risk, but the safety of all human kind. We'll respect your decision if you wish to leave."

The groundbridge was opened rather quickly after he finished.

"No point in long goodbyes. Here's the door," Ratchet said, almost eagerly.

Jack walked forward. "C'mon, guys." He stopped and turned to them. "Guys?"

The little boy looked at Bumblebee. He bent his helm, his doorwings drooped.

"I'll be okay, Jack," Raf said. "See you at school."

Bumblebee's doorwings perked up again, a bright light gleaming in his optics.

"Seriously, man," Adam said. "I can take the chances."

Jack glanced at Miko, trying to plea her into coming with.

"Sorry, Spangles," Miko said.

"Spangles?" Adam repeated.

"Sure thing," Jack sighed before walking down the stairs and heading towards the GroundBridge. He stopped when Arcee came up to him. "I know, you don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down," Arcee said halfheartedly.

Jack continued to walk through the groundbridge without looking back. Ratchet closed the bridge once he was sure that Jack made it through.

* * *

><p>Jack tweaked some of the gears in his bike and suddenly stopped. There was the sound of a motor behind him. He turned around and faced Miko. "Now I understand why you have to rush home," she said sarcastically as she walked inside the garage and Bulkhead left.<p>

"Don't you have something more exciting to do, Miko?" Jack asked, slightly annoyed.

Ignoring his question, Miko continued, "You lead a pretty dull life, you know that? Back in Tokyo, my mom had loving parents, and two great siblings, Ken and Akiko. She went to the best school offered, took piano lessons since she was three."

"How nice for her," Jack sighed, uninterested.

"No, how _boring_," she corrected. "But in your perspective, no."

Jack looked up from his tinkering.

"It's not you," Miko tried to explain herself. "The way you charge out to protect Raf…your dad is written all over you."

Jack looked away. "I've been raised to be responsible," he said, "to my schoolwork, to my mom, to you."

"Dude, hear me out," Miko sighed. "You're no fry-cook, you're a rock star! Stop trying to pretend you're normal, Jack. You'll never fit in. You were born to do so much more."

"Thanks, Miko, but I think normal suits me fine," Jack sighed.

She gave an exasperated shout before walking inside, but then she came back. "If you really did have the chance to fight, would you?"

Jack froze.

"Jack?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then what's holding you back?"

Jack sighed. "My dad."

Miko seemed taken back.

"I've always wanted to see him. I'm afraid to die without getting that chance to," Jack mumbled, yet loud enough for her to hear. "If I did, I don't know what he'll do. That's why I split from the group." He glanced up at her. "But what of your dad?"

Miko sighed. "Don't know. See ya." And she left.

**And here we end. See, I told you Miko will meet her dad. But right now, he's going to stay at the Autobot base for the meantime. See ya.**


	5. The Evil That Comes

**This is Darkness Rising Pt. 5. Enjoy it.**

5. The Evil That Comes

Jack coasted up the street and to a garage the next morning. He couldn't get what Miko had said the night before out of his head. She had told him he was born to do so much more than just being normal.

He pulled into the bike rack and looked sadly at the handles of the ten speed, remembering the smooth, cool metal and leather of Arcee's alt mode, the sense of slicing through the wind, that nothing could stop him…

Truth was, he missed it. The hurt look in Arcee's optics when he left, the sad expressions on Optimus' face…They all looked like he had slapped them. And Raf telling him to go ahead…

"Nice bike," a voice said from behind.

Jack whipped around just to see Logan on Arcee.

"Logan, really, your daughter already tried," Jack sighed. "Tell Optimus I respect him big time, but if they're at war with the Decepticons there's nothing I can do to help."

"Optimus didn't send us, and no one's asking for your help," Arcee said.

"Okay," Jack started warily. "So…if we both agree that I'm not 'warrior' material I…"

"Look," Logan said. "I've done a lot of stuff I'm not proud of either. Living like that everyday isn't the greatest."

Arcee thought it sounded uncomfortable. "Whatever it is," she resigned, "even I'm just not ready to say goodbye."

Jack sighed. "Guys, truth is, I'm not ready to say goodbye either. I've got to go. Pick me up later?"

Both men almost bet if she was in her bi-pedal form, she'd be smiling.

"Count on it."

* * *

><p>"You find it yet?" Adam asked, leaning against the couch.<p>

"Not yet," Ratchet sighed.

"Okay…how 'bout _now_?"

"No, Adam."

"Now?"

"Do I have to break out that new wrench I just made?" Ratchet threatened.

"Ah, ah, ah," Adam reprimanded. "Prime's rule: Don't harm humans."

"I won't be if you stop talking!"

"He's no fun," Miko grumbled.

"Uh, Ratchet?" Raf asked.

"I'm trying to find the spacebridge before Megatron fires it up…"

"Ratchet…"

"And summons up his army of the undead and…"

"RATCHET!" Miko shouted.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Ratchet shouted just as loudly.

"Check over African airspace," Raf growled, "and search high up in the atmosphere."

Ratchet glared at him but did as he asked.

"What made you…?" Adam started, but Raf cut him off with a hand.

"OPTIMUS!" the doctor shouted. "I've pinpointed the location of the Decepticon spacebridge...high in Earth's orbit."

"You're welcome," Raf huffed.

"Doesn't really give us credit for anything, does he?" Adam asked.

"Out of our reach," Optimus growled.

"Okay, so you guys don't fly," Miko started. "Can't you just groundbridge there?"

"A groundbridge has _limited _range," Ratchet sighed. "Stretched all the way out into orbit, its vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars. I'd like to _stay_ in this universe, not be transported instantly!"

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit," Optimus said, "I'm afraid we must take that risk. Reaching the spacebridge first is our only means of stopping him."

Right as a horn honked from the main entrance. Arcee came speeding into the main hall with Jack riding. He got off, taking off his helmet as Arcee transformed. "Hey. Guess who's back?"

"Alright!" Cliffjumper cheered.

"Autobots, prepare for departure," Optimus ordered.

"Where to?" Arcee asked.

"The final frontier," Miko confirmed.

"Space?" Jack asked. "I thought they didn't have any way to get there!"

"They don't really," Raf started.

"I'll…be seeing you?" Jack asked, looking up at Arcee.

She smiled, giving him a small nod.

"Glad to see you came back." Jack turned to find Logan standing against the wall, his arms folded. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

"Go get 'em, Cliff," Adam cheered on.

Cliffjumper smiled and pounded his fists together.

"Be careful, Bee," Raf said to him.

Bumblebee whirred softly as he stood up and proceeded towards the groundbridge.

"I'm so jealous!" Miko said to Bulkhead.

"Don't even _think_ about following me," he firmly told her before he, too, walked towards the GroundBridge.

"I hate to leave them feeling alone here while we're in space," Arcee sighed, looking innocently around.

"I would never leave you alone," Cliffjumper stated.

Roadbuster looked disgusted.

"Oh, like you never talked like that before," Cliffjumper said.

"Never had, never will," Roadbuster shot back.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans I will _never_ forgive you," Ratchet said coldly.

"Until we meet again old friend," Prime replied back, his battle mask engaging. "Autobots! Roll out!"

They all transformed and drove towards the portal.

They all transformed and drove towards the portal.

/_Autobots, transform and gravitize._/ Prime's voice ordered from the communication system as their gravitational boosters activated, helping them stick to the SpaceBridge.

/_Whoa! Don't look down…or up…or left…_/ Bulkhead mumbled.

Miko snickered.

/_Oh, the boss is coming._/ Cliffjumper remarked.

/_So, Megatron's packing enough Dark Energon to raise the dead?_/ Arcee asked.

/_And since we don't possess ready means of disabling the SpaceBridge, nothing gets in…or _out./ Optimus started.

/_Well, what are they waiting for?_/ Roadbuster asked

/_It appears that the Decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system._/ Optimus said.

/_Heh, that's_ my _handiwork._/ Bulkhead said.

/_Great job, Bulkhead._/ Optimus congratulated him. /_Without the dish, Megatron will be unable to aim the spacebridge at Cybertron._/

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked.

"Naturally," Ratchet snorted. "But Cybertron is many light years away. To reach their target, their aim must be astronomically precise."

/_If Megatron went through the trouble of rendezvousing with his spacebridge he must have an alternate targeting system._/ Optimus continued.

"But what would he use?" Logan asked. "It's not like he has a rifle with a super zoom crosshair piece."

"No," Jack frowned. "But that big satellite field they were talking about on the news—"

"Hmm, from what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron," Ratchet said.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio telescope dishes? Like the giant size array in Texas!" Raf suggested.

"Zip, ep, ep, ep, this is not child's play!" Ratchet said totally throwing off the idea of kids knowing something.

/_Good thinking Raf_./ Optimus said. /_Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to security hazard_./

"You!" Fowler yelled from his bed, making them all jump. "Soldier! You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!"

Logan looked at Adam, who shrugged.

"That…may be a challenge," Ratchet growled.

Raf turned back to his laptop and started tapping furiously on the keyboard. After a few seconds he spoke. "I can't get past the array's firewalls. They're too thick!"

"You actually think you can keep the Decepticons out," Ratchet snorted, slightly patronizing.

"Maybe if I can get in," Raf said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jack started. "Raf, what if we could get you _all_ the way in like inside the building?"

"I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall," Raf said.

/_The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there…perhaps even on site_./ Roadbuster objected.

"Guys," Adam spoke at last, "with all due respect, you said it yourself this is bigger than the safety of four humans."

"Yeah if we let the Cons win," Miko added, "we're fragged along with everyone else on our planet."

/_Raf?_/ Optimus asked.

We all looked to the boy for an answer.

"I wanna give it a shot," he said confidently.

* * *

><p>"I forgot that we're not used to GroundBridging," Adam shrugged.<p>

"That'll take some getting used to," Jack groaned.

"How come it doesn't affect you?" Miko demanded.

"I've been doing this a lot longer than you," Logan admitted.

"Gee, I wonder," Jack growled.

Adam looked at the door. It had an electronic lock. "We've got a problem."

_SWIPE!_

"Or not," Adam corrected.

"See, I'm not always boring," Logan smirked.

"I never said you were," Adam said.

They led Raf to the computer room, so Raf would begin his work which took him seconds.

"Security sure is lax in this place," Miko snickered as she came back in from her security check.

"I'm in, but so are the Decepticons," Raf said gravely.

"What?" Jack asked.

"How can you tell?" Adam demanded.

"Schematics, with the same alien math we saw on their ship," Raf started. He looked at the computer and grinned. "But _this_ time I can download it."

He then proceeded to plug his flash drive in.

"It's gotta be the spacebridge," Miko said.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes, but I can sync to them," Raf explained.

"Will they know?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Even if the Decepticons see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house," Raf explained further.

Something on the screen popped up.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"They're locked onto Cybertron!" Adam panicked.

"But not for long," Raf smiled as he fiercely typed away.

"Geez, you're good," Logan credited.

"The dishes are heading back to Cybertron. I'll just undo that again," Raf said.

"You might be stuck in endless combat," Adam said

"What happens when the Cons realize they're being punked?" Jack asked.

"It's only virtual combat. It's kind of like those online games kids play," Adam explained.

"Yeah, you guys, what are the Cons gonna do?" Miko jested. "There probably like a thousand miles away."

Jack didn't look convinced, his eyes caught the light from the computer.

Logan didn't know what forced him to look behind, but his blood suddenly ran cold. "Get down!" he shouted.

Right as a black panther pounced at them.

"It's him!" Raf gasped.

"You mean that Con I stabbed?" Miko demanded. "He's still _alive_?"

The cat pounced at Raf, but Jack unhitch his shield and slammed it on its head, buying Raf enough time to finish the download.

"Hurry, kid!" Logan shouted.

"I won't let them lock on again!" he muttered, typing faster and faster.

Jack was thrown suddenly and he crashed into the X-Man. Adam stood there with his fists ready and Miko had her claws out. The feline snarled and prowled over to them.

"Let's wipe this bas—"

"Adam !" Miko shouted.

"—tard off the planet's face," Adam finished.

The feline snarled before the sound of gears shifting caused it to suddenly stand on two feet. It's face still had the feline features to it, plus it still had its tail.

"Whoa," Miko breathed.

"Uh-oh," Adam mumbled. His eyes snapped up. "Raf!"

The boy was just about to get grabbed by a lavender bat. Miko got to her feet, grabbed an axe, and ran towards the bat wielding it.

"Miko, don't!" Jack shouted.

As she swung the axe, the panther quickly and swiftly out-bested her, sending her to be reunited with the other boys. The panther then picked up the axe.

"You handed it an axe?!" Jack yelled.

"I wasn't trying to!" Miko shouted.

"Not good!" Raf yelped.

"Let's get 'im!" Logan yelled as he followed the panther and the bat out the door.

They quickly pursued the duo, bursting through the doors, right as a silver blue and black Decepticon was about to leave. Logan stood protectively in front of kids. Miko then took a picture of the Con. Unfortunately it did the same and then retreated.

"Why's he leaving?" Miko asked.

Adam ran over to the source, the axe cut in the cables. "He cut the hardline…the dishes are locked onto Cybertron," he said sadly. "For good."

* * *

><p>The spacebridge fired up behind, loudly. Roadbuster looked at their leader. He nodded right as something very large and and violet came shooting towards the bridge. Optimus started shooting, but it was too late. The massive amount of Dark Energon disappeared through the portal and onto Cybertron.<p>

"ARISE MY LEGION!" Megatron shouted from the _Nemesis_.

"So," Bulkhead asked, staring at the bridge, "how do we beat a whole _planet_ of the undead?"

/_Optimus!_/ Ratchet's voice called over the comm. /_I am registering a rapidly expanding mass in their spacebridge vortex…one with a peculiar energy signature._/

"Dark Energon," he confirmed. "Ratchet, we must destroy the spacebridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation. But we lack the firepower to ignite it."

/_Um, would the schematics help?_/ he heard Raf's voice ask.

/_Optimus._/ Ratchet started, slowly. /_I must say, the spacebridge is our sole hope of returning to Cybertron. Are you __certain__ its destruction is the only option?_/

"I am afraid so," Optimus replied.

/_Then by all means…let us light our darkest hour!/_/ Ratchet growled.

"Autobots," Optimus ordered, "take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead!"

* * *

><p>"These things are getting closer!" Fowler shouted. "That's bad, right?"<p>

Logan glared at him.

"Wouldn't kill to ask!"

/_Ratchet, we're in position._/ came the voice of Arcee over the comlink.

"Arcee, pay close attention," Ratchet said.

Raf was looking for a solution with the data he obtained on his flash drive.

"The spacebridge's power supply is by your current position, about clicks to your right," Ratchet instructed.

/_Found it._/ the femme replied.

"Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump. There should be a valve."

/_I see it._/

"Good, to turn all that power against itself, all you need do is reverse the current."

They heard Arcee struggling.

"C'mon, Arcee," Jack whispered, "You can do it."

There was a loud clang.

/_Current reversed._/ she sighed relieved.

"Yes…right?" Fowler asked.

"I'll ready the groundbridge," Ratchet said, reusing the arrival coordinates.

The bridge flashed to life.

"Optimus, the groundbridge is ready and waiting."

The humans eagerly waited for their return.

"Do you think they're…" Raf said.

"Five life signals…one very faint," Ratchet whispered.

Then Optimus came through the groundbridge, stumbling a bit. Then Bulkhead, Roadbuster, and Bumblebee came through and Miko's and Raf's faces lit up.

"Bulkhead!" Miko shouted before running up to him and giving his hand a hug.

Cliffjumper ran in cradling Arcee in his arms. Jack ran up to them both, taking in the damage. He felt like someone took his heart out and ripped it to pieces.

"We lost one this year by the All Spark; don't let it be two!" Ratchet pleaded.

Jack placed a hand in Arcee's. She opened her optics slightly.

"Arcee," Jack whispered.

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world," Arcee lightly jested.

"But, you're my first," Jack answered.

"Okay, lovebirds," Logan said, pulling the boy back. "We get it."

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked Optimus.

"Not even _he_ could survive ground zero," Optimus answered.

"Prime!" came the voice of Agent Fowler.

Everyone looked at him.

"I didn't get to thank you Bots for the save; I owe you one…we all do," he said and made his way up the elevator.

As we watched Arcee find her feet, Miko wandered over to Optimus.

"So is the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" Miko asked.

He paused and looked on at humans and their respective guardians.

"It seems that you have all formed strong bonds with your guardians and so, it would not be right in severing those bonds," he said and walked away.

"So is that a no? Or a yes?" Miko asked confused.

"It's a yes, Miko," Cliffjumper confirmed.

"Sweet!" she cheered.

* * *

><p>That night, when the humans were gone, Ratchet worked furiously at the terminal. Optimus approached him as he said, "I had a feeling that those kids would be brought to Jasper with a reason. I had looked into the backgrounds of the children's parents and so far, no record in SHIELD or NEST alike has their carriers in them."<p>

"And the sires?" Optimus asked.

"You'd be surprised," Ratchet said with the same tint in his voice.

Arcee glanced up from the medical berth she was sitting on. "Surprise us."

Ratchet glared at her. "Turns out your charge is Steve's son and Miko is Logan's."

There was an awkward silence.

"Huh, that is weird about Jack," Bulkhead said innocently.

"You knew he was their kid?" Ratchet barked.

"Well, what about Cee and Cliff?" Bulkhead tried to defend himself. "They were looking at Miko like she was the killer in those horror movies."

"Hey, why are you bringing us into this?" Cliffjumper said.

Roadbuster wanted to know another thing: "What about the other two?"

Everyone was saved when the proximity sensors went off. Ratchet grumbled as he went over to see who it was. He tapped into the monitors and gasped.

"Ratchet, who is it?" Optimus asked.

"It's Director Nick Fury!" Ratchet said.

Cliffjumper looked surprised. "What does he want?"

"He...he wishes to enter."

Bulkhead scowled.

"Let him in," Optimus said.

Ratchet sighed as he gave Nick Fury permission to come in. Before they knew it, an older and bald African American man with an eye patch and wearing black leather came storming in.

"Director Fury," Optimus started. "Do what pleasure do we have for your services?"

"For one reason and one alone," Nick said. "I had one of my top liaisons come in with a report of a massive army of undead. Do we have a source of that?"

"Indeed," Optimus said. "Megatron once more tried to outsmart us with his ideals. But no more."

Nick was silent. "So, they are back."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Ratchet scoffed.

"Director Fury, with the respect and permission given by you," Optimus started, "we had even encounter four children who had helped us over the past two days."

Nick seemed to be interested rather than annoyed. "Kids? Four of them?"

Bulkhead stepped forward. "If you think you're going to take these kids, then to the pit you are. They can have protection under our watch."

"That's not what I'm saying right now," Nick explained. "May I ask, though, how that happened?"

"It was an accident," Arcee explained. "They got caught in a crossfire. We never meant any harm to brought to them if that's what you're thinking."

Nick looked back at Optimus. "You say that war is on us, and that would be hopelessly outwitted if we didn't join together."

"I had," Optimus admitted. "But we had no intentions of having _more_ innocent humans involved in our conflict."

"And no human got hurt," Bulkhead added. "Team Prime—"

"Bulkhead, I swear to Primus!" Ratchet snarled.

The green giant held back.

"Fury," Optimus said, "at least let the children be on our hands. To lessen the problems and to prepare for whatever fate will bring."

Nick Fury looked thoughtful. Bumblebee narrowed his brows to help further his thinking.

"If there is anything else I should know, let me know first," Nick said.

Optimus sighed. "So far was this..."

**_"Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our three young friends - true warriors. If not in body, then in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this: We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend...our home."_**

**Best way to end a five episode saga, even though it sounds like the way they did in every Bayformer movie. And the super bowl spot for the fourth one looked really good. I cannot wait to see it.**


	6. The Other Children

**This is the episode of Masters and Students. We feature new characters that will make this pretty more interesting. Enjoy.**

6. The Other Children

"You sure that looks safe?" Roadbuster asked Jack.

"Trust me," Jack said as he slowly inserted a pipe along the side. "I've done this a couple times before. I know what I'm doing."

There was a loud boom and they heard Raf let out a cry.

"Decepticons!" Ratchet yelled,."We're under attack!"

Jack turned around to find Raf and Bumblebee standing to a smoking wreck of volcano. Ratchet and Optimus had rounded the corner to experience that.

"It's no attack Ratchet," Rafael breathed out, waving his small hands in front of him to clear the smoke. "It's my volcano."

The volcano then dissolved, melting downwards.

"Was."

"Hold still Bulkhead!" Miko shouted. She was holding paintbrushes and preparing to paint a small, round planet that was tied to a string dangling from Bulkhead's fingers.

"Jupiter needs its red spot!" the girl continued ¦right as a dot of red paint dropped onto the floor. "Whoopsie!"

"Um, were you referring to the floor or the planet?" Cliffjumper asked, resolving Roadbuster to snicker.

"My teachers are gonna freak over my project," Adam said dreamily.

"What was it?" Cliffjumper asked him.

A wicked grin spread his face as Adam said, "The Gummy Bear Sacrifice! Set it on fire with Potassium Chlorate! I heard it was awesome!"

Jack raised a brow. He never knew Adam was capable of being an evil imp.

"What in the Allspark s going on in here?" Ratchet demanded.

"Our projects are due tomorrow," Jack said.

"Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys?" Arcee asked, holding up an object in her hand.

"You're a motorcycle Arcee," Jack teased. "Shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle _engine_?"

"You're a human, Jack," Arcee retorted. "Can you make me a small intestine?"

"Ouch," Cliffjumper laughed.

"Well, you can't work on these projecs in here!" Ratchet protested. "You're making a mess!"

"Actually, I think it's just Miko," Roadbuster shrugged. "And Raf."

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade!" Raf protested.

"Yeah!" Miko added. "If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system—"

"Oh?" Ratchet demanded. "And what does _Bulkhead_ know about your solar system, or Bumblebee of your volcanoes or—"

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack asked innocently.

"Precisely!" Ratchet exclaimed, "We're not Earthlings—"

Roadbuster opened his mouth and held up a finger, getting ready to talk.

"Or have grown up with them!" Ratchet corrected. "And _they're_ not scientists."

"But we _are_ their guardians, Ratchet," Optimus pointed out. "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

"Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron!" Ratchet retorted.

* * *

><p>Using a black version of one of the Iron Man suits, he cut one of the pipes with a laser and removed the piece. He set the arc reactor and watched it click into place. Then he powered up his boosters and flew out of the water before heading back to Stark Towers.<p>

"Good to go on this end, Mom," he announced. "The rest is up to you."

_"You disconnected the transmission lines?"_ she asked.

"Stark Towers is once again about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy," the person replied.

_"Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over and it actually works."_

"I assume," her son deadpanned.

He flew up the tower and landed on the balcony. As he walked toward the entrance various types of machines came out of slots and began to dismantled his armor.

_"Sir, Miss Barton is on the line,"_ Jarvis announced.

"I'm not in," the boy said as the helmet was removed. "I'm actually _out_."

_"Vincent, I'm afraid she's insisting,"_ says Jarvis.

"Grow a spine, Jarvis," Vince told him. "I've got more important things to do."

He walked straight into the room as soon as the last piece of the armor was off of him.

"Levels are holding steady, I think," Pepper told him.

"Of course they are," Vince said. "Everything came directly from Dad. How does it feel to be a genius?"

"Well, I really wouldn't know, now would I?" Pepper countered.

"What do you mean?" Vince wondered. "All of this came from you." Vince gestured to her.

"No, all of this came from _your dad_."

"Give yourself some credit, please," Vince begged. "I'm your baby. Give yourself ninety percent."

She didn't seem convinced. "Ninety percent?"

"An argument can be made for eighty-five."

"Ninety percent?" she said as she walked past him.

"Well, Dad did some of the work," Vince reminded her. "Literally, but the carrying around for nine months and giving birth to me? That was on you."

"Oh."

"I am going to pay for that comment by work labor, aren't I?"

"Maybe."

_"Sir, the telephone,"_ Jarvis reported. _"I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden."_

_"Vincent, we need to talk,"_ a girl's voice said.

Vince sighed as he fished out his cell phone, but another hand grabbed it.

"Hey!"

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark," his dad said, causing Pepper to snicker as his hand was pressed against Vince's forehead, who blindly tried to get his phone back. "Please leave a message."

_"This is urgent,"_ the girl insisted.

"Then leave it urgently," Tony told her.

There was a ping and finding a girl in the elevator. Tony turned to Pepper.

"Security breach. It's on you."

"Sierra! Nice to see you," Vince greeted.

"I can't stay," says Sierra.

"Come on in," says Pepper. "We're celebrating."

"Which is why she can't stay," Tony told her.

"I was wondering if you could look this over as soon as possible," Sierra said, handing him a folder.

"I don't like being handed things," Tony said.

"That's fine," Pepper spoke, "because _I_ _love_ being handed things." She passed Tony the folder and gave his glass to Sierra. "So, let's trade."

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday," Tony said to Sierra.

"This isn't a consultation," Sierra stated.

"Is this about the Young Avengers?" Pepper asks.

Sierra and Vince looked at her funny.

"Which I know nothing about," Pepper quickly said.

"The Young Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought," Tony retorted as he walked over to the desk. "And I didn't even let my son qualify."

"Personality problems," Vince coughed.

"I heard that! Ms. Potts, got a second?"

As she came over Tony reminded her, "You know, I thought we were having a moment."

"Well, I was having ninety percent of the moment," she shot back.

Tony glared at Vince, who was talking to Sierra.

"This seems serious," Pepper continued. "Phil's pretty shaken for the past few days."

"How would you know if it's..." Tony paused.

"What is all of this?" Pepper wondered.

Tony typed in some things before showing her the files. "This."

Each file had a picture and a video of four individuals: a boy with a shield, a girl with claws jutting out of her knuckles, a younger boy crawling up the walls, and an African American commanding birds in the sky. Pepper was stunned.

"My god," she breathed.

Meanwhile, Sierra whispered to Vince, "We need to leave tonight."

"Tomorrow," Vince said.

"We have a lot of homework to do," Sierra stated.

"Well, what if we didn't?" Vince asked.

"If we didn't?"

Vince nodded.

"You'll geta square deal," Sierra said with a grin before heading to the elevator.

"I'm gonna die," Vince grumbled.

* * *

><p>There was a loud beeping sound from the computers, making everyone look up.<p>

"Exposed energon, and it's on the move," Ratchet said.

"And since _we_ ain't movin' it, guess who might be?" Bulkhead started.

"Decepticons?" Roadbuster guessed.

"Without Megatron?" Miko asked.

"Unfortunately Megatron's legacy will live on," Optimus replied, bowing his helm. "As others rise to take his place. Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may require aid."

Ratchet looked at the rest, his optics glancing at the volcano.

"Science fair is a big part of their grade," he started. "Perhaps I'm better suited to stay behind and advise!"

"Very well," Optimus nodded, "Bumblebee, let us see about this energon in transit."

Both of them nodded and started towards the groundbridge

"I'm never going to get over that," Miko whispered as she watched Bumblebee and Optimus head through. "It's cool and freaky at the same time."

* * *

><p>After Sierra suggested that she and Vince how he would escape and where they would meet, Vince had been <em>dying<em> to get a start on the adventure. He had waited impatiently for his parents to be fully asleep before he made a break for it. A victorious cry escaped his throat as he dashed into the streets. But since he had waited so long for the right moment to leave, he had to be careful not to get mugged or caught in a gang fight.

"Sierra!" he shouted again, wandering forward aimlessly.

No one answered.

"I'm gonna miss the flight!" he growled, frustrated.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. He yelped in panic, only to have his back slam into the wall and a hand over his mouth.

"You've got to be quiet," Sierra hissed, her eyes meeting his. "This is serious."

Once she removed her hand, Vince grinned down at her. "You know, Sierra, you can just tell me where the heck we're going. It can save you all the time in the world."

"We don't really have any time right now," Sierra said. "We need to find her and get back on with the search." She started to walk away, but stopped and asked, "How did you find me anyways?"

"I snoop around, remember?" Vince pointed out.

"Right, she grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Let's see where is it," Ratchet muttered as he shut off his welder for a second.<p>

"Um, what __is__ it?" Raf asked, looking at his project.

"You'll find out," Ratchet replied cheerily.

"But Ratchet?" Raf tried again as he reached out."Shouldn't _I_ be doing the work?"

"Yep, ep, ep, ep!" Ratchet snapped, "Don't touch! Just watch and _learn._"

"I don't think I want him touching my science project," Jack muttered.

"What was that?" Ratchet demanded.

"Nothing!" Jack yelped.

"So, we're just going to help Jack and Miko finish _their_—" Bulkhead started.

"Without _my_ supervision!?" Ratchet cut him off, "You want them to be _right, _don't you?"

Bulkhead and Arcee looked at each other, likely remembering the same events but still wanting to let the doctor have his way.

"Then _watch_," Ratchet cackled, his welder flickering as an excited light entered his optics, "a _master_at work!"

"Control freak!" Miko muttered.

"Mad scientist on the loose," Adam grumbled.

* * *

><p>Briana stood over of Lady Liberty's edge, taking in the vast city that laid out ahead of her. The wind caught the strands of her hair and dragged it across her back. She clutched her sword protectively in her hand. She had been waiting their for the past twelve minutes. How long did they say they would be there?<p>

A sudden noise caught her attention. She looked up behind her as a dark figure lowered itself to the platform. A second figure jumped off and landed carefully on her feet. Briana studied them both, wondering just what would happen if they tried anything funny in any way.

"Briana Foster?"

"Yes," Briana responded quietly.

"I'm Sierra Barton," Sierra introduced. "This is Vince Stark. I've called you here because I just found recent studies that we're not the only children of the Avengers."

Briana was surprised. "How do you know who I am the child of?"

"Like I said, recent studies," Sierra stated. "We're still tracking down the location to the other ones. I could assist on another one, but she's probably in her thirties right now. We need your help."

"What if I don't want to help?" Briana questioned.

"I don't have to answer that," Sierra said.

"Why not?"

"Because, I know you want to, base on your profile."

Briana smirked. "That's true. I do love a good adventure."

"So, will you come?"

Briana's grin broadened. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>"So, Bee?" Roadbuster asked. "Never got the chance to ask ya yesterday, but how was the mission?"<p>

Bumblebee replied happily.

"Ah, it was a Decepticon?" Roadbuster whined. "Would've been nice to give that sucker a piece of my mind."

Bumblebee nodded in agreement.

"But I guess I can't just run in like that either."

Bulkhead's horn echoed from the entrance and he, Arcee and Cliffjumper all came speeding into the base.

"Ahahahaha!" Ratchet laughed excitedly. But he stopped when they transformed. "No kids?"

"Nada, Doc," Cliffjumper stated.

"What did I tell you?" Ratchet growled.

"Sorry...Mr. Rogers," Cliffjumper said.

Adam poked his head from around the corner. "All clear."

"Thank Primus," Jack sighed as they tiptoed to a safe location for them.

"Aha!"

"No-ho-ho-ho!" Miko wailed in defeat. "We were so close!"

"There you are!" Ratchet chirped. "Well!? How were my…er…_our_ projects received?"

"Well…" Raf started.

Adam gave a groan and thumped his head in his hands.

"That bad, huh?" Cliffjumper asked.

He sighed and glared at his guardian, gray eyes dark.

* * *

><p><em>"Ms. Nakadai," Mr. Stein growled, "what planet would that be?"<em>

_"Um…" Miko started, "Cybertron?"_

_And then the planet fell off its support._

* * *

><p><em>The teacher stared at the motor that Jack brought in. He fingered his chin, eyes dimly flickering.<em>

_"It's…large…Mr. Darby," Mrs. Morgans said with curiosity. "But is it operational?"_

_Jack knelt down to touch the engine and the engine went berserk, causing everyone to jump backwards with a yell. The engine then broke down the door and was never seen or heard from again._

* * *

><p><em>The three teachers then looked at Raf's project with fear. After witnessing the destruction the young Darby had created, this experiment didn't look much safer. The metal volcano was at least twice the boy's height and crackled with arcs of electricity.<em>

_"I hesitate to ask, Mr. Esquivel, but ah…" Mr. Carlton cleared his throat, "is it active?"_

_Raf backed up a little ways, pointed the remote, closed his eyes, and pressed the start button. A beam of yellow-white light shot out of the top of the volcano, punching a hole in the roof._

* * *

><p>"And mine looked like a freakin' scene from <em>Independence Day<em>!" Adam shouted, glaring at Ratchet.

"Well," Ratchet snapped, "on our planet, you would have been given the highest honors!"

"Newsflash Hatchet, this is _Earth_, not Cybertron!" Adam snapped.

Ratchet growled and grumbled to himself as he stalked off. Bumblebee turned to Optimus and bleeped to him.

"Indeed, Bumblebee," Optimus nodded. "Our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path."

"We'll remember that…next time," Adam agreed. "The _very_ next time. Wish Logan were here. He would have stopped the Hatchet." He looked around. "Where's Darby?"

* * *

><p>Jack roamed through the halls until he came to a specific room. Pressing his hand up against it, the smaller doors slid open and he stepped inside. He saw Cybertronian-sized dummies and targets that were nearly blasted off. That was when he noticed the punching bags on the floor. He walked over and using all of his strength hoisted it up on the hook. He took off his jacket before wrapping his hands with gauze. He faced the bag and struck it. The place was filled with a vibrating noise, but he struck it over and over again until he slammed into it so hard it went off the hook and it hit the ground hard. Sighing, he took another one and did the same with it.<p>

"Having trouble concentrating?"

Jack jumped and found Nick Fury standing in the doorway.

"You kidding?" Jack said. "Never felt better before." He turned his attention to the bag.

"Should get out more," Nick suggested.

"And do what?" Jack asked. "There's not much." He struck the bag one last time before turning to the man. "You know, for seventy years my dad was frozen. In the final years my mom was around. Starting to wonder if this whole ideal was a mistake." He turned and began to unwrap his hands.

"We all make mistakes," Nick reminded him. "Some recently."

Jack froze. "You have a mission for me?"

"I have."

"Trying to get me to help save the world?"

"Trying to help you get started on this." He threw a file onto the table.

"What's that?" Jack demanded before heading towards it.

"Files of you and the other kids," Nick explained. "We figure you were targeted to take us down."

Jack picked up the file, but didn't dare to open it. "Megatron?"

"Not likely."

"Then who?"

"He calls himself the Sorcerer of Winter," Nick stated. "He's not the friendly type like your alien friends. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"I'm pretty sure my dad had a similar conversation with you," Jack scoffed as he headed towards the door. "But maybe one _more_ personal than this."

"This _is_ more personal," Nick told Jack. "Not a word to the others. Is there anything you can tell us that we ought to know now?"

"You should tell Dad I said hi," Jack suggested as he walked out of the room.

Making sure the coast was clear as he walked down the corridor, he opened the file and saw a list. His eyes scrolled down and saw that it was information on him, the other three, and three more.

**Jackson William Darby**

**Enhanced strength, agility, speed, reflexes, durability**

**Miko Nakadai**

**Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, balance, endurance, senses**

**Retractable adamantium-laced bone claws**

**Adam Robert Wilson**

**Skilled martial artist**

**Rafael Jorge González Esquivel**

**Ability to cling to most surfaces**

**Genius-level intellect**

**Vincent Howard Stark**

**Cyberpathic link with prior version of powered armored suit**

**Energy repulsors**

**Sierra Natalie Barton**

**Master archer**

**Martial artist, acrobat, and marksman**

**Enhanced psychological defenses**

**Briana Thorsdottir/Foster**

**Flight**

**Asgardian strength and speed**

"My god," Jack breathed.

* * *

><p>Sierra slammed the bottom of her staff into the ground and crouched down. The redhead was breathing heavily as her opponent circled her.<p>

"Someone's spirit is rubbing off on them," she teased.

"Not today," Sierra snarled. She lung forward and tried to strike the blonde girl, but failed and found herself sprawled on the floor. She got up and faced her.

"Sierra, just admit it, will you?" she snickered.

"Nice try, Briana," Sierra hissed.

Briana sighed. "Just a bit of advice, that's all."

Sierra put her hands on her hips. "You may be the daughter of Thor, but that doesn't mean squat here on Earth."

Briana smirked. "Take it up." She turned and walked off.

Sierra gritted her teeth before she sprung forward. She swung her staff before she found herself on her back and felt the tip of another staff poking her neck.

"Game over," Briana said.

Sierra growled.

"Your anger isn't gonna get you anywhere," Briana pinpointed before she headed towards the door.

"Should've stayed my parents," Sierra grumbled.

"Ah, c'mon Sierra," Vince laughed. "This'll be fun. Just imagine the Avengers' reactions when they find out we're all together."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

**I am a little sorry if this doesn't seem to make more sense, but I am still have the amateur in me. Next stop is Scrapheap. I should have it up by late tonight or tomorrow. Oh, you guys are going to love the next chapter.**

****If anyone has any ideas, let me know. Sometimes I have writer's block, too.****


	7. Frozen

**Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Scrapheap with a whole new twist.**

7. Frozen

"Jack."

He grumbled as June gently shook him awake and he waved her off before settling back down.

"_Jack_."

Still nothing.

"Jack, get out of bed or I will do something about it."

_She's bluffing,_ he thought to himself.

"Fine. You left me no choice."

Jack rolled over. Big mistake.

Suddenly he felt himself hit the floor. He bolted up, glaring up at her, seeing her hold his blanket.

"Good morning Jack," June smiled.

"It's Saturday!" Jack moaned.

"Didn't you tell me that you, Rafael, Adam, and Miko were going to hang out with Agent Seaward today?" June asked.

"Five more minutes?" he asked tentatively.

June crossed my arms.

"Three more minutes?"

His mom raised an eyebrow.

"One more minute?" he asked in a last ditch effort.

June tapped her foot.

"Fine," he grumbled.

June kissed his head and ruffled his hair.

"I love you too," she cooed as she started out the door.

Making sure she still wasn't there after he finished getting dressed, he got down on his knees and gently pulled out his shield. He strapped it on his back before he put on his backpack and walked out of the house and into the garage.

"Morning Ar…" He stopped dead in his tracks.

Arcee wasn't there. He began to wonder where she was right as a familiar red Challenger pulled up. Cliffjumper's passenger side window rolled down and Adam could be seen in the driver's seat.

"Hey, Jack!" he called.

"Morning, Adam," Jack replied, walking to the waiting car and sliding into the passenger's seat.

"So, ready for school?" Cliffjumper asked.

Adam frowned. "Uh, Cliff? It's Saturday…no school."

The mech was silent for a moment, and then let out a fit full of laughter. "Oh, Ratchet's gonna _love_ this."

Jack groaned. "Let's just get it over with."

* * *

><p>The proximity sensors blared.<p>

"Who in Primus' name is it now?" Ratchet groaned.

The elevator doors slid apart and a familiar man with curls of brown hair and soft eyes stepped out. There were a few grays here and there, but he still looked young.

"Dr. Banner, to what do we…"Optimus stopped himself when he saw the tired expression. "…owe you?"

"Primus, have you been getting any sleep?" Ratchet asked, incredulous.

"I wish," Bruce yawned as he sat down. "Tony and I have been working on something to help you guys progress in our technology, but it was harder than what Tony thought."

"Then perhaps the best course is to takes longer breaks and get better rest," Optimus suggested.

"Or get away _from_ the nut of the group," Ratchet growled to himself.

"Anthoney Stark is still a valid member for both Autobots and Avengers alike," Optimus reminded the medical officer.

"He's still got the guts to annoy even Cliffjumper," Ratchet reprimanded.

"I've got the cords," Optimus," Arcee announced as she and Roadbuster entered the room. "How about we hit the—" She stopped when she found Bruce fast asleep on the couch. "Any one of those days, huh?"

"Guess so," Roadbuster said, studying him.

A loud honk jolted Bruce from his sleep. "Tony, the fire extinguisher!" He noticed the funny looks he received and he smiled weakly. "You don't want to know."

A familiar and large Subaru pulled right in. Miko poked her head out the window. "Miss us, Doc Bot?" She noticed the doctor seeing her and her face paled.

"Really?"

"Um," Miko said before rolling her window up speedy quick.

"Should we tell her that she's not in any touble?" Roadbuster whispered to Arcee.

The door slowly opened and Miko stepped out. "Should I be heading home then?"

Ratchet groaned, his blue optics glaring at the ceiling. Jack and Adam got out of Cliffjumper as Raf got out of Bumblebee and watched as the confrontation went on.

"Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked.

"On a _Saturday_?" Adam snorted, as the other three transformed behind him. "We've got the whole weekend off to spend with you!"

Jack saw Ratchet shudder slightly, but he saw Arcee and Optimus Prime.

"I wasn't expecting to carpool," Jack said. "What gives Arcee?"

"Tag-team, Jack," the blue femme replied. "It's my turn for exploration duty."

"Aw too bad," Jack pouted looking to the side. "It's a beautiful day for a ride. Would hate for you feel guilty for leaving me indoors."

"Arctic exploration, kiddo," Roadbuster said.

"Indoors where it's warm!" Jack replied hurriedly as he pointed to the couch and headed in that direction.

"The arctic?" Raf asked, eyes wide. "I've always wanted to see snow!"

"I'd invite you to join us Rafael," Optimus Prime said, kneeling. "But the conditions are much too extreme, even for us Autobots."

"Oh," he mumbled, dejected as Optimus stood. "I understand."

The Prime stopped and looked back at the young boy.

"But I will bring you back a snowball," he said.

"That'd be awesome!" Raf cried, his eyes lighting up.

Jack slipped off his backpack before taking off his shield. He gently let his fingertips dance on the surface before setting it down next to the couch. Bruce noticed it.

"Hey, where did you get that?"

Jack stopped. "Uh, it was a gift from my mom."

_More importantly from my dad,_ he corrected himself as Bruce fell back asleep.

"So, what do you guys think we should do today?" Miko said, hoping to take them off of the subject.

Bumblebee let out a few chirps and whirrs, mimicking playing a video game.

"Video game tournament!" Raf cheered, as Bumblebee gave another happy chirp.

"Last one standing wins!" Adam cried.

"Bulkhead! Bumblebee!" Ratchet yelled. "Here, now!"

Bumblebee let out a series of chirps as he and Bulkhead went over to the CMO. Raf waved and reached for the controller right as Miko snagged it and presented it to Jack.

"Prepare to be destroyed," she cackled.

Jack yawned and stretched. "Yeah, not really my thing."

"Oh?" she said, a malicious glint entering her eyes. "Scared of _losing_ to a girl?"

Jack glared at her and snatched the controller.

"Bring it," he growled as he began.

"No mercy," she replied.

They began playing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Adam noticed Raf's expression. The elder boy looked over at his friend.

"Hey, Raf," Adrian started. "Wanna play a game together?"

The younger boy sighed, "Nah, I've got stuff to do."

And he walked off.

* * *

><p>They were in the third turn of the first lap when Miko started playing rough. The girl started nudging Jack, causing him to swerve.<p>

"Hey!" Jack growled "Not funny!"

And he nudged her back. She returned it.

"C'mon, show some backbone!" Adam cheered on.

"Least my eardrums are intact!"

"What's that supposed to mean, wimp?" Miko challenged

"Exactly that…" Jack smirked as he got ahead. "Clotpole."

"What was that you just called me?" Miko demanded. "That's not even a word!"

"Want me to define it in two words?" Jack asked.

"That'd be nice."

"Oh, no it wouldn't," Adam grumbled.

And with that, the trash talking came to a stop as Miko punched Jack in the arm. Jack focused on the screen.

"Alright, come on!" he growled, nudging Miko's car. "Come on, you want some?"

He pulled a fast one, knocking Miko's car off the track.

"Yes!" Jack crowed, waking up Bruce. "Oh! In. Your. _FACE!_" He did a Chandler Bing happy dance while Miko rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly, the lights flickered out.

"Whoa! What the…" Jack asked. "Great, power failure."

"Awww," Miko said in a mock baby tone. "It wiped out our game."

"You…but…" Jack stuttered. "I was winning!"

"Bummer," Miko stated, walking off the ramp, Jack and Adam following.

"We are so having a rematch," Jack growled.

"What? Just so I can beat you?" Miko sighed.

"Uh, Miko, _he_ was the one beating _you_," Adam corrected her.

"We most definitely have a problem," Ratchet breathed holding up what looked like a motherboard with with teeth marks in it!

"Whoa, Doc," Cliffjumper stated. "I know we're running low on energon for the time being, but you had to take it out on that?"

"I didn't do it, you lopsided glitch!" Ratchet snapped.

"Then _what_ could have caused this?" the red Autobot asked.

The lights flickered again.

"Or _that_?" Bulkhead gulped.

"Likely the main grid," Ratchet explained. "Hopefully it isn't a substation malfunction."

"Hey guys!" Raf called. "When did we get a new member?"

"We're busy!" Ratchet started. He stopped and turned around. "New member?"

He let out a sharp scream and all five Autobots jumped to their pedes, yelling and onlining their weapons. The other kids turned around to see Raf with a very, very large transformer right behind him. The one thing that confused Jack was that it stood on four legs instead of two, had a smooth beak, and it was purple completely.

"Hey! Hey!" Miko shouted, as she and Jack put themselves between the spazzing Autobots and Raf. "What's with you guys?"

"Dinosaur!" Bulkhead shrieked. "DINOSAUR!"

Jack was just about to comment on it when Cliffjumper began to approach the stranger with a grin. "Hey there!"

"Cliffjumper!" Ratchet gasped.

"I wouldn't do that," Roadbuster warned him.

"I didn't expect a sleeper out of all things be in a small pod such as that one," Cliffjumper continued. He noticed something on the chest plate. "A Decepticon! That's cool. I'm Cliffjumper, and you are?"

The stranger was silent before answering, "Underbite. Heard of me?"

Cliffjumper shook his head.

"Ever been to Nuon City?"

"Don't you mean New York City?" Adam asked.

"No," Underbite said, annoyed, "I meant Nuon City."

Most of them shook their head.

"That's because I ate it!" he shouted before pouncing. Cliffjumper jumped and ducked before Underbite landed. The other Autobots scooped up the humans and made a mad dash down the hall.

"Who was that?" Miko shrieked.

"Trust us," Bulkhead answered. "I don't wanna know that."

Ratchet stopped in front of the door and pressed in the commands for it. "In here, quick!" They jumped into the room and the door shut behind them all.

"Whoa," Adam breathed. "I did _not_ see that coming."

"Well," Jack started, "five against one isn't so bad, right?"

"No!" Ratchet growled. "When it comes to those like this 'Underbite' person, even extra opponents can be dealt with so easily. And I fear I know how he got in here."

* * *

><p>"It's a trap alright," Cliffjumper confirmed as he gave the pod a look. "An <em>empty<em> trap."

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago," Ratchet said. "Only to wind up in the arctic, where the temperature kept him in stasis."

"Until we brought the thaw," Jack muttered, shaking his head.

"Now he's wide awake and ready to crush us," Miko said.

"This sucks," Roadbuster groaned.

Ratchet paused, as something caught his attention. It was a small remote-like device attached to the pod. Ratchet reached to touch it, when it suddenly blinked. In a matter of seconds, it projected a small hologram.

"_Greetings, Autobots,_" the holographic image spoke.

"Megatron," Cliffjumper growled.

"_If you're watching this, then I take it you found this object already and now know what was inside. Considering you are familiar with his name and reputation, he'll be of no problem for you. And if you're the one to hear this message, Prime, wish I could see the look on your face as you watch your soldiers being devoured._" The projection finished and vanished, as the device burned. The Autobots looked at the device with grim expressions.

"W-What was that about?" Adam asked worriedly.

"Never mind that now. We need to act fast. Now!" Jack instructed.

"We can't just pop back out there," Bruce said. "Not with Underbite running around."

"Slag," Ratchet growled. "He might've also have gotten into the comlink system! If we don't lock up the chompazoid immediately, he will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap!"

The other Autobots were horrified.

"He-he's a chompazoid?" Bulkhead whimpered.

"I thought they'd be uglier than that," Cliffjumper remarked.

Bumblebee chirped in agreement.

"Um, what's a chompazoid?" Jack asked.

"A beast of burden," Roadbuster answered, shuddering. "A Cybertronian who has an unsatisfying taste for metal. Not a cannibal of any sorts, but they are still dangerous. That guy must be the last of his kind for all we know."

"So, he meant it when he said he ate the entire city of Nuon?" Raf exclaimed.

"I say we bug outta here, and let him keep the place!" Bulkhead cried.

Cliffjumper snickered.

"What's so funny?" Bulkhead growled.

"You said 'bug outta here,'" Cliffjumper giggled.

"Are you freakin' stupid?" Bruce scolded. "What of Optimus? He's still in the Arctic with Arcee, where it's a billion degrees below zero."

"Bruce right," Ratchet backed up the doctor. "Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the groundbridge back online stat Optimus and Arcee will perish."

"So you're saying if Underbite won't get them first, the freezing tundra of the Arctic will?" Adam asked, frightened. "I think I'd rather have him eat me alive than freeze to death."

"Oh, no you don't," Cliffjumper said.

"Adam, you haven't seen a chompazoid devour a living Bot," Bulkhead told him. "I _have_. They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small, juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, until there is nothing left, and I mean, _nothing_! Not even your optics!"

"You have to let us help!" Jack pleaded.

"We're not made of metal," Raf continued.

"Yeah! That douche bag can't hurt us," Miko finished.

"Come on, guys," Adam begged.

"Typically, I find your fleshiness your least _engaging_ quality," Ratchet grumbled, earning a few sour looks. "But it seems it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes."

Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at each other and shuddered.

* * *

><p>Miko, Adam, Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead were walking through the hallway, with the Autobots fully prepared to open fire.<p>

"I get to be your guardian for once," Miko said, clearly addressing Bulkhead. "How cool is that?"

"Careful what you wish for, Miko," Adam said. "We don't want to blow this one."

As they continued their march, Bulkhead was clearly the most nervous, looking around every few seconds. "Raf said he found him here, right?" the Wrecker asked, before the lights shut off. A girly scream echoed throughout the hall. When the lights turned back on, Miko had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Did you just scream like a little girl?" Miko asked.

"No. Maybe..." Bulkhead tried to speak. "Can we talk about this later?"

"When I'm making jokes, yeah," Cliffjumper teased before heading down the hall.

And so the group continued. As they turned into another corridor, Bulkhead seemed more nervous. He thought he heard tiny insects crawling. He kept pointing his blaster here and there.

"Take it easy, Bulkhead." Miko said half whispering, trying to calm her guardian and friend down. "Just stay focused. Everything's gonna be..."

She never got to finish, as Bulkhead opened fire at the ceiling. Afterwards, he started panicking. The kids and Cliffjumper turned to their friend, fully ready to engage the vermin...which wasn't there. To their disbelief, Bulkhead was struggling against the cables that fell out through the hole in ceiling, a handiwork of his.

"Okay...wish I haven't seen that," Miko commented, retracting her claws.

"Bulkhead! You're fine! It's just a bunch of cables!" Adam shouted at the green giant. Somehow, the big Autobot registered what the boy said as he stopped. He carefully analyzed his surroundings. Then he chuckle nervously.

"Cables. Right. I knew that." Bulkhead felt ashamed.

"See Bulk? There's nothing to fear," Cliffjumper commented, slamming his fist in the wall with confident expression. Then a few cords of cable fell down on him like water. His optics seemed to shrink to impossible size, nearly disappearing. Miko could've sworn even his colors shifted to pure white. That's when he let out a scream you hear in one of the old horror movies. What followed, was explosions and flames engulfing the whole corridor.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee, Roadbuster, and Raf started down the hallway, stopping at an intersection. Bumblebee whined lowly.<p>

"Um, anyone even getting the feeling of going down there?" Roadbuster gulped.

"Agh!" Raf groaned. "Doesn't this guy _ever_ stop eating?"

Roadbuster shook his head. "Nope."

They started down the hallway and Bumblebee followed slowly. He turned around and his blaster shifted out, shaking nervously. Raf stood at the edge of a ventilation shaft, Bumblebee gently nudged him out of the way, and ripped off the grate. They raised our weapons. Nothing but the whirling fan in front of us.

"No chompazoid here," Roadbuster shrugged.

There was a tinkling sound. Bumblebee began to frantically shoot down the shaft and screaming at the tops of his voice while Roadbuster smashed around randomly. And then, Raf did something that the Autobots had never seen him do before. He jumped onto the wall and he _stayed_ there, watching them attack for no reason.

"Hey!"

Both of them stopped.

"You guys can stop now."

Roadbuster and Bumblebee blinked up at him in confusion, wondering how he managed to stay up there. Then they looked back at the now destroyed shaft. Bumblebee chuckled before his doorwings lowered and he looked ashamed.

"Well, no chompazoid here," Roadbuster spoke as he put his blaster away. "Must've cleared out. Let's go."

"Wait, what?" Raf jumped down from the wall. "We can't just go. What if he did leave the base?"

"I'm not following up on this," Roadbuster said.

Bumblebee's optics narrowed and shouted at him.

"Oh, right," Roadbuster realized. "Metal in the city." He gulped and looked behind them. "Okay, who wants to go back down the creepy hallway first?"

Raf sighed. "I guess I do."

* * *

><p>Jack kept a keen out out for the Decepticon as he followed Ratchet and Bruce down the hall. "Uh, how's it going to end?" he asked.<p>

Ratchet sighed. "I'll try to repair anything that has been damaged and reroute the central conduits."

"Maybe we should call Tony," Bruce sighed, wishing he could get some sleep.

"I do not believe that even he can solve our _little_ problem," Ratchet said. "If Underbite even sees him in his armor, he would be crushed while being eaten."

"What about War Machine?" Jack asked, remembering another iron clad warrior.

"He'll meet the same fate," Bruce sighed.

Jack sighed, but had to cover his mouth with a scream. Bruce looked ahead and saw why. There was the Decepticon, toying with something small in his paw. He eyed it stupidly.

"My shield."

"Um, Ratchet? What is he..."

"That's odd," Ratchet deducted. "Vibranium is the strongest type of metal there is, but it's still metal. I don't understand myself." As soon as he said those words, he wished he hadn't. The quadruped turned his attention to them. He dropped the shield and roared before pouncing. Bruce and Jack ran out of there as he tackled Ratchet.

"Ratchet!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, the fire extinguisher!" Ratchet howled.

Jack spotted the fire extinguisher, not five feet from where he was. He picked it up and threw it at him. Except Underbite dodged and it hit Bruce.

"Bruce!"

Ratchet's foot slammed into Underbite's jaw before unsheathing his blade and swiped at the beak. It had no effect, and the scar just faded.

"Primus."

"Ratchet, duck!"

Ratchet turned around and yelped, rolling to the side as Jack threw his shield, hitting the jaw. Ratchet managed to land near the doctor.

"Dr. Banner, we need to get going," Ratchet told him.

Bruce was panting, struggling to contain his breathing. He raised his eyes to look at him…and Ratchet suddenly wished he didn't.

"Primus, no." He turned to look at Jack, who carefully picked up his shield. He made a mad dash and scooped the boy up.

"Hey, wait!" Jack yelped.

"Ratchet," Bulkhead yelled as he and everyone else came down the hall, "we can't find Underbite. I think he—"

"Run!"

"What?" Roadbuster was ecstatic. "Why?"

"Where's Bruce?"

Ratchet gave them a fearful look.

"What, you look like as if — Whoa!" Bulkhead shouted in realization as they scooped up the kids and ran down the hall.

"Wait," Raf gasped. "Dr. Banner."

A terrifying roar echoed through the base. Ratchet tapped in the coordinates for a door and he jumped in the center. "Everyone on, now!"

As soon as they did, the section of the floor went down before it was sealed back up. Jack was panting, sighing as he sat down in Ratchet's hold.

"Is Banner gonna be okay?" Adam panted, looking at his friends.

The sound of tearing metal and a yelp reached their ears.

"Hardly," Ratchet groaned. "That was just a warm up_._"

Bumblebee gave a weary moan and his helm smacked up against the wall.

"So does Underbite still know we're here?" Bulkhead asked.

"What was your first clue?" Cliffjumper spat sarcastically.

The elevator stopped and they stepped off. Then another sound came, only more vicious and it sent shivers down the childrens' spin.

"W-what is t-t-that?" Adam sounded scared.

"I think it's best you don't know that," Cliffjumper answered.

"Our chances of survival have just dropped drastically. And if we allow ourselves to become his next meal," Ratchet added, "Optimus and Arcee will never make it home. We must get the groundbridge operational."

"Can't we just try to knock him out and put him back in the pod like last time?" Adam asked.

"Knowng the mass of Underbite," Cliffjumper said, "Adam's idea does sound better. Even subzero temperatures would freeze him longer than it would with Optimus and Arcee."

"Point proven," Ratchet said. "So think, Ratchet, think! If the groundbridge is still down, then there must be a breach in the energon fuel line!"

Bumblebee tried to get up, but fell back down again with a moan.

"Ugh, if _we_ weren't so tired one of us could get back over there and fix it!" Bulkhead muttered

"Where can we find it?" Jack asked.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf added.

"D-down the hallway, to your left," Ratchet sighed. "But be careful! Energon is _extremely_ flammable. You must make sure that not even a spark hits the energon, or the whole base will go sky high."

"Thank you for that lovely picture, Ratchet," Adam muttered, grabbing the tool box. "C'mon gang, let's go!"

As soon as they were gone, Ratchet grumbled, "I can see why you two get along so well." Just to earn a chuckle from Cliffjumper.

* * *

><p>The four kids ran down the hallway swiftly, turning left just as Ratchet told them. They continued down the hall until Jack spotted the slightly glowing blue liquid leaking from a large metal pipe.<p>

"There's the breach," he muttered. "C'mon, we've got to work fast!"

He slid under the pipe and pushed on it. It wouldn't budge. Adam got down to help and gave it a push with all their might. The pipe clanged into place.

"Miko! Hand me the welder!" Jack ordered.

"But I wanted to—"

"Give it before _you _blow us sky high," Adam snapped as the girl reluctantly handed Jack the welder.

"So if we get — _when_ we get the groundbridge open — do we bring Optimus and Arcee in first or knock the creep out?" Raf started

"Optimus and Arcee will be fresh meat," Jack groaned. "If we bring them in first, Underbite will have a real reason to devour the entire place."

"Then we'll need bait," Adam sighed.

"Where are we gonna get bait?" Miko snapped. "Underbite probably already helped himself to everything in here!"

"That's why you use your imagination," Adam told him.

Jack stood there, recalling Adam's idea of bait. "Then it's settled." He grabbed his shield. "I'm going in."

"Jack, what are you — Jack!" Adam shouted as Jack ran back to the other room and to the elevator.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Ratchet demanded.

Jack barely had the time to hear the protests as the elevator shot up. Once it was to the top he stepped off of it and stood there, looking down the hall. He gulped, clutching his shield close as he took cautious steps forward.

"Dr. Banner?" Then he added a bit hopefully, "Underbite?"

Jack had wished he didn't take a look into the main room. The entire place looked like it was a wreck. Sparks flew from the monitors and the controls. Metal and plastic were scattered in various places.

"Bruce?" Jack called out. "C-can you here me? It's Jack." He stepped forward. "I'm here, let me know where you are."

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He gulped and slowly turned around.

"Peek-a-boo!"

"Oh, scrap!" Jack jumped and rolled as a huge paw slammed into where he had been before. The paw lifted to reveal a large print in it.

"How do ya like that?"

"You're gonna have to work harder than that to get me, fat," Jack spat.

Underbite did not take the comment too lightly. "Fat? FAT! This ain't fat, pipsqueak. It's muscle." He proved his point as he flexed an arm of his.

"I stand corrected."

Underbite closed his mandible around a piece of metal and swallowed it whole. Every line on his body glowed a faint color, indicating that it had increased his strength.

"You think that once piece of metal at a time is going to scare me like that?" Jack scoffed. "I was nearly ambushed at the age of eight, I was prepared for situations like this. Well, I don't know about those that eat metal, but I was trained to make myself ready to defend in case trouble like you came along." Jack knew words wouldn't change the Decepticon's mind, but it made him feel better.

"You ain't made out of metal," Underbite shot back. "I'm not gonna eat the entire planet. Just the _crunchy_ parts. So why you bothering me?"

"I like to pick on things that are bigger than me," Jack retorted. "And just because I'm not made out of metal doesn't mean that we're buddies for life." He quickly noticed a Smith and Wesson M&P 9mm handgun on a table. Thanking God that he was given lessons on handling one at the age of twelve, he picked it up and fired, hoping that it would reduce Underbite's strength.

It didn't. It just made the quadruped even more annoyed, pouncing and landing where Jack was. The teen quickly rolled over to the side and got back on his knees. He yelped and almost fell backwards when the back of his knees hit something. He flapped his arms before he forced himself to fall forward. He turned around to the hole that was behind him.

He let out a battle cry and, with all of his strength, threw his shield at the chompazoid. He didn't expect anything to happen, though he was surprised that it shoved him a great deal away. Jack managed to catch it in time.

"Okay. I'll admit hurt, I'll give you that," Underbite said.

"Good to know," Jack nodded.

A sickening roar rocked the atmosphere. The hairs on Jack's neck stood up. He turned around as something stomped from the dusty background of the hole. Then something jumped through the hole and landed near Jack. He jumped back and his mouth dropped open when he gazed up.

Holy…

The guy was large, probably at eight feet. He was a huge, just green and rippling with muscle.

But something bothered Jack the most. He stared at the giant in front of him. He looked familiar somewhere, like as if he had seen him before.

"Doctor Banner?" Jack asked, tilting a head. "Wait…Hulk?"

The giant grinned.

"Wow."

He turned around to see Underbite get back up.

"All right, let's do this."

* * *

><p>In no time, the bottom half was welded shut.<p>

"Now for the top," Adam muttered, sliding out from underneath the pipe. "Raf, can you hold the plate in place?"

The smaller boy nodded and Adam lifted him onto the top of the pipe. The entire room shook slightly, debris falling down from the ceiling.

"I can't believe Spangles is fighting up there against Barney the dinosaur!" Miko whined.

"I thought you guys talked about this," Adam growled as he began welding the patch shut_. _As soon as he was finished, the entire room shook with more force.

"Underbite sounds like he's getting ready to feed!" Raf yelled.

"Run for it!" Adam shouted, picking Raf up and setting him on the ground as they all ran towards the others.

* * *

><p>Jack tumbled and scrambled to his feet. He ducked as something flew over his head. He looked back up as Underbite swallowed another piece of equipment.<p>

"Oh, yeah!" the chompazoid bellowed. "Pumping it up and ready to squish."

"Yeah? Tell us something we don't know!" Jack said. He leaped onto his head and began slamming his shield into it. Underbite grabbed at Jack, but the kid jumped out of its reach. The beast bit his jacket and pulled on it, shaking him like a ragdoll. The Hulk joined in, punching randomly at any spot for some weakness. Underbite slapped him like a mosquito, causing the big green giant to hit the wall.

"How can you handle the two of us?" Jack couldn't even stop himself from asking that as he threw his disc. This time, Underbite dodged. "Better yet, how can you move so fast for someone your size?"

That didn't make it easy. He knew it was a mistake right there. Underbite picked up a pole and threw it. Jack gasped and ran, but felt it hit him hard in the head. He hit the ground and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Jack felt something prod him. He groaned and rolled his head to the side. A soft hand shook him a little more. Finally, Jack peeled his eyes open and looked up to see Raf and Miko peering down at him.<p>

"You okay?" Raf asked.

Jack smirked. "I'd let you in, but the place is a mess."

"Yes, we are aware of that," Ratchet spoke, glaring around the room. "Though luckily, NEST has the equipement –— and surprisingly the money — to fix this."

Jack nodded before he remembered something and bolted up. "Dr. Banner!"

"Yeah?"

Jack peered over and saw the good doctor lying not too far from him, his pants still intact. Jack raised a brow in confusion, and Bruce caught it in time. "What? You really want to see me naked?"

"Ah, we're good," Roadbuster said.

Ratchet was busy tapping at the controls before pulling the lever. Bulkhead and Cliffjumper ran through to fetch their other comrades. In a second they all came back in.

"It would appear we were not the only ones with an adventure," Arcee commented, looking at the mess.

"We had a minor problem. But we managed to handle the situation," Bruce reported as Jack draped him with a blanket.

"It would appear Megatron will not stop from anything to get rid of us," Optimus determined.

"Unfortunately for him we—" Arcee was about to say something when something pulled her by the leg. To the Autobots' horror, it was Underbite, who was actually a zombie! No, I'm kidding. But no one needs to know that right now, right?

"Ah! He's a zombie!" Adam screamed.

Arcee managed to unsheathe her wrist blades and strike the chompazoid. It let her go, but looked really angry. Jack watched as the mark faded away.

"Miko!" Jack shouted, holding his shield up. Catching the drift Miko ran forward and landed on his shield, giving her a boost that helped her jump into Underbite's mouth.

"Miko, no!" Bulkhead cried out.

Just as he was about to attack again, a strange sound came from inside of it. Underbite had a really funny look.

"W-what is that taste?" he asked. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You're gonna be out, Muscle Mouth."

Jack's mouth dropped open and he turned around. A tall figure made of silver and black armor aimed a hand and blasted Underbite, sending him flying. A moment later Miko's head popped out of the mouth, blinking in confusion.

"Okay, who threw the party while the grown-ups were away?"

"Can we keep him?" Adam asked, looking up at Ratchet.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet spat.

"Ah, come on!"

* * *

><p>"Report biocircuitry status," Ratchet ordered.<p>

"Levels are rising," Bruce called.

"Excellent," the medic nodded. "Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko! Check Bulkhead's interface patch! Adam, make sure no loose circuits are anywhere near any sensitive areas. Jackson, keep the biocircuitry up with Bruce and Rhodey."

"Yes, sir," Jack said.

"It's steady," Raf replied.

"Lookin' good!" Miko called, giving a thumbs up.

"Fixing them," Adam called over.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend," Optimus stated. "You saved quite a few lives today."

"It wasn't all my doing," Ratchet replied, shrugging. "We are just lucky that this infestation happened on a Saturday."

"Our human friends may be small," Optimus said, smiling at the teenagers, "but they are strong."

A piercing shriek cut through the serious air, coming from Miko.

"Scraplet?" Jack asked as the boys readied their crowbars.

"SPIDER!" Miko screeched. "Is it on me?! OOOO! EEEK! GET IT OFF!"

Bulkhead looked puzzled at Miko as she streaked around the corner trying to brush the spider off. "Did she just scream like a little girl?"

Rhodey seemed confused. "Did I miss something?"

"A lot," Bruce answered.

**When I started this story I had planned to skip Con Job because I don't know how to interact with the kids there. But after a while I had the idea to make Wheeljack stay, so I'm going to work on that. So, R&R!**


	8. Pretending

8. Pretending

"Adam, Jack is here!"

"I'm coming," Adam called out. He grabbed his jersey and stuffed it into his backpack before he slung it on his shoulder. He rushed down the stairs.

"Adam Robert Wilson!" he heard his mom's voice pipe. "No running down the stairs. What would your father have said if he were here?"

"Uh…don't get a burn on your butt?"

"Your quite the comic genius," Mariah said with some sarcasm.

The door opened and Jack poked inside. "Hey, Adam. You guys ready?"

"One second, Jack," Adam said. Turning to the living room he called out, "Gracelyn, Brock, Gordon, let's give it to her now."

"Give what to me?" Mariah Wilson raised a brow.

Jack watched as Adam's younger siblings came into the room. Brock, thirteen; Gracelyn, twelve; and Gordon, four; all of them came in with a rectangular shaped object in their hands.

"Happy birthday, Mom!" Adam declared, arms spread out.

"Adam, you remembered," Jack chuckled.

Mariah just kept staring at the present.

"I don't think Mom knows," Brock laughed.

"You don't remember your own birthday?" Gracelyn was baffled.

"Oh dude, that's cold," Gordon added.

Adam and Jack laughed and Jack ran a hand through his short curls.

"We gotta go, or we'll be late," Adam snorted. "Le'ts get our MEA break started."

"MEA break doesn't start until tomorrow," Mariah growled.

"Well, today is half day, remember?" Adam couldn't help grinning.

"Right."

"Dad would find this funny," Gracelyn whispered to Brock.

"I know," he snickered.

"Do not tell your father," Mariah threatened. "The last thing he needs to know is that he'll have _two_ events that I forgot."

"What's the first?" Jack asked.

"…Our anniversary."

Jack snorted. Adam surely did have a great family to entertain himself.

* * *

><p>"Please let us take the bus next time," Brock begged as Adam dropped them off home after school.<p>

"The engine sounded awful," Gracelyn said as she shut the door.

"Whoa, watch what you say about this car," Adam said. "Someday I might get a new car and pass this one down to one of yous."

Both Brock and Gracelyn were quiet. Then Brock smirked and said, "Yeah, _Grace_. Learn to appreciate this more often."

"Excuse me?" Gracelyn barked as she ran after Brock.

Once they were gone, Cliffjumper piped up, "Ah! My engine does _not_ _sound_ _that_ _bad_….Does it?"

"I don't think our comments are permitted here," Jack said.

"Smart boy," Cliffjumper growled before he took off. Then he wailed, "And I was starting to like those two!"

"Cliff, I think you're overreacting," Adam said.

"I am reacting at a reasonable rate!" Cliffjumper snapped. "She just called me an obnoxious engine."

"Are you done crying, my dear drama queen?" Miko teased.

"Funny, I'm not the one with a mom that forgets the day she was brought into the world," Cliffjumper shot back.

"Hey, she's the one who brought me into this world," Adam retorted. "She can take me out."

"Every mother in the history of time has said that," Jack said.

"So, does that mean that they're the devil too, or what's with that?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Do not tell Arcee that," Adam warned him. "Knowing her, she'll be too sensitive on that subject and I don't think we can survive her wrath."

Miko shuddered from her spot. Cliffjumper just laughed as he rolled into the hanger and down the tunnel.

"…for the last four weeks," Agent Fowler's voice spoke. "Not even Barton and Romanoff know their own daughter's location."

Cliffjumper came to a grinding halt. All three kids got out and glanced up at the screen. Raf was standing in the hangout, leaning against the railing.

"We understand that the circumstances of their disappearance, but I have no idea as to where they are," Optimus said.

"Prime, I am dead serious here," Fowler said. "Thor isn't in the best of mood himself, and I think Clint wants to kill me. If you find them, report them back to us."

"I understand, Agent Fowler," Optimus said. "You have my word."

The screen went blank.

"Will you really let them know of their location?" Arcee asked.

"Given the reason of their disappearance, we shall have to wait and see why they left their families to worry before we can take action on thiers," Optimus said.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"Who's Barton and Romanoff?" Adam asked. "Is Clint one of the two?"

Jack looked up to Raf for answers. The boy just shrugged.

"Hey, Bulk," Miko piped, looking up to her guardian. "Wanna go dune bashing right now?"

"I dunno Miko," Bulkhead started. "Last time I spent a _week_ picking sand from my articulators."

Miko pouted.

"But there's a monster truck rally in town," Bulkhead added, getting Miko to perk up.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band," Ratchet spoke. "It appears to be coming from a starship _inside_ this solar system." He tapped on the keyboard and froze.

"What's up?" Roadbuster asked.

"It's an Autobot identification beacon!" he exclaimed.

"So, there are other Bots out there?" Jack asked.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark," Arcee explained. "But Cons _have_ been known to bait traps with fake beacons."

"Unknown vessel," Optimus boomed, "this is Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself."

There was a crackle of static.

"What's he waiting for?" Miko asked.

Jack gave her a look that told her to be patient.

_"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades!"_ the voice drawled.

"Wheeljack?" Bulkhead exclaimed incredibly. "You old Con Crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

_"Bulkhead?"_ Wheeljack asked._"That you? What's with all the security?"_

"The rock we're on is _crawling_ with Cons," Bulkhead explained. "How soon can you get here to even the odds?"

_"Sometime tomorrow, if I put the metal to the pedal,"_ Wheeljack replied smugly.

"Another Bot's coming here!" Miko cried, perking up. "How cool is that?"

"Wheeljack," Optimus started. "I know of him by reputation only. Can you verify his voice print?"

"He is one thousand percent the real deal, Optimus," Bulkhead nodded.

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack," Optimus said. "Safe journey,"

"See ya soon buddy!" Bulkhead called. "I'll make sure you get a proper welcome!"

And the communication link cut off.

"So who's the boyfriend?" Arcee teased.

Bulkhead gave a low laugh.

"Me and Jackie go _way_ back," he answered, "We were part of the same war unit, the Wreckers. Which means the Cons are gonna wish they _never_ found us."

* * *

><p>Bulkhead was pretty much bouncing off the walls. They swear that mech was so hyped up about meeting Wheeljack Ratchet had locked him in his quarters to keep him out of the medbay. He kept them up half the night from bouncing off the walls.<p>

Literally I think.

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone," Arcee announced the next morning.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe he'll stay!" Miko chirped excitedly. "Hmm. Have to find his own human though."

Roadbuster cleared his throat.

"Sorry, we'll find you one too," Miko said, watching him slap his forehead. "What?"

Ratchet started up the groundbridge so they could get said Wrecker.

"Groundbridge cycling up," he announced proudly. Then it began to spit out sparks. Ratchet snarled and pounded a fist into the controls. "Blasted chompazoid! Equipment hasn't been the same since his destruction."

"Then you should have hired a human or one of us to help," Adam stated.

"Oh, shut up!" Ratchet snapped.

"So, Wheeljack's going to land halfway around the world and _then_ you'll bridge him here?" Jack asked.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base," Optimus explained. "Just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship."

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked before!" Miko started as she saw Bulkhead pace around.

"Oh, you're gonna _love_ Wheeljack!" Bulkhead grinned. "We were like brothers, and tonight we're gonna party!"

"Sweet!" Miko cheered.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"Bogies closing fast on Wheeljack's position!" Roadbuster announced.

"Con _scum_!" Bulkhead snarled, optics burning in anger.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered.

And Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee left.

"Why do the Cons always ruin everything?" Roadbuster whined.

"I don't know, why do we have to be nicer than them?" Cliffjumper deadpanned.

"I don't know how you two manage to get along so well," Jack said to Adam.

Adam just shrugged. "We just do. Sure we do some asinine things, but it's a mystery to me too."

Bulkhead and the others ran in right as the groundbridge gave a sinister sounding snap and closed. Jack and Adam craned their necks to look up at the newcomer. One word popped into Jack's mind: samurai. Sword handles were resting on his back. He was white with red and green decals. His black helm had two rectangular horns on the sides of it.

"So this is the infamous Wheeljack?" Adam asked. "Fascinating."

"Jackie!" Bulkhead verbalized. "Meet my other best buddy, Miko! She can wreck with the best of us!"

"Hiya," Miko waved.

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked.

"I try," she sighed, grinning. "But trouble finds us anyway…and Bulk."

"We're gonna get along just fine," Wheeljack finished, looking at Miko. He looked up as Optimus approached. "Optimus Prime, it's a privilege."

"Likewise soldier," Optimus said. "What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncin' from rock to rock, searchin' for sign of friend or foe," Wheeljack replied. "Now I find both."

"We are few but strong," Optimus replied. "We have suffered losses, but we have grown, and we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

"I would be honored," Wheeljack answered.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead crowed, slapping Wheeljack's shoulder.

Wheeljack pitched forwards just a bit, before turning around and chassis bumping his team mate.

"Oh joy," Ratchet growled.

Jack smiled. It was going to be one long night.

* * *

><p>Miko's music rocked through the base that night. Jack had told June that he and Miko were spending the night at Adam's house, he told his mom that he was spending the night at Raf's, and Raf told his foster parents that he was spending the night at thier house. Now he wished they hadn't decided this.<p>

"C'mon Jackie," Bulkhead taunted. "Show me what you got!"

A big blur of metal streaked by Miko's head and slammed into Bulkhead.

"Hahaha! Nice lob!" Bulkhead chuckled, hurling the ball of metal towards Wheeljack.

"So, what's that about" Jack started

"It's called lobbing," Arcee explained. "The favorite pastime on Cybertron. _Especially_ among the warrior class."

"C'mon Raf!" Miko yelled over the lobbing game. "Show us some moves."

"Oh alright," Raf sighed, getting up.

Adam smirked and jumped onto his feet, grabbing a microphone.

_This is something new — the Casper Slide part two, featuring the Platman Band. This time we're gonna get funky_

"Yeah, Adam!" Miko cheered.

_Everybody clap your hands  
>Clap clap clap clap your hands<br>Clap clap clap clap your hands_

_Alright we gonna do the basic steps  
>To the left<br>Take it back now y'all  
>One hop this time<br>Right foot lets stomp  
>Left foot lets stomp<br>Cha cha real smooth_

_Turn it out  
>To the left<br>Take it back now y'all  
>One hop this time<br>Right foot lets stomp  
>Left foot lets stomp<br>Cha cha now y'all_

_Last time to get funky  
>To the right now<br>To the left  
>Take it back now y'all<br>One hop this time, one hop this time  
>Right foot two stomps<br>Left foot two stomps  
>Slide to the left<em>

_Slide to the right  
>Criss cross, criss cross<br>Cha cha real smooth_

_Lets go to work  
>To the left<br>Take it back now y'all  
>Two hops this time, two hops this time<br>Right foot two stomps  
>Left foot two stomps<br>Hands on your knees, hands on your knees_

_Get funky with it  
>Ooooooooh yeah (come on)<br>Cha cha now y'all_

_Turn it out  
>To the left<br>Take it back now y'all  
>Five hops this time<br>Right foot lets stomp  
>Left foot lets stomp<br>Right foot again  
>Left foot again<br>Right foot lets stomp  
>Left foot lets stomp<br>Freeeze_

Bumblebee leaned down, optics wide as he watched with interest.

_Everybody clap your hands  
>(Come on y'all) (Check it out y'all)<em>

The yellow scout watched the little dancer for a second, gave a soft chirp, and _joined in_! Roadbuster laughed, tears streaming.

_How low can you go?  
>Can you go down low?<br>All the way to the floor  
>How low can you go?<br>Can you bring it to the top?  
>Like you never never stop?<br>Can you bring it to the top, one hop_

Ratchet gave a low groan.

_Right foot now  
>Left foot now y'all<br>Cha cha real smooth_

_Turn it out  
>To the left<br>Take it back now y'all  
>One hop this time<br>One hop this time  
>Reverse<br>Slide to the left  
>Slide to the right<br>Reverse, reverse  
>Reverse, reverse<em>

_Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again  
>Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again<em>

_Turn it out  
>To the left<br>Take it back now y'all  
>Two hops two hops<br>Two hops two hops  
>Right foot lets stomp<br>Left foot let stomp  
>Charlie brown<br>Hop it out now_

_Slide to the right  
>Slide to the left<br>Take it back now y'all  
>Cha cha now y'all<em>

_Oooh yeah mmm, yeah do that stuff oooh yeah I'm out y'all peace!_

Miko was laughing and they were cheering as Adam, Raf, and Bumblebee took a bow.

"Ooh, I brought a CD that features dance songs," Adam realized. "Let me find my laptop so we can dance to them."

Jack chuckled to reply. Then he noticed that they were one short. "Where's Optimus?"

"Went for a drive," Arcee shrugged. "Prime's don't party."

Jack looked up at her. "Why?"

Arcee zoned out, recalling a distant memory.

"Country roads, take me home, to the place—" _He stopped and hiccupped before he looked down from the old water tower and smiled. "Hiya, Ratchet!"_

_"Optimus Slaggin' Prime, you get your intoxicated aft down from there this instantly or so help me I will get you down myself and this. Won't. Be. Pretty. Do you hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Ratchet shouted as he heard the other Autobots laughing._

"Doctor's orders," Arcee quickly replied, earning a weird look from Jack.

"Comin' at ya!" Bulkhead announced, throwing the lobbing ball again.

Jack watched and realized that his trajectory was off. The ball skimmed past Wheeljack's fingers, slammed into the wall…and into the controls, causing them to spark violently.

"Y-you know I _am_ attempting to perform _sensitive_ calibrations here!" Ratchet snapped.

"Sorry Doc," Wheeljack apologized. "Guess we're a little charged up."

"A little _too_ charged up," Roadbuster said.

"You built this bridge from scratch, huh?" Wheeljack asked in mild interest.

"I did," Ratchet replied.

"That's quite a feat of engineering," Wheeljack nodded.

"Yes it is," Ratchet said.

"Something wrong with it?"

"I didn't care for the way it sounded the last jump," Ratchet explained. "I put it in shut down."

"Puts it to good use," Cliffjumper nodded. "Remember what happened the last time before when it happened?"

Roadbuster and Bumblebee quaked at a memory.

"I don't think I want to know," Jack whispered.

"Trust me, you don't," Arcee agreed.

A frustrated, almost angry look crossed Wheeljack's faceplate before he composed himself. "What if you need to use it?"

"Oh, I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage," Ratchet said.

"So uh…how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack asked.

Alarm bells rang in Jack's head. Something didn't sound right.

"A few hours," Ratchet shrugged, turning to face him. "If we're lucky, maybe longer."

"Huh," Wheeljack growled, walking off.

Jack watched his every movement. Something was up, and he was determined to find out.

"So there we were, no communications, low on energon, surrounded by Cons…so what does Wheeljack do?" Bulkhead continued, looking at his buddy, we all leaned forwards. "Heh, tell 'em, Jackie!"

Wheeljack gave a soft laugh.

"What I do best," he shrugged.

"He chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger!" Bulkhead continued.

"Yeah," Wheeljack added. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"The joint went _supernova_!" Bulkhead finished, spreading his arms.

"Awesome!" Miko breathed.

"Yeah, I'm _still_ picking shrapnel from my backside," Bulkhead added sheepishly.

"I'm not surprised," Arcee snorted.

Bulkhead leaned down and pointed at Wheeljack's waist. "There it is — Jackie's signature. One grenade, one shot." He frowned and shook his servo in front of Wheeljack's faceplate. "Hey, you alright?"

"What?" Wheeljack asked.

"You don't seem like yourself," Bulkhead added, warily.

"What do ya mean?" Wheeljack demanded.

"I dunno, you seem quiet."

"Ah, I've been stuck in a can too long," Wheeljack dismissed. "I should go topside before I go stir crazy."

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with," Bulkhead offered.

"Let's go now!" Wheeljack grinned.

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead asked, offended. "C'mon! The gang's _loving_ you! You _gotta_ tell 'em about the Battle of Darkmount Pass!"

"You tell 'em," Wheeljack shrugged. "You're better at it. How about if Miko here shows me around the rest of your base?"

Jack tensed. That didn't _sound_ right.

"Tour starts _now_!" Mikoe exclaimed, hopping down from her perch on the box. "Do you play any instruments? Can you _fly_? Have you thrashed more Decepticons than Bulkhead?"

And her voice cut out as she and Wheeljack walked out.

"You alright?" Arcee asked Bulkhead.

"Yeah, just outta sorts I guess."

"Don't tell me you're _jealous_!"

"That Miko's making a new friend? C'mon," Bulkhead snorted. "Something…something's not right about Wheeljack."

"Come on, really?" Roadbuster asked. "He's traveled _galaxies_, you haven't seen him for centuries! He could just be rocket lagged or something. People change over time, you know"

"Not Jackie," Bulkhead growled through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure about that?" Adam asked. "He is right about change. It's part of nature."

"Yeah, ain't gonna lie," Cliffjumper spoke. "I may not know Wheeljack like you do, but we got to give him some credit. No one can't just change without a flick of a switch. Like Buster here."

All three boys looked up at the sniper.

"…What Cliff is trying to prove," Roadbuster stated, "is that even the stubborn, the bad, the worst, and _even_ the most evil can just decide to make themselve better during time over time."

"Look, I know Wheeljack better than _anyone_ here," Bulkhead growled.

"W-what did you mean like Roadbuster?" Raf asked.

Bulkhead's annoyance was replaced as the room became dead silent.

"Uh, nevermind that," Roadbuster said. "It's all in the past now."

"Hey," they heard Wheeljack say as he and Miko walked in. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me," Bulkhead replied coolly. "You know, at the Battle of Darkmount Pass?"

"That's a heck of a story."

"Yep….T_ell_ _it_," Bulkhead hissed.

"Talk, talk, talk," Miko sighed. "How about _after_ we go offroading?"

"Miko, stay outta this," her guardian snarled.

"Bulkhead, _easy_!" Arcee urged.

"I'm not sure—" Cliffjumper started.

"TELL IT!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Fine," Wheeljack growled, glaring at Bulkhead. "You want to live in the past _Bulkhead_?"

"Get ready," Jack whispered to Raf.

"To what?"

"To run."

Raf frowned.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing here," Jack pleaded.

"The Wreckers were trapped between the Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit," the Wrecker started. "The 'Cons were _vicious_, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left 'em for scrap, then I made us a way out by using their backsides as stepping stones across the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah," Bulkhead sighed. "That's _exactly_ how it happened."

Jack was disappointed.

"Except for _one_ little thing…" Bulkhead growled, optics narrowing dangerously.

_Yes, we have him caught!_ Jack shouted mentally.

"_I_ _wasn't_ _there_!"

Everyone froze, looking at the fake with new looks.

"I'd already left to Wreckers to join up with _Optimus_," Bulkhead snarled. "But you wouldn't _know_ that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record."

"Bulkhead?" Miko asked. "What does that have to do with — Whoa!"

"Miko!" Everyone yelled as the fake grabbed her.

"Stay back, or I'll sqeeze her to a pulp!" the fake snarled.

A low snarl ripped from Jack's throat. He didn't move, though he wanted to. This was Miko, his adopted little sister. He swore to himself that he would take care of her until either they found her dad or if those three strangers came back for her…_if_ they knew she was here.

"Wheeljack! What are you doing?" Miko demanded.

"Decepticon _coward_!" Bulkhead snarled. "Let the girl go and _face me!_"

"Don't fret!" Makeshift chuckled. "Plenty of fighting to come."

"Is there a _real_ Wheeljack?" Adam demanded, voice hard and eyes gleaming.

"On _Nemesis_!" Jack growled.

"Oh indeed," the Con smirked. "And I believe Lord Starscream is making sport of him."

The consol beeped, signaling the groundbridge was ready.

"About time," he snarled, pulling down the lever. He started backing towards the tunnel, daring them to attack him.

"Hey, at least let her go!" Jack screamed.

"Let's get this party started!" he chuckled as Miko gave a yell.

Suddenly, something smashed into the Con, knocking Miko from his grip and into Bulkhead's servo. Jack looked up _Another _Wheeljack straightened up.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through," he said nonchalantly.

Ratchet nodded and quickly shut the bridge. The white Wrecker's optics grew cold as the duplicate stood back up.

"You," Wheeljack snarled. "I hope you've prayed to Primus today 'cause you're going to be meeting him in ten seconds."

"I was going to say the same to you," the duplicate replied, unsheathing his blades.

The two identical mechs circled each other like cats, swords raised and optics deadly. Bulkhead slammed his fists together as the Decepticon passed him. Wheeljack stopped him with a tap of his blade.

"Ugly's mine," he growled.

And they jumped at each other, twirling their blades in a sharp storm.

"Which one's the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked.

Miko's eyes flicked between the two fighters. "I lost track!"

"That one," Jack replied calmly, pointing to one.

Wheeljack disarmed the guy and kneed him in the helm, knocking him flat as he placed his blade on his throat.

"That's my Jackie," Bulkhead preened.

"You," Wheeljack growled, looking at Ratchet. "Hit the switch, its time to take out the trash."

Bulkhead walked up to his friend and Wheeljack looked at him.

"All yours buddy," he said.

Bulkhead picked up the Con as Ratchet fired up the bridge and dragged him over to the vortex and hurled him through.

"Nice lob," Wheeljack smirked as the Bridge closed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they all had a little party to celebrate the <em>real<em> Wheeljack's return. I watched as my students had a little fun on the dance floor. Bumblebee had gotten Roadbuster to join him in dancing, and the two were really good.

"It's like a recurring nightmare!" Ratchet moaned from the groundbridge controls.

"Now that you're part of Team Prime," Bulkhead started, "We need to pick out a vehicle mode for you! I have some ideas!"

Wheeljack sighed. "Yep, since the Cons managed to help themselves to everything."

"How long do we have to wait for everyone to find it funny before we tell him the truth?" Miko whispered to Jack.

"I think we'll know," Jack said.

"Wheeljack," Optimus started. "Know that you'll always have a haven here."

"Jackie never usually stays, but he _always_ comes back," Bulkhead continued.

"Okay boys," Miko replied, taking out her phone. "Say cheese!"

The camera flash blinded them all. But at least Miko had something to remember this moment by.

* * *

><p>The doors to the storage room slid open. Vince stood in front of the iron suit that was long forgotten.<p>

"Vince," Sierra said. "This is actually a bad idea. What if we get caught?"

"We're not gonna get caught," Vince said. "I've done things more stupid than this."

"You did not," Sierra rolled her eyes.

"No, but I wish I did."

"Wishes he did," Sierra grumbled under her breath. "He'll be wishing that he wasn't born a Stark soon."

"Look, this has been out of commission for a long time," Vince told her. "If I can get this sucker to operate, then theres' nothing to worry about."

"Is that what you said when we went to Trenton?" Brian smirked.

Vince rolled his eyes. "Give me credit. I got us out of there."

Briana was in deep thought as she asked, "What if they notified the entire country of our absence?"

"I've got that covered," Sierra said, sitting down on a bench and tapping furiously on the keyboard.

"Good to know that," Vince said as he disassembled the armor.

Briana looked out the window of the building they were in and sighed. She wished she had talked to her father about this. Thor might have known what to do in a situation like the one she was in right now.

**And that's the end of chapter eight. Don't worry, we'll cram our newest additions here as soon as possible. Just give me some time to figure out how it will play out. Until then, see you later! Oh, and I got the whole drunk Optimus bit from a comic on DevantArt. You can find it in my favorites in the folder entitled "TFP."**


	9. Radioactive

**Here we have the episode Convoy, where the other three make their appearance. And don't ask me why Adam went with, because I obviously don't have the answer to that either.**

9. Radioactive

"Jack!"

Jack jolted from his daydreaming and looked up to Ratchet.

"Will you quit your dreaming? Rafael is trying to ask you something."

"Oh, sorry. What do you want?"

"Uh, are you okay?"

Jack sighed. "No. Test is coming up soon, and I don't know what worries me the most right now."

Looking up from his textbook, Adam suggested, "How about the fact that even the good doctor here won't tell us anything about these three new kids or the fact that they know your dad, mine and Raf's parents as well?"

Jack could barely madke a comment when Adam brought that up. He hadn't been kidding about the whole incident of the other kids gone missing. After a brief explanation about the coming of NEST — and they still don't know how they found out — the Autobot leader made it better by telling them they were not the only children of the Avengers, since the daughter of two agents was brought up since Wheeljack came. That was when he and the others found out that the three would be joining them.

"Yeah, why won't you tell us?" Miko pleaded.

"Because I am under strict orders not to and they can tell you about themselves," Ratchet grumbled. "And besides, even we have our ways of knowing things."

"I wonder," Adam said.

"Prime!" Fowler's voice yelled, spooking the kids. "PRIME!"

"Special Agent Fowler," Optimus greeted as he came in. "To what pleasure do we owe—"

"What else?" Fowler interrupted. "Cons. I chased them off with some hard ordinates, but not before they blew me out of the sky! They tried to smash and grab for the Dingus."

"The who-say-what?" Cliffjumper asked, confused.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System aka D.N.G.S," Fowler explained. He showed them an image of the Dingus. "It's a prototype energy source I'm porting to the coast for testing."

"That's absurd!" Ratchet scoffed. "Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

"I'm guessing to make a big fat primitive weapon of mass destruction on! If this baby were to meltdown, it would radiate this state and the four next door," Fowler said.

"Uh, did Agent Fowler say what state he was currently in?" Raf asked worriedly.

"I'm a sitting duck here Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the Dingus to its destination before the Cons come back for it," Fowler said.

"I'm afraid sending such a volatile device through a GroundBridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the GroundBridge vortex and harm all 50 states…and beyond," Optimus explained.

"You got any better ideas?" Fowler asked.

"How about a road trip?" Adam suggested. "You guys can groundbridge there to pick up the Dingus and transport it by road."

"And if the Cons tail us?" Fowler said.

"Um…phase two?" Adam said.

Soon, the preparations were made and all Bots except Ratchet and Cliffjumper were preparing to go through the groundbridge. Arcee attached Optimus' trailer to him, which Raf found in storage labeled 'we might need it again one day.' He then made his way through the groundbridge in vehicle mode.

"Optimus, can I come with for recon?" Adam asked.

Optimus gave him a funny look. "I suppose."

Adam's mouth dropped as if it were a dream come true. Before Miko could rant, he swiftly waved to the others before passing through. They were in a forest terrain.

"You could say it's untouched," Adam said.

"Yeah," Wheeljack said, smirking. "If it weren't for the giant dent Buster Filler's plane had left in it."

They laughed. Bulkhead and Bumblebee loaded the Dingus onto Optimus' trailer and then transformed, ready to get a move on. Arcee walked into said trailer and closed the door behind her as Adam dashed for Optimus. Fowler slid into the driver's seat.

"Road trip! Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!" Adam sang, pumping his fist in the air.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Agent Fowler inquired.

"I'm your escort," Adam said.

"I am a government agent and a military veteran. I do _not _need a child to escort me," Fowler argued.

"Agent Fowler, when was the last time you went anywhere without your jet?" Adam then put a patronizing arm on the agent's shoulder, who just looked suspiciously at the boy. "You are an American hero, but time has obviously made you tired and weary. Let me do this in honor of your name."

Agent Fowler was basking in the words 'American hero' and 'honor' and he held his head high.

_Holy smokes, he was actually soaking this moment in?! Miko is _never _going to let this matter drop._

"Well…of course I wouldn't want to upset an obvious admirer. What sort of role model would I be? Of course you can escort me," he said proudly.

_Yes!_

Then he leaned in close and put an arm around Adam's shoulder. "I have so many stories to tell of my proud days."

_I wish I hadn't asked to come now._

"That sounds…awesome," Adam said, scooting towards the door.

"Now! Let's get this show on the road," Fowler announced as he clasped his hands together about to grab the wheel.

"Ah, ah, ah," Optimus suddenly said. "No need Agent Fowler, I will handle the driving."

All the adrenaline from Fowler had instantly washed away as he slumped back into the seat and crossed his arms. "Its gonna be a long trip."

"Tell me about it," Adam agreed.

Everyone started up their engines and headlights.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered.

"We rollin'!" Roadbuster cheered.

And they all drove off to the nearest road.

* * *

><p><em>Kill. Me. Please!<em>

Adam swore if he had to listen to one more of Fowler's glory day stories that he was going to jump out of Optimus, run to the nearest town, and call for a bridge! The only excitement he got was when Fowler was getting road rage over a senior citizen's slow driving by blasting the horn for a long while.

"Move it Gramps!" Fowler snapped, smacking Optimus' steering wheel.

And then the car in front finally moved. Adam immediately felt sorry for the driver of the other car. He probably pulled over because he was having a heart attack.

"Agent Fowler, is that really necessary?" Optimus asked, slightly annoyed.

"Don't tell me your one of them text book drivers," Fowler complained, folding his arms once again.

"If you think that's bad, you should see what it's like with Cliffjumper," Adam pointed out. "I swear I'm going to need hearing aides one of these days."

As he sat there looking over the trees and rocky mountain sides, he could hear faint sounds of a helicopter. Fowler had his hands on the steering wheel, even though he wasn't really driving.

"You know, you're saving my bacon here Prime," Fowler then said.

"I am proud to be of service," Optimus replied.

"Of course not like I'd need your help if you and the Cons had stuck to turn up your own corner of the galaxy," Fowler stated.

"Are you suggesting that no evil existed on your world before we arrived?" Dad asked.

"Well, it was a…different evil," Fowler replied obviously unarmed, then decided to change the subject. "How about some radio? You seem like a Nashville sound kind of guy."

"As long as it isn't Sugarland," Adam grumbled. Then that helicopter sound came again and this time it sounded closer. Fowler looked in the rear mirror.

"That's the one! The Con who shot me down. Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?" Fowler snarled coming up with the most creative names ever!

"Watch your rear views," came the voice of Bulkhead from Fowler's radio.

Adam looked in the rear mirror and saw a group of green cars with a black stripe going over the hood. They first formed a formation around Bulkhead and then tried to get closer to Optimus' trailer. Adam gulped and sank lower in his seat.

"Feeling a little constricted without the use of my fists here, boss," Bulk growled.

"Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary," Optimus ordered in his normal growling baritone.

"A whole team of Cons," Fowler said.

Then Ratchet came in over the radio. /_What? I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilizing a cloaking technology._/

"I don't think they're Cons at all," Adam said.

One of the green cars overtook Optimus and Bumblebee from the right, trying to box them in. They tried cutting the yellow scout off. Then another green car pulled up to them from the left. The sunroof opened, and a…human stood up pointing a gun in Fowler's direction!

"Pull over!" the man ordered.

"Well I'll be dipped!" Fowler exclaimed.

"Our assailants are not Decepticons, they are human," Optimus said over the comlink to the others at base.

_/__HUMAN?__/_ Ratchet squeaked.

_/__Oh please.__/_ Miko said. /_Takin' on our 'Bots…they're road kill!__/_

_/__Just be careful, Addy.__/_ Jack pleaded.

"I'm not a freakin' eight year old!" Adam spat.

As the man was about to fire, Optimus steered into them, catching them off balance and causing the man to fire into the road instead, causing a small explosion. Optimus quickly sped up.

"Who the pit are these guys?" Wheeljack said, really confused.

"Autobots maintain your cover, and apply minimal force. Disarmament only," Optimus instructed.

Then another green car attempted to come in from the right again, weapons ready. Bumblebee reversed into him to stop him from proceeding further. Then when the driver tried to overtake Bumblebee, he knocked him back again, causing the car to swerve and it caught on some rocks, causing it to flip over onto its back. It was survivable to say the least…hopefully.

"That was close," Adam said.

"Could use some air," Fowler gasped.

Optimus rolled down his window. Fowler stuck his head out.

"Prime! Bail right!" Fowler ordered.

Without a second thought, Adam looked in Fowler's rear mirror. One green car was particularly close to them. Well, that was until the Autobot leader knocked him over a cliff. Then with no warning, Fowler got out of the cab.

"What are you doing?" Adam demanded.

He was gone before he could even hear the boy. He stretched over to take a look in the rear mirror. Fowler had restrained one of the men; he must've been trying to disconnect the trailer. Fowler was trying to interrogate him…well, until he got knocked out of his grip by a tree branch.

"This is so bad," Adam mumbled. "Oh, I wish one of the Avengers was here right now. They'd probably know what to do."

"Just remain calm, Adam," Optimus coaxed. "It will turn out all right."

"But what if it doesn't?" Adam fired back.

"I do hope you take better care of the Dingus then you do your captives," a threatening voice came in over his radio.

Adam jolted with a start. Fowler had made his way back to the cab he sat back in and buckled up.

"Fowler, we got a call," Adam pointed out.

Fowler then looked out the window as Adam saw the helicopter fly closer in. "Special Agent William Fowler here, identify yourself!"

"I am Silas," the voice now confirmed as Silas said. "But of greater consequence to you, we are MECH. Fair warning, we will be helping ourselves to your device. Even if it means inflicting casualties."

"Is that so?" Fowler said mockingly. "Tell me Si. What's the market price for a Dingus these days?"

"What makes you think we _intend_ to sell it, Agent Fowler?" Silas said.

Fowler was silent.

"Should we be worried about this right now?" Adam asked.

"There's a war brewing, between the new world order and the newest. The victor would be the side armed with the most innervated technology," Silas continued.

Fowler and Adam both looked into the rear mirrors, one of the green cars had made its way behind Optimus' trailer with an armed MECH agent. He shot at the trailer three times, the next thing that happened was a small explosion. Then he stood up on the roof of the car, ready to jump.

"So Si, you think MECH has all the most radical tech?" Fowler said, gloating.

As the MECH agent proceeded onto the hood of the car, Arcee in her vehicle mode knocked the MECH agent and car rolling, taking with it another MECH car which blew up!

"Later," were Fowler's last words to Silas.

"Agent Fowler, do not take your 'Silas' lightly. Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War that destroyed our world," Optimus said to Agent Fowler.

If they were ever pursued, like now, they would have to switch to phase two. They went straight for a train tunnel.

"There's our destination point," Fowler said.

"Autobots! Keep a tight formation," Optimus ordered.

They proceeded down the bank to the right to the train tunnel. They kept close to the train, as MECH tried to keep on their tail. Bulkhead then quickly transformed and fired at the tunnel to cause a cave in, stopping their pursuers. Bumblebee transformed and jumped onto the train before he knocked on it. The train's doors slid open to reveal a man of military background. Optimus' trailer opened up like a cardboard box to reveal the Dingus. Arcee gave the Dingus to Bulkhead who in turn gave it to Bumblebee who then gently placed it into the train. Adam gave a sigh of relief as they exited the tunnel.

"Air support? Ours or theirs?" Fowler suddenly said.

Adrian looked out the window to see what he was talking about.

_/__Optimus…__/_ Ratchet warned. _/__You have company.__/_

"Cons," Adam snarled.

They fired upon them with missiles; Optimus took a sharp turn, making the riders inside of him forced up against the back seats. Then it felt lighter, that sharp turn must have unhitched the trailer, but it provided an alternative for the missiles. It looked like they had reached a dead end as they approached a grassy cliff edge. Optimus swerved around to face the Decepticons who had now transformed.

"Agent Fowler, I am afraid that if you and we are to survive, it has become absolutely necessary to drop our cover," Optimus told Agent Fowler.

Then he transformed, holding a slightly gagging Fowler in one hand and a well-prepared Adam in another. The helicopter which occupied Silas was now circling around them obviously intrigued. Optimus picked up both men and set them on a rocky ledge.

"Remain here," Optimus told them.

"Will do," Fowler said.

"After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car stretch my legs and kick some tailpipe!" Wheeljack said, as he was the first in line to kick butt.

And they all charged at the opposing side.

Optimus took an Eradicon down with one blow, while Bulkhead nearly did a body slam to another. Arcee performed a bunch of lightning quick jabs to one of their midsection and slashing his armor to ribbons as she did. Bumblebee started performing a few boxing stunts he had been working on for a while. Roadbuster pulled out his rifles and shot maniacally at them, feeling relieved to finally get some action. Wheeljack pulled out a grenade and threw one out, taking at least four down.

"Ah, how I cannot wait to brag to Miko about this," Adam gloated, watching the fight go on.

"Prime!" Fowler yelled into the radio. "Silas got wise to phase two!"

"Huh?"

"I understand!" Optimus called…right as a Vehicon rammed a tree into his faceplate.

"Optimus!" Adam shrieked as he fell over the cliff. He grabbed his cell and called Jack. "Jack, Prime's down!"

* * *

><p>"MECH's gonna grab the Dingus," Jack said. "We need to think of something, quick."<p>

"You mean like a Phase Three?" Raf asked.

"Okay," Jack told himself. "Come on, think. All right, if MECH wants the Dingus, they have to get on that train."

"What if we get on board first? You know, run some human-on-human interference?" Miko asked.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet denied.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm _ready_ to commit suicide yet," Adam agreed.

"Hello, the United States of Meltdown! Lives are at stake!" Miko tried to argue.

"Yes, yours," Ratchet growled.

"You want us to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at ninety miles per hour?" Cliffjumper said. "Are ya nuts?"

"I can't even count the number of things that can go wrong," Ratchet pinpointed. "Mass displacement trauma..."

"Twisted limbs..." Cliffjumper added.

"Metal burn..." Ratchet implored.

"Fried — What?" Cliffjumper gawked at him.

"Okay, maybe not the last one," Ratchet admitted. "Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix groundbridge coordinates on something moving at that speed."

"Would it help is we had access to the train's coordinates?" Raf asked as he displayed the coordinates on the screen.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>Adam waited for the train to come around before he secretly dashed off for it. An electrical surge consumed the train before it died out. Adam guessed that it was meant to knock out the people inside of it. He jumped onto the first car and made a mad dash to the one containing the machine. He carefully climbed down once he did, opened the door, and jumped inside as soon a portal opened and both Miko and Jack — with his shield — stepped through.<p>

"Hey, guys," Adam greeted.

"We're in," Jack said into his cell.

I read you Jack!" Raf called. "The cellphone/comlink patch works!"

The sound of choppers caught their attention and they peered outside to see where it was coming from.

"Raf, MECH's landing on top of the train!" Jack said.

"In about twenty seconds you're going to come to a fork," he said. "Brace yourself!"

Suddenly, the train tilted and they turned on a different track.

"Yeah! Nice going, Raf!" Miko shouted.

There was a sudden thud and the kids saw sparks shoot through the roof.

"So what'd that buy us? Ten seconds?" Jack asked.

"Raf is losing his touch," Miko agreed.

"There are people out there trying to get this stupid device made for who knows what reason and all you guys can think about is why Raf didn't buy us enough time?" Adam spat at them. "Although, that was a short intermission."

The roof fell in and they looked up to three men standing over them.

"You want a slice of this?" Miko threatened. "Well do ya?"

"What she said!" Jack added.

"Yeah, keep saying that, Jack. That'll make them shaking!" Adam shouted.

They stared at the trio and started laughing.

"Look at the little kiddies wanting to play hero," one scoffed.

"Who you calling a kid?" Adam shouted at them.

"Why don't you both go run home to your mommies?" another jeered.

"And let their daddies play soldier," the last chimed in.

Adam and Miko looked at each other in worry. Jack was known to them by being the son of Captain America. And when they said such things like that around him, things didn't look pretty in the end.

Another figure stopped up, but this time it wasn't an agent. It was a teenage girl with her red hair pulled back under her hood and her eyes concealed. She wore a red elbow length shirt with cuffs and combat boots over her pants. "Hello, boys."

They turned around, but never had the time to react as the girl swung her bow and cracked the guy in the head. The other two lung at her, but she dodged and slammed the head of bow into one's back. The third thug grabbed her from behind, but she slammed her foot onto his and threw her head back to hit his. Jack quickly scrambled for the ladder with Miko and Adam right behind him. Jack slapped one of them with his shield and Adam dropkicked another. Miko let out a battle and charged forward, pushing the other one off and watching him tumble down. None of the others bothered to pay attention, however; they continued the spar. It concluded when Adam jumped and slammed both of his feet in the chest of one. He did a quick somersault and caught the edge of the roof, almost falling off. Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him up in time before he slipped and fell.

"What just happened?" Miko breathed as the soldiers retreated.

"A girl came out of nowhere, we beat the living scrap out of them, and now they left," Adam answered obviously.

"Thank you for the description, Catherine Obvious," Miko spat.

Both boys and the girl gave her a funny look.

"What did I say?" Miko asked.

"You said Catherine," Adam pointed out.

"So?" Miko questioned.

"Um, it's Captain Obvious," Jack corrected.

"Huh?"

"The phrase is 'Thank you for the description, _Captain_ Obvious,'" Jack explained.

Miko frowned in confusion. "Seriously?"

"Who on this train is named Catherine?" Adam said in frustration.

"She could be the captain," Miko answered weakly, pointing at the girl.

The girl growled before they looked out at the retreating form of the helicopter.

"Whoa," Miko said, grabbing Jack's arm for support.

"Um, guys?" Adam spoke, pointing at the smoke up ahead.

"Whoa!" the girl yelled.

"Ratchet, MECH blew the train tracks! You need to bridge us out of here! The soldiers too!" Jack yelled, turning back to the inside of the train.

_/__We've lost access to the train database!__/_ Ratchet yelled back. _/__We can't bridge you back without your coordinates.__/_

"Oh, Odin must hate us!" Adam cried. If he were a cartoon character, he would've been crying right there.

"Maybe we should jump?" Miko suggested.

"At ninety miles an hour?" the girl demanded.

"It's the impact or the meltdown, take your pick," Miko snapped.

Jack sighed, "What were we thinking volunteering for this?"

"I could ask the same thing," Adam said.

"We can buy ourselves another few seconds if we're in the back of the train, right?" Miko asked.

Adam pressed a number and put it to his ear. "Raf, if I don't make it and if you meet my dad, tell him I love him."

Suddenly, a rock song started to play. They nearly covered their ears before a blur of red, white, blue, and silver zoomed by.

"Don't read the will just yet!" the girl cried.

Suddenly the train lurched and they nearly fell off, trying to grab hold of something. There was a loud screeching sound as the train finally grounded to a stop. Jack and them hopped out and saw a...slender and average height girl with blonde hair and blue green eyes. She wore a yellow tank top under an aqua blue top with an off-the-shoulder shawl, a black knee-length skirt, leggings, and converse.

"You guys okay, Sierra?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Sierra said, taking her shades off to reveal brilliant green eyes.

"Yeah, I guess…well, as okay as one can be when faced with certain death," Jack said.

"Yeah," Miko agreed. "But that was still fun."

Sierra's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Oh Gods, there's two of them," she mumbled.

A clanking sound could be made as the Iron Patriot suit came up from behind. The mask opened to reveal a boy around either Jack's or Adam's age with pale skin, fiery red hair, and freckles before he put an arm around the girl.

"Believe me, babe," he stated almost seductively, "it's as real as it gets."

"I thought I told you to keep your hands off of me," the girl said.

"Oh, Briana—"

"Hands off or I'll fry you in your suit next time," Briana snarled.

"And go see if they're good. They're probably wondering if these guys are still alive," Sierra added.

"But—"

"This close to calling your dad!" Briana shouted.

"Wow, look at her go," Adam mused.

The boy grumbled before he took off.

"Maybe we should follow," Jack suggested. "In case."

Apparently, this was the first time someone, including Miko, agreed with him.

They reach the Autobots in time, just as they finished the last of the Eradicons. Optimus turned around to see the kids climb over the edge. Vince looked up with a neutral expression. The girls were in awe.

"Whoa," Briana said.

Optimus came up to them, each footstep quaking the ground beneath them. He knelt down and peered at them.

"Sierra Barton, Briana Foster, and Vincent Stark. My name is Optimus Prime. Welcome to our family."

**And there you have it! Convoy and the appearance of the other three. We hit to Duex Ex Machina next. Stay tuned in for Son of a Legend.**


	10. Night at the Museum

10. Night at the Museum

"YEAH! REK-EK-EK-EK-EK! OW-OW-OW…YEEEEEEAAAAAAH!" Bulkhead sang, Briana pretending to play a guitar.

"I love this song!" Miko cheered as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Miko, I thought you had a history report to do," Bulkhead growled. "Did detention end early?"

"Did for me," she replied smugly as she buckled up. She looked in the mirror and her face went white. "Uh-oh, here comes teacher! And he doesn't look happy!" She hunkered down in the seat. "Step on it, Bulk! PLEASE!"

Before Bulkhead could say another word, Briana got it into gear and hit the gas. Once they were outside of the city limits, Briana let go of the steering wheel and rested against the seat, hands behind her head.

"Miko, I'm supposed to be your _guardian_," Bulkhead scolded. "Not your getaway car! You can't just _cut_ detention. What if your dad found out?"

"Don't worry about him," Miko sighed. "I think he gave up on me since the pizza incident."

They pulled up into the base. Both girls got out to let Bulkhead transform.

"Miko, listen," Bulkhead sighed. "If you fail high school, then you can't go to…uh…what's the word again?"

"College?" Sierra said from the hangout, pausing in the middle of her card game.

Bulkhead snapped his fingers. "That's the one."

"You sound like those three kids I use to live with," Miko groaned.

"Um, since they were from a different country by your records, wouldn't they have spoken in a different language?" Roadbuster asked from behind.

"People may speak a different language, but it's the _same_ thing they say," Briana told him.

"Because we want the best for you!" Bulkhead protested. "And that means making sure you go to _school._"

"Uh oh," Jack snickered. "What'd you do?"

Miko shot him a glare.

"Look Miko," Bulkhead said, "Before I became a warrior, I was a _laborer_. Construction. I can build stuff, I can break stuff, and _that's_ _it_!"

"I _love_ breaking stuff!" Miko chirped. "I want to be just like you, Bulk!"

"Why would you want to be like me when you could be a…medic like Ratchet or a philanthropist like…not Tony?"

Ratchet didn't even turn from his screen.

"I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse from the nation called _Greece_," he announced. "An ancient city quite historic I believe."

"Athens?" Adam asked, popping up from the couch.

"Not likely," Ratchet said.

"Ancient Greece, huh? C'mon, Miko. Want to see Greece with me?"

The girl's face lit up and she nodded, the two of them made their way out into the bridge.

"Phooey," Briana said as the groundbridge shut down.

There were squeaky footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Hey, guys," Sierra greeted. "How was the…project?"

Jack turned to find Raf soaked to the bone.

"Just a little sprinkle," the boy grumbled.

"Ah, come on," Vince said as he came in all drenched. "You've got to admit that it was fun."

"It was until it exploded and we got wet," Raf growled.

"You know," Ratchet spoke, "I am trying to concentrate on not _losing_ myself without an incident being caused by a Stark."

"Why does my mom get off scot free?" Vince asked.

"Because the only _stupid_ thing she did was conceiving you with Tony!" Ratchet barked.

"True," Vince mused, one arm crossing his chest and an elbow resting on his hand, finger placed on his cheek.

"You're nuts," Adam credited. "Or evil. I can't tell yet."

/_Oh, Doc!_/ Roadbuster sang in through the speakers. /_We're waiting for a bridge, Doc!_ _Kind of hard to open one with all the pressure from the kids, doesn't it, Doc?_/

"Did Cliffjumper or Wheeljack dare you to say that to me?" Ratchet demanded.

/_Maybe._/

Ratchet grumbled about how Primus hated him before he opened the bridge and let the other Autobots in. Wheeljack whooped as they did.

"I swear to Primus—" Ratchet started.

/_Ratch, we need a bridge._/ Bulkhead interrupted without knowledge.

Ratchet opened the groundbridge, allowing Bulkhead and Miko to come through it.

"That, was awesome!" Miko announced.

"What was?" Jack asked.

"Bulkhead had a throw down match with a Con, and we found this round ball thing on a stone wall and then Bulkhead broke it, but its fine because I took a picture, but the Con fled before Bulkhead could finish him off," Miko said in one breath.

"Ratch, check this out. Miko, show him the picture," Bulkhead said

Sure enough Miko flipped her cell phone out and showed the picture.

"Looks like an energon harvester," Wheeljack said.

"Optimus, we have found something," Ratchet called to Optimus.

Optimus approached the terminal and studied the picture.

"Well?" Sierra gulped.

"It is indeed an energon harvester," Optimus confirmed. "A powerful tool created by the ancients to remove raw energon from any source."

"Greek gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked.

"I thought only the Norse gods did." Adam sounded just as confused as Raf did.

"No. The ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages," Optimus explained. "This fresco was likely a sigh post indicating a harvester's location hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Uh, Optimus?" Jack started. "If the harvester removes energon from anything and you all have energon pumping inside you—"

"In Decepticon hands the harvester would be a devastating weapon," Optimus finished.

"See! You were a genius to total that painting!" Miko said.

"Miko's not wrong. How can the Cons find the harvester without the fresco?" Arcee added.

"With high speed internet?" Vince snorted. "If you do an image search for Greek god and golden orb this pops up." He then showed an image of a Greek statue holding a rather large golden orb. "It's in the Smithsonian Museum."

"That's the real deal?" Briana asked.

"Contact Agent Fowler," Optimus said.

Ratchet then attempted to contact Agent Fowler. An image of Fowler then popped up on the screen

"You've reached Special Agent William Fowler; I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday," came the agent's voice.

"I hate talking to machines," Ratchet growled.

"Oh the irony," Cliffjumper snickered.

"Now what?" Sierra asked.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own," Optimus said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, confiscate? As in steal museum property?" Adam asked shocked.

"That sounds illegal," Raf said.

"I do not wish to break human law, but once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary," Optimus told them. "We must act covertly."

"Uh, okay, no offense Optimus, but covertly and giant robots don't really go together. Museums are public, and they have guards, and security cameras!" Jack said.

"I don't think it's a wise idea myself," Sierra admitted. "But it probably is our only option." Then she smiled mischievously. "Unless…"

"You want me to run interference with the feds?" Vince didn't sound that excited. "Are you mad? I've never broken into a public place like a museum before."

"But it may be our best option. The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons," Optimus said.

* * *

><p>The groundbridge came on and Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead all transformed and went straight through the portal. Now they had to play the waiting game.<p>

Once more, they went to the room they found the semi trailer and carefully drove the scissor lift into the room.

"Jack do you wanna handle the controls?" Sierra asked as she helped Jack up.

"Sure," Jack replied.

/_Vincent, Jack, Miko, Sierra, I will have a clear view of you._/ came Optimus' voice over the monitors. /_Once you secure the harvester I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base,_/

On cue Ratchet opened the groundbridge and they were ready to go.

"Now since you will bypass all points on normal entry you will not need to worry about setting off the alarm, but take care to avoid any security guards," Ratchet explained.

"You can count on me, _mon capitaine_," Vince saluted before they went through the vortex and into the museum.

They scanned the room for the harvester. There was a statue of a T-rex and right in center of the room was the Greek statue with the orb.

"Opa," Miko whispered.

"What? Never mind," Jack said.

Optimus flashed his headlights, giving them the clear. Jack nodded in response. With their target in view, he got the scissor lift to go up towards the security camera. Miko got out her cell phone, looked through the camera to get an accurate angle, took a picture and then placed her phone over the camera. With that done they made their way to the statue, the kids struggling to get the thing down.

"Uh, guys?" Sierra spoke suddenly. "What's that sound?"

Jack looked to the right to see something sail through the sky.

"Missile!" Vince shouted as he ducked down.

Optimus quickly transformed and caught it, but it was forcing him backwards towards the museum. He stopped it but without cracking the window first. Then the Autobot leader turned to them and looked forward again. Then this a Decepticon had a rod of electricity with a prod on the end, and rammed it into Optimus' neck, forcing him down.

"Optimus!" Jack shouted as the Decepticon repeated the process.

"Its Cons," Vince said grimly.

"They've got Optimus," Jack added.

"Where are the others?" Sierra growled, slightly annoyed.

"They might be dealing with other Cons; the way we can help is to get this harvester down," Jack said.

Just then the alarm went off as the Knockout was thrown into the museum. Quickly Vince turned and carefully picked up the sphere and hoisted it back into the lift.

"Come on time to make our exit guys," Miko announced. She then hopped out of the lift and ran ahead. Vince followed behind.

They didn't get far enough when a pair of hands grabbed the hem of their shirt/jacket.

"Hey!" Miko protested.

"Let us go!" Vince demanded.

"No, you two are coming with me," a rough voice bellowed as he escorted them down the hall. "You two are in _serious_ trouble here!" Then he whispered in Vince's ear, "And you three have a lot of explaining to do."

Vince froze up. "What? How do you..."

A security guard rounded the corner in time. "What's going on here?"

"Excuse me, sir," the man behind said. "I happen to be working here. And I just caught these kids prowling around in the halls."

"What?" The guard looked at the kids. "You two are not suppose to be here."

"Exactly!" the other guard shouted. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"I-I didn't know they were here," the guard stammered.

"Didn't know? Isn't it your _job_ to know?"

Miko frowned. This sounded familiar.

"Well yes, but—"

"Then I guess I'll just have to tell Mr. Flabberguest about this."

"Who's Mr. Flabberguest?"

"Man! What else do you not know? Get out of here! You're discharged until dawn."

"Yessir."

"Wait! I'll need your keys."

"What for?"

"What do you think?"

Realizing it, the guard gave the other one his keys and took off.

"Alright, let's get going," the guard behind them said.

* * *

><p>"That is not good," Sierra whimpered, watching as a dark figure grab the two and pull them down the hall.<p>

The door behind them open.

"Hello?"

Both she and Jack attempted to move closer, but the figure ducked down and they stopped.

"It's Soundwave!" Jack gasped.

They couldn't do anything but watch as Soundwave grabbed the harvester and took off.

"No!" Jack shouted. "First Miko and Vince get caught, now this? Let's just go save them."

"We can't go in and get them, we'd all be in the scrap. We need to rendezvous with the others," Sierra grumbled as she went through the door.

"What, we're just gonna leave them?" Jack said as he followed her out.

"We'll get someone to take care of it. I feel bad for leaving her too, but it'll be fine in the end; trust me," Sierra told him.

They came around the front and saw all the Autobots except.

"Cons have the Harvester!" Jack informed them.

"And security has both Vince and Miko!" Sierra added.

"What? I'm going in after them," Bulkhead growled, but Optimus stopped him.

"Bulkhead. Miko may be detained, but she and Vince are safe from harm," Optimus said. "Ratchet, reopen the arrival coordinates."

* * *

><p>The man threw them in the room and shut the door behind him.<p>

"Oi, buddy," Vince piped up. "I want a laywer, the Justice Department, someone from SHIELD. You gotta believe us when I'm telling you that your museum has an object that can bring harm, alright? We're just trying to protect the world. Not from a bunch of pansies in skin tight suits, but from aliens that want to use it to take over the world."

"Yeah, you think I don't _know_ that?"

Vince and Miko looked back up at the guard. He wasn't really dressed like he was security. He had a hooded jacket over his shirt. He pulled his hood down to reveal a middle age man with sandy blonde hair with blue eyes and plopped down in the chair before setting his feet on the desk.

"So," Clint Barton started, his eyes twinkling with mischief and glee, "any peculiar reason why you guys took off to begin with?"

Miko had never seen Vince pale so much before.

"You are in trouble," Miko said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"Let's go rumble in a jungle!" Roadbuster declared as he and Cliffjumper transformed and drove through the vortex, with Arcee and Bumblebee at a set of different coordinates.<p>

"Bulkhead. It is best that you remain here," Optimus told the former Wrecker.

"So I can break Miko out of the museum?" Bulkhead asked hopefully.

"So you can help Ratchet and Wheeljack. You may be Miko's guardian, but she requires human assistance. Agent Fowler remains her best option," Dad told him before he himself transformed and exited through the groundbridge.

Bulkhead's mouth dropped. To Jack, it was priceless.

"Still no answer," Raf informed him.

"Fowler's lounging around some poolside cabana!" Bulkhead growled, then threw his fist down on one of Ratchet's tools.

"BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled.

"We can free Miko, if we just return the Harvester to the museum," Bulkhead said.

"So the punks can steal it all over again?" Wheeljack pointed out.

"So how are we going to help Miko and Vince?" Jack asked.

"By getting this replica to the museum," Ratchet explained, holding up a half made copy. "The construction of which would be going a lot _faster_ if _Bulkhead_ hadn't just _mangled_ my frame welder!"

"We're already trespassers and thieves; why not add forgery to the list?" Briana sighed.

"Agh, I wish I had never took Miko to the..." Bulkhead's optics wavered in realizaton. "The painting of the harvester is not the only thing we found at the ruins."

"I'm sorry?" Ratchet asked, confused.

"Starscream's not dumb. No matter what kind of tool his has, he's going to take the easy route," Bulkhead explained.

"So he'll go to the energon that has already been dug up," Adam added.

"Exactly. Ratchet, groundbridge me there. I'll get that harvester back," Bulkhead said.

"We should contact Optimus first," Sierra advised.

"What, and let Starscream drain the energon dry? There's no time, we have to act _now_," Bulkhead retaliated.

"Fine," Ratchet sighed before activating the groundbridge.

Bulkhead ran through it at high speed.

"I will contact Optimus anyway. Bulkhead may require back up," Ratchet said before contacting him through a personal.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

"And of course there's the whole principle of Deus ex Machina," Miko concluded. "Uh the god from the machine?"

Vince and Clint were bored out of their minds.

"It's that part in Greek story telling where some character shows up out of the blue to make everything alright..."

"Oh, my god! Do you _ever_ shut up!" Clint burst.

The next thing they knew, Vince was in Miko's arms. Miko and Vince looked at each other. The boy gave her a wolfish grin. Not amused, she dropped him and he hit the floor with a dull thud. She was ready to retort as a loud knocking pounded on the door.

"Clinton," Fowler said as he came in. "Good to see you again."

"Well, look who shows up after sixteen years of absence," Clint said. "Found a coverup?"

Fowler looked at the screen. The kids followed his gaze and sure enough, the replica was there.

"Huh, I'll be," Clint said. "Alright, you two can go now."

"Yes!" Vince cheered.

"But you _still_ have a lot of explaining."

Vince pouted and got up. "Will do, sir."

"Almost forgot," Fowler said as he pulled out a familiar object. "You dropped your cell."

Miko nearly squealed as she took.

"Good, she has her phone back," Vince stated. "_Now_ can we go home?"

"Hmm," Clint thought carefully. "I took a quinjet here. Wanna ride to wherever you two came from?"

"QUINJET!" Miko screeched as she bolted out of the room.

"I'll admit, that girl is smart under pressure," Vince stated as the men followed her down the hall. "Guess now she's excited to do her report with Autobot interaction."

"Yeah, not sure that'll help her in college," Clint said.

Vince snorted. "Knowing how weird she is, she's probably got it all planned out."

* * *

><p>"That won't do," Sierra mumbled to herself as she polished the Glock17 handgun in her hand. She set it down next to the other crafted weapons on the table before picking up another gun. "Ratchet, are you sure all of these guns are unloaded?"<p>

"Do you want me to check?" Jack offered.

"Sure," Sierra shrugged. "See what the Hatchet has to say for that."

"Hatchet?" Adam snickered.

"Remind me to kill Vince for that," Ratchet snarled under his breath.

Adam just shook his head.

"You guys, what if Agent Fowler doesn't get them out in time?" Raf asked.

"It's Fowler," Briana said. "I heard about the countless times my dad and a few others would get caught and he busted them out without so much as a few suspicious thoughts from feds. He'll get them out in no time."

On que, the proximity sensors blared to life. Ratchet sighed and looked to see who it was. "Fowler."

"Whoopee," Adam cheered with not much enthusiasm.

"You're telling me."

The elevator pinged open and Miko skipped out of there with a huge grin. Vince just sulked out.

"What happened?" Raf asked.

"SIERRA NATALIE BARTON!"

Sierra's eyes shrunk and all of the color faded from her face.

"I would like a word with you." The voice sounded like this was going to be fun.

"Uh-oh," Briana whispered. "Here comes Papa Bear."

**This chapter was more fun to write than I thought it would be with Clint being in here. And ironically (no pun intended) I am the only kid in my family who didn't say Captain America is my favorite Avenger. He is second, Iron Man is first.**

**Well, hope you had fun. R&R**


	11. Changing Course

**Warning: tension rises at the beginning, but I can assure you that it will show the chipper side of this situation as you go on. And, never mess with Hawkeye's family.**

11. Changing Course

Sierra whimpered and ducked behind Jack.

"Hey, I'll protect you from anyone, but him? That's _another_ story," the boy said.

Ratchet didn't even turn to watch what would happen, just shook his head. "Alright, what happened?" he whispered to the two that walked in.

"He was there at the museum," Vince grumbled.

"What?"

Sierra shrunk even more as Clint approached them. He smirked, his eyes looking them up and down. Mainly on Jack. "Geesh, when they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree they're _right_."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jack demanded, the fear building up fading away.

"It means you're like your dad in appearance," Adam answered.

"Oh." Jack looked stupid after that.

"Now, care to explain your actions?"

"Aren't you mad?" Siera sniveled.

"Oh, I _am_ mad," Clint said. "I just like to _enjoy_ moments by scaring people."

"Well, you surely fell far from the family tree," Jack told Sierra quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I take that back."

"Mr. Barton?" Briana said as she came up cautiously to them. "There is an explanation for this. It's just that we um, we left because of those four." She pointed to where Adam, Miko, and Raf were.

"Us?" Adam repeated.

"Them?" Ratchet spoke.

"Mmm-hmm," Briana nodded. "Them. We just wanted to get together with them and, um…" She looked to Sierra for help.

"Technically, it's about the Young Avengers Initiative," Sierra answered weakly.

There was a long, steady moment of silence in the air. Half of them were waiting for Clint to react, others prayed that Optimus would call for a bridge right there. So far, there wasn't a single word that broke the awkard moment.

"FOWLER!"

Every kid jumped as Clint made a beeline for the elevatror.

"Sir, wait," Jack called out as he followed him.

Clint glared at him, making Jack cringed at his gaze. "Do you kids _think_ you guys can hide this from the others? From your family? It'll be a matter of time before they find out what's going on. You'll know what will happen then, right? From the likes of it, even NEST is willing to find a way to mingle with the kids' lives, and let me tell all of you kids something, it's not a pretty sight with the people who are after you with more ambition. If—_when_ they find out about you kids getting together for God knows what reason—"

"Clinton!" Ratchet gasped, not wanting him to go into further detail.

"It's the truth, Ratchet!" Clinton barked. "These kids mean everything to us and we're not going to let some mad scientist or general take them away from us. I'll kill anyone who puts their hands on my kids."

"You're not an only child?" Vince asked Sierra.

"I have an older brother," Sierra whispered. "That's it."

The sound of doors opening resonated off of the walls, and Agent Fowler stepped inside. He was about to make a comment when he heard Raf yell, "Look out!"

A hand grabbed the collar of his tuxedo and slammed him against the wall.

"What is going on here?"

"Clinton, enough," Ratchet tried to reason.

/_Ratchet, we are ready for a bridge._/ Optimus' voice came from the speakers.

Ratchet grumbled under his breath, thanking Primus as he pulled the lever and let the Autobots through.

"W-what's going on here?" Fowler half demanded, half asked as he pried himself from Clint's grasp.

"I want to know why the YAI wasn't scrapped like requested," Clint snarled.

"Seriously? It's not like—" Jack stopped as Clint stared angrily at him. "Okay, okay. I'll stay out of it."

"Jeez, and I thought my dad was bad," Miko said.

"Are you telling us," Arcee asked as she stepped forward, "that they _still_ approve this idea?"

"I don't understand why no one told us about this." Cliffjumper sounded confused before turning to Clint. "Guess we know why now."

"What's the YAI?" Raf asked.

"Dunno, but from the looks of it, it's probably bad for the adults," Adam answered.

"You got that right," Clint spoke, keeping his glare on Fowler.

"Look, Barton, this was planned out since Wasp was killed," Fowler spoke at last. "I did manage to convince my superiors to give them the best, and I mean the _best_ trainers they can afford. They want to be classified at the time being, so we couldn't give away much information, and even now I can't tell you all about it, like the reason why this wasn't terminated to begin with." Sensing the rising anger in the archer he added, "But I can let you know that it will work out if we leave their personal lives and their privacy alone. I mean, look at these four! They're taking as professionals like I do to a doughnut shop."

"Ugh! TMI, TMI," Vince gagged.

"And do you have any idea of how the others would react to this?" Optimus asked, frowning at the agent. He came forward as well. "I must ask myself of what else you have not told any of us. How can we know for sure that you will not do anything to all of us?"

Briana looked up. "All of us?"

"Yes," Optimus responded, looking down at her. "You children, the Avengers, and us Autobots."

"Any of you?" Fowler repeated. "Prime, we're just trying to make cautious actions since the Attack of New York in '12—"

"And you never even asked for our parents consent!" Vince hollered. "_That's_ why we ran away. We wanted nothing to do with this. We have the files, and we're burning them."

Vince wasn't much of a shouter, but his sudden outburst forced even the strongest warrior to jump.

"Y-you what?"

"You heard me," Vince growled. "And if you guys try anything with us, we will be ready." His eyes never left Fowler's.

"Agent Fowler," Optimus sighed. "I would suggest for you to leave."

"Prime—"

"Now!"

Every kid and Autobot gaped at the leader. Fowler just sighed and entered the elevator before it closed.

"It was no excuse for you to react like that around the children," Optimus said to Clint, "but you have every right to be angry. It seems like this whole alliance with NEST has been nothing but a travesty. I am sorry you have to be exposed to the truth the children had revealed to you."

"But, what is it?" Raf asked.

"A young version of the Avengers, but it seems like they're going to try and control us," Vince grumbled.

"You mean make us their marionettes?" Miko sounded exasperated.

Vince gave her a look.

"Another term for a puppet."

"Nice metaphor," Sierra grinned.

Clint drapped an arm around Sierra and pulled her close. "I don't know about the puppet part," he said, "but letting my own children getting hurt is not what I want at the moment."

Jack looked at his shield that laid in a corner. Flashes of what had happened in the past raced through his mind, the times where he protected Miko and the other boys from MECH and Decepticons. If the initiative was bad to their parents, would it be bad if they followed in their footsteps without being a part of it? Most people did say he was like his father.

"Wait, you mean like how everyone on Cybertron was forced to fight?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Yes," Optimus replied grimly.

Roadbuster threw a tantrum, everyone gaping at him with wide eyes/optics as steamed came out of where ears should be for them before they began to show their reactions. Bumblebee turned to Raf, lightly stroking him with a finger. Arcee clenched her fists tightly, Cliffjumper looking sad. Bulkhead had a unforgiving expression. Wheeljack, however, was the one who expressed it physically as he punched a machine.

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet started.

"What?" Wheeljack turned to him. "You _needed_ that, like they need to make these kids common brainwashed soldiers against their own free will and without their families' consent?"

Sierra turned away and clutched onto her father, feeling him return the favor. Briana whimpered and rushed up the stairs, fearing someone would take her from down there. Raf clung to his guaridian like a burr to a dog, Jack looking worried. Vince sat down, anger dying away into a frown. Adam seemed to be thoughtful.

"Maybe we don't have to be."

Everyone looked at him.

"What if you guys did? Y'know, if you guys claim to be protectors, can you try to prove it to us somehow?"

"What are you getting at?" Arcee asked.

Adam sighed and explicated, "I don't think we're safe here. All of us. They know where we live, and we can't just sit around here to see what their next move is gonna be now that we know about how this initiative wasn't scrapped like you hoped it would be. So why bother staying in Jasper?"

There was a simple pause.

"Agreed," Clint said. "You're all coming with us, giant metal aliens included."

"Eh?" Roadbuster said.

"At least you guys are supportive of trying to end this charade they're possibly playing on us."

"Ratchet, a groundbridge please," Optimus spoke.

The medic nodded, entering something into the controls. The others had changed into their alts, Miko, Adam, and Raf getting in their guardians. Jack was oblivious as to what was going on as he mounted onto Arcee. Vince jumped into Roadbuster's and Briana hopped into Wheeljack's. A swirling vortex sprung to life and Jack was alarmed when Ratchet yanked a few wires from the controls before changing into his own alt.

"Optimus?"

The Prime gently ran a thumb over Sierr'as hair.

"It is alright," he reassured. His optics glazed over Clint. "I can guarantee you that our alliance with them is now…terminated."

Clint gave him a thumbs up, letting the Prime transform. He helped Sierra inside before getting in himself. Jack grew startled.

"Arcee, what's going on?" He yelped as the motorcycle lurched into motion, following the others, clinging to the handlebars.

A familiar wave of nausea swept through Jack as they went through the groundbridge, and he groaned. He found themselves in what looked like a tunnel found in the bigger cities. She pulled into a vast room with the others before he dismounted and let her transform. She groaned and stretched. "It feels good to be home again."

Raf looked up at her. "Again?"

"What's going to happen now?" Adam asked.

Clint sat against the wall and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dad?" Sierra came up to him. "Papa?"

"It looks like we're stuck here for a while," Clint answered.

Jack raised a brow. "Seriously?"

"Don't take it personally—"

"You're telling us that you're keeping us here without letting anyone else know?" Jack didn't seem to keen on the idea. "You guys are _kidnapping_ us, including your own daughter! What about our families?"

Optimus knelt down next to him. "Jackson, you should know that you children have misplaced the meaning of family, or have lost them for many reasons. Miko has lost her mother to MECH and the three that she grew to love were forced to abandon her. Rafael has no recollection of who his parents are, and thus the reason of why he was kidnapped. And you..."

"I've never said—"

"You have never spoken of it aloud, but Arcee has seen it. Your mother works so much that you rarely see her. You have never known, nor heard of your father since you were a child because of what happened to you then. So much obligation has been placed on your shoulders, that you never were given the chance to have a childhood."

Jack winced.

"Jack, c'mon," Adam added, supporting Optimus. "By the looks of those paper, they made it clear that they wouldn't give us much of a choice."

"But my mom—"

A hand grasped his shoulder. He looked up to meet Clint's eyes.

"Look kid, I'm not proud of doing this myself, but if he doesn't fix this then this is the results. We're not going to stand by and let the feds take you away. Besides, you trust them, don't you?"

Jack looked down at the floor, to his feet. "Well, of course I do. I just don't know about this. My mom—"

"Eh, Jack," Roadbuster spoke. "Just continue to trust us and maybe you kids can just look around. You'll never know what good is around here and away from those goons that broke our trust, capiche?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "I...I guess but...where are we?"

"Somewhere safe," was all Optimus said.

Jack turned away. Arcee looked down to him. "We'll find a way."

Jack bit his lip as he sat down on the floor. Arcee looked at him sadly.

Wheeljack looked at his comrades. "Does everyone else believe this?"

Cliffjumper crossed his arms. "Something is up, and I don't like the sound of it."

"A necessary thing to know about," said Optimus. He glanced at his comrades. "I believe there is more to this than meets the eye."

So much had passed into the night. Roadbuster was sitting down, cutting at a block of wood with a knife in particular. Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, and Arcee were sitting down doing nothing. Optimus was standing up directly. Ratchet had his left arm on one of the heavy machinery, leaning forward with his other hand on his hip.

Something eerie began to fill the silence. The kids looked up from their activity to see what was going on. No one knew exactly where the humming was coming from.

Until Roadbuster started singing:

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

Arcee and Bumblebee started humming as Bulkhead and Cliffjumper started to sing, too.

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

Jack glared at them before looking up at the ceiling. It felt unfair for what was happening, but it must have been terrible with the discovery that they had made through the other three. So he kept quiet, didn't bother to ask about it again, and then fell asleep.

**Okay, this one was a filler buster, just like the chapters that are about to follow. I didn't know where this was going, and then all of this happened. This chapter was actually inspired by ToaXabineh's **_Changing Course_**.**

**So, hoped you enjoyed this. R&R**


	12. Father and Son

12. Father and Son

Jack entered the kitchen, all cleaned up from yesterday. "Morning, guys."

"Look, it's Sleeping Beauty." Adam looked up from the stove with a cheeky grin. "How were your dreams?"

"Ugh, I wish that yesterday was," Jack yawned, sitting down at the table.

"Gah, I wish you didn't have to bring it up," Miko groaned.

"You got that right." Vince leaned against the table. "Seriously Darby, this isn't a bad idea. Once they get everything situated with your families and such, there's nothing to worry about."

Jack looked stumped and stared down at the wooden surface. This was going to be one long and heated conversation later on.

"I still want to talk about this later."

"But kids these days know what we're going through," Raf said.

"Other kids aren't born of the Avengers like we are." Sierra glanced at him. "It's actually normal that—"

Briana slammed her glass against the table. Everyone gaped at her, the girl's eyes narrowed.

"What would _you_ know about normalcy?" she growled through her teeth. "What does _anyone_ at this table know about normalcy if we're children of the Avengers?"

"Technically, my dad was part of the X-Men," Miko corrected.

"Exactly! It wouldn't matter how you were raised, that little world can't exist with _weird_ things running around."

"Briana, hold on now," Sierra said.

"No, hear me out. We can act normal all we want, but I want to _be_ normal! The only normal one is Jack, and his dad had been confined in ice for seventy years!" She pushed herself back and stormed out of the room.

"Lucky."

Everyone stared at Raf.

"Uh, I meant about being normal," the boy quickly said.

"Bon appetite!" Adam announced, setting a platter of eggs, bacon, and fruit in front of them.

"That's a lot of food," Sierra commented.

Briana came back in and sat down. "I'll go fume some more after eating."

"Good," Adam grinned. "You need breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day!"

"It's better here than back at home," Miko said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jack glared at her.

"Have you tasted June's cooking?" Miko snorted. "And I thought vegans were bad enough."

Just then, Rhodey and Bruce entered the kitchen. Rhodey got one look at Jack, turned, and went back the way he came. Bruce and the kids quickly followed after the man.

"What were you thinking, Clint?"

Clint just looked up. "I don't know what you mean. Can you clarify?"

Rhodey pointed behind himself to the kids. "Why are they here? I mean I can understand Vince and the girls, but these four?"

"Oh, I thought it would be a good idea for them to live here."

"And their families were okay with it?" Bruce asked.

"Optimus and them were."

Jack walked over to stand next to Bruce. "Stop talking about us like we're not here. I didn't agree to it."

"I thought you were going to notify their families," Sierra spoke.

"I did."

Rhodey asked slowly, "What did you do?"

"I left a note for June."

Jack blinked. No sensible adult would just leave a note about taking a mother's child away for safety reasons.

Adam didn't seem to take it lightly. "Really?"

"Whatever kid, it was easier for me to deal with your family than—"

"Girls over twelve?"

Clint's eyes bulged out as the kids, excluding Jack, burst out laughing. Rhodey tried to stifle his own in as Bruce left the room, then came back.

"I feel terrible," he said. "I don't know what came over me."

Jack glared at Adam. "As soon as we're done, you're calling your mom." He brushed past them.

"W-where are you going?" Adam was gasping for air.

"To find the Autobots."

Clint went back to reading on what looked like a really advanced ipad when Jack marched through the kitchen and down the hall. He fished out his phone and came to a grinding halt. Someone had been messing with his phone! He grumbled under his breath and proceeded to dial his mother's number.

To say that June was angry was an understatement. She held it in well, but Jack could tell she was annoyed. Apparently waking up to find a note taped on the door stating Miko's and his condition was not the best way to start a day.

By the time he reached the hall that lead to the hanger for the Autobots, an alarm had been turned on and someone was yelling about Decepticon activity. Optimus, fully alerted, had the other Autobots rolling out. Jack groaned, not knowing what to do.

Jack frowned when he heard a noise coming from a room. He carefully opened the door and stepped inside.

The first thing he noticed was that the lighting look dim. It was then he realized there was a wrestling ring standing in front of him, along with dummies and targets lined up against a wall. Jack heard the sound of a punching bag being hit, followed by grunting. His throat suddenly had gone dry as he slowly walked around the ring. When he came into view, the bag was sent flying into the wall, forcing him to jump back.

Jack looked at the man responsible for that. He was older, blonde, blue eyed, dressed in a simple white shirt and trousers. He was panting, staring at the bag. He turned around to go get another one, but his eyes caught Jack's sudden appearance. Now or never…

"Hey, Dad," Jack greeted nervously.

* * *

><p>"You guys let him leave the room?"<p>

Adam cringed. He had heard stories about how scary they could get when they got angry, but he didn't think they would be _this_ scary.

"How do you even know where he's located at?" Clint demanded, his hands waving animatedly.

"Can I be obvious here?" Briana asked in defense.

"What?" Clint snapped.

"Well, when you're a bit curious, you tend to move around so much to see what the fuss is about," Briana answered.

"How can you expect Jack to _stay_ here after what's happened?" Rhodey continued, making all six of them cringe. "Maybe he probably left that building right now. Maybe he's on his way back home right now as we speak."

"And I don't think we're ready for him to meet Stark Senior," Bruce said.

"I do!" Miko piped up.

"Um, guys," Raf spoke, receiving a glare from the medic. "Maybe Jack is okay. I mean, wouldn't he have gone to where the Autobots were at?"

Rhodey was ready to retort, but a whistling sound cut him off. He turned around to find a suit of red and gold armor landing on one of the air docks outside the window. Their eyes followed the soldier as stormed into the room.

"Rhodey, I didn't get anything about them. Have you seen—" He stopped when his eyes rested on the kids.

"Oh," Raf mumbled.

"You are in serious trouble."

Vince whimpered and cowered behind Adam.

"Hey, I ain't protecting you from your old man!" Adam protested.

"Oh, my god. It's Iron Man!" Miko squealed, jumping up and down in place. "Ican'tbelieveyou'rehere! I'mliketotallyabigfanofyours! What'syourfavoritecolor? Howfastcanyouflyinthatthing? Doyoulikemonstertruckrallies? Haveyouevergonedunebashingbefore? MyfriendBulkheadandIhavebeen."

"Miko, calm down and go play some ping pong at least," Sierra suggested, pointing to the game room.

"Oh, ping pong!" Miko squealed as she dashed into the room. "Who wants to play?"

"You had to tell her that, didn't you?" Raf growled.

"What's the matter?" Sierra asked.

"Miko is extremely competitive," Adam confessed.

"C'mon guys, it'll be fun!" Miko cheered on excitedly.

Briana was suddenly scared out of her wits. "All right, all right. I'll play if we don't keep score," she stammered.

"But then how do we know who wins?" Miko asked.

"Nobody wins!" Briana pointed out.

"So, we're just seven losers. SUPER!" Miko exclaimed.

"I'm not playing," Raf confirmed.

Yeah, I'm out," Bruce agreed.

"I'll play ya," Adam decided as he headed for the door, Vince still clinging on to him. "You can let go now."

"I'm more safer to you since he can't punch you," Vince mumbled.

"Adam, you don't know what you're doing!" Raf gasped.

"I think I'll be okay!" Adam turned to Miko with a wry grin. "You wanna volley a bit for a serve?"

"Sure! Go to!" Miko challenged.

Miko served first. Adam hit it off the table, making Miko jumped.

"Oh, by the way," Adam said, fiddling the pad, "I'm awesome!"

"Oh no, there's two of them!" Raf whispered in horror.

"You ready to play?" Adam smirked.

"Pit, yeah," Miko said before she volleyed. They went back and forth before the ball went off the table.

"Yes! My point!" Miko whooped.

"Uh, I don't think so!" Adam spoke. "IAccording to standard table tennis rules if at any time a player uses his non racket bearing hand to touch the playing surface he or she forfeits the point.

"Are you cereal?" Miko spat.

Clint frowned.

"Picked it up from a kid at school," Miko explained. "He'll sometimes say that instead of serious."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is where the Avengers operate!" Jack said in awe as they entered a room.<p>

"They say that a lot," Steve chuckled.

Jack turned around to one side of the room, not taking his eyes off of the targets with burnt marks in a nearby corner. "Whoa. Who did that?"

Steve looked around. "Huh, guess Tony has upgraded a little bit," he said. Then he grumbled, "Again."

"You guys sound like you're preparing for a huge war," Jack said.

Steve had a funny look, but said, "Well, you could say that."

"Can I ask a question?" Jack asked.

"Just one?" Steve said.

"How did they choose you?" Jack wondered.

Steve frowned.

"Well, you know, for the whole ideal on what you made you…you."

"I suppose that's the only question that matters," Steve sighed as he sat down. "Well, there was this man named Abraham Erskine. He was from Augsburg. His own people forgot that the first country the Nazis invaded was their own. After the last war, they felt like they were weak...or small. Then Hitler came along with the marching, the big show, the flags, and then he hears of Erskine's work. So he found him, and said 'You. You will make us strong.' He wasn't interested. So he sent the head of HYDRA, Johann Schmidt. When he heard about the formula and what it can do, he couldn't resist."

"Did it make him stronger?" Jack asked.

"Well yeah, but...there were other...effects."

Jack frowned.

"The serum wasn't ready. Neither was the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside, so good becomes great; bad becomes worse. That's why I was chosen."

"I see. I think."

Steve frowned. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot for it."

"Why are you here?"

Jack froze. "Oh um, well..." He sighed. He didn't want to lie to him, but he wasn't ready to see his wrath right now. "I never knew much about you except that you were everyone's hero. You meant so much to those who cared. I was so fascinated that, like my friend with her dad, I actually wanted to see mine." He bowed his head. "But...I guess it's not much of an answer."

There wasn't much said.

"You know, when I first heard that I was going to be a dad, I was happier than before. Then I was called in after you were born. I haven't seen your mom or you in a while. I wanted to see you both, but they told me they relocated you. They never really gave me the location, or the state. I didn't even know what to do, so I went back to work. I tried to find you guys for over a year, but with no luck."

Jack nodded. "Hmm, I guess I should go check and see what the others are doing." He got up from his sitting place and turned.

"You met Team Prime, haven't you?"

Jack snapped his gaze to Steve, his eyes wide. "How do you know about that?"

Steve smiled. "There's a lot that I still don't believe that are real."

Jack grumbled before he took a breath. "I gotta go anyways. See you later."

"And Jack?"

Jack turned to look at Steve.

"Whatever happens, promise me that you will stay who you are."

Jack smiled. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Adam slammed the ball and scored. Miko cursed under her breath.<p>

"Yea, Adam!" Briana cheered.

Adam smirked before looking at Miko victoriously. "Game, point!"

"Don't get too cocky," Miko warned him. "Remember I won the last one. Oh, by the way, how did that feel, losing to a girl?"

"You know, you should really look in a mirror before you call yourself that," Tony deadpanned.

Miko's face darkened as she made a throaty growl. They continued to play and then Adam scored, winning the game.

"You duck!" Miko shouted.

"And that's how it's done," Adam said with a proud smile.

"Huzzah!" Miko cheered as Jack came into the room. "Hail the conquering hero!" Then she began to act like she was a one-man band, but stopped when everyone gaped at her. "Never mind."

"Okay, you've each won a game and I've lost what's felt like a year of my life. So everybody goes home a winner," Clint stated.

"Best out of three?" Miko offered.

"That's what I'm thinking," Adam accepted.

"Should I use my invisibility to fight crime or for evil?" Clint wondered to himself.

"Serve the ball, chump!" Miko exclaimed

"Serve the ball, chump," Adam grumbled.

"Okay Adam, better come back, better come back," Briana supported.

"What did I miss?" Jack asked.

"Don't ask," Bruce said, hiding himself behind a hand.

* * *

><p>The kids had never been so bored in their lives. Even the grown ups had left to go find something else to do.<p>

"Okay, so it's a tie again, fifty-three to fifty-three," Adam announced.

"Okay, okay," Vince yawned. "I think that's enough now."

"No, I have just to have one more point to beat him!" Miko piped.

"That's what you said an _hour _ago!" Jack stated. "I mean, look at you. Your hand is blistered, you can barely stand, your hair is _inexplicable_! Okay, you've already proven you are just as good as he is, so now let's just have a celebration and fix your hair."

"I can't just walk away!" Miko said. "I've put it in almost an hour!"

Jack was about to say something, but Miko already beat him to the punch. "You know how in weddings people agreed to take their love ones in sickness and in health? Well, this is _my_ sickness!"

They had started to play again when Miko hit her wrist on the table and cried out in pain. She quickly retracted her arm and cradled her injured wrist.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm not okay!" Miko shouted. "It hurts like the fires of..." She stopped in realization. "Oh, Primus. I can't play."

"So you forfeit?" Ratchet moaned.

"Adam won?" Raf asked.

"No," Jack spoke.

Miko gaped at him. "What?"

"Because I'm gonna play for ya," Jack declared.

"You can't do that!" Vince said.

"Oh, that's okay. I don't care which one of them I beat," Adam said.

"Jack, you don't have to do this," Sierra told him.

"Yes, I do," Jack vowed. "Now, I may not understand why anyone has to win so badly, but if it's important to Miko then I'll do whatever it takes to see that happen." He turned to Adam. "Alright, let's get this over with. Sudden death. Whoever wins this point, wins."

"Okay, Spangles," Adam teased, causing Jack's face to turn red.

They started to play. And in no time Jack scored and won the match.

"And that's...how...it's done!" Jack said.

Sierra squealed, "Oh, my gosh. That was so amazing!"

"When did you...Hold on." Miko turned to Adam. "Loser!" She looked back at Jack. "When did you get better?"

"I never sucked. I actually didn't want you to know how good I was," Jack said.

"Why?" Miko wondered.

"I don't know," Jack shrugged.

"This is so great!" Sierra squealed. "With skills like that, you could be an Avenger when you're older!"

"_That's_ why!" Jack pointed out.

**And there you go. Darby meets Rogers. Not a happy ending yet. That comes much, much later on. And if anyone is looking for romance, that is going to have to wait until the next installment. Until then, R&R or no chapter comes from me.**


	13. Pedal to the Metal

**I know this is the thirtheenth chapter, but I still want to thank you for the reviews and support. I also want to thank Asher Tye for the ideas presented here. Now, we enter Speed Metal.**

13. Pedal to the Metal

"He won't listen to me," Jack told Miko as the bell indicating that school ended rang out in the hall.

"Dude, he's a Stark," Miko pointed out. "What did you expect?"

"Well, you're a Nakadai/Howlett hybrid and your dad listens," Jack shot back. "Actually, no, scratch that out."

"Oh, that is so not fair," Miko spat as she stormed to Bulkhead.

Jack shrugged as he came up to Arcee and the two of them started backing out of the parking lot. And with that, they sped off. When the two came to a stoplight was when Arcee gave Jack her feedback.

"Still having a hard time talking to Vince?" Arcee asked.

Jack gave a sigh. "You wouldn't believe it."

"Hey!" a familiar voice called.

Jack looked up to see a familiar redhead beside him.

"Hey, is Vince as thickheaded as his dad?" Jack asked.

Sierra snorted. "Like you wouldn't believe it."

"You know, he's starting to become a pain."

"Sure is." Sierra tilted her head. "You've been a bit loose about the whole situation lately. What changed your mind?"

And that's when Vince rolled up in his guardian Roadbuster. "Hey, hey! Small world."

"Um, having a conversation here," Jack said awkwardly.

"Cheer captain here would like to see you take on four wheels here," Vince said.

_How would she like it if I sent that Stark kid flying with both hands behind my back?_ Jack thought.

"Excuse me?" Jack said. "Are you challenging me to a race?"

"You catch on quick, pal," Vince said. "Whaddya say?"

Jack was just about to answer when the light turned green and Arcee shot off, making Jack yell in surprise.

"You didn't let me answer!" Jack finally said.

"Nope!" Arcee muttered.

"Arcee, we can smoke him!" Jack begged.

"Yep!"

"You just don't get it," Jack grumbled as they came to another red light.

"I don't make the rules, Jack," Arcee corrected. "Optimus does. And rule number two, in case you missed it: Never abuse power for personal gain. And that includes horsepower!"

Jack inwardly squirmed. It's like his mother lecturing him again. He didn't use his born enhancements for personal gain, just sometimes he let that rule slide a bit, like he would have today with Vince. Speak of the devil, said kid pulled up again next to them.

"Vince, look, maybe racing isn't such a good—"

"Ha! Figured!" Vince sneered. "You ride around like Arcee's something special, but she's just—"

"Vince, I wouldn't go there if I were you," Roadbuster's voice came from the car.

"No, no, no," Arcee said, feeling a bit of anger. "I wanna hear what Mr. Popularity has to say about me."

"Tell you what," Vince offered. "If you race me and win, I'll let you have five minutes of my oh-so-busy schedule."

Jack glanced up at him. That meant he could get Vince to talk about the whole Young Avenger Initiative ideal, getting to convince the officials about the rule change.

"You guys, no means no," Arcee piped.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Uptight," Roadbuster teased.

Jack tensed, feeling Arcee's outrage. The light turned green and Vince roared away.

"THAT'S IT!" Arcee snarled. "THE YAHOO'S GOING DOWN!"

"Whoa!" Jack started. "What happened to rule number one?!"

"Gets bent…just this once," the femme growled darkly.

Adam and Cliffjumper pulled over to a curb. He sighed as Vince pulled up. "Yo, Wilson, your friend back there—"

Jack pulled up next to them. "Just tell me where and when, Vince.

Vince looked sidelong at him. "Dirt road by Drukker's ranch," Vince said. "One hour."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he's doing this," Adam said a while later in the open area.<p>

Cliffjumper didn't say anything.

"So, I see ol' Roadbuster there getting ready to smoke us," Adam teased.

Silence.

"This might be a good thing," Adam added.

Still nothing.

"You've been _dying_ to see Arcee finally do something as stupid as this, haven't ya?" Adam guessed.

"Patience is not one of my virtues," Cliffjumper finally snarled.

"And neither is listening," Adam mumbled.

"Oh, and you're Mr. Perfect?"

"Is that what Arcee asks you?"

"Hmm, good point."

"From here to the next mile marker," Vince explained. "Ready? GO!"

And he screeched down the road, both guys shot after him.

"Well, that was fair," Adam muttered.

"You are looking at Vince," Sierra laughed. "To top it, a Stark!"

"Well, once Arcee and Jack-O here smoke those goons, he'll be wondering what just hit him."

Sierra looked up. "Um, I don't think so."

Just before Arcee or Jack could cross the mile sign, Roadbuster zoomed by them like a lightning bolt. The Autobot whooped as he skidded to a stop before drifting.

"Now that is racing!" Roadbuster cried out.

Adam and Cliffjumper sat there, mouths dropped open.

"Well," Sierra said. "That was intense."

Adam groaned and brought his hands up to his face.

* * *

><p>"Duuuude!" Miko shouted as she and Raf came up with Briana tagging behind at the tower. "I can't believe you got your butt creamed. And by someone that's a Stark, a <em>Stark<em>!"

Jack glanced up at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"Vince beat the pants off of you!" Raf stated. "Vince! The son of the billionaire Avenger, Iron Man!"

"Who told you?" Jack hissed.

"You're kidding?" Miko snorted. "It's all over school!"

Jack grabbed them both and pulled them into a huddle.

"You guys have to keep this on the DL," he hissed. "_Especially_ from Optimus!"

"Aw, but Jaaack!" Miko whined.

"Listen," Briana said.

"Fine," Miko huffed.

Jack relaxed. Secret safe. For now, at least.

* * *

><p>Jack opened his eyes as soon as the bell rang to end class. He'd been dreaming more and more. Every night he saw something strange happening. Was it memories? Jack smirked to himself as he walked out the doors and into the sunlight.<p>

"Hey!" a voice called, snapping Jack out of his fantasy. "I've been looking for you!"

Jack turned around.

"You okay?" Adam frowned.

"Yeah, I just got smoked by Vince and now the whole world knows," Jack groaned.

"You'd think that your mom would've killed you if she heard," Adam pointed out.

"I don't know," Jack huffed. "What would your mom do?"

Adam waved him off. "Hey, my mom isn't like any mom. C'mon, it's not much of a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal," Jack said, raising his voice. "That was my chance to get him to listen for five freakin' minutes."

"Can't you just ask him for another chance?" Adam queried.

Jack opened his mouth, but stopped. He paused, pondering Adam's words before he rushed over to where Roadbuster was parked, Adam following close behind.

"Well, look who shows up," Vince said as Jack approached him.

"Vince, we need to talk," Jack said, all serious. "About the whole initiatory."

"If you really want five minutes," Vince snorted, "all you have to do was ask."

"Fine," Jack snarled. "Vince, I want to challenge you to another race, and if I win I get five minutes of your free time."

"Okay then," Vince smirked. "There's a race down at the circuit. Be there at ten."

"You're on," Jack said.

"See you at the race," Vince said, taking off.

"What are you gonna do?" Adam asked.

"Find another ride," Jack said.

* * *

><p>"You want to what?!" Adam yelped as they roamed the halls. "Are you out of your mind?"<p>

"It's Raf, Adam," Jack pointed out. "He'll be easy to get to do what's asked."

"In case you haven't noticed, Raf is a kid," Adam reminded him. "Kids like him, _anything_ can slip from their mouths."

"He's right, ya know," they heard Cliffjumper say as he walked past them. He stopped and glared at them suspiciously. "What's with Raf again?"

"Uh, nothing important," Adam said.

Cliffjumper studied them. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost. Did Vince scare you guys into something?"

"It's not exactly that," Jack answered, his voice cracking slightly.

Cliffjumper cocked his head to the side. "Did Vince challenge you two to another race?"

"It's Jack who was, not me! Please don't tell!" Adam screeched.

"And here I thought kids were bad," Jack grumbled.

"Hey! It is unacceptable that you two go racing illegally. Last time was bent up, but even Arcee knows better. I'm gonna have to tell Optimus about this." Cliffjumper walked back to the main room.

"No, no, no," Jack begged.

"No, please don't. He'll tell Fury on us!" Adam wailed.

"Hey, I gotta!" Then Cliffjumper's optics slightly widened before a sly grin spread across his face. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" The boys asked nervously.

* * *

><p>Jack tapped Bumblebee's steering wheel nervously. If Arcee found out about him street racing she would kill him. Actually, Arcee would have to get in line. His <em>mother<em> would kill him first. Or would his dad since he's the closest one here? Did he have ways of knowing?

Bumblebee let out a few chirps, startling Jack. Then he gave out a few more chirps.

"Sorry, Bumblebee," Jack muttered. "You startled me, that's all."

The duo pulled up next to Vince. Bumblebee rolled down his window and Jack shrugged as Vince glared at the Autobot critically.

"No way was I going to tell Arcee," Jack said.

Vince smirked and Jack glared back.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Adam whispered as his guardian stopped at the starting line.

"Don't be such a pansy," Cliffjumper snarled. "I didn't drive all the way out here just to be preached. Now, let's get this show on the road!"

Adam sighed. "Fine, but you gotta make this look like you're not existing here and that I'm the driver."

"No problemo," Cliffjumper stated before his dashboard dimmed.

Adam sighed as his hand rested on the steering wheel. He tapped a finger against it, waiting for the race to start. A guy with a flashlight came up.

"Circuit drivers, are you ready?" the announcer shouted.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this," Adam groaned.

"Make it mean, but keep it clean!" the announcer continued. "Fire 'em up in five, four, three, two, one!"

"I feel the need for speed!" Cliffjumper roared as he zoomed out of there.

"Go, Bumblebee!" Jack shouted, stomping on the gas.

The yellow scout gave a gleeful whirr and obliged. Jack yelled happily as they shot down the track. This was so different than riding with Arcee!

"Come on, Bee," Jack smiled. "Let's show Vince what we got!"

Adam yelped and clawed the seat as they zoomed through, but the terror left him as he started yelling at a competitor as he passed him, leaning out the window and shaking him fist at him.

"Now you're talking!" Cliffjumper whooped.

"I think you rubbed off on me," Adam suggested, right as a blood red car shot past them, taking a swipe out of Cliffjumper's paintjob. "YOU SCRATCHED MY RIDE!"

"'You rubbed off on me.' Ya think?"

Bumblebee sped ahead of the bully's car. Jack looked in Bumblebee's rear view mirror and spotted a red Aston Martin ramming into Roadbuster. The scout chirped worriedly.

"What's that Bumblebee?" Jack asked, not taking his eyes off the Aston Martin.

More chirps.

"Wait," Jack breathed. "I _know_ that car…"

Bumblebee took the wheel from Jack and drove up the side of the track. A gun popped out the side of the Aston Martin's door and began to shoot at them.

"Scrap!"

The shots went short or wide, each one missing the Autobot. Bumblebee ramped off the side of the track, the red Decepticon on his heels. A shot pinged against his side door, causing the boy inside to yelp.

"Scrap, they're in trouble," Cliffjumper growled.

"Can you get them off the trail?" Adam asked.

"Well, what else do ya think I'm trying to do?" Cliffjumper yelped.

Something strong slammed into him, causing him to slam into a tree. He winced in pain before the driver took off. "Glitch!" he shouted. "At least there's not much damage."

Silence.

"Adam?" Cliffjumper started. "Adam!"

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna beat ya!" Raf sneered as he tried to get Miko off the track.<p>

"You wish," Miko scoffed.

"Come on, get her off!" Briana cheered.

"No, push him off!" Sierra chanted.

"Anyone seen Jack?" Steve asked as he came in.

Everyone froze.

"Not since we last saw him," Miko answered.

"He and a few others went out for a ride," Briana lied.

Steve frowned. "And I wasn't notified?"

"Nothing that personal," Briana shrugged.

Raf used that chance to knock Miko off of the road and cheered. "Yes!" he shouted. "I won!"

Miko growled, causing everyone to stare at her.

"Hello?" Steve said as he pressed a finger to his ear. He paused, then his eyes widened. "What? Alright, I'll be right there. But do not engage. Your first priority is to keep them safe."

"What's going on?" Briana asked curiously.

"Jack and the other boys are in trouble," Steve sighed as he left the room. Then he added under his breath, "But they'll be in bigger trouble when I get to them."

"What's going to happen now?" Raf asked.

Miko shrugged, a bit of fright on her face.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee shot down the road as fast as he could with Roadbuster behind him. He knew that Arcee, or at least Steve, would have his spark if anything happened to the boys. He also knew that Steve would not be happy when he got him back.<p>

Knock Out was gaining. There seemed no way of stopping him, but then an idea occurred to the Autobot in back. Jack turned his head only to catch Knock Out spin from an oil mud.

"Slick," he snickered.

Bumblebee took a sharp turn and went over the side of a small overpass and backed up until the two were hidden under the bridge. Both of them froze, not daring to breathe as the red Decepticon moved over the bridge.

"Just go," Jack whispered. "Don't find us…"

And the Decepticon went over the bridge.

Jack let out his breath. "I think we lost him." Then a thought occurred to him. "Where's Vince and Roadbuster?"

A soft purr of an engine forced him to look back up. He watched as a familiar car rumbled down the hill and down the hill. Cliffjumper transformed, cradling something in his hand.

"Cliff?" Jack got out of Bumblebee, letting the yellow scout transform. "Where's Adam?"

A broken look swam in Cliffjumper's optics as he presented an unconscious, yet familiar figure in his hands.

"Adam!" Jack gasped.

Bumblebee glared at Cliffjumper, frantically demanding what happened.

"Barricade," Cliffjumper growled. "He rammed into us."

"He's still alive?" Jack asked in surprise. "After what Logan and Bulkhead did to him?"

"He's not an ordinary Con, Jackie," Cliffjumper sighed. "There are others like him out there that are just to tough to take down."

/_Guys. I'm down, and the Cons have Vince!_/ Roadbuster said over the link.

"Scrap," Cliffjumper grumbled.

"What do we do?" Jack asked, beginning to panic.

There was a grunt, and they looked down to find Adam slowly turning to the side, trying to get up.

"Adam," Cliffjumper sighed.

"Aspirin," Adam croaked. "I need one." He fumbled around in his sweats, but they slipped out and fell into Cliffjumper's other hand.

"I'll take them," Jack said as he took the vial.

Engines roared as vehicles came to a screeching halt. Steve jumped off of Arcee as Sam and a redhaired woman jumped out.

"Adam!" Sam cried out as he ran up to them. "Adam, are you okay?"

"Here," Jack said, opening the vial and helping Adam. It took a while for his friend to take one. It took a while longer to realize he was whispering something under his breath. "What?"

"Water, I need water," Adam wheezed, sitting up.

Jack looked in his bag before pulling out a water bottle and giving it to him. Adam took a swig of it before he wiped his mouth and gave it back.

"Keep it," Jack said.

Adam sighed, taking a few more breathes. Then he looked around, finally registering the Autobots and the newcomers.

"What...what happened?" he asked weakly.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Natasha said.

"Vince!" Jack remembered. "The Cons took Vince!"

"What would Knock Out want with him?" Arcee asked.

"Hello?" Adam shouted, back to normal. "He's Vince Stark. Tony Stark's kid. A pro genius. Member of the Avengers. Iron Man! For all we know, Vince could be as smart as him."

"Look, it doesn't matter _why_ he took him; Vince is in trouble," Steve pointed out.

"Oh well," Wheeljack replied, nonchalantly. "Tough break for Vince."

"Wheeljack!" Bulkhead shouted.

"What?" the Wrecker demanded. "He's a jerk!"

"He's _our_ responsibility!" Bulkhead snapped back. "His parents will reduce us to scrap metal if we don't do something fast."

Arcee sighed and transformed.

"Hop on," she replied.

Jack did as he was told_._

* * *

><p>They all sat by the computers, waiting for someone — for <em>anyone<em> — to report in. Briana paced back and forth, praying to the gods that they would be okay.

"They should have called by now," Raf said nervously. "You think Bumblebee's okay?"

"Don't worry Raf," Miko reassured him. "Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Jack or Bee."

"Or Adam and Cliffjumper," Briana added softly.

"And Roadbuster and Vince," Sierra put out.

"We should just tell Optimus the truth!" Raf hissed.

"Absolutely not!" Briana hissed back. "We made a deal! Just act completely normal!"

"Briana," a deep voice started, stopping next to them. "Do any of you know where the others have gone?"

"Uh…" Briana started.

"Why no, sir, we do not know!" Miko asked in a completely fake, robotic tone that made Optimus sound normal.

"Miko is correct," Raf added mechanically in the same tone as he sat ramrod straight in his chair. "We do not know."

Sierra facepalmed her forehead. They made the worst actor in the history of Hollywood look better.

"Why would _we_ know?" Miko finished.

The Asgardian's eyes narrowed.

"Hmm," he hummed.

"You know, you kinda do look like Liam Hemsworth," Raf said.

"…I'M WAY COOLER THAN HIM!"

Briana and Sierra burst out laughing at Raf's befuddled look.

* * *

><p>The small gang came to a stop at an intersection right as Knock Out blazed on by. They sped forwards, chasing after the Decepticon into a deserted plant site.<p>

"On your guard, boys!" Natasha ordered, slowing down as they prowled through it. "It could be a trap."

"Remember, no shooting," Adam reminded.

"Speaking of safety," Cliffjumper said, "here's where you get off."

"Bee, we're going to need you to stay with the kids," Natasha said. "Steve, let's switch off."

Jack dismounted from Arcee and stood off to the side, watching as his guardian sped off. Cliffjumper stopped there and opened his door.

"Dad," Adam spoke as he got out, "I'm sorry."

Cliffjumper stayed silent.

"Cliff?"

"Go long, ranger," Sam said. "Go long." They went to join the others.

* * *

><p>They came to a giant, melted hole in the fence.<p>

"Stay on guard," Steve said. "We don't know what we're dealing with."

"We'll clear anyone out," Natasha said.

"Do not get my paint messed up like the last time," Arcee warned as they went around.

Wheeljack and Bulkhead both walked in while Cliffjumper transformed and made his way to an old building with Steve and Sam, climbing up as fast as they could. Headlights turned on at the end of the yard right as blaster fire started up. Cliffjumper saw Breakdown charge out of a building and nearly run into his other companions. Wheeljack flipped out of the way and came back up, fists at ready. Unfortunately, Breakdown punched him down to earth. Sam started, but Steve held him back.

"Not yet," he said as Bulkhead and Breakdown started punching each other.

Bumblebee got back up and started shooting at the Decepticon Wrecker.

"Go," Cliffjumper whispered.

Steve jumped down right as he heard a familiar voice say something.

"Hmm…where did the two femmes go?"

Cliffjumper peered inside through one of the cracks and froze.

"Barricade..."

The tracker looked around and pointed at one of the troopers. "You, find the others. They're around here somewhere!"

"Right here," Cliffjumper growled as he jumped from the roof and landed on top of him, bringing him to the floor.

"HEY! Watch the paint!" he heard Knock Out cry out from outside.

"Ah, I knew she would do it," Cliffjumper fake cried happily. Not long before he felt something raked across his face.

"This is where you'll be standing last," Barricade hissed, the other troopers aiming at them.

A battle cry resonated and Roadbuster rammed into the hunter. He transformed and let out a whoop as he fired both his rifles at the Vehicons.

"That's my boy," Cliffjumper chuckled.

* * *

><p>Vince had pretended to be asleep until Knock Out pulled over. Then he carefully slipped a hand into his pocket before pulling out a knife. He cut himself loose and forced the door to open.<p>

"What the...?"

Vince shot across the plain and picked himself up as he stumbled. He didn't want to get caught again, not like from the stories he had heard of.

His heart pounded against his chest, adrenaline kicking in. His feet crashed hard agains the ground, leaving imprints. He ignored the fact that his lungs felt like they were on fire, the burning and soreness of his legs.

"Fraggin' fleshy son of a genius," he heard Knock Out curse. "Get your aft back here. When I get my hands on you, your father is going to wish he never created you."

All the more reason for Vince to run.

A sound came ringing in his ears. He looked up to find something dark coming his way. Vince stopped before the metal pieces of armor slapped themselves onto him. He shot up into the air.

"There he is!" he heard Adam shout.

"Vince!" Jack hollered, and pointed behind him. The teen looked around and yelped as he dodged a barrage of shots.

"Vince, hang in there," Arcee's voice came through the patch. "Nat and I are coming."

"What took you guys so long to get me?" Vince nearly demanded. Then he shook his head and said, "I think they're after my dad. Knock Out keeps cursing about him?"

"We're coming in," Natasha spoke. "Can you keep him occupied?"

"What do you think I'm gonna do?" Vince snarled, taking a blade hidden in his right arm. He flew down at the mech and scribbled all over chest plating before flying upwards.

"MY PAINT JOB! LOOK WHAT THAT BRAT DID TO MY PAINT JOB!" Knock Out shrieked.

"Hate to ding a car as pretty as you, but nobody drives me off the road," Vince taunted.

A Chevrolet Focus rammed into Knock Out and forced him into a ditch. Knock Out managed to catch himself, his pedes hitting the desert floor with a thud.

"Do you know how hard that is to replace?" he screeched.

The car transformed and gave him a cool, hard glare that scared anyone on the receiving end of them. Knock Out saw the other Autobots coming and he bolted. Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, Roadbuster, Wheeljack, and Arcee transformed as Bumblebee drove up with the other boys. Jack rolled down the window and peered meekly out of the scout's alt.

"I don't care, I had fun," Adam said with a smile.

"Fun?" Jack repeated.

"What were you kids thinking?" Natasha shouted. "You three could have been killed."

"Although I will admit, that was a pretty slick move you put there," the femme said.

Arcee glared at her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rialna," the femme introduced. "I was under the command of Ultra Magnus before he sent me here."

"Wait, Ultra Magnus?" Bulkhead asked. "As in the leader of the Wreckers and Optimus' top general?"

Rialna shrugged. "You can say that."

"So, about that bet," Adam whispered to Jack.

"Adam, quiet," Jack growled.

"Doesn't matter," Vince said with a shrugged as he approached tem. "He didn't finish the race, so he lost." Then he looked up at he Autobots and added, "But maybe we can set some time up anyways."

Jack stared at Vince as the iron clad boy closed his mask. Rialna looked at him.

"You okay? Did that punk hurt you?"

"Hey, that punk could've done worse than kidnapping me," Vince said.

Sam glared at him. "You have that right, but we will discuss this when we get back."

Vince winced behind the mask. "Yes, sir."

**I can imagine that Pepper would be concerned as to why Vince needed his armor, and he'll have to come up with an excuse for the damage. And he's going to a lot of explaining to do if Tony ever found out he got captured. I bet Adam and Jack would back him up in case should any of them be suspicious.**

**Whoa, did I just review myself? Awkward! But I'll let that slip by, and guess what? Flashbacks in the next chapter! Consider this as a treat for you guys. R&R**


	14. Far from a Nightmare

14. Far from a Nightmare

They were running like a madmen. Jack looked behind him constantly, to see the distance between themselves and the hunter. This was supposed to be a simple recon mission, and now they were all in danger. He was ducking after a few energy shots as they continued passing through the tall trees.

A giant, humanoid form landed before them. Jack looked up to find their pursuer — Cliffjumper. He aimed at the boys, who barely managed to jump aside, avoiding the blast. They continued to run. Adam grabbed Jack's wrist and they dove into a badger hole. They crawled deep inside, the metal gauntlets Adam had were scratched up, Jack's shield having a dent in it, and Chloe getting a migraine. Jack looked behind him, seeing Cliffjumper coming at them.

"How did we get into this mess?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours ago…<em>

"How could you do this, dragging Miko into shop-lifting?" Jack demanded. "Yeah, sure she's stubborn and stupid, but she is a sweet girl. And I won't let you wreck my precious baby sister."

"Why can't you just buy them?" Sierra scolded.

"I don't have enough money," said a girl named Veronica in a matter-of-fact tone. "What else was I suppose to do?"

"Get a job!" Jack barked.

"You know what?" Sierra said. "Jack, forget it. Miko doesn't need her. She's got us here."

"Yeah, but I want her to have human friends that are girls, too," Jack restated.

"And she will. She just needs to hang out with you more often, 'cause you got us," said Sierra, kissing him on the cheek.

"You two are just jealous because you're poor," Veronica snarked.

Jack's eyes were wide, but all of that was recovered quickly as he said, "Oh, no she didn't You listen here! I'm not poor! I live in a house, I drive a motorcycle and my family has hundreds of dollars of change somewhere on this property."

Sierra leaned in to him. "Seriously?"'

"I don't know."

"Whatever," Veronica said, rolling her eyes. "See you later."

"More like never," Sierra grumbled before heading back to their sanctuary.

"You and Veroncia are going to get into a cat fight one day," Jack teased.

"She's going to get shot one day if she does something reckless like that one day," Sierra stated. "And I mean it. She's capable of agility and nimbleness, but standing still-"

"Will you cut that out?"

"What?" Sierra turned to him.

"I swear, you're always knowing who people are just by their appearances, movements, and other criteria. It's like Black Widow and Hawkeye were going for one of their kids to be a real living Sherlock Holmes."

Sierra snorted. "There is no way, shape or form, will I outbeat him in the science of deduction."

"Well, good point."

"Hey!" Sierra looked offended as Jack laughed as they entered the building. Then she asked, "So, are you going to the homecoming dance?"

"No, dances aren't really my thing," Jack said. He pressed a button before stepping into the elevator.

"Well, how about the talent show? Miko tells me that you sound like a Jesse McCartney when you do."

Jack groaned, head hitting the wall and finding himself sliding down the wall. "Primus, that girl must really hate me."

"She does not," Sierra giggled. "She actually looks up to you. When she's not talking about a couple of kids she once knew, it's usually about the messy situations you guys would get into."

Jack peeked up at her. "Does she really?"

Sierra nodded.

"Huh," he said as the door opened and they walked out into the bunker. "I guess maybe she's not as cuckoo as — What the heck?"

"Guys, what are you doing?" Sierra asked.

"We're testing out his strength," Miko laughed.

"He's stronger than I thought he would be," Raf said, hanging on tight to Miko's belt.

"I don't know how to work these kids, but I'll get 'em there," Thor grunted, pulling them.

Before anything else could happen, a signal from Ratchet's terminal caught everyone's attention. Optimus approached the terminal and activated it. The screen showed Maria's face.

"Prime! I got some news I believe you would like to know," the specialty said.

"I am listening, Agent Hill," Optimus replied.

"Our Intel reported about some strange sighting. We don't have the details. Whatever it is, Tony's confirmed it's of alien origin. But no signs of Decepticons as far as we can tell."

"We shall dispatch a team for recon," Optimus said. "Perhaps it is a part of the Cybertron vessel which fell off the day we crash-landed on your world."

"I'm sending coordinates right now," Maria informed. "Agent Hill out." The screen went black.

"Director Fury is all work and no play," Cliffjumper grumbled.

"If this phenomenon is not a work of the Decepticons, there is no doubt they will be on to it."

"Cliff and I can go," Arcee spoke, a tint of hope in her voice.

Optimus glanced over at her before nodding, "Very well."

"Whoo-hoo!" Cliffjumper whooped. "Who's ready for an adventure?"

"I'll go with," Sam said, picking up a pack. "Cap, you coming with?"

"I guess," Steve replied, walking over to the groundbridge platform. Before they made it halfway there, Jack and Adam ran over next to them.

"Mind if we come with you?" Jack asked. "I'd rather hear you constantly addressing us 'kid' then Miko asking me for something I don't want to talk about. Besides, these coordinates suggests Yellowstone National Park. And I'm pretty familiar with that particular place you're going to."

Both Autobots and Sam looked at him for a while before turning to Steve and Optimus. "This is just a reconnaissance mission. Should anything happen, Ratchet can just open a bridge," Cliffjumper reasoned. The red and blue titan was in deep thought, considering it.

"Alright then. I guess the boys have permission to go with," Steve agreed.

As Jack showed his gratitude, Optimus kneeled before them. "But I suggest you both prepare yourselves for this mission."

"Just give me five minutes," Jack said hastily, sprinting to the human space.

Adam gaped at the direction he went in. "To do what, take a shower?"

"I think you might like this," Jack grunted before he pulled out a pair of arm braces and boots. Adam took them and noticed anti-gravity projectors were installed in them. Stamped in each one was the logo to Stark Industries.

"Wow," Adam mused as he put them on. "Now I'm ready."

* * *

><p>The vortex closed. The team of six were walking along a cliff's edge. Arcee kept her optics on the scanner, looking around every now and then to be sure she would fall, and it was a long way down. It's not like a fall from this height would kill her, but it could cause her some damage and certainly pain. Then she looked back at the boys, who's behavior were a bit comical in her opinion. They were waving their hands, trying to chase the bugs. "Quite the outdoors man, aren't you?" she asked with a smile.<p>

Sam smirked, clearly trying not to show how badly he was feeling in this place. "You wouldn't be laughing at my survivor kit," he said.

"Oh, heaven knows I did," Adam snickered.

"I may not have a metal stinger-proof skin, son. But with my Swiss knife, a flare, a compass, first aide kit and some survival skills, I can make it out alive from this place if you guys abandon me," Sam commented.

"You have your tools," Arcee said, holding up what looked uncannily like a radiation scanner. "I have mine."

"Eh, of course," Cliffjumper teased. "But, it feels good to kick off the shiny shoe and go out."

"You've been anxious to get out," Arcee pointed out.

"Patience is not one of my virtues," Cliffjumper stated.

"And neither are manners," Sam added.

"Wait for your turn, old man," Cliffjumper said.

Adam covered his mouth as a beeping noise emitted from the scanner. Arcee looked at it and frowned.

"That's odd," she started. "Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate but subterranean energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge." She started forwards again, the others following close behind. The femme suddenly stopped, nearly causing Cliffjumper to crash into her.

"What happened here?" Jack asked, surveying the land and noticing a deep rut in the earth.

"Crash landing," Arcee said. "Stay behind me, low and close."

All of them came closer and closer to the ship, finally stopping and looking at the scarred and scratched metal.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Steve asked.

"Can't tell," Cliffjumper replied. "Let's check it out. You guys stay here."

Arcee switched out her servo for her blaster and snuck aboard the ship with the red titan. The boys did as they were told and waited.

"So, how was it when you first met your dad?" Adam whispered suddenly.

Jack tensed. "Pretty good."

"It felt short."

"Yeah, I think."

Adam rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I think you nailed it pretty well."

Jack stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"We're lucky here," Adam said. "We all have seen our respective parent. Raf hasn't."

Jack sighed and bowed his head. "Yeah, I know."

"What are you two talking about?" Sam asked.

"Uh, school stuff?" Jack said.

Steve gave him a funny look, but he shook his head.

Adam looked up and gasped. Jack followed suit and saw Cliffjumper supporting a hurt looking Arcee, who was staggering like a drunkard. There was a small girl with them, but she looked oddly different. She was physically pretty but plain; her age screaming to be the boys' age. Shoulder length ash brown curls clung to her face, almost concealing her blue eyes. She wore robes over a body suit and boots caked in mud.

"Arcee!" Jack cried, running over to them.

Sam reached for the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the girl shuddered

The femme's optics were unfocused, like she was remembering something, and by the look on her face it wasn't a good memory.

"Arcee?" Steve asked. "What's wrong?"

"I know who this ship belongs to," she said, shaking.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge asap," Cliffjumper informed via comlink.

"W-wait, why?" Jack demanded.

"Who's ship is this?" Steve asked.

Cliffjumper ignored him and tapped his link again. "Base, do you read?" he asked, fear spiking his voice. "Scrap! The link's dead. The ship's got to be transmitting a high frequency scrambler pulse."

"Cliffjumper?" Adam asked softly they followed. "Look, you're freakin' us out here."

"Wait here," Cliffjumper ordered, walking off.

Steve stared ahead.

"Wanna scout behind them?" Sam asked.

"Suppose so," Steve sighed. "You two keep her safe."

As soon as they were gone, Adam turned to the girl. "So, you got a name?"

"Of course I have a name. I'm not exactly without identity," the girl huffed, shaking her head. Jack nearly reeled back at the sight of how half of her face looked darker and more distorted than the other half. "What, what's wrong? Is it because of my face? I know, it's like that since I was thirteen years old."

"May I ask how it got like that?" Adam asked.

A twig snapped and they jumped.

"Arcee," Jack whimpered.

The branches shifted and shook again. Another shake and something charged out, leaping at them! Jack let out a shriek as he hit the ground. He opened my his eyes and Adam started laughing.

The Decepticon was a little chipmunk.

"Here's what your epitaph will say: Here lies Jackson William Darby, son of June Darby and Steve Rogers. He was devoured by the evil, terrifying monster by the name of Theodore, brother of Simon and Alvin, son of David Seville," Adam chuckled.

Jack began to repeatedly punch him in the arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Adam laughed. "It's just too funny."

"Come on," Jack snarled afterwards as he dragged him with to find their guardians.

"It's Chloe," the girl whispered, confused and exasperated at the same time as she followed them.

"So," Adam started as he turned to her, "what's a pretty girl like you doing in the forest?"

Chloe's eyes flashed, eyes wide. She turned away and rubbed her arm. "It's a long story, but one I'm sure you've heard of."

* * *

><p>Cliffjumper supported his partner as they followed the slashes and footprints that were marked. The red titan frowned at the sudden sight. It didn't make sense to him. Why would <em>she<em> pick this place out of any?

"Cliff?" he heard Sam ask softly.

He didn't answer. Instead Arcee's frame folded into her alt. "Climb on," she growled as Cliffjumper followed suit.

As soon as Steve did and put his helmet on and Sam got inside the Challenger, Cliffjumper drove as fast as he could with Arcee behind him.

"Hey!" Steve cried as they kept getting closer and closer to a ravine. They didn't stop, they built up speed and ramped over the ravine, nearly scaring the men to death as they landed. The only good thing was when they stopped.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna be sick," Sam groaned as he stumbled out of Cliffjumper.

Arcee once more tried to make contact with the base again, but with little success.

"Look!" Steve cried, exasperated. "We've seen danger before! What's the deal—"

"Wait here," Arcee ordered, cutting him off. "I _mean_ it this time!"

"Is there ever a time when she wasn't so angry?" Sam mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, first you guys shut us out and now you're ditching us?" Steve growled. "I thought we were your partners!"

"No, not in these situations," Cliffjumper retorted. "You're only here because this was supposed to be _no _risk, okay?"

And with that, they drove off.

"Wow," Sam said.

"This is so pointless," Steve snapped. "First I've been forced to leave both my son and wife behind, now those two just ditch us in the middle of nowhere. What's going happen to us if they get killed or lost?"

"Trust me," Sam said, "nothing is more annoying than a forest filled with giant humanoid robots."

"What makes you say that?" Steve asked.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "I just say that some things don't make sense." He took a step back, but he ended up tripping and falling into the ravine. When he came back up he was covered in mud, leaves, and twigs. Steve laughed and pointed at him.

"Hardy har har," Adam spat as he got up.

"Good god," Steve guffawed. "Stark would have loved to see that."

"You wouldn't dare," Sam snarled as he pulled a twig that was lodged in his pack.

A dark shadow covered them. Both men tensed as they slowly turned to see who the owner was.

* * *

><p>After they had gotten away from the human boys, they stopped and transformed. Arcee switched her servo for her blaster and started scouting out the area. If it is her — and not some Con who stole her ship — then she'll have her revenge.<p>

Cliffjumper looked around and froze. A stump in front of them was steaming with green acid.

A soft, eerie clinking noise got their attention. They slowly turned around. They knew that sound and they didn't like it.

"This is spooky," Cliffjumper said.

There was muffled shouting that forced them to turn around. There was Sam and Steve, each wrapped in sticky white goo, Sam's mouth covered with it.

"Oh, no," he groaned.

Suddenly, Cliffjumper found himself shouting and he was sent flying into the rocky wall. He looked down and found himself covered in same substance.

"Cliff!" Arcee shrieked as she ran over.

She didn't have much time to react as something tackled her. They both tumbled, yelling and fightin, down a steep hill. They hit the other side of the cliff. Arcee hit first and she bounced off, tumbling to a stop a few meters away. The other femme growled darkly to herself and got up. Arcee shook her helm to clear it before getting into a ready position. Recognition flared in her optics.

"Arcee," she hummed. "Small universe."

"Too small, Airachnid," Arcee spat.

"You're _still_ holding a grudge?" she scoffed, stalking closer. "The war's been over for megacycles!"

"Tell that to the Decepticons," Arcee snarled, settling in a fighting stance.

"These days I travel solo in pursuit of my new hobby," Airachnid purred.

Cliffjumper shuddered in disgust, remembering what he and Arcee found inside the shuttle.

"I got a look at your souvenir case," Arcee finally ground out.

"You mean my trophies?" Airachnid asked innocently. "I collect endangered species. Of course they _aren't_ really endangered" — She threw a wicked smirk that made Arcee's energon freeze — "until they meet me_. _And I have a slot reserved for human."

"Not gonna happen," Arcee growled, charging forwards.

She tackled Airachnid and raised a fist to hit her. She caught it with her extra legs and threw her back into the cliff.

"C'mon Arcee!" Cliffjumper cheered on. "You can kick her arse."

Sam managed to get rid of the gauze and quickly did a double take. "If she has one."

Arcee flipped back up to her pedes and started shooting as fast and hard as she could. Airachnid dodged and leaped into the trees, making it harder to get a clear shot. She shot some webbing at his partner, tying her blasters together. Arcee yanked hard on them and forced her out of the tree. As soon as she hit the ground, Arcee activated her blades and cut the webbing away before starting to shoot at her again. She shot at her and she leaped upwards, grabbing onto a tree branch and swinging from it, coming down on top of her and pinning her to the ground. Arcee pointed her blasters at her, charging them. Airachnid smacked Arcee across the faceplate with one of her legs. The Autobot femme staggered for a bit and she was pinned the wall with that awful webbing of hers.

That was when three sticks were suddenly lodged into Airachnid's back leg, exploded, leaving big gashes, and she cried out. Cliffjumper and Arcee looked up and gasped. Adam was standing at the foot of the slope, his left arm extended out.

"That's my boy," Sam exclaimed excitedly. "That's my boy!"

"ARCEE!"

Something hit Airachnid and went flying. She hissed and looked up as Jack caught his shield, Chloe flanking him.

"Let them go," she snarled.

Cliffjumper struggled, freeing his blaster, and clocked the spider with one shot. The arachnid crashed to the ground, her 'legs' curling in like a real spider's do once it dies.

"I told you to wait for us!" Arcee growled.

"Well, partners don't ditch partners!" Jack retorted as he grabbed the webbing on Steve and started to pull, desperately trying to free him.

"Get this through your head: You're _not_ my partner! You're a liability!" Arcee snapped.

"I don't believe you!" Chloe said, glaring at Arcee. "I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid, Arcee!"

The blue optics dimmed slightly and Jack knew he struck a sore spot.

"Maybe now's not the time," Adam stated.

"And you're _never_ afraid!" Jack continued. "When you're afraid, I'm afraid." His eyes searched Arcee's face, who seemed distant.

_What did she do to you?_ Chloe wondered.

Arcee came back to the present. "You're right, Jack, I am afraid," she snapped. "Of losing you all!"

Jack stopped, looking up, a spark of joy and love appearing in his eyes, like he needed to hear that she cared about him.

"I promise myself I wouldn't cry," Adam said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"You sure have trouble hanging on to your partners, don't you?" Airachnid growled with a slight slur as she stalked towards her prey.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, like at Megatron's side ogling at him?" Cliffjumper spat, only to have webbing shot at his mouth.

"I want to laugh when they both happened, but I'm scared," Adam whimpered.

"At some point, you have to ask yourself, Arcee: Is it them? Or is it me?" the Spider purred.

"Huh?" Jack seemed confused.

"Don't you get it?" Arcee snarled. "Airachnid's not interested in us; she hunts indigenous species and she's on Earth!"

"That means humans!" Adam gasped.

"Jack, run," Steve groaned.

The trio sprinted away, faster than they have ever seen them go, and they climbed out of the shallow valley.

"And _that's_ why I prefer to work alone!" Airachnid cackled, slamming one of her legs into the rock inches away from Arcee's face, she tilted her chin upwards to look at her. "It's so sad when bad things happen to those close to you."

Cliffjumper spoke, but what he said was muffled by the webbing.

"What?" Airachnid asked in confusion.

Cliffjumper chewed on the webbing, making both female Cybertronians cringe in disgust, but he managed to get rid of it. "What are you gonna do? Kill me?" he snarled. "Because no good is gonna come out of that, Airachnid. Or did you forget about what I did to—"

Airachnid roughly grabbed his chin. "Don't you dare mention him, you insufferable Autobot."

"Hey, I'm sorry that he died before he got the chance to see his sparkling," Cliffjumper said.

Out of anger, Airachnid pulled out a disk and slammed it in the middle of the chest.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded.

"Well, I love to kill those who just plain annoy me," Airachnid stated, "if I wasn't behind schedule here. I mean, don't get me wrong; I've been waiting for this day to terminate Cliff here, but right now, I've got two boys to catch." She pulled out a device and pressed the button.

"CLIFFJUMPER!" Arcee shrieked.

* * *

><p>Which leads us right back to where we started.<p>

"That was scary," Chloe panted.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Suddenly, Adam started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Jack snarled. "Airachnid's controlling Cliffjumper, both your dad and mine are captured with Arcee, and all you can do is laugh?"

"I just got a really funny idea," Adam snickered.

"Quit laughing and tell me what it is then," Jack growled.

"Okay, okay," Adam said, trying to calm down. "First, we're going to have to distract Cliffjumper and get him to snap out of his trance."

"Okay."

"Next, we need four tires, a piece of plywood, and a canoe."

"Got it."

"We're gonna put the canoe on the plywood and attached tires to the plywood."

"All right."

"We need to get Airachnid to chase us, jump into the canoe, and roll the plywood down the hill that goes to the lake nearby. Once it hits the water, the canoe will go off the plywood and swim out."

Now Jack thought it was stupid.

"What?" Adam asked.

"That's so stupid," Jack said.

"No, it's brilliant!" Chloe confirmed.

"And this will tie Airachnid into this plan how?" Jack questioned.

"I stole one of Ratchet's inventions and checked it out. She has some organic qualities that could screw up her circuitries if water makes contact with it. And since she's new to the planet, she'll never suspect a thing."

"That would be homicidal," Jack stated.

"That would be no accident," Chloe said as she left their hideout. "It would be by design. Now, do you need me to elaborate" — Both boys yelled as two bat-like wings sprouted from under her robes — "or can we just crack on?"

* * *

><p>Cliffjumper growled in annoyance as he searched for the boys. He was about to give up and report to his mistress when something hit him in the face.<p>

"Hey, big and ugly!" a male voice cried out. "Over here!"

His gaze turned to Adam, waving his hands frantically. Cliffjumper grunted and charged at him. Adam jumped and rolled to the left at his chance. None of them paid attention to Jack, who was climbing up the nearest tree. The plan wasn't as crafty as he hoped it to be, but it was better than nothing. His shield raised, he suddenly jumped and slammed the edge to the device. Currents of electricity sparked out and shocked Cliffjumper, forcing him to fall backwards and hit a boulder nearby.

"Oh," Adam cringed.

"That's one down," Jack panted. "Now, to put phase two into action."

* * *

><p>Arcee struggled against the webbing, letting out a scream of frustration.<p>

"You know, Arcee," Airachnid began, "maybe I shouldn't have been so merciful. Fortunately, it was just the ceiling, not the whole prison block. And now…"

"Man, shut up!" Sam shouted, only for his mouth to get covered by more webbing.

"Leave them alone, Decipticreep!" a familiar voice called. Airachnid turned around to find Jack and Adam standing by, their only weapons ready. Airachnid smiled wickedly.

"My, my. So little Jack and Andy came out to play," she said in a mocking tone.

"It's Adam, and you sure ain't Charlotte from what I can see," Adam commented. "But, she is sure hotter than you are."

Jack froze. That wasn't a good thing to say. And judging by the look on the female Decepticon's face, it really wasn't a good idea. She roared and leaped towards the teens.

"Let's go!" Jack barked as they took off for the lake. Chloe jumped from behind a tree, took out a canister out and flung it at her, splattering the substance inside of it all over her face.

Airachnid managed to wipe it all off and looked around for them, only to see no sign of them. It wasn't that they got far. Rather, whatever he hit her with, blinded her. "You're actually making this difficult. Good. I like it when my prey puts up a good fight."

The trio stopped at the contraption at their destination. "You sure about this?" Jack asked as he got into the canoe.

"Like Chloe said," Adam restated as he pushed their invention down and before he got in, "it's brilliant!"

Jack cried out as they picked up speed and zoomed down the hill. Adam whooped and threw his hands up as they ran down towards the water.

"How far is she?" Chloe shrieked.

"I don't know," Adam answered. "I'm having fun."

"My dad is gonna kill us if he finds out about this," Jack shouted.

"I know!" Adam hollered.

Finally, the contraption hit the water and they harmlessly swam out into the water.

"Told you it was brilliant," Chloe remarked, causing Adam to grin.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I never did something that stupid before in my life," Jack spat out.

"Miko should've made you get out more," Adam said.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

Adam grabbed on oar. "Start paddling, Spangles."

Chloe giggled. "Spangles?"

"I am going to get Miko for calling me that," Jack grumbled.

* * *

><p>Arcee grieved silently for both Cliffjumper and the kids. Small, silent tears escaped her blue violet optics as she shivered in the dark. If she could get herself free, she would wipe them away.<p>

"Arcee!"

Arcee raised her head before a blade swiped near her frame. She crumbled and fell into Cliffjumper's arms. "C-Cliff..."

"I got ya," he whispered as he cradled her in his arms.

"Jack...Adam..." Sam coughed.

"They're fine," Cliffjumper told him. "Just doing something stupid." He shifted Arcee in his arms to get her a little more comfortable and added, "We need to get out of here first."

There was a sound of an explosion and a shockwave that almost sent them to the ground. They looked up to see smoke and fire rising from the trees.

"What was that?"" Steve asked..

"That's my fault," Cliffjumper groaned. "But yeah."

"You could really get scrapped now," Arcee said with a small chuckle.

"Now Airachnid's stuck on Earth, I'm not so sure that's a good thing," Cliffjumper sighed.

"I…" the femme started, but paused, feeling guilt and shame for what happened. "I'm sorry I had you guys face my demons today." Cliffjumper looked at her, as she rested her head against his chest. Then a smile appeared on her face. "Both the girl and boys were pretty fearless there."

The red Autobot chuckled a little. "Honestly…I was terrified," he said. "Mostly for you."

Arcee couldn't help but show how warm she felt at these words. It felt like something she's been missing ever since that day. She reached for her comlink. "Arcee to base. Requesting groundbridge," she said. She gazed at the approaching humans, who were entirely wet and one of them swapping away an approaching mosquito. She smirked. "Need to get my partner and the other nimrods away from any oversize insect."

If only she could see Jack's face if he was close enough.

Cliffjumper had a smug smile on his face. "Partner, huh?"

"_Junior_ partner. I can still pull ranks on you, too," Arcee specified.

"What happened to the 'kid'?" Steve asked.

Arcee's optics widened in realization of that. She looked around, as if trying to come up with an excuse, that it was just a moment. Then she sighed in defeat. Why try and lie to him?

"Well, he really earned my respect," she answered. "To be honest, I owe him more than one."

Cliffjumper just smiled. "Good to know…he's not such a pain." he said as Arcee fell asleep.

Chloe approached the men, an Army Swiss knife in hand. "Hold still, men. This may tingle."

"Tingle?" Sam squawked.

"I meant the webbing when I cut it," Chloe said.

"Oh."

Steve paused, letting him lose himself in his thoughts. He would feel embarrassed for asking, but it was worth the trick. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did they relocate you and June to?"

* * *

><p>By the time they had returned, Steve waited until most of the humans and Autobots were gone before he requested a bridge to the coordinates. He didn't feel ready as the vortex activated, and the swirling portal filled the tunnel. But there wasn't a time to debate as he stepped through the bridge and into the other side.<p>

The first thing he noticed was the dim lighting. It was then he realized that the last light of day was the only source of the light. Steve switched on a light to get a better glimpse of where he was. He was in the den, he guessed. He paced around the room. He wasn't intending to trespass, but he didn't want to be seen by anyone else in the neighborhood, not yet.

He sighed and sat down on the couch. He picked up a magazine and began to ask himself if it was worth it now. After all, what would June think and do when she found him here in her home without an explanation of how he got in with the doors locked?

He heard the sound of the door opening and a soft sigh. For a moment it was silent, then the clanging of a few metal objects hit a hard surface. Steve tensed for a while. It felt more electrifying than he anticipated.

He had no idea what forced him to, but his eyes soon noticed her presence, taking in her rigid figure. He raised a hand and gave a small smile, magazine falling from his fingers as he set it on the couch.

Poor June looked like she was going to faint as he stood up. He watched her close her eyes as he slowly came up to her. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in Steve's shoulder and sobbed quietly. Steve assured her that it was all right as he held her closely to him, forcing more tears out of her eyes. His lips found hers, entwined in a kiss.

**What Jack and Adam did was based off a conversation between me and my brother. I had so many interesting conversations on my MP3 that it's not even funny. Eh, can't blame a kid for being creative with what happens in life.**

**So, what do you think of Chloe? Don't worry, you'll know more about her in the next chapter. This was just a small warm up for her character. Kind of Sherlock Holmesy she'll be too with a mixture of other characters that I like.**

**By the way, there is a voting poll on my profile, asking which character you – Yes, you, the fellow reader! – want to appear in the 'Son of a Legend' sequel. The poll will close when I get the second chapter up. Or at least until I feel like I have enough votes. Have fun!**


	15. Hurt and Comfort

**This chapter is just a filler. I'm sorry, but everything that happens here just needed to be out in the open for you to check out.**

15. Hurt and Comfort

"That kid surely likes to talk," Vince joked.

Jack stared through the window, watching Chloe sit in the seat across the table from Natasha. She was constantly blabbering and gesturing animatedly, waving her arms around and signifying with her hands. Natasha jerked at each time when they thought the girl might hit her.

"We should have a Sherlock-off," Briana suggested. "See which one can outmatch the other in the Science of Deduction."

"Brie, you don't even know what it is," Jack pointed out.

"Hey, if I can't use phrases that I don't know, then it's gonna be one quiet afternoon," Briana piped.

"Whatever," Jack sighed, rolling his eyes and heading down the hall.

"Hey, don't give her that look and tell her whatever. That is my thing!" Vince exclaimed as they followed him.

Jack opened the doors to the Autobot hanger when he noticed the other kids and the entire team of Cybertronians gathered around.

"I just want to say that I am sorry and that I learned my lesson," Miko groaned.

"Which is?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Um, don't touch anything on a mission?" Miko guessed.

"Miko, you're missing the big picture here," Bulkhead told her.

Roadbuster snickered. "The big picture! That's a camera joke, right?" he laughed.

Bulkhead glared at him.

"Guess not."

"Miko, you promised you wouldn't do anything stupid," Jack scolded. "Whatever it was."

"But it didn't seem like a big deal," Miko piped.

"Big or small, promises are meant to be kept," Sierra said.

"Bravo, Sierra," Optimus complimented. "Words spoken truly."

"So, what lesson was I even suppose to learn?" Miko asked.

Everyone gave her a look that said 'Really?'

"Miko," Raf groaned, "you were suppose to stay put, but instead you ran off like some carefree child that could care less if we all got killed or not."

"Well, I'm not telling the adults," Miko scoffed.

"You have to, Miko," Raf said. "I'm sure they'll be able to forgive you." He looked up at Bumblebee. "Right, Bee?"

Bumblebee was silent, his optics slightly wide. Then he burst out laughing.

"Yeah. Tony being forgiving?" Ratchet snorted in disbelief. "That's a hoot!"

"Wait, what?"

Two strong arms wrapped around Jack and Adam's shoulders. "Well, if it isn't my two knights in ravishing armor," Chloe's voice verbalized cheerfully. "So, which one of you is Lancelot and the other one Charming?"

"Wait, this is a competition now?" Jack wondered.

"Hey now, let's not be so hasty about it," Adam said. Then he gave him a wink. Jack groaned and face palmed himself.

"Child," Optimus spoke to her. "How is it that you came across that ship?"

Chloe frowned, her brows knit together. "I honestly don't know," she answered. "I was just weaving around good ol' Sturgis, woke up later in Yellowstone for some odd reason. I half expected to find myself near someplace sacred, like Bear's Lodge." She scratched her head. "Complete oddity, besides you guys existing."

"You looked like you were ready to faint," Cliffjumper stated.

"And yet here I am communicating with such a large creature with a big heart," Chloe smirked.

"Uh, that's Bulkhead," Adam pointed out, exactly pointing at the green Wrecker.

"Well, pardon me for that," Chloe said. "I meant to say that he's _—_ Oh, never mind that."

Bumblebee bleeped.

"Me too," Arcee said.

"What did he say?" Sierra asked.

"Bee says that he likes her," Raf said.

"And besides," Chloe added, rubbing her chin. "I have an important mission on my hands right now."

"Yeah, like what?" Vince snorted.

"I'm looking for a girl," Chloe recalled. "I think her name's Nikki Mokajay. I don't know. It sounded something like that."

"May I ask why you are looking for her?" Optimus asked.

"Because a few people have been trying to find her for nearly ten years."

That caught Jack's attention. He looked at Chloe. "Um, Chloe, who was looking for her?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Two boys and a girl. One could run fast, one could move, and one could manipulate technology." She looked at Jack and Miko, who looked like they had seen a ghost. "Is something wrong?"

Jack was the first to recover. "Um, no. Everything's okay. In fact, Miko and I need to work on that project of ours." He took her wrist and dragged her down the hall.

"Hey, let me go," Miko protested, struggling to get away. "I need to ask her about them."

"Miko, I don't think now's the time."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp, "They didn't know, Jack. They didn't know what _happened_ to me. They weren't there when MECH tried to take us. And I have no way of contacting them to let them know I'm alive. Do you know how that feels? Do you know how it feels to let them _suffer_ and worry about someone they've been missing? She's met them, Jack. I have to know where they're going to next so I can let them know I'm okay."

"Miko, it's okay."

"No, it's not. They probably think that I'm dead. They probably think that MECH's gotten a hold of me again or else I was adopted, even though that's true. For all we know, they gave up on searching for me already."

"Don't say that, Miko. I know I don't say it, but I care_—_"

"Oh please, if you really cared, you should've just let me alone."

Jack scowled, "I _do_ care, Miko. I didn't want you to be alone that day. There were days that I regretted getting you to leave without letting the caretakers to know so they can know, but there were days that I was happy that we adopted you so you wouldn't be left alone and scared."

The angry expression on her face immediately softened. "Please don't blame yourself," she said quietly. "Even I didn't know that it would happen."

"You just have to understand that you can't just walk alone in the world. You need someone to care for you and look after for you, even if they promise to come back. That can hurt you."

"I know," she said, her voice breaking, "But I feel so small and useless."

"Hey, you are not," he said as he hugged her, "Come on, what do you say we make like two rebels and go watch the Avengers practice in the simulation room? Then we'll convince the others to go catch a show at Broadway, okay?"

Miko nodded and he wrapped his arms around her. He glanced up and saw Logan down the hall staring at her. He should have also mentioned that she had her father there too.

**Ouch, that actually hurts. Eh, it'll hurt even more in the next chapter. No Avengers in the next, all free from the them. And don't forget to vote on my profile for the characters.**


	16. Sick and Twisted Mind

**Like I did with parts three and four of Darkness Rising, I am going to combine thirteen and fourteen. Just keep on with me, okay?**

13. Sick and Twisted Mind

"What was it you wanted to show us?" Jack asked as he and the other kids followed the other boy down the hall.

"Hopefully not another batch of his snarkiness," Adam teased.

"No, it's a billion times better than that," Vince said as they entered the room.

"Yeah, remember the _last_ time you said that?" Sierra reminded.

"It was one time," Vince grumbled under his breath. He pressed a button to a room and he ushered them in.

"Wow," Miko breathed.

Jack took a look around. Sitting in seven separate cases were outfits that he had never seen. One case had his name on it. He looked inside. There was a helmet and a black face mask with a blue gilet that contained a black long-sleeve shirt underneath and trousers with the boots. While the outfit did fit his amusement, some of the outfit didn't quite fit with it. In fact, it looked strangely familiar.

"Why does it look so different from the Captain theme?" Jack asked Vince.

"Um, there was someone who use to be friends with him," Vince answered, rubbing his left eye.

Sierra had just turned away from her uniform to witness it. Her eyebrows lowered down. "That's the seventh time _today_. Are you alright?"

"He's got an itchy eye," Chloe said.

"How do you know?" Sierra asked.

"Even without being near him I can see that his sclera has gone red," Chloe stated.

Briana took a look. "Wow! It's really red! You should go see an doctor," she advised.

"I'm not going to see an eye doctor," Vince spat.

"Here we go again," Sierra grumbled.

"What?" Raf wondered.

"Anytime something comes close to touching his or anyone else's eye he like freaks out," Sierra explained.

"I do not. Can we not talk about it please?" Vince implored.

Everyone mumbled in agreement.

"Um, Vince, have you ever heard the song _Me, Myself, and I_?" Raf immediately pointed to his eye.

"Hey! Come on!" Vince flinched.

"Who wants to pull GroundBridge to the Avengers Tower? All in favor say I." Jack pointed at his eye.

"Cut it out!" Vince shouted.

"Maybe we should go see _The King and I_!" Adam does the same thing.

"Hey!" Vince glared at him.

Miko laughed as she...Oh, you get the picture.

"Cut it out!" Vince shouted.

Miko cried out in pain and covered her eye.

"You okay?" Jack wondered.

"I got to excited," Miko groaned.

"Serves you right," Vince said.

The speaker suddenly crackled with life. /_Alright, I need everyone in the command center right now! This a code red! I repeat, code red!_/

"Well, someone better be dying," Chloe piped sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Optimus laid on Ratchet's gurney. His right side of his face was beginning to rust. His right optic was blinking, like how light bulbs get when they flicker.<p>

"I was joking back there," Chloe groaned.

"What's happening to him?" Sierra demanded.

Ratchet scanned his face and got a result. "Cybonic Plague. It's only contagious if contact is made with infected energon."

"What was the plague doing on an Autobot spaceship?" Wheeljack asked.

"It's passengers were already infected," Cliffjumper answered.

"The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War," Arcee added.

Roadbuster continued, "Eh, the Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticon's biological warfare program. By Megatron himself."

"You have a cure don't you?" Adam asked. Everyone prayed that Ratchet would say 'yes'.

Optimus breathed heavily and weakly said, "No cure."

"Optimus, please. Save your strength," Ratchet advised.

"So then what would happen if _he_ caught it?" Raf wondered.

"It's not like we could ask Megaton," Bulkhead said. "He's pushing up lugnuts."

"But," Rialna thought, "we might be able to access the Decepticon database. For the moment we still have a fix on their warship's location." She pointed to the radar.

"Bumblebee, let's go." Arcee and Bumblebee walked for the GroundBridge chamber.

"You'll need a technology expert." Cliffjumper joined them.

"You?" Roadbuster said with disbelief.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ lazy," Cliffjumper said as he kept walking towards the portal entryway.

"Quickly," Ratchet urged them.

* * *

><p>The groundbridge vortex opened. The three Autobots jumped out and the vortex closed behind them. "We gotta start in the lab," Arcee suggested.<p>

They cautiously walk for the lab. When they got there, Knock Out was leaving. They quickly hid behind some crates. A small clatter was made. Knock Out looked do to see nothing. It scurried down the hall. Knock Out didn't even bother. He continued his way out of the lab.

When Knock Out was out of site they entered the lab. Cliffjumper immediately searched the computers. "I'm in the network," he said to Ratchet on the link.

"Hurry," Arcee whispered as Bumblebee looked around.

Cliffjumper typed as quickly as possible, but with no luck. "I'm not getting anything," he contacted base.

/_Are you certain?_/ Ratchet questioned.

"I've searched every file, broke through every firewall, check every backdoor, and _even_ looked in the ship's engineering files," Cliffjumper explained.

/_Search again! Clearly you must be missing something!_/ Ratchet shouted through the comlink.

"I did search everything!" Cliffjumper snapped.

Bumblebee peaked through a window of a door on the other side of the lab and noticed something.

/_Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm?_/

"Don't question his knowledge, Ratchet. You think you're the only one who cares for Optimus?" Arcee snapped.

Bumblebee bleeped at them.

"What is it?" Cliffjumper said frustratingly. He and Arcee joined Bumblebee and looked through the window.

/_What's going on?/ _Ratchet asked.

They looked through the window and Arcee gasped. They opened the door. "It's Megatron!" she answered. "He's alive."

/_That's not possible._/ Ratchet doubted.

Arcee pulled out her pistol. "Well I'm staring right at him. Good news is Megatron isn't staring back."

"He's hooked onto life support," Cliffjumper said, examining his condition.

"Cliff, step aside." Arcee charged up her pistol. "Time to finish this once and for all."

/_WAIT!_/ Vince shouted. /_Don't!_/

"Vince, are you crazy?" Cliffjumper raved.

/_I can't believe I'm saying this, but that__ crazy lunatic could be our only chance to save your leader._/

"What are you talking about?"

/_Dose he display brain wave activity?_/

"Spiking hard," Cliffjumper said, looking at Megatron's stats. "His mind's still at work."

/_Perfect!_/ Ratchet said. /_If a cure exists, Megatron is the only one who knows of it. You must enter his brain and find it_./

Arcee was surprised. "Enter Megatron's brain? Ratchet, are you out of your fraggin' mind?"

/_The Decepticon laboratory should contain the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch._/ Ratchet explained.

"Whoa, can't we just haul Megatron through the bridge? It'll buy us some time to figure this out," Cliffjumper suggested.

/_Time is the _one_ thing Optimus does not have! One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass, knowing that Megatron will outlive him._/ Ratchet shouted.

"Ratchet," Arcee said. "I would lay down my life for Optimus. Anytime, anywhere, but a mind-body split..."

Bumblebee beeped.

"What?!" Cliffjumper yelped.

"You will?" Arcee said.

/_Are you sure, Bumblebee?_/ Raf asked.

/_Bumblebee is the best scout there is._/ Bulkhead reassured.

* * *

><p>Jack glanced around. "I don't like this," he said.<p>

"What?" Vince said. "No rough playing here or Rock of Ages too much for you?"

"No, I mean this doesn't sound right," Jack whispered enough for only Vince to hear. "This almost sounds too easy."

"Huh?"

"I can tell, that the first time we were on that ship we were instantly discovered. Now we're invisible to them. Either something is up or else there's a spy amongst them."

Vince frowned and looked around so that way even Sierra wasn't there to listen. "The question, Darby, is who and why."

"Communications link activated," Ratchet announced. He looked at everyone else. "This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while in Megatron's subconscious mind."

They looked at the screen. Bumblebee was in the middle of a dark, fiery road. The city, wherever he was, was a wreck.

"Hey, Bumblebee. Where are you?" Roadbuster asked. He listened to Bumblebee chirp before his optics darkened. "Kaon."

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"The Decepticons capital," Rialna snarled.

Bulkhead was watching over Optimus. "Ratchet, Optimus' vitals…"

"I know."

Bumblebee walked cautiously through the streets of Kaon. Ratchet called, "Quickly, Bumblebee. I know you are in unknown territory, but you must figure out where the information might be filed in Megatron's mind."

He climbed up a fleet of stairs. As he got to the top he was surprised on who he saw: Optimus Prime! Bumblebee squealed in glee.

"Bumblebee, that is not Optimus," Ratchet warned. "But a figment of Megatron's twisted mind. It can not see or hear you."

A wicked laugh echoed through the area. Bumblebee saw Megatron standing above them. "Optimus Prime! Your Autobot armies are defeated. Bow before your new master."

"Never, Megatron," the fake Optimus said. He turned to Megatron. "One shall stand. One shall fall." He pulled out his sword.

"So be it." Megatron said. He too pulled out his sword. He jumps down to their level and the two titans charged for each other. They both took swing at each other. Optimus disappeared.

"How can he be killed when he's right there?" Briana questioned, looking at the red and blue Autobot.

"That's not a memory," Ratchet explained. "That is Kaon as Megatron recreated it in his darkest dreams."

Megatron walked away from the area. Before Bumblebee knew it the rubble he hid turned into a new Optimus. "Megatron, your treachery ends here." He pulled out his sword.

Megatron returned his sword and and aimed his fusion cannon at the false Optimus. Bumblebee ran to stop him as he fired. The blast struck the false Optimus and he turned to dust.

Bumblebee stopped and Megatron turned his attention to him. "Autobot scout. The punishment for trespassing in my domain is your destruction!" He took a swing at Bumblebee with his sword. Raf rushed over as Bruce stopped him. The blade just went right through the yellow scout.

"How can this be?" Megatron was confused and angered. He took several more swings at Bumblebee. It was the same every time, it just went through to him.

"Megatron can't touch Bumblebee?" Miko asked in surprise.

"Because he is not a creation of Megatron's mind, he is immune to his physical attacks," Chloe concluded.

Megatron circled around Bumblebee. "You are not wearing faze displacement armor. Your eyes track my movement, so you are not a hologram and I don't believe in spirits. So tell me scout, _what_ are you?"

"Megatron." Another imaginary Optimus appeared. Along with an imaginary Cliffjumper and Bumblebee.

"Uh-oh. We've got special guest stars," Miko said.

"This is not good," Adam said.

Megatron looked at Bumblebee, then to the imaginary one, then back to him. Bumblebee went up to his imaginary counterpart. He waved his hand in front of his face. No response.

Megatron roared and repeatedly fired at them. Most of the blast went through Bumblebee and hit the imaginary Autobots. "You are real. They were not!" Suddenly it hit him. "A cortical psychic patch. How unexpected."

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion. He's becoming self-aware," Ratchet said.

Briana held up a finger and was ready to speak.

"Don't," Sierra said.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee's lifeless body just sat there. Cliffjumper and Arcee still remained on their guard. Arcee looked at Bumblebee. "Come on, Bumblebee. What are you doing in there?"<p>

The doors opened and they quickly duck down. Entering the room was Barricade, Starscream, Knock Out, and Soundwave.

"Knock Out, if you would be so kind to provide you expert medical opinion to Soundwave for the historical record," Starscream spoke.

"Simply put, unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber. Forever," Knock Out said.

"Our Master would not have wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body is not just," Starscream added.

"Then _what's_ that?" Barricade pointed at the monitor.

Knock Out looked at what he was pointing at. "Brainwave activity. Not evidence of consciousness, but merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."

"Boys, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us," Starscream suggested.

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy." Knock Out lowered his head and closed his optics.

"A simple throw of the switch."

"Quick, painless, compassionate."

"You both suck at mourning," Barricade stated, earning a glare from the seeker.

"Ratchet, are you hearing this?" Arcee asked.

* * *

><p>"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee's mind will remain separated from his body, forever." Ratchet said.<p>

"We'll lose Bumblebee _and_ Optimus?" Jack said.

Megatron continued to circle around the scout. "The only way you could have entered my mind is through the cortical psychic patch, but the question remains; what _happened_ to me?"

Even though Megatron can't harm him, Bumblebee didn't say a word. He was terrified. Then Megatron looked at Bumblebee's optics and something else hits him. "The spacebridge destruction. And yet if you're in my head, I am not one with the AllSpark. So tell me, scout. Do I still function?"

"Bumblebee, we are running out of time," Ratchet said.

Bumblebee panicked, but he quickly told the Decepticon leader of his current situation.

"Cybonic Plague? Someone besides myself is...unwell?"

Bumblebee nodded.

"Optimus," Megatron realized before he burst out laughing. "Such _irony_! After ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from a distant past."

Bumblebee's face went from fear to anger.

"And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

"Megatron." Another false Optimus appeared, except he struck a pose. "I'm here to negotiate my surrender m'lord."

Everyone's mouth dropped. Sierra exclaimed in disgust as Briana fainted. Adam caught her in time. Chloe was too busy laughing.

Immediately Megatron shot at the fake and glared at Bumblebee, who stood there in shock. "Shut up!"

"Aah! My optics!" Ratchet shrieked.

"Did I see that right?" Rialna squeaked, clutching her helm.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Bulkhead moaned.

Bumblebee's optics lit up and bleeped some more.

"Oh, and just what is it that I want most, scout?"

Bumblebee responded with answer.

"Did you not see? I slayed Optimus by my own hands at will. Whenever I desire."

Bumblebee's optics narrowed and whirred some more.

Raf's eyes widened.

"What?" Adam asked, still cradling the dazed out Briana.

"He told Megatron if the real Optimus died, he would never get the chance to do it," Raf answered.

"Smart," Sierra said.

"Twisted," Jack added.

"Well played, scout." Megatron revealed a holographic cube from his hand. "The chemical formula for the cure you seek. Not that I expect you to know how to read it."

Bumblebee was almost about to grab it when Megatron sealed it back in his hand. /_What?_/

"Not yet."

Bumblebee whined.

"How am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose while I'm trapped in a perpetual daydream? Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure. You must guarantee my recovery, or Optimus fades into gunmetal grain. The _real_ Optimus."

Ratchet rewind to the part where Megatron revealed to the formula and froze the image. "Arcee, we have the formula. Disconnect Bumblebee now!"

* * *

><p>Soundwave recoded the brainwaves on his screen.<p>

"Soundwave." Starscream got his attention. "Do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knock Out's medical expertise?"

Soundwave still didn't speak.

"Let me be the first to say: I don't concur, but I won't stop you from doing so," Barricade said, folding his arms over his chest.

Starscream looked at Knock Out. He just gesture his shoulder of uncertainty. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." He reached and grabbed for the cord. "Going, going."

Arcee aimed her pistol at Starscream. Cliffjumper pulled out one of his wrist blades quietly.

"Going." Before he could say 'gone,' Barricade noticed a strange cord. He went to look at it. It was plugged at the back of Megatron's head.

"Scrap," Arcee said.

/_Arcee, we have the formula. Disconnect Bumblebee now!_/

Arcee unplugged Bumblebee completely and shook him. "Hurry, Bumblebee." She notice the hunter was getting closer. She and Cliffjumper where ready. Bumblebee finally came around.

Barricade bent down to the pit and saw the three Autobots. "What the..."

The GroundBridge vortex opened behind them. Cliffjumper went in first. Bumblebee followed in.

"Intruders!" Starscream pulled out his blaster.

"Allow me," Arcee insisted. She fired her pistol. Starscream evaded. The shot hit one of Megatron's energon supporters. Arcee jumped back in the vortex and it closed.

* * *

><p>Miko laid on the couch the next day as Ratchet was checking on Optimus. She was staring at the old photo of hers, showing her as a small child with the others. She didn't notice Adam and Jack coming up to her.<p>

"Hey," Adam greeted. Then his eyes caught hold of the picture. "Who's that?"

Miko sighed, "Just a couple old friends of mine."

"They your siblings?" Adam asked.

"Sort of," Miko mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Adam wondered.

Miko remained silent.

"It's better to talk than to keep your feelings and thoughts bottled up," Adam advised.

Miko just turned away. Jack took hold of her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "We'll find them. I promise."

"Hey, Bumblebee!" Cliffjumper shouted from the hallway. "How about a game of what the humans call basketball?"

Bumblebee must have said yes, because Cliffjumper was whooping.

"This I've got to see," Miko said as they went after the Autobot duo.

"Well, that brightened her up a bit," Adam grumbled as he followed her.

They went to a cave tunnel of the old silo. They used a bunch of scrap metals to make the hoop. It was Bumblebee and Roadbuster versus Cliffjumper and Bulkhead.

Briana shouted, "Let the basketball ways of Cybertron begin!" She blew on the whistle.

Roadbuster dribbled the ball halfway down the court before Cliffjumper got in the way. He threw the ball back to Bumblebee. The yellow scout threw the ball at the hoop, but Bulkhead intercepted. He jumped and threw it high in the air. The ball went through the hoop.

Miko cheered for her friend. "Yeah! Go Bulkhead!"

"That's two-three," Bulkhead said. He checked the ball to Roadbuster. Before he knew it, he intercepted and passed it to Bumblebee.

"Go for it, Bumblebee. You're in the clear!" Raf shouted "Dunk the ball."

Before he could do it he froze while Roadbuster held off Bulkhead and Cliffjumper for as long as he could. "Quit hogging the ball or dunk it," he said.

Bumblebee turned and threw the ball at the three of them. They duck down, nearly getting hit. Wheeljack took the blow, flying into a wall.

"Wheeljack!" Jack yelled.

Briana blew on the whistle. "Flagrant foul!"

"The dodge ball ways of Cybertron," Adam said.

"There is only one hoop and it's over there." Cliffjumper pointed to where the hoop was at.

Bumblebee looked guilty as Wheeljack gaped at him. The scout bowed his head and whined.

"You okay?" Raf asked him.

Bumblebee nodded, then chirped some more.

"Guess so," Roadbuster said.

Bumblebee looked upset. He turned around and left the room.

Briana blinked. "What was that all about?" she wondered.

* * *

><p>The next day, Raf waited outside the hanger to be picked up by Bumblebee and be brought to school. He checked the time.<p>

"Oh, man," he groaned. Then an idea came to him. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. He waited until the other end picked up.

"Raf, what are you doing?" Jack hissed. "Class is about to start. Where are you?"

"Bumblebee never came to pick me up," Raf explained. "And his comlink's off. Do you know where he is?"

"No, I...Hold on." There was a shuffling and then, "I'll have one of the Bots send over. Maybe Roadbuster will be generous enough to get you here."

"Thank you," Raf thanked before he hung up. He sighed and tapped his foot. He felt bored and decided to walk to the stop sign and back. However, as soon as he got there, he heard voices cry out. He glanced over and saw a woman falling from a building. He cried out.

A red and blue blur swung and grabbed the woman before she could make impact. A string of webbing blasted from the savior's hand before swinging and landing on the ground, setting the woman down. He managed to jump onto a building and do the same trick again before swinging into action into the skyscraper.

Raf was in awe. He had never seen a superhero in action before. The others were actually lucky to watch the adults get into some with the Autobots. He was so caught into the moment that he didn't see a familiar green car come up.

"Rafael!" Roadbuster greeted cheerfully. "What's new for everyone's favorite genius?" Then he saw the tense stated the kid was in. "Raf?"

Raf snapped out of it and smiled. "Oh, hey there," Raf said before he got in. "Nothing much, really."

* * *

><p>Raf and Roadbuster had just got to the base after school when the young boy heard that Ratchet had Bumblebee in stasis lock. Like any boy who was worried about someone who acted like an older brother, he was curious to know. Ratchet called Optimus in and explained, "Bumblebee's complaining of intermittent visions, waking nightmare if you will."<p>

"But you said he was fine when you checked him over," Raf protested to Ratchet.

"Physically, but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary affect on his psyche. This induced power down should force his mind to rest and recovery."

Shortly after an agent the human kids didn't recognize contacted them, shouting, "Prime! You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?"

"No, Agent Hunter," Optimus replied. "Why?"

"Because I was hoping you would have a lead on the Decepticon that busted into the Kauai Naval Observatory," Hunter explained. "The place looked like it was hit by an army of wreaking balls."

"Why would they break into an observatory?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Does the Heuck Nigoghossian ring any bells?" Hunter hinted them.

"That's the space telescope my father helped make," Vince pointed out.

"As of last night it's missing it's primary lens."

"It's difficult to guess Starscream intent without knowing where the lens has been taken," Optimus said.

"Fortunately the lens have tracking devices," Hunter said as he sent them the coordinates of the lens location.

"The Arctic? Great. Another chance for us to freeze our spark plugs off," Arcee said.

Ratchet ran an energon scan on the location. When they found out how much, Wheeljack let out a wolf whistle. "That's an NB-7 class. The biggest unmaintainable energon deposit there is on this planet."

"Not minable," Rialna said. "Until Starscream melts his way down to it."

"With the help of the lens," Arcee added.

"Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities," Hunter said.

* * *

><p>Raf was telling some stories of his family to a shut down Bumblebee. Ratchet went up to him and said "Raf, I'm a afraid Bumblebee can't hear you in power down mode. It's getting late. Why don't I bridge you home with your family?"<p>

"Because I told Bumblebee that I'd stay. He's family too," Raf replied.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not even the same species."

"That's being related. It's not the same thing as best friends. I'll show you." He pulled out his laptop from his backpack, typed a few buttons and held it out to show Ratchet. "This is my family."

He went to one knee to look at a photo of him, his parents, and a few other people. "Hm. Yes, very nice," he said unimpressive.

"With all the people we have, it's a very large family."

Ratchet quietly mumbled, "Yes, yes, yes."

"But Bumblebee seems to understand me," Raf said. "And I can understand him. I'm not sure why, but I do."

* * *

><p>Optimus, Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead made their way for the <em>Nemesis<em>.

"Lot different from our last polar visit," Arcee said. "Feels like summer."

"Look!" Cliffjumper pointed out the _Nemesis_. It was a mile away from them.

"Autobots." Optimus got their attention. "Remember the end run on Polyhex?"

* * *

><p>Raf was surfing through eBay for something. Vince had come in to fix something in his suit. "Guys." Ratchet got their attention. "I'm going to the supply vault to see if I could find parts to repair this." He held the broken flashlight. "You two and the others know what that means?"<p>

"Don't touch anything," both of them said.

When the medic left, Vince grumbled, "Why can't he take the hint that we know?"

They started to hear the powering up and looked up to Bumblebee. He was fully online and got of the chair and walked on for the GroundBridge controls.

"Bumblebee, wait." Raf and Vince followed him to the central room.

"Hey, Earth to Bee!" Vince snapped.

"I thought you say Midgard," Raf asked.

"Only because Thor was around," Vince said as Bumblebee typed in some coordinates and activated the GroundBridge. "Hey, what are you doing?" Bumblebee ignored him and walked into the chamber.

Ratchet returned and immediately asked, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Vince replied.

"He just got up and started walking," Raf added.

"But he was on power down," Ratchet said. "Where does he think he's off to?"

Rialna checked the coordinates Bumblebee imputed. "These are the coordinates for a site near the Grand Canyon."

"No," Ratchet realized. "Not just that. That was where Optimus and I fought againt Megatron's army of the undead."

"He found dark energon?" Rialna exclaimed. "Is he that crazy? That stuff is dangerous even if it's not in the wrong hands!"

"Maybe we should call Optimus," Raf suggested.

"Optimus is busy preventing from a polar ice cap from melting. We need to handle this on our own." He pulled the lever. When the vortex appeared, Bumblebee emerged. "What have you been doing?" He grabbed his arm and saw the shard. "Dark energon?"

Bumblebee pulled his arm back punched him on the face, knocking Ratchet out. Rialna pulled a dagger out, only to prove herself outmatched when she found herself thrown into a wall.

"Where's Roadbuster?" Raf asked.

"He and Wheeljack went to get the other kids," Vince said.

Bumblebee turned and reached out for both of them. They expected the worse. Instead Bumblebee placed them in an air duct so they won't get hurt. After that he changed the coordinates on the controls and ran through the vortex.

Ratchet was the first to recover. "Ratchet, you okay?" Raf asked.

"I'm fine." He turned to the boys. "What about you?"

"That should go to Bumblebee," Vince hissed. "I bet you the time spent in Megatron's mind caused him to think like a Decepticon."

"He is not a Decepticon!" Raf shouted.

"Agreed," Ratchet said. "But we need to find out what he intends to do with that shard." Suddenly it hits him. "The only one who _knew_ about that shard's location was Megatron."

"So let me get this straight. Bumblebee has Megadork's memories?" Vince asked.

"Or Megatron is _occupying_ Bumblebee's mind," Rialna theorized.

"What?" They boys were surprised.

Ratchet walked for the controls, "How could I have been such a fool? The cortical psychic patch acted as a two way conduit. When Bumblebee returned to his mind, Megatron followed. Now he's bridge to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used." Ratchet activated the machine. "Stay here and man the groundbridge."

"No!" Raf defied. "Bumblebee needs me."

Ratchet sighed. "Of course he does."

Vince pressed a button on his watch. "At least let me get ready in case."

"You are not going to put yourself in harm's way," Rialna said.

"You guys do for us," Vince shot back. "So, why can't we do the same for you?"

Rialna stared at him, her vivid green optics twinkling with fear and irritaion. She turned to Ratchet for his opinion.

"Vince's father and the adults have been long allies for as long as I can remember," Ratchet sighed. "Rialna, please stay while we tend to Bumblebee…and Megatron."

* * *

><p>The groundbridge vortex opened and Ratchet, Raf, and Vince emerged from it.<p>

"The Decepticon warship," Ratchet said. He picked them both up and placed them on his shoulder. He ran down a hall and around the corner all the Vehicons were dead.

"Whoa. Did Bumbler do this?" Vince asked.

"I fear Megatron's mind is dominant and clearly he came he for one purpose — to use the dark energon to resurrect his _own_ body."

"No!" Raf shouted. "He won't let Megatron do it. Like how he didn't let Megatron hurt me or Vince back at the Base."

"I hope you're right," Vince said.

Ratchet placed them back down as the entered the lab. Where Megatron already was beginning the cortical psychic patch procedure. He sprinted at them.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee!" Raf implored.

"That's not Bumblebee." Ratchet took a swing at him. Megatron ducked. Ratchet tried again. Again Megatron ducked and this time punched Ratchet on the side. It sent him to the wall. Megatron pulled out the shard and drew nearer to his real body.

Raf shouted, "Bumblebee, no! Remember who you are. Remember me. I know you'll always exist to me no matter what."

Bumblebee came around and beeped.

"That's right, Bumblebee. It's me."

Deep within Bumblebee's mind, Megatron grew even more angry. He tried to regain control over Bumblebee. He collapsed to his knees. "Bumblebee?" Megatron took control again and flicked Raf to Vince. They flew to the wall, hitting it and collapsed.

He turned his attention to Ratchet, who grabbed the main life support. "Farewell, Megatron." He ripped the cable out. Megatron grabbed him and threw him to the same wall where the boys were.

"Bumblebee!" exclaimed Raf. He looked up at the possessed form of his closest friend, hoping somehow Bumblebee could still hear him.

Megatron dashed his hopes with one statement: "Bumblebee can't hear you anymore!"

"That's creepy," Vince grunted.

"As much as I want you to leave Bumblebee's body, I can't let you go _back_ to your own!" exclaimed Raf, jumping on the wire connecting Bumblebee's head to Megatron's. The warlord gave a quick jerk, making Raf fly off and colliding with Vince again.

"Sorry," Raf apologized.

"Ow, that's okay," Vince groaned. They looked up and could not help but watch the Autobot scout jam the shard into Megatron's still chest. Suddenly his optics flashed open to reveal a bloody color, and Bumblebee's body crashed to the ground.

"'Bee!" Raf cried, running forwards and approaching him. "You okay?"

Bumblebee shook his helm as the table began to tilt forwards. Megatron started to stand, and they backed up as the warlord started towards them.

"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned!" he growled, walking forwards as Vehicons appeared. "Finish these pests," he commanded them as he walked on.

He continued to walk out, scowling darkly.

"I have my own extermination to perform," he finished…and the Cons started shooting at them.

Ratchet grabbed Raf and dove into an alcove to let Bumblebee shoot and destroy. Vince aimed a hand at one and fired, watching as it crashed to the ground. Bumblebee grabbed him arm and dragged him down to meet the other two.

* * *

><p>Optimus reached the top of the glacier and charged for the <em>Nemesis<em>. He transformed and drove as fast as he could. When he jumped off, he started to descend as he got so close to the ship. Optimus transformed and grabbed the lower wing of the ship.

Down below Arcee and Cliffjumper engaging Breakdown. He had no trouble tossing them aside. He charge for Bulkhead, pulling out his sledgehammer. "I'm gonna put you on ice."

Bulkhead pulled out his wreaking ball. "Don't count on it." They hit each others weapons, creating a large, long crack on the ice.

Knock Out and Starscream watched the battle. Knock Out pointed out, "Don't the Autobots seem understaffed?" They heard Optimus driving from behind.

"What _good_ is a second in command who fails to watch the rear!" Starscream pushed Knock Out aside, climbed on the laser and kicked the Vehicon controlling it. He moved the laser for Optimus.

Optimus transformed and jumped high in the air, pulling out his sword. Starscream jumped off the laser as Optimus sliced the reactor, creating a massive explosion. The sonic boom sent those on the glacier below to fly yards away.

Breakdown recovered and made a run for the _Nemesis_. Cliffjumper was next to wake up and saw the fire on the warship. "Optimus!"

Optimus laid on the ice, covered in charcoal and smoke seeping from him. Starscream flew above him and then flew high. He turned around and nose-dived to him. "Megatron's greatest mistake was _ever_ allowing you to _live_, Prime!" Starscream readied his rocket. He readied his missile, when suddenly a Vehicon flyer slammed into him, knocking him away. Optimus squinted; he could have sworn Megatron was riding that Vehicon.

Cliffjumper and Bulkhead helped Optimus to his feet.

"I don't get it, why would any Decepticon try to stop Starscream from slagging you?" asked Arcee, skeptically.

"Guess who was on that Con?" Cliffjumper questioned.

"Megatron," Bulkhead snarled.

"He's back," Roadbuster breathed. "We're gonna need a bridge to figure this out."

"You are not the only ones." They turned around to see the medic, Bumblebee, Vince and Raf all coming from behind a glacier.

"W-w-what are you guys doing here?" Bulkhead wondered in confusion.

"Eh, it's a long story," Vince shrugged.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee lifted his arms from the med bay and looked around, hopefully at Ratchet and Optimus. Ratchet explained everything to the leader and the others, though Vince would have to explain the Iron Patriot suit being in his possession to Rhodey.<p>

"Everything is back to normal," Ratchet sighed in relief.

"All systems and vitals are at normal levels." Rialna grinned at Bumblebee. "You are one lucky soldier to get free from that scumbag."

Bumblebee looked down at Raf standing next to him and apologized.

"It's okay," he answered.

Bumblebee was confused and asked him a question.

"Of course I was!" he said. "I was terrified. Mainly for you."

"We all have demons inside of us to face," Roadbuster said, "even if said demon is someone else. But that's a great thing about one person, I guess – we each have an angel and a demon, always a struggle until death."

"Wow, and here I thought Jack and Sierra could speak like that," Adam mused.

Briana smiled. Vince looked up and pulled off his helmet.

"Go!" Jack shouted.

Adam tackled Vince to the floor, causing him to yell. Miko and Adam clamped down the ginger's legs while the other girls pinned his arms. Jack sprang forward and held his head tight and one eye open. Chloe came rushing over with a small eye dropper and succeeded in getting the eye drops in. The kids got up and cheered, not caring if the Autobots and Raf were staring in amusement.

"We'll see you in about three to four hours," Sierra waved off as they left the room.

Vince just laid there, thinking about how to get back at them. Even Bulkhead could've sworn he heard gears turning somwhere as he looked around, wondering where the sound was coming from.

**And Megatron returns. Up next is another special. Have fun with it while you can. And remember – DON'T. FORGET. TO VOTE! I ONLY HAVE ONE PERSON TO DO IT ….And I would be very happy for a few more to do so. Thank you, bye-bye. *******laughs maniacally, only to realize that it's being taken too far******* Well, I'm gonna go hide now. See you later.**


	17. AKA Jessica Jones

**This chapter was based off of a part from Young Avengers Vol. 2: Family Matters. Have fun reading it.**

**Warning: this chapter contains lots of flashbacks and feels. You've been warned!**

17. AKA Jessica Jones

"Hello, Special Agent Will Fowler here," Fowler announced in the phone.

"Will, this is Kat Farrell from the _Bugle_," a woman's voice adressed.

Fowler groaned. Not _again_. "What do you want this time, Miss Farrell?"

"So, what's with the story about the Avengers?" Kat asked. "Witnesses keep saying that they have children who've gone missing, and now they're breaking off ties with you. Is it true?"

"How should _I_ know?"

"You were at the scene."

"According to _who_? And this is none of your concern. That was days ago. Oh, dang it!"

"Did Cap decided you guys were no good?"

Fowler scoffed, "Wish I could tell you, but I won't."

"Well, if _you_ can't, then maybe Cap's son can."

Fowler bolted up in his seat. There was no way he was going to let her talk to Jack. The boy had enough trouble already. "Eh, just lay off on him. He's only sixteen."

"Look, I promise I won't go near them—"

"Good enough by me."

"—but only if you let my friend Jones get an exclusive with them."

"You are _not_ going after them."

"If you bring them to me, then I won't _have_ to."

Fowler grimaced. This was going to be a long case to battle.

* * *

><p>Miko and Sierra were having a spar. Vince was nearby trying to sweet talk Briana, who was constantly pushing him away. Jack was fully absorbed as he watched the two doing a one-on-one fight. As he watched them, he couldn't believe how his best friend was fighting more smoothly than Sierra. It was amazing , though, to see Sierra moving so swiftly, so quickly. Miko was an absolute blur while Sierra tried her best to land a punch or kick. Sadly, Miko whacked her with her staff, sending her to the wall. Sierra pounced and they rolled around.<p>

"Class dismissed," Chloe announced, trying to pull the girls apart.

"How'd it go?" Adam asked as he entered the room.

"Sierra was fast, but Miko…could see some of Logan in her," Jack replied. "I'm telling you, Miko's got guts like her dad."

Adam glanced at him, a brow arched. "Think _you_ could take her on?" he asked.

"W-what?" Jack asked. "Are you kidding me? She'll crush me before I can even scratch her."

"Relax. I was just joking," Adam chuckled.

Raf came running in, his face gone pail.

"Raf, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I-it's Agent Fowler."

Jack's body seized up, then he loosened himself and frowned. "What does he want?"

"He…wants to talk to you."

Vince had heard and snarled, "Put the chum on the line."

Jack grabbed the phone and placed it over his ear. "Hello?"

"Jackson, this is Agent Fowler."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Jack said coolly.

"Listen, a reporter at the _Bugle_ in New York? She wants an exclusive from all of you."

Jack raised a brow. "Seriously?"

"And she won't back off until you guys go to her. Look, this woman has been on my case since day one that the oldest of you came into the world. There won't be any convincing to get her off of even your backs."

Jack looked stumped and shocked. He turn to the others that gave him solicitous looks. He took in a breath and exhaled. Looks like they didn't have much of a choice.

"Who's interviewing us?"

* * *

><p>"Would she really do that?" Chloe asked. She sat across from Jessica Jones in a small cafe. "Tell the whole world who we are?"<p>

"It won't mean anyone will _believe_ her, Chloe," Jessica said.

"Oh, like how nobody believed Matt Murdock was actually Daredevil himself?" Chloe shot back. She felt angry, feeling heat rise in her throat. She calmed herself down and the heat died down with it.

"Look, you don't have to do this," Jessica reassured her.

"As if I have a choice," Chloe scoffed, turning to the window.

"Well, you could also stop trying to be a hero and go back to what you were doing before," Jessica suggested.

Chloe snorted. "Sorry, Ms. Jones, but there is no way I am going back to _that_ life."

_Chloe, at a very young age, was a spoiled brat that rarely cared for others. She remembered being a bit chubbier back then, not really going outside much except to swing on the tree swing._

_Right now she was sitting next to her half-brother, watching him play the piano. Josh loved to play the piano. Chloe never understood _why_, but she _loved_ to watch his fingers fly over it._

_The butler, who looked a lot like Stan Lee, came up and whispered something in Josh's ear. He looked up and nodded, getting up and heading out of the room with the butler behind. Chloe watched them go, wondering what was going on. She grinned and shrugged it off, turning back to the piano that was in front of her. The sheets read _Fur Elise_. She tilted her head with a frown. That sounded like an unusual name for a piece._

"_Meow."_

_Chloe looked down at Mr. Fluffy Paws, sitting on his haunches and staring up at her with his jade green eyes. He purred as he rubbed his head and neck against her._

"_Go away," Chloe demanded, kicking at the cat. It mewed and took off._

_Chloe began to swing her feet. Then there came the screams. She whipped her head around to where the screams came from. She got up and began to run towards it, but her mother was already through the door._

"_Chloe, go up to your room," she instructed. "Go up there and don't come out until I call for you. Do you understand?"_

_The girl blinked up._

"_Chloe, go. _Run_!"_

"After that, it was all a blur," Chloe went on as they exit out of the cafe and onto the street. She ran her hand over her scar. "That was the day I had discovered my powers. My firebreath started the fire and when the beam collapsed it _hit_ my face. I thought my life was over and done for. The fireman who found me in the burning was gracious enough to comfort me, holding me as I was crying. And when they took me to the hospital, right before he left, he gave me a book. It was Sherlock. It made me the girl who I was today. Well, that and this disfigurement of mine."

"What did you do during those years?"

"I've been living in random foster homes like Rafael did, trying to find out if any of my family members were alive," Chloe sighed. "But…after all of those years I just accepted that they were all dead and moved on in life. The day I met the Avengers and the Autobots was one of the _greatest_ moments of my life. I ran away a week before then. Airachnid — the sadistic Decepticon — crashed into the ground near me. I hid before she could see me. I was lucky that she left to go find some souvenir she could take with her. I made a haven in her ship. I wanted to see what was inside. Cliffjumper and Arcee had found me, they took me home, set me in a place that I wasn't going to lose and let me be the person that I wanted to be." She shrugged and smiled at Jessica. "Tell Kat that as much as I appreciate the conversation, I say she can stick it if the others don't."

"She would _not_ like that," Jessica chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Well, what <em>does<em> she suspect?" Raf wondered aloud, annoyed about this Farrell woman. "It's not like everyone wants their personal lives to be _exposed_ for the world to know, unless they did something stupid." He stared at the monkeys that were swinging in the trees of their habitat. "Although, there are some things in the world I _would_ like to know about myself. Stuff that I want to know, and if that means going back to what I was doing before…that's what scares me, Ms. Jones. Everytime I want to go back to something that scared me before, I feel like it's going to happen again."

_Raf heard the bell chime as he entered the building. He looked around at all of the various items and antiques that were shelved. While he was fascinated and had the urge to buy something, he knew he had to save his money and that he had a mission on his hands._

"_Mr. Esquivel?"_

_Raf looked up at the receptionist. "Mr. McCumber said he might not be coming in today."_

"_That's okay, I'll wait," Raf said._

"_Are you sure?" The receptionist had a concerned expression. "I'd hate to see you waste another _day_…"_

"_I brought a book," Raf persisted, holding up a copy of_ The Constitution Project.

_The receptionist stared at the book with interest before nodding. "Okay then. Take a seat."_

_Raf smiled as he scuttled over to the benches and set himself down. He looked down at his book and looked at the back to read the sypnosis. It was about a group of hackers and other genius individuals that came together after the Constitution was stolen. And it was their job to track it down and bring it it. He heard it was a really good book, but he would decide on that._

"_Raf?"_

_The boy looked up at the familiar voice of his foster sister. She was staring at him with cold blue eyes that held a gentle nature. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I…I'm here to talk to Mr. McCumber," Raf answered. "I told you that, Amita. I have so much to ask …"_

"_Raf," Amita groaned as she squatted down in front of him. "If Mr. McCumber _wanted_ to talk to you, he would have answered your calls and e-mails. There were e-mails, were there?"_

"_I know, but he _has_ to talk to me sometime," Raf huffed. "Whether he wants to or not."_

"_About what?"_

"_What happened to my parents?"_

"_Raf, you _know_ that they gave you up," Amita said._

"_But why? Are they agents? Was my life in danger? Were they too young and weren't ready? I want to know who my parents are, why they abandoned me. You know Juan and Pilar, they're curious about it as well. Look, I know you're uncomfortable with it since you remembered the day I was left with you but …aren't you just curious about who they were?"_

_Amita felt a tear run down her face. She quickly wiped it away and whispered, "It was just a man who gave you to us. He told Mama and Papa that your birth mother had died in an accident, in her _lab_. That was all I knew. They thought Eduardo and I were asleep. We heard everything. It almost broke my heart as time went on when I realized the words he told them: 'I cannot risk his life for mine, he is in more danger than I believe him to be.' That has to be the reason why none of them ever tell you, Raf. The truth _can_ be painful, so others do their best to conceal the hurt and make it better."_

_Raf blinked at her._

"_Raf, I'm sorry for that."_

"_Amita, are you alright?'_

_Amita gasped and wiped at stray tear away as Ramon, their father, approached them. "I'm fine, Papa. We were just-"_

"_On your way home," Ramon said, glaring at Raf as he said that. "Am I right?"_

_Raf was not the one to argue with his parents or disobey them, but this was an exception. "No. I'm not going until I talk to Mr. McCumber about my dad, my _real_ dad."_

"_Actually, Mr. Esquivel," the receptionist announced. "I just got the call. He's on his way right now."_

_Raf perked up and Amita let a sob escape her throat._

"_That can wait," Ramon said as he reached for Raf. "Come on, let's go."_

"_No," Raf said, scooting away from him. "You-you're not my father."_

"_No, your father abandoned you as a lowlife—"_

"_Shut up!" Raf shouted as he pushed Ramon._

"_Rafael!" Amita gasped as the boy ran to the back doors._

"_I'm not talking to you _again_!" Raf hollered as he swung the doors open, not hearing or seeing them again._

"I ran. I know it was stupid, but I couldn't handle being left alone and kept in the dark," Raf sighed. "I was alone, scared, confused. I lost hope of ever finding out who my dad was. I just felt lost. I had no true family. But when Jack, Miko, and Adam came in and rescued me, I _found_ my family. They were the ones who helped me discover my powers. They were the ones who helped me realize that chances were, I was Peter Parker's kid, the son of Spider-Man. It was a small guess, but it explained _so_ _much_."

"Where would you have gone if you kept on running?" Jessica asked as they stopped in front of a turtle that was roaming in the center square.

"I don't know. Probably Hoover Dam. I heard about a secret agency there that took in even prodigies. Ms. Jones, I had all four of us believing that I could be Spider-Man's son. I knew since the day it was slipped out that I wasn't the Esquivels' biological son and learning of my precognitive senses that I was _never_ going to have a normal life."

"And no part of you wanted that?"

"Did you?"

* * *

><p>"You know, if you think about it," Miko said as the threesome walked through the park, "normal is boring. I mean it's there, but I like to <em>pretend<em> that it's not there."

"That would explain a lot," Jack joked.

"Very funny."

"But you are right," Jack admitted. "Every individual on this planet is different from the other. You can be average, typical if you want. But most kids don't just want that. They want to be normal, to _belong_."

"Yeah, I wanted that at one point when I was little," Miko said as she picked up a rock and watched it skip across the pond. "But when I met the other kids there and escaped with them, it all changed."

_For days they have been trying to avoid MECH. They managed to smuggle themselves out of Sokovia and make it to Gdansk, Poland. Checking to make sure they had taken enough money to make it to America, they took the first flight to the first small town they could think of and ran out of the place before anything could happen._

_"Guys, I'm tired of running," the oldest girl of twelve sighed. "And hiding. _And_ stealing."_

_Her twin brother had managed to break into a train yard for them to sleep in. "Well, it is another place to sleep in."_

_"More like another break-in," the other boy grumbled as they stepped inside. He turned and helped Miko through the gate, guiding her inside and kept telling her that everything was going to be fine._

_They used one of the trains to rest and crash in for the night. As the girls slept, both of the boys stayed up to talk._

_"Before your mom left you when you were young...did she say where she went for answers?"_

_"Sometimes even my _dad_ doesn't tell me things." Miko heard a chuckle. "Kind of hoping she was the _exception_."_

_"Well, you shouldn't be so hard. You don't know what she knew."_

_"I _don't_ know what your sister showed you, I just know it made you do something stupid." A pause. "Let's face it: _nothing_ is normal anymore." _

_"Seems like you walked away from it fine."_

_"Is that a problem?"_

_"I don't trust a guy with a secret past."_

_"Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet."_

_"One of the doctors told Silas that he and his crew have been doing research..."_

_"That would affect us?"_

_"That would __end___ the criss___. Wasn't that the mission? Wasn't that _why_ they took us all in for his experiments so we can protect our country and go home?"_

_"Let me tell you something: every time someone tries to prevent a war before it happens, thousands of innocent lives get taken. Every time."_

_There was a moment of silence that filled the air. Miko got up and scooted over to one of the boys. "Victor," she whispered, taking hold of his hand. "I don't want to separate from you guys. You're the best family that I can have, and fighting will tear us apart."_

_Victor gazed down at her. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, Miko. It's just that it's been hard for all of us, and we need to rest. I promise we'll find a nice quiet home to stay at."_

_Miko smiled and looked at the other boy. He leaned against the sofa, hands folded behind his head._

_"You know, when I was a kid, I liked to get a little wild. But then there was the shell that collapsed our apartment. Ever since our parents perished, all I ever wanted out of life was for my sister to be happy and healthy and safe. But I won't _be_ enough to protect Wanda, I'll never be. So somebody has to." He looked over at Victor. "Thanks for helping us bust out of that place and not leaving us behind."_

_"I'm not selfish," Victor replied as he sat back down. "I was raised to be better than that." Then he smiled back. "But, thanks for not killing me when you had the chance."_

_"Oh, I'll have more," Pietro chuckled._

_"Yeah, I can see that," Victor sighed as he set Miko next to him._

"I knew that as long as I had them, nothing would split us apart," Miko chuckled. "We were the most abnormal family there ever was." Then her eyes grew dark. "Something happened, and they were forced to put me in a foster home. They were my friends, my family. I had been alone." She smiled at Jack. "That same day, I realized that I wasn't alone. It wasn't until I met the Darbys that I was _truly_ alright."

"What about you?" Jessica asked Jack.

"I had no problem with being abnormal," Jack said. "Well, most of the time I didn't. But it was _everyone_ else that had the problem with _me_."

_Jack sat in the darkness, his eyes red and puffy. The bullies that picked on him had decided it would be funny to dig a pit out and trick Jack into it. They had a good laugh about it. Jack, however, was terrified and alone. He didn't know if June knew about his disappearance. He let out another sob and wiped his tears away._

_Something landed in front of him. Jack gasped and crawled deeper untl his back hit the wall. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around him. Knowing that he was safe now, the little boy clung onto him. The person started to grab onto the side, where the moonlight blinded Jack. He didn't notice the man turning his way, seeing Jack's face for the first time. He felt stung. The boy looked strangely familiar, almost like he knew him before. He quickly shook it out of his mind and set Jack up before climbing up himself._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jack sobbed, hugging the man and crying into his shoulder._

"_Um, it's okay now," the man said, petting Jack on the head. Then he set Jack a few inches away, hands on his shoulders. "What were you doing down there?"_

"_I, uh, am not liked by older kids at school," Jack said, sniffling and rubbing his nose, eyes on the ground._

"_Why, do they think you're a mutant?" the man asked jokingly._

"_I wish," Jack growled, the feeling of revenge heavy on his mind._

"_No, you don't," the man said. "Trust me, I wouldnl't know, but it it a painful thing to think of."_

_Jack looked up at him and gasped. "You-you're Bucky Barnes, one of the Howling Commandoes!" he realized. "But, aren't you suppose to be old?" Then he grumbled to himself, "I can't believe I said that out loud."_

_Bucky chuckled. "I'll probably get that a lot from kids your age." He took Jack's hand and guided him out of the forest. "So, do you know how to put a stop to the bullying?"_

"_No."_

"_Geez, kid. Don't they _teach_ you anything at school?" Bucky said. "You have to stand your ground, let the punk know you're not afraid of him. Or her. I dont' know, just don't let them push you around anymore."_

"_But he _scares_ me." Jack saw that they were at the city borders._

"_Kid, listen," Bucky said as he hunkered down in front of him. "You're not alone. We're all afraid of something. You just have to face them. Most act like they don't care or they laugh at them."_

"_What do you do?" Jack asked._

"_I push that aside and keep going. Look, being brave doesn't mean you act like it. It's when you're scared to do it, but you do it anyways for a good reason. That's the keyword, boy." He eyes kept studying Jack. The corner of his mouth tugged. "You know, you look like an old friend of mine at a young age. It's just hard to get past it."_

"_Was he Captain America? He's one of my favorite Avengers next to Hulk and Black Widow."_

_Bucky smiled. It was actually the first time he smiled. "Yeah, it was him." He reached up and ruffled Jack's head. "Just stand your ground, kiddo. Be yourself."_

"And I did." Jack grinned as they notice a group of kids playing football. "Most of them left me alone when I wasn't any fun, so they gave up. I had spent my entire life hiding myself from the world, trying to pray that it would just disappear. I didn't hide anymore. It was amazing that the things even small people do could make a difference. It's what made us heroes."

"She'll do the story either way, right?" Miko asked Jessica.

"You think we should play a little joke on them?" Jack asked with a grin.

Miko smirked, "Why not? Besides, why should _Good Morning America_ have all of the fun?"

* * *

><p>"I don't know," Sierra sighed, leaning forward as she watched the hockey team. "If Francis was around to see what I was doing with Mom and Dad, he would be okay with it. But for the other two, they're another story. While they're working with SHIELD my brother's spent his entire time raising a family…and horses. It was his dream to do just that, and he was thankful that Felicity grew up on a small ranch, so he knew everything he was doing by her book."<p>

"Meanwhile, you wanted to follow in your parents' foosteps," Jessica stated.

"Well, not at _first_," Sierra confessed. "They had been more _secretive_ around me than they had been with Francis. And it made me feel left out. The day the truth came out felt so rushed."

_Sierra stared across the meadow, her eyes focused at the sunset in front of her. She hugged her books close to her, feeling the wildflowers tickle her legs. It was right there that she had caught the first glimpse of the world she didn't expect to see. The weird side of it. Francis once said to her that there were people that were bad and out to get her, so she had to be careful._

_That day she knew what he meant._

_A low and mean growl resonated around her. She glanced over behind her. She saw nothing. She blinked and cautiously took a step forward. She reached out to see what it was, hoping to make out what it was._

_Then she was on the ground, clawed fingers digging into her shoulders. She cried out, her eyes wide and staring at a very ugly creature. It eyed her, black hollow eyes without a trace of an iris or a pupil. Just an entire area pulled in ink. Saliva drooled down from its twisted mouth, dripping from sharp teeth and landing on the ground, burning the tips of a grass blade._

_Sierra had never felt so frightened by a creature._

_It screamed as a gunshot went off. It turned around and roared. She heard Natasha order Francis to get her out of there. It wasn't long before her older brother hoisted her up and carried her to the house. A young man, lanky and pale, with lighter shade of blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He didn't stop running until he was up the steps and into the den._

"_I didn't mean to go that far," Sierra mewled, shaking in fear._

"_I don't care about that," Francis said. "Are you okay?"_

"_I think so."_

"_Well, then that's the only thing that matters." Francis noticed the scars forming from where it attacked her. He gently stroke her cheek. "It's okay now. You're safe."_

"_W-where are Mommy and Daddy?"_

_Francis pursed his lips to the side. He sighed. "Um, I don't think I'm allowed to tell you the truth, but they're out there, fighting that monster."_

_Sierra's eyes widened. "B-but they'll get hurt."_

"_No, they won't. Trust me, they've faced _worse_ than this."_

"_They have?"_

_Francis stared at her, then slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, they have." He stroked her some more, watching her eyes grow heavy. "Just get some rest. Mom and Dad will be back. I promise."_

_When she woke, she was propped up on the couch. Her shoulder and left arm was bandaged. The pain was gone. As she slowly sat up, however, she felt lightheaded, forcing her down on the couch._

_She opened her eyes and watched as Natasha came in. She saw her awake and knelt down next to her._

"_Hi, Mom."_

"_Sierra, what were you thinking?" Natasha sounded calm, but she was still trembling. "We thought we were going to lose you for a second."_

"_I didn't know there was a monster out there," Sierra whispered, tears starting to build up. "I didn't even know what was going on."_

_Natasha ran a hand through her hair, trying to stay calm and figure what to say next. "Right now, Sierra, the only thing I want you to do is get some sleep."_

"Later that night, both of them came in and confessed the truth to me of what they were. At first I thought it was awesome that I was a child of two Avengers. As it slowly started to sink in deeper, I felt completely lost. I didn't know who or what I _was_ anymore. When I started to get older I accepted the fact that my life was on the line and carried on more carefully. I decided who I was, and that even my status would never stand in my way of my path."

"That was really brave," Jessica complimented. "Most children like you let that get in their way of being who they want to be."

"Well then, if they were looking for a role model, I'll be the one recommended," Sierra suggested almost jokingly.

* * *

><p>"If that were possible, you could make it happen."<p>

Briana leaned against the doorway, her head tilted towards the starless sky. "Aye, I know that. It's just that I get confused. I know the others don't know what path to take, but mine was easy to track. It's weird though when the mom is a genius astronomer and the dad is an entity of ancient mythology. Do you get where I'm going?"

"You think _you_ got it that hard?" Vince pushed himself from under the car. "My mom is the CEO of my father's company. Can you beat that?"

"I could, but I find myself lucky to have siblings," Adam smirked.

Briana glared at them before turning to Jessica. "It's a scary world, okay? It's not a safe place to live like we thought before."

"You're telling me," Vince sighed, leaning forward. "Unlike most kids, I've truthfully had never been _comfortable_ with my family's wealth."

"_Do you know how much of this we can give to the people that are starving?"_

_Tony tapped his finger against the steering wheel. He glanced down at his son, noticing him wearing his shades that were too big for him. "I don't know. How much?"_

"_Five hundred thousand." Vince held up his hand, holding up five fingers._

"_How about you put this on first and we'll discuss this later?" Tony tossed Vince his jacket._

"_Why not just drop the party and give the money to charity?" Vince asked._

"_We've given plenty enough," Tony said. "And I want to throw a _decent_ birthday party for you."_

"_I'm only ten years old," Vince stated. "I'm too young to have a huge party, don't you think?"_

"_Oh, what do you know?" Tony said. "You're only young. You have a lot to learn."_

_Vince rolled his eyes. "Well, if you find me a girl, I can treat you for a double date — unless you give me a curfew, then that would make things awkward."_

_Tony laughed. "I like how you think. Like father, like son."_

_Vince's eyes widened at that. He heard people say a bunch of things about Tony, but he wasn't sure if they were _true_. And if what he had said was also fact …_

_Tony stopped smiling when he saw Vince's face as the boy stared at his feet. "What's wrong?"_

"_Um, is that really true? You know, what they say about you?"_

_Tony snorted and reached over to ruffle his hair. "Hey, don't worry about what people say. They don't know what they're talking about."_

_Vince gave a small grin. "Yeah, what do they know?"_

"That was the problem," Vince sighed. "I _did_ care what people say. I didn't want to grow up to be _like_ him or my grandpa. I mean, I like girls but …"

"You want to treat a woman like how a man should without becoming a bad person," Adam theorized.

"How do you know that?"

"Guess."

Briana grinned. "That does make sense."

"Well, time went on and the things I heard people say weren't really true," Vince continued. "When they did say them, I just laughed it off and walked away. I felt a bit confident. I wanted to be my dad when I grew up — a hero."

"We all have something to be afraid of," Jessica agreed. "But with others, we can overcome it."

"And we can't let it get to us," Adam nodded. "But it's a scary trip. Especially since when the fear lets it win."

"How would you know?" Vince questioned.

"Take it from me, it's one story you hadn't _need_ to know." He looked at all three of them, seeing if he had their attention. "My sister Angie tells me that life is short. We shouldn't waste it doing what people would want us to do. And it doesn't matter how good of a person you are, or how much much effort you put in work, you're not _safe_."

"Then why bother?" Vince snorted.

Adam gave him a serious look. "Because at that time I was ashamed."

_Adam smiled at the look on his former friend's face. "Are you serious? You're the Falcon's son?"_

"_Yeah. So, we cool?"_

"_Are you kidding? We could be unstoppable!"_

_And they were. So long as Adam was in the center of attention. When his older sister found out, however, she wasn't happy._

"_Adam, you need to be careful what you _say_ to people," she said. "Especially when it comes to who our dad is."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because as there are good people, there are bad people." Ellen handed him a plate to wipe. "Like Adolf Hitler and Bill Cosby. They were bad people who make me want to slap them silly."_

"_What did Bill Cosby do?" Adam asked._

"_Eh, just something a boy your age shouldn't have to know." She reached out and patted him on the head. "C'mon, let's get these dishes down, or we'll never be able to."_

_Adam smiled as he took the cloth and helped finish the dishes. As soon as it was cleared off, she took him to the park to play in through the trail. He smiled and looked up to Ellen. He loved his sister, despite the differences they had._

_What happened next was a blur. Ellen was grabbed in a headlock, she had told him to run, he heard a gunshot, he waited for her to come find him, he had gone to look for her, he had found her dead, he had stayed there until a passerby found them._

_Adam hardly spoke a word since then. They managed to find the killer and brought him into justice. The boy didn't go to the funeral, just stayed by his father's side. His brother had been born that day, he realized. Once a life ends, a new one begins. He hated that saying now. He _loathed_ it._

"_Oi, kid."_

_Adam looked up from the bench to see a woman standing over him. "What do you want?"_

_The lady knelt down next to him and pulled out a badge. "Amelia Utrecht of the High Evolutionary. I heard what happened to your sister last year."_

"_What else is new?" Adam grumbled, pulling his knees closer to him._

"_I just want to help," Amelia said. She pulled a needle out and showed him it. "Do you know what this is?"_

"_A ticket to pain," Adam mocked._

"_This," Amelia said quietly, "is something that Hydra should not get a hold of. I have nothing against agencies, but what the High Evolutionary and Hydra are doing is wrong. They want to perfect people for wrong deeds, not for the greater good. And by the greater good, I mean have people use given gifts for making the world a better place."_

"_So?"_

"_Listen, I'm going to offer you my services. See that bird over there?"_

_Adam looked over and saw a pigeon hopping around. "Yeah."_

"_That bird could one day be your ally. It can be at your command. Your father had the exact same ability once, but he lost it after an accident that almost left him crippled."_

"_What good is a bird if it just tweets?"_

"_It's the same with Ant-Man and Wasp."_

_That got Adam's attention. "How much?"_

"Do you realize how stupid that was?" Briana pointed out.

"I didn't care then," Adam huffed. "Bad things happened, and they can destroy you." Then he grinned. "Or, you can _learn_ from them so that the next time you are prepared. So even if you don't feel safe, you can make sure that same thing never happens to anyone. And if you're lucky enough, you won't have to do it alone."

"So, who else knows of your abilities?" Jessica asked.

"Just Amelia," Adam answered honestly. "And you guys as well. My dad would kill me if he knew how I acquired it."

"Probably would think that you go lucky to get it somehow," Vince snickered.

"It never gives you a right to judge those just because you _feel_ insecure about what you can do," Briana rebuked.

"Like you never felt the same way," Vince laughed.

"I did at one point," Briana admitted, shutting him up. "I doubted a lot of things that I wish to believe, but never had the will to. And it hurts, you know?"

"_Well, well, well," a voice sneered. "If it isn't the Mighty Thor."_

_Thor and Briana looked ahead to find a group of men hanging around a building. The girl cowered behind her father at the sight of the larger men. Thor stood his ground, shielding Briana._

"_So Thor, got any groceries from us?"_

"_Come, Briana," Thor said calmly as he guided her down the road._

"_Don't run now, Thor," another one taunted. "We couldn't hurt you if we _wanted_ to, right?"_

_Thor cried out as a bottle slammed into his head._

"_Dad!" Briana shrieked._

"_Some hero," a third one snorted. "The old coop's a retard. He can barely talk."_

_Briana clung to Thor as he slowly got up. He took her hand again and marched on home._

"_Yeah, walk away you old man," the first one jeered._

"_Dad, are you okay?" Briana asked._

"_I will be fine," Thor said._

_When they returned home, Briana pulled up her mother's laptop and started on her research. She was engrossed in it that she didn't see Ian come in._

"_Hey," he greeted. "What happened to Thor?"_

_Briana looked up at him. At that moment she turned back to her research._

"_What's this?"_

"_Nothing," Briana said. She paused and looked up at him. "You know how people say that Dad's the Norse god they call Thor?"_

"_They say it because it's true."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Pardon me?"_

"_Well, I tried to look him up and I can barely find any proof," Briana said, turning back to the screen in front of her. "I just need to know the truth. Someone had to have _seen_ his face in combat."_

"_Why should it matter?" Ian asked as he crouched next to her. "Brie, your father did so much to protect our world and his home when one world would praise about it until the end of time, while another had _no_ interest in him. It's not just doing heroic deeds that makes you a hero, it's doing it when no one else would and making a difference. He has nothing to prove to anyone. Least of all you."_

_Briana let his words bounce around his her head. She licked the corner of her lips and closed the laptop. She got up and went outside to find her father there._

"_Hey, Dad," she said, holding the football in her arm. "You wanna play some ball?"_

"_Are you sure?" Thor asked, grinning cheekily. "You can't surely want to after what happened _last_ time."_

"_I told you I was fine," Briana said. She held the ball up. "So, are we going to or what?"_

_Thor smiled and took it. Briana ran out into the open air._

"_Go long!" Thor shouted as he let the ball hurl into the air._

_Briana made a mad dash for it, watching it land in the woods. She laughed as she ran up, searching for it. She paused and frowned. Where was it?_

"_Lookee here boys."_

_Briana felt her blood grow cold. She glanced over her shoulder to find the same goons there, holding the ball. "You …"_

"_You lose something, Thor's Daughter?" the leader sneered._

"_Why don't you go pick on somebody your own size?" Briana chided, eyes narrowed._

"_Or what?" the leader teased. "You gonna use your powers on me? As if you _have_ any."_

"_Are you asking if my dad's single?" Briana retorted, hands on her hips. "Because you are _really_ not his type." Thor would be proud of her._

"_What did you say?" the leader snarled._

"_I said go away."_

_Briana managed to catch his fist in time, but not before her hand engulfed itself with electric bolts. The guy screamed and Briana pushed him away. She had been terrified at what happened. She stared at her hands. What had she done?_

"_Get her!" one of them snarled as another grabbed her._

"_Let me go…"_

"_Let's see if this freak will be laughing after…this." A shadow had been cast over him._

"I wanted to give my newfound powers a try, but the fight was over before it could truly begin," Briana finished. "Thor and the Norse gods were no myth. He was my father. I wanted to make him _proud_, I wanted to help carry one his legacy."

"Should we have told you our reasons why we want to be like our parents?" Adam inquired, looking at Jessica.

"You could have if you wanted to," Jessica said. "The problem is that something similar happened to me with your story."

"That why you became a hero?" Vince asked.

"It's why I _quit_," Jessica corrected.

"If your child finds out they have powers and they want to be like their parents, what would you say?" Briana asked.

"I'd say _no way_," Jessica answered. "But if they were anything like you kids, they'd do it anyways. And if they were like any of you, I'd consider myself lucky."

"So, when the other kids were talked to, what did they say?" Vince asked.

"They wanted to, but they'll do if if you guys would," Jessica said.

"I'm not sure," Vince said.

"I won't really mind," Adam said.

"You guys, come on," Briana said. "If Kat wants an exclusive, maybe we should _give_ one to her. After all, why should _Northstar_ have all of the fun?"

"How are we going to do that?" Vince questioned.

Adam snapped his fingers. "I got an idea."

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Kat said as she followed Jessica out of the door.<p>

"Yep."

"What did they say? Do I get my…exclusive?"

There they were, just landing in front of the building in costumes that looked very stylish. They were almost unrecognizable in them.

Vince smirked, tilting his head to the side. He wasn't wearing the Iron Patriot suit this time. He were silver cybernetic armor plates on his shoulders, chest, back, hips, lower legs plus feet, and lower arms plus hands. His helmet was rounded and, like Roadbuster, it had a cyan blue visor.

Miko was in her costume as well. She had on the leather tunic and kilt over her leggins and war shoes. Her undershirt was a golden yellow, and her sides were also the same color.

Briana's outfit looked like it was designed by an Asgardian. She wore a casual dark long-sleeve shirt with a leather vest. Her trousers and boots were identical to that of Thor's, and she had her sword strapped to her belt

Adam wore a simple black t-shirt with a face guard that looked like a raptor's face lined his jaws and made him look mysterious. He had his gauntlets attached to his arms, saved for the combat boots he wore with his black pants.

Sierra was plain and simple. She just wore a navy blue jumpsuit covered up by a SHIELD jacket and combat boots. Her folded bow was in her hands with her quiver of arrows on her back and the batons in her holsters.

Raf wore a mask similar to Masquerade's, except there were two small finials that even covered his ears that acted as communication. His costume was similar to Spider-Man's, but it had the texture and design of a bumblebee.

Chloe's outfit seemed out of time, as if Briana was the one who designed it. Her shirt had long black sleeves while the neck area was black as well. The rest became maple green at the collar bone, her waist and lower back were left uncovered. Her leather pants had a skirt with the hem raggedly torn and her boots ended an inch below her knees. The wings were folded neatly along her back, acting like a cape.

"Um, is now a bad time?" Jack asked awkwardly, trying to move his mouth behind the facemask.


	18. Dimensional Disaster pt 1

18. Dimensional Disaster pt. 1

_"Tell me, Mr. Beckett, do you fear death?" Davy Jones asked as he placed the tip of the sword at Orlando's throat._

_"I was wondering if you could answer that."_

_I had been sneaking up behind the devil himself that I didn't notice Marcus was coming up. Jones slowly turned around to see what the matter was. I couldn't help myself. I glanced over my shoulder and I felt my heart leap a little._

_Marcus smiled as he glared at Jones with a dagger in one hand and Bella in a headlock. Orlando couldn't help smiling as I also grinned victoriously. He did it. He finally did it! I was excited. I could hardly wait for freedom again._

_"Heavily ironic, isn't it?" Marcus asked. "Holding life and death in the palm of one's love in front of the man."_

_"You are a cruel man, Marcus Schultz!" Jones yelled._

_"Cruelty is not who I am," Marcus informed him._

_"Is it?" Jones yelled barbarically as he drove his sword into Orlando's heart. I gasped and Marcus stopped in horror. He let go of Bella, but she wasn't satisfied herself._

_"What have you done?!" I screamed at him._

_Jones pulled his sword out as he turned back on him. Orlando tried to yell or cry, or whatever, but no words escaped his lips. The part that made things worse was when Jones started to laugh in triumph. I felt weak and supposedly, so did the others. All I could do was watch my best friend die._

Briana grabbed the paper and crumbled it up before she tossed it behind her. "Man, why does that scene always end up like that?"

Miko and Raf, who was sitting next to her, looked at the paper she discarded. "I liked it," she said.

"Of course you do," Briana groaned. "But I really _hate_ killing off my main characters."

"Love you too," Miko teased. "Or is it Addy's job to?"

Briana punched Miko in the arm, causing the young girl to laugh.

"What's up, ladies?" they heard Adam asked. He peeked out the window of the hallway and his smiled disappeared. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?" Raf looked outside. "Oh."

They looked outside to see Bulkhead surrounded by virtually all of the football players, most of whom were touching the paintwork.

"Great," they heard Miko mutter, bowing her head down.

"Who're they?" Briana asked.

"Just stay clear from them," Adam warned them. "Looks like Sierra and Jack are heading there. Let's go in case."

One of the guys saw them coming outside. "Hey, babe," he called. "These your wheels, babe?"

Everyone glanced at Miko.

"No, Kevin — the racer's mine," she answered coolly.

Kevin cocked his head. "Okay, I get it. I ticked you off."

"Geez, what was your first clue?"

"Look, you can drive my car any time you want. I'm sorry, but you seriously didn't have to start hanging out with kids like him."

Briana burrowed her eyebrows. So, _that's_ what Adam meant by steering clear from this guy.

"Look," Miko shot back, "I like them. More than I like you. Even if they are a pain. Now get your hands off our ride, please?"

Kevin looked hurt. "Oh, come on. Let me take you for a ride. You don't have to hang around with these freaks. Why do you _want_ to, anyway?"

Miko scoffed. "Forget it. Maybe I don't want to hang out with steroid inhalers like you. So move it and let us through."

She brushed past him. Jack followed her — only to trip over a jock's foot.

"Watch your step, dweeb!"

Kevin's clique burst out laughing. Sierra snarled as she knelt down to pick him up.

Briana glared at Kevin. "Back off," she snapped. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

There was a short pause. Then:

"Who are _you_?"

"The name's Briana. The last name I don't care to tell you. So back off and step away from our ride."

"Who says its your right?" Kevin challenged.

"Well, sidewalk's public property," Adam informed him as Jack stood up.

"So's the rear end of his mom," a jock sneered.

"What did you _just_ say?" Adam growled

"I said—"

Miko slammed her book across his face. She must have the strength to do it because the next thing she knew, he was on the ground.

"You bitch!" he cried out, holding his bloody nose.

The other kids laughed, but stopped as the jocks got ready to jump them.

"Leave them alone."

The outcasts froze.

"Oh, no," Adam grumbled.

"Oh, yes," Briana cheered.

That was when Chloe walked up to them. "You've got practice to do. And don't think Coach Gleason will get mad this time. Or, do you want me to bring up what happened like last time?"

Kevin glared at Jack. "Don't think this is over, Jackson," he finally said. "Come on, guys."

The jocks followed him from the parking lot. Chloe smirked before getting into Rialna and taking off.

Miko grasped Jack's hand. They climbed into Bulkhead, none of them speaking. Jack wiped his lip on his sleeve, leaving a smudge of blood as Bulkhead burst out laughing.

"That was a sweet move, Miko!" Bulkhead roared with laughter.

"Thanks," Miko thanked him.

"I didn't know you had that much strength," Raf said to her.

"Neither did I."

They were still laughing about it as they came to the base. "Oh, man. I would so be posting that if I had a phone," Jack snickered as they got out of Bulkhead.

"Arcee, you just missed the best thing I have ever done," Miko exclaimed. "I just kicked a boy's butt by slamming him in the head with a book."

Arcee and Ratchet looked at them. "What?"

"These football players were causing us some trouble and I knocked one of 'em down to the ground with a book."

"Should you not be getting yourselves into trouble?" Ratchet grumbled.

"Where is Vince?" Sierra asked. "We haven't seen him all day."

"He had a funeral to attend to," Arcee said quietly. "His cousin died in an accident."

"Aah, funerals," Chloe spoke. "The ceremony of honoring the deceased who had lead a glorious life."

"You say that like life's a bad thing," Raf said.

"Well, life is a jumble puzzle," Chloe said. "It's done only when you place the last piece."

Vince walked past by the doorway.

"Vince, you won't believe what just happened," Adrian called to him.

"Yeah, uh-huh, good job," Vince mumbled as he kept on walking.

"Jeepers, has he ever slept at all?" Jack asked.

"Not since then," Sierra said.

"It wasn't entirely his fault," Raf pointed out.

Adam snapped his fingers. "I got an idea."

* * *

><p>Jack had gotten Vince into his cyber-armaments and blindfolded him as Jack slipped into his outfit. He had to push the billionaire's son down the hall to get into the command center. As soon as they stopped, Jack ripped the blindfold off of him.<p>

"Hey, Vince!"

Vince's eyes darted around to see the entire cast in their outfits. Vince took one long look before he turned around.

"Oh, no you don't," Jack growled, pulling the ginger back. "You ain't going anywhere as long as we're around."

"Did he just say 'ain't?'" Raf wondered as he watched Jack drag Vince with him to the human hangout.

"Easy with the plating, Darby," Vince snarled as he pulled his arm away.

"Vince, come on," Sierra helped back Jack up. "We put these on just to make you feel better."

"Yeah, I can see that," Vince grumbled as he sat down. By then the Autobots had walked in.

"Oh, you guys look stylish," Cliffjumper complimented.

"Thanks," Chloe said.

"A bit tacky, too," Ratchet grumbled before he typed something in the main controls, earning a glare from the kids. He gasped suddenly. "Optimus," he called. "There is something you ought to see."

The Prime came up and took a look at the screen.

"I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic," Ratchet started. "But, though faint, this is clearly a dark energon signature and it's moving fast."

"Megatron," Cliffjumper growled softly.

"Where did he find more of that stuff?" Arcee immediately wanted to know.

"And what's he gonna do with it? Create a new army of the undead?!" Bulkhead asked incredulously.

"Zombiecons?!" Miko gasped excitedly as she looked up.

"We cannot rule out the possibility," Optimus said. "Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site."

"Megatron has barely emerged from stasis for two weeks," Ratchet pointed out.

"And it seems that he is already making up for lost time," Optimus finished. "Wreckers, Cliffjumper, Rialna, Roadbuster and Ratchet, prepare to roll out."

"Me?" Ratchet repeated in surprise.

"If we are dealing with dark energon, I may well require your expertise," Optimus clarified his decision. "Arcee and Bumblebee…"

"Bridge operator. Got it," Rialna nodded before walking towards the controls.

"Go get them, guys! Bring the heart!" Miko encouraged, causing Bulkhead to pound his fists together over his chassis.

"That's not like Miko to _not_ want to go," Jack said to Raf.

"She's _definitely_ planning something," Raf pointed out, slightly referring to Jack's thin stature.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to go for a change," Briana told them.

The GroundBridge fired up…and Miko bolted for it.

"Miko!" Jack gasped, getting up and running after her.

Briana leaped over them and after her, the others hot on their heels, and sprinted past the Autobots and into the groundbridge. Miko stumbled and found herself held back by Adam.

"Not safe!" he stated, dragging her back.

"I am not going to miss my first Zombiecon throw down!" Miko struggled against him. She withdrew her arm back and raced through the portal. Because of her jerky moves, her cell phone fell out of her pocket onto the floor. Not wanting to risk their lives, the other kids immediately went to follow them.

Miko and Briana had made it through the bridge and they climbed onto a rocky hill. They crouched down as the others joined them.

"That's not Megatron," Vince pointed out.

"What's that man-lady doing here?" Briana asked.

"Rise, Skyquake!" Starscream commanded out loud. "Rise!"

"Let's see some fight of the living dead already," Miko said.

"Jack, please do something," Sierra implored.

"Miko, Briana, what were you both thinking?" Jack demanded, obviously annoyed.

"They weren't," Raf pointed out.

"Hey, I missed my first fight last time," Miko told them. "This could be my chance of getting some snaps."

Chloe, who had been kneeling on Miko's left, looked at her pocket. "But your phone isn't there."

Miko looked at the place she kept her cell phone. "I must have dropped it back at base. Guys help me look for it."

Jack groaned before they joined her. Smiling mischievously, Briana took her cell phone out and began to take some pictures of her own.

Optimus' face mask activated as he pulled out his blasters. "Starscream."

The silver seeker turned to them. "Autobots!"

"Stand down," Rialna snarled as they aimed their blasters at him.

"_You_ stand down," Starscream snarled as he aimed his missile and fired. All five Autobots dodged the blow.

"You cannot harm me when I have dark energon flowing through my veins," Starscream boasted.

"That's where you're wrong," Cliffjumper piped as he aimed his blaster and fired...Starscream's arm flying behind him. It caught him by surprise as he ran and snatched his arm up before taking cover behind some boulders.

"Let's clip his wings," Bulkhead told Optimus. "He's grounded."

Roadbuster looked up and nearly froze. "Um, guys..."

But already had the other four taken off towards the seeker.

"Guys!" Roadbuster yelled as he ran after them. He managed to get Ratchet. "Doc?"

"What?" the medic snapped, turning to the warrior.

"We've got another situation," Roadbuster pointed out.

"What situation?" Ratchet asked.

"Ugh! I can't believe you made me lose my phone!"

"That one."

They both turned to find the kids standing on the biggest piece of rock there.

"_We_ made you lose your phone?" Jack snapped angrily.

"Yeah, how is this our fault?" Vince questioned.

"Oh, no," Bulkhead groaned.

/_Base to Optimus._/ Arcee spoke via comlink. /_The kids are missing._/

"We have visual," Optimus answered. "Send the groundbridge immediately."

A portal appeared as Starscream's did too.

"All seven of you, into the groundbridge!" Ratchet hollered. "Now!"

"There's our cue to leave," Adam announced as he grabbed Miko. "Let's go."

As they disappeared, however, something strange happened.

"What's going on?" Wheeljack asked.

"The two groundbridges are feeding on each other," Ratchet explained.

"Miko!" Bulkhead realized. "We need to get them out of there."

But it had been too late. An explosion occurred and they were all sent flying.

After a few short good moments, all five mechs slowly came to consciousness and began to stand up.

"What...what just happened?" Roadbuster asked.

"I can't be certain," Ratchet groaned. "But if two groundbridges of the same coordinates streams, the feedback would have triggered the system to overload."

"Are you serious?" Cliffjumper asked before a horrifying thought occurred him. "So you mean they could be..."

"WHAT?! No!" Ratchet snapped.

"So the kids then made it through then, right?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus contacted the base. "Arcee, did the children make it safely back to base?"

/_Negative._/ Arcee answered. /_I didn't see them come in._/

Optimus' optics widen a little bit before looking around, but there were no signs of the children. Where could they be?

/_You don't see them?_/ Arcee asked.

"No sign of them," Rialna responded before they began to walk on.

"Hey Doc, could the children have been transported onto the _Nemesis_ instead?" Wheeljack asked.

"Not likely," Ratchet told Optimus. "If Starscream didn't transport to our base, the most likely explanation of his location, the children may be bridged to another attempted destination."

Bulkhead kept his thoughts away as he looked into the rubble. "Look there," he told them. "Sky's tomb is empty. Now, how did we _miss_ that?"

"It seems Starscream got what he came for," Ratchet said.

There was a sudden scream and Wheeljack began to jump around, trying to tear a sickly green arm off of him.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" he shouted, trying to fight the animated arm.

Roadbuster grabbed the arm and tried to pull it off, but it refused to budge. Ratchet rushed forward and tore the arm off of Wheeljack and sent it flying into the rocky walls. The walls slightly shook and they watched it coming down like crazy. The rocks fell on the arm and buried it. Soon, it stopped and then, no more.

"...Guys," Roadbuster spoke, "do you think wherever the children are is were the zombie is?"

A grunt and moan followed the question. Slowly, all of them turned to find an animated mech sulking over to them.

"Well, there's your answer," Rialna mused.

"Arcee!" Optimus announced via comlink.

/_Did you find the kids?_/ Arcee asked.

"No, but we need a backup."

* * *

><p>Sierra coughed and groaned as she struggled onto her feet. She spat out the grass and dirt and brushed the dirt off of her. She groaned and stumbled forward and placed herself against a nearby tree.<p>

Tree?

Sierra looked up and noticed a sycamore there. Then she realized she was in a forest. Alone.

"I am going to kill Miko," she groaned. She looked around, trying to figure out where to go first. She decided to follow the grassy path and followed it down.

It wasn't until she reached a cliff that made her stop. She looked out and saw nothing but stars and a night sky. Backing up, she turned and found the tip of an arrow pointing directly at her face.

"Don't think we will not kill you."

"Oy vey," she said.

* * *

><p>"Snow?"<p>

Raf blinked in surprise and looked around. Everywhere he looked, there was only snow and ice. He was near a city that looked like it was made of ice. He stared in awe at its beauty.

"Wow, I wonder if the Snow Queen lives here," he joked to himself as he trudged over to the city.

As he grew closer, however, Raf had a feeling crawl up the the back of his neck. He perked up and looked behind him. There was no one. He blinked and shrugged it off before he continued on the icy path, looking for some other sign of life in the frozen tundra.

Little did he know that two red eyes were watching him up and afar.

* * *

><p>There was mist. Mist and fog circled around him. He had no idea where he was. He tapped into his earpiece and tried to call the others, but there was no signal where he was at.<p>

"So much for faith," Jack mumbled as he shut it off. "Where am I anyways? It looks like a wasteland."

A swirl of the fog gathered on Jack's right side. Jack could have sworn he saw a man appear there. He turned and saw no one. He backed away and kept on walking, hoping to find a sign of life. He didn't make it far when a small cloud build up in front of him and was replaced by a man.

"Captain Phillips?" Jack knew this man. He had also been a soldier of the second World War. "Is it really you? Where am I? What's going—" Jack gasped as Captain Phillips disappeared. Whispers began to build up in his head. He covered his ears, hoping to block out the voices, but he had little success.

"Stop it!" He collapsed, his knees hitting the ground. He panted and clutched his head. What was going on?

* * *

><p>Adam didn't expect water where he was at. Once he got to dry land, he shook the water off of him and brushed off the sand. He stood up at full height and put his hands on his hips. He looked around. Besides the river, he was in a vast valley with coniferous trees and some that looked like oak and aspen. A dirt road laid nearby.<p>

"Okay, which way do I go first?" He sighed. "Well, I know what I'm gonna do when I get back."

Strolling down the road, he couldn't help but gawk at the magnificence of the nature around him. It was breathtaking to see! Heck, even Jack would want to live here! He wasn't so sure of Cliffjumper or any of the others, but this was a nice place.

Adam heard distant shouting up ahead. He picked up the pace and heard the shouting grow louder, along with the sound of something else. He dashed forward and almost turned the corner before he ducked behind a nearby rock. He peeked over and nearly gasped. There were giant greenish brown men in loin-clothes. They had humanly men and women in prison carts.

"Oh, that's not good."

* * *

><p>Miko had never felt so frustrated before. Of all the places she ended up in, it was a wasteland.<p>

"I'm gonna miss the fight," she growled angrily, kicking a stone. A breeze chilled her neck. She looked around. She was sure that there was a breeze, but only until a dead leaf fell from a black tree did she realize there wasn't a sign of wind.

Unsheathing her claws, Miko anxiously looked around. There wasn't a sign of life anywhere.

"Bulkhead!" she cried out desperately, hoping for her guardian to come.

He didn't.

"Bulkhead?"

There was still no sign of him.

"Oh, come now, don't be shy."

Miko gasped and spun around to the source of the voice. "Who's there?" she tried to ask bravely, though her voice was failing her before something grabbed her hand. She screamed, but the hand clamped over her mouth.

"Quiet," a voice hissed in her ear. "The spirits of the dead cannot know you're hear."

With that, the stranger dragged her into the deathly forest.

* * *

><p>Vince groaned as he gained consciousness. The ground beneath him felt like it was crawling underneath him. He lifted his head up and saw that three men who looked like they were no more than four and a half feet tall, dressed in armor, tunics, and trousers were dragging him down the road. One had white hair tied in a braid, another had caramel brown hair that barely reached his shoulders, and the other one had black hair that reached the small of his back.<p>

"Hey!" Vince shouted suddenly. "Let me go!"

The short men jumped and spun around as Vince raised his hands at them. "What do you think you're doing with me, you runts?"

"The mortal is waving at us," the one with the brown hair spoke.

"Intriguing," the one with the white braid and bushy mustache and beard agreed.

"Where am I?" Vince demanded angrily. "Who are you?"

The one with black hair, and the youngest of them all — I would say in his late twenties — and small whiskers stepped forward. "You are in the kingdom in Nidavelir. I am Etrie."

"My liege, we must keep going," the white-haired dwarf said.

"Mortal, may I ask how you came to my realm?" Etrie questioned Vince.

Vince sighed. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p>Chloe cursed out loud as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head. Painfully she shook her head around, feeling the heat radiating off of it. She peeled her eyes opened and they darted around. The place looked almost like the inside of a volcano.<p>

"Okay, either this is bad or this is the worst thing that's ever happened to me," Chloe said.

A low growl pierced the air. Chloe tensed as a shadow loomed over her. She turned around and felt panic and terror course through her.

"Scrap."

* * *

><p>Briana pushed herself up and rubbed her right temple that was screaming in pain. She stood up and staggered before falling roughly on her knees.<p>

"Ow!"

She winced and knelt there for a moment, catching her breath. When she opened her eyes, her tiredness was replaced by a frown.

"What on Midgard?"

The road's surface was glowing like a rainbow. She followed the road and saw that she was yards away from a great city. It reminded her so much of Atlantis. It looked like as if she were...

"I am so screwed," Briana whispered.

**Sierra- Alfheim (light elves)**

**Raf- Jotunheim (frost giants)**

**Jack- Helheim (Hela's realm and the dead)**

**Adam- Vanaheim (gods)**

**Miko- Svartalfheim (dark elves)**

**Vince- Nidavelir (dwarves)**

**Chloe- Muspelheim (fire giants and demons)**

**Briana- Asgard (gods)**


	19. Dimensional Disaster pt 2

19. Dimensional Disaster pt. 2

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Cliffjumper panicked, clutching the sides of him helm. "What. Are. We. Going. To. Do?"

"CALM THE SLAG DOWN!" Ratchet shouted, forcing Cliffjumper to jump. "This is no time to panic."

"It's a _good_ time to panic!" Arcee snapped. "We don't even know what happened to them."

"I can't seem to get a signature to pinpoint their location," Rialna spoke.

"We gotta find out what happened to them," Bulkhead said.

Roadbuster was in a corner, quaking like a leaf.

"It's bad enough we lost Bumblebee, but this is the worse thing we have to experience," Cliffjumper wailed.

It wasn't long before they began to panic, then they began to argue about what they should do when:

"We should take Jasper and push it somewhere else!"

Everyone gave Roadbuster a weird look. Bumblebee chirped his input on it.

"Yeah, you're right Bee," Wheeljack agreed. "That does sound like it may be crazy enough….TO GET US ALL MUTILATED!" That lead back to the clamoring.

"SILENCE!"

The bickering ones jumped and looked at their leader. Optimus turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet, can we trace where they might have gone to?"

Ratchet frowned and scratched his helm. "Not much that I know, but I can surely try."

* * *

><p>"Open the gates," the black haired elf cried out<em>.<em>

Nervous as ever, Sierra followed her and her two companions into the city. She looked around and saw folks going on like normal. She felt relieved until a boy looked up and glared at them. She bit her lip and walked a little faster. Sierra looked up to find a building towering over them. It was the tallest building in the city. It was silver with a roof that was pointed towards the sky. There were spikes on the roof. The building looked like a tower the was circular, yet rectangular at the same time.

"Wow," Sierra breathed. "You've got some great architecture here."

They stopped before two ebony black doors. A guard standing there peered down at them. "A mortal? What is she doing here?"

"That is why we are bringing her here...so she can tell us why," the female elf said.

Sierra grumbled as the guard reached out and opened the doors to them. Sierra was forced inside.

The hallways seemed bleak and dark. The floor itself was cobbled with stone. The walls were a darker shade of blue. The lights were dim and faint shadows cast the walls. The corridor was a long ways to the main room.

It had taken them a few minutes before they the she-elf took Sierra and pushed her down another hall. Realizing what was going on, Sierra turned to her and snarled, "I am not going into a cell if you guys are about to interrogate me. Do you hear? I may not be from this realm, but I have rights as a living being."

"We'll see," the elf said as she shoved Sierra into the nearest cell and locked her up.

"This isn't over!" Sierra shouted. She growled and sat down furiously. She pulled out a flat stone and examined it, staring at the glyphs imprinted in it.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?"

Sierra jumped and looked up to find a light elf staring at her. He had to be a few years older than with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a tunic and trousers with a quiver of arrows on his back with a sword belted to his side.

"It is a Talisman," Sierra said teasingly. "A powerful spell has upon it, if any but a human reads the runes on this stone...will be forever cursed!"

The elf jumped back, his bright eyes wide.

"Or not," Sierra giggled, causing him to smile in relief. "It's an Asgardian trinket. My best friend Briana gave me it." Then looking up, she said, "I'm Sierra."

"Faradei," the elf said as Sierra's stone was tossed into the air, but it fell through the bars. Faradei used his foot to stop it from rolling away. He picked it up to look at the stone in his hand and she took it back.

"So, beyond the woods," Sierra wondered. "Have you been there before?"

"I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air. The moon, it is fascinating what happens to it."

"Do you know what a red moon is? I did once. It was pretty. Huge! I was visiting an old friend of my parents, and it appeared. I wish I could show you..."

* * *

><p>Adam followed them for some good miles before they stopped. Exhausted, he collapsed and panted like a silly cartoon character. He peeked over and watched as the funny looking humanoids stop to take a rest themselves. The young man climbed to his feet and carefully made his way to the prison carts. Seeing something shine, he crawled over to it.<p>

"Oh, sweet," he said as he picked up the axe. Carefully, he made his way around and up the cliffs before anyone could notice him there.

Then he struck.

Letting out a call, he activated his braces and boots and zoomed downward. Then with the skills he had learned he landed on top of one of the monsters and clutched the axe tightly in his hands, facing the monstrous strangers in front of him.

"What is that?" one of them asked. "Do they have such ugly things in Vanaheim?"

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Adam snapped.

"Whatever it is, bring me its head!" the leader demanded.

Two of them drew swords and charged forward. Adam crouched down, waiting for the precise moment. Just when they came close enough, he struck.

* * *

><p>Jack kept going, running through the barren and dead place. A cloud of mist kept shooting up, but Jack kept going through them without even slowing down.<p>

"Your father should be with us."

"Just ignore them," Jack growled as he ran through. "Just ignore them, they'll go away."

Small effects that resembled explosions were the ones that got him to stumble. People appeared with them, only to disappear in a blink of an eye.

"This isn't making sense though," he told himself. "Where am I?"

He looked down, noticing a pathway. He looked both ways to see where it lead. Curious, he decided to go left and and see where it lead to. Unknown to him, though, it would lead him to Hela's throne.

* * *

><p>"Let me go, you big stupid whatever you are!" Chloe shouted as the giant reptilian demon carried her down a path. She pivoted her upper body to face him, threw her head back, and then spat fire from her mouth. It slammed into the demon's head...but it didn't let go of her, nor did it flinch. It slowly turned to gaze at Chloe with its human-reptile gold eyes. The girl braced herself.<p>

"Excellent...mortal."

Chloe stared in surprise before shouting out, "Why don't you just kill me and get it over it?"

"If I _wanted_ to kill you, you would've been dead back there."

Chloe realized that he had a point. Then she asked, "Where am I?"

"Muspelheim, home of the fire giants and demons," the creature said.

"What?" Chloe began to panic. She had heard of Muspelheim before, but never like this. "That can't be right. Look, you have to get me out of here. I need to find the rest of my team. They could be in danger."

The demon's eyes narrowed. "That cannot be possible."

"Why not?"

"Because if I let you out, Surtur will surely set Midgard on fire and Ragnorak will come for sure."

"Then we need to find a possible way to get me out." Then she stopped. "Why are you helping me?"

The demon just stared at her. "There is another way, but you must be careful. There are other demons who will not take too kindly with you."

"Whatever it takes," Chloe grumbled as she let the demon carry her.

* * *

><p>Raf craned his neck to look up at the icy palace and buildings that rose in the air. He had to stop to catch his breath. He shivered and admired the icy piece of work that he had never seen before. He pulled himself together, trying to make his way through the storm. He slowed his pace, then stopped.<p>

"Something is fishy here," he mumbled to himself. "Where is everyone?"

Something zipped past him and stabbed the ground. Raf yelped when he realized that it was a spear. He turned around to see a small squadron of giant figures with blue skin and red eyes coming at him. Raf ran as fast as he could to get as far away from them as possible. He tripped a couple of times along the way before he ran towards the mountains that laid outside of the city and hit in a small crack. Tired, the young boy collapsed onto the ground and panted as much as he could. He tried to struggle to his feet, but he could hear the voices outside.

"You insignificant fools! You lost the Midgardian! If Laufey were still alive, he would've had your heads by now. Find him!"

"Yes, Ymir," the rest of the men replied.

"Midgardian?" Raf questioned in confusion. He scratched the back of his head before he glanced around. Snow existed here, the men were blue with red eyes, they considered him a citizen of a place called Midgard…

"I'm in Jotunheim!" Raf gasped in realization and horror.

* * *

><p>Miko nearly tripped multiple times and had been scratched by the branches of the black trees. As she followed the stranger, she realized that neither one of them had talked for a while. "So, what's your name?"<p>

The guy didn't say a word, but continued on.

"Well, I'm Miko," the girl introduced herself. "I'm fifteen years old, I love rock n' roll, my favorite color is purple, my parents are Kyo and Logan..."

Suddenly, the stranger turned around and glared at her. "Your father is who?"

Miko froze in her spot. "Uh, Logan?"

The man blinked before he growled and continued on.

"You know him?" Miko asked curiously.

"Once," the man said. "I am T'Challa, the rightful heir of Wakanda. One of his teammates is Ororo Munroe, an old friend of mine."

"So, how did you end up here?" Miko asked.

"The same way you have, but it is more complicated."

Miko nodded, unsure if it were actually true. "Okay, where are we? I mean, I know it's not Earth, but it looks _dead_ as a doornail."

T'Challa gave her a funny look.

"It's an expression," Miko explained.

Laughter.

Both Miko and T'Challa craned their heads to the right to find nothing. Miko felt chills running on her neck. She looked up...and screamed as the many shadows came rushing at them.

* * *

><p>"And that is how I ended up here," Vince explained as they marched down the tunnel.<p>

"He be lucky that it was not Loki's doing," the white haired dwarf, Sindri, said.

"Wait, Loki? As in Thor's brother?" Vince was confused and surprised. "When Briana asked of him, Thor told us that he died in a battle against Malekith."

"Aye, so did we," Sindri said. "But because he left, all nine realms were defenseless against him and his armies."

"So, how the heck does Thor not know of this?" Vince wanted to know.

The dwarves just shrugged.

"Ya gotta be kidding me."

Brokkr, the brunette, laughed. "Aye, that is what we said, too."

"Dwarf," Vince grumbled. Then he stopped. "Wait a minute. Those two groundbridges, they were feeding off of each other, creating a wormhole and throwing us into different realms. No, wait, scratch that out, _the__ nine_ realms! Etrie, tell me, which one is this?"

"Oi, Nidavelir," Etrie answered. "We must keep going to the forges, the last remaining stronghold."

"I don't have time for that," Vince berated. "I gotta get back to my realm and deal with my problem."

"_This_ is becoming _your_ _problem_!" Sindri said, throwing his hands in the air.

Vince was about to argue when a strange hissing noise filled the dense air. "Okay, _now_ it's my problem." Right before they continued on running.

* * *

><p>Briana couldn't believe what was happening. As she strolled down the streets, she realized how empty Asgard felt. Where was everyone?<p>

Briana had managed to approach the gates. To her surprise, there were no guards. Not wanting to run into a booby trap, she pulled out a small rock from her pocket and tossed it towards the doors. Nothing had happened.

"Something's not right here," Briana told herself, scratching her head. She looked around to find any signs of a trap. Shrugging, she stepped forward.

Briana swung the doors open. The hall looked empty as well. She frowned. Where was everybody? Last time she heard these halls were filled with people and guards all of the time. So why was it deserted?

The air grew chilly as Briana ventured further and further down. She knew she was near the throne room as the air grew colder, forcing her to rub her arms in an effort to keep warm. The demigod pressed her back against the wall and crept forward so she wouldn't be seen. Once at the doorway, she took a peek.

"Oh, my gods."

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable!" Ratchet shouted. "Somehow the overload has transported each one to eight of the nine realms. Luckily, none of them was Niflheim."<p>

"Um, I hate to be clueless, but what the pit is the nine realms?" Rialna asked.

"Um, well, it's different worlds that kind of connect to each other by a legendary tree in Norse mythology," Bulkhead tried to explain.

"So, it's like placing different dimensions on a spider's web," Rialna guessed with a small smile.

Bumblebee beeped at her, telling her if she put it that way.

"Cybertron is off limits when it comes to our groundbridge, but the nine realms aren't?" Arcee asked.

"That's a good question," Cliffjumper said.

"Um, hello?" Roadbuster said. "Norse mythology? Anyone heard of the Bifrost?"

"What does the legendary bridge have _anything_ to do with this?" Ratchet demanded.

"Other than our bridges, what else can magically transport you to different places on Earth?" Roadbuster pointed out.

Bumblebee chirped and whirred at him.

"Yeah, Buster," Bulkhead said. "They used a groundbridge, not this Bifrost."

Roadbuster lowered an optic ridge while raising another, tilting his head to the side. It took for the Wrecker a while to put two and two together. "Oh."

"Seriously?" Rialna didn't seemed pleased about this. "Are we going to play twenty questions or are you going to tell us what's going on here?"

"The Bifrost is a gateway to anywhere on Yggdrasil, right?" Roadbuster asked.

"Are you saying that the Bifrost somehow connected the two groundbridges together, feeding off not just of them, but also pulling the children into a vortex that shot them out randomly?" Ratchet concluded.

Roadbuster clapped his hands dramatically. "Bravo, someone give the good doctor a golden star!"

Optimus seemed thoughtful. Wheeljack raised an optic brow.

"Prime's got an idea."

"As it is," Optimus said, "The Avengers and NEST may help to prove the children worthy of greatness. Especially to us."

Ratchet was the one who asked it for everyone. "How?"

"The Young Avenger Initiation was first a doctrine that was established for uses on making sure the newest additions didn't cause great collateral damage like the originals did when they are engaged in combat. Perhaps it would be best if the children should learn from the parent," Optimus explained. Everyone eyed him. "This may be the beginning to how."

It took a few moments for it to sink in. Then came the protests.

"You're not suggesting that we let the same happen to them?" Ratchet squeaked.

"Are you out of your mind?" Bulkhead fumed.

"That's crazy talk!" Arcee agreed.

"Prime, with all due respect, if we losetthe children…" Cliffjumper left the question hanging in the air, not daring to finish it.

"Autobots," Optimus spoke calmly, "we had vowed to protect these children and the city of Jasper under all costs when we established it with SHIELD. Any harm should come to them, we will be there to protect. You must remember that the city was build after SHIELD has hijacked by HYDRA itself. Should anything happen to these former agents and anyone who aligns themselves with them and us, we will fight to defend. If we fail, so do they. So, we must do this no matter the cost." He looked at his troops. "Autobots, as of right now, if humankind is needed to be saved, I have no choice but to proceed. But you do."

"Well I don't know about human kind," Bulkhead started, "but I'm willing to do it...for Miko."

"For Jack," Arcee added.

Bee gave a chirp in agreement.

"For Adam," Cliffjumper nodded.

"Eh, for the Stark kid," Roadbuster said.

"You and your Stark boy," Rialna teased. "I'll do it to protect them."

"You can count me in," Wheeljack said.

Ratchet had a moment of silence. "I will contact the others to notify the situation," he said at last.

"Autobots," Optimus boomed, "prepare to roll out in case."

**Next chapter is the conclusion of the Dimension trilogy. After this is the battle in Asgard. You will all have to wait and see how this will end. For now, R&R.**


	20. Dimensional Disaster pt 3

20. Dimensional Disaster pt. 3

"Come on, come on, come on," Sierra growled as she picked at the lock, looking up every now and then. "They could probably be back here anytime now."

Suddenly she heard a click. She jumped and silently cheered as she opened the cell door and dashed down the hall. She made her way through the halls without trying to get caught. As soon as she made it outside, she went to find the stables.

"Where is it?"

A whinny caught Sierra's attention. She looked up to find a stable nearby. She snuck over and peeked inside. Relieved to see no guards, the girl made her way over to the nearest stall to find a black stallion that looked like it wasn't an adult.

"Hey, boy," Sierra cooed.

The horse looked up at the girl.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

The horse perked up, like as if it were a good idea. It came slowly to the gate as Sierra lifted the hatch and carefully opened it, hoping that it wouldn't squeak loud enough. Without even thinking of a saddle, she climbed onto its bare back and took a hold of its mane, thanking Francis for the lessons he gave her. It started to run as soon as she was seated and they were out of the camp area. The horse ran as fast as the wind, much to her amusement. It felt like minutes before the horse started to slow down, then came to a complete stop.

"What's wrong, boy?" Sierra asked, leaning forward.

The horse's ears swiveled to each side. It slightly shifted as it began to uneasily backed up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sierra asked, nervous.

The bushes in front of her rustled. She looked up to find two wolves emerging from the foliage.

"Go, go!" Sierra commanded as she shifted the horse into a new direction and the horse galloped away.

The wolves began to chase them both. Sierra notched an arrow to her bow as she turned and set it loose. It whistled loudly before striking one of them. She clicked a button, letting the tip explode and a net wrapped around it.

"Yes!" Sierra gasped and stopped the horse as another wolf jumped into their path. Surrounded, the horse shuffled nervously in place as Sierra reached for an arrow.

Suddenly, a rogue arrow pierced one of the wolves, disintegrating it. Sierra gasped and looked behind her to find Faradei jumping over them.

"Here!" Sierra shouted as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Do you have a death wish?" Faradei scolded as he somehow managed to sit in front of her.

"Just ride this thing," Sierra said.

Faradei obeyed, and the wolves were quick to follow.

"Use my arrows, Sierra," Faradei ordered. "Those are special tips on them. Is your aim true?"

Sierra smirked. "Like a charm," she answered as she released the string and the arrow disintegrated the wolves.

* * *

><p>Chloe peered down a pit that wasn't filled with fire, like the other pits. For some reason, this one was empty as a nest when the chicks were soon grown up.<p>

"Um, are you sure about this?" Chloe asked nervously as she peered down it.

"Indeed," the demon said. "This portal was created to only allow those not of here escape. I've seen it happen so rarely."

Chloe gulped. She didn't need to ask with what he meant.

"Where does this lead to?" she asked.

"Anywhere but Valhalla and, unfortunately fo you, Midgard," the demon said.

Chloe pressed her lips to a thin line. She was hoping to get home in case the others were there. Curse this place they called Muspelheim.

Wait.

"This is one of the mythical realms of Norse mythology, right?" Jack asked. "So, basically the Norse myths are true, correct?"

"Aye."

Chloe's blood ran cold. That meant any of the other seven could be in any of the other eight realms.

"I have to get to them," Chloe stated, standing up straight. "I won't let any of them die." Turning to the demon, she said, "Thank you."

The demon smiled. Chloe returned the favor as she looked down at the pit and jumped into it, taking him to only Heimdall knows where.

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.<em>

Rafael repeated this over and over in his head until he thought his head would explode. He dashed out as fast as he could, only to get knocked down by a gust of wind and a sheet of snow.

"No!"

Raf turned around, watching as the frost giants came lumbering towards him.

"Wait, let me explain..."

"There is no such thing," Ymir snarled as he towered over the boy.

"_No_ such thing?" Raf argued. "What do you mean '_no such thing?_' There is such a thing as explanations, you big jerk."

Ymir narrowed his eyes, raising his club over his head. Raf trembled, his eyes wide. _This is the end. This is how I die!_

But not today. He smirked suddenly as he pressed a finger to the cover over his right ear. Ymir and the other frost giants covered their eears as wavelengths of sonic screeches echoed in the canyon. Raf removed his hand before he could do more damage.

"Attack!"

Raf gasped as he turned around to find three women on pegasi, flying at them with their spears drawn out. The tips glowed as the hurled them at the frost giants, only to be defected. One of them shattered Raf's icy prison, letting him get up and brushing the ice off of him before he turned to his rescuers.

"Move, mortal!" the leader shouted.

Raf dashed to the side as she swoop down and attacked Ymir. He barely made it away as another gust of bitter ice cold wind hit him, forcing him off of the cliff and falling to his death. Raf screamed as he fell towards the mounds of snow. However, before he could reach anywhere near the ground, a hand grabbed the collar of his suit and pulled him onto her horse.

"Valkyrie!" his rescuer shouted.

"Valkyrie?" Raf echoed.

Her companions followed her heed, flying behind them. Raf turned back to see that the storm had faded. How they caused the storms, even he would never know.

"You truly are a wonder," the woman he rode with spoke.

"Um, thank you for saving my life," Raf said softly. "This is one of the nine realms, right? Jotunheim?"

"Aye," she said. "But that was no mere frost giant. That was Ymir himself."

"I know," Raf mumbled.

"The Valkyrie and I have been fighting to hold him back," the woman continued. "How has a mortal child come to this place?"

Raf pursed his lips to the side. "It's a long story."

* * *

><p>Miko screamed and ran after T'Challa as the ghosts chased them.<p>

"When I wanted to see the undead fight with the living, I didn't mean _like this_," she shrieked as they ran down a deserted path.

"Keep running child, and we will make it," T'Challa told her.

"Whatever you say," Miko yelped as she was almost attacked by one of the spirits. Then she noticed a well nearby. "What about there?"

T'Challa turned to see what she was talking about. His eyes narrowed, letting his mind concentrate before he saw some type of force being swallowed into the well. "It will do."

"Let's go!" Miko shouted as she made a mad dash towards it. She turned to make sure T'Challa was following her, only to see that he had turned around with a purple rod suddenly in his hand, facing the spirits. "T'Challa!"

Letting her claws unsheathed, she watched as he threw it to the spirits, causing an electrical current in them. She watched it all build up before realizing what was going to happen. She turned to the well and they ran straight for it as she heard the sound of an exploding impact. She never got to see what the results where as they jumped into the well and fell down the hole.

Miko felt grass under her feet when she felt like it had taken eternity. She coughed and struggled to get onto her knees so she could see where they were.

"Where am I?" Miko asked.

She jumped and turned to the sound of wolves barking and yelping. She got up and made her way to the foliage. Pushing the twiggy branches aside, she found a familiar redhead and a blond man with pointed ears surrounded by the weirdest of wolves she had ever seen, a black horse lying nearby.

"I'm out," Sierra announced as she reached into her quiver to retrieve another arrow, only to find none.

"As am I," the man said as he pulled out the sword from the hilt. "You fought well, Sierra. I am proud to meet my end beside you."

"Thanks, I guess," Sierra said as she drew out a small gun. "But with all due respect, I'd like to skip the meet-my-end part."

Miko suddenly charged forward and drove her claws into the side of one of the wolves. She threw it against the tree as she swiped at two more. T'Challa jumped from the trees and landed on one of them before throwing it to another one. They collided into each other. Miko killed the other one as it made ready to pounce on T'Challa, leaving the last two for him to finish off. Three small arrowheads he held grew bright before throwing and finishing them off.

"Yes!" Miko cheered. "Fenrir's gone down!"

"Where the heck have you been when I needed your help earlier?" Sierra demanded. "And who's he?"

"Well, tell me what it's like to be chased by stray ghosts and I'll let you know," Miko spat back. "And that's T'Challa."

"This is but a respite," the man said. "My Lord Fray has already fallen. Alfheim is lost. But there is a ship that can take you and your allies to safety."

* * *

><p>"This way!" Sindri said as they ran down the corridors. "It's this way! Come on!"<p>

Vince stopped and turned to Etrie, who didn't know. "Etrie!"

Etrie stopped and was about to turn back when they heard the same terrible growl. Vince slowly turned around to find an enormous dragon black as sin coming from around the corner. Terrified for _once_ in his life, the human turned back to the dwarf leader.

"Follow Sindri and Brokkr," Etrie instructed Vince as he took off.

"No!" Vince shouted as he rushed forward, only to be stopped by Brokkr.

Brokkr had to pull him back as the dragon, Fafnir, unleashed a breath full of fire. Etrie jumped down into a hole and caught a nearby rope. Vince peeked out to find Fafnir following the dwarf.

"Etrie!" Vince shouted as he rushed after him. He activated his thrusters as he zoomed past Fafnir and retrieved Etrie, but the dragon caught him as they reached the opening. As Fafnir opened his mouth to unleash fire, a blur smacked into him, sending Etrie and Vince flying to the ground. Vince groaned as he sat up.

"You know, I have seen friends in friendlier situations than this."

Vince looked up to find a familiar face coming up to them. He laughed as Chloe grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

So, what is this place?" the girl wondered.

Vince watched as Fafnir's paw appeared on the side. He tensed. "Uh, Hudson?"

Chloe turned around to find Fafnir crawling out before he turned to them in anger. "Yeah, I think I can see that."

Brokkr clutched his mace as he charged at Fafnir, but the dragon just bested him by throwing him against the wall. Sindri charged with his axe and shield, and Fafnir swiped him to the side.

"Etrie," he snarled as he crawled towards the dwarf. "Do you have anymore warriors you wish to test against me?"

"How about us, your overgrown lizard?" Chloe asked.

Fafnir laughed a wicked laugh that ran shills down Vince's spine. "And who are you?"

"Shut up," Vince said bluntly as he fired at the dragon, sending him flying. "And don't come back."

Fafnir, out of shock, wiped at the corner of his mouth, feeling blood trickled down it. He sneered at the kids, "Alright then."

"Well then," Vince said, "we're in for a long fight."

Fafnir smirked before he charged forward. "You will burn!"

Chloe and Vince let out battle cries as they charged forward. Chloe flew up and spat fire out of her mouth, hitting Fafnir in the job as Vince fired endlessly at him. That was, until Vince was whacked by Fafnir, causing him to fly into Etrie.

"Vince, hang in there," Chloe called out, only to be hit by Fafnir's tail. Chloe screamed as he went flying to the end of the hall.

"You think you can outsmart me, mortal?" Fafnir shouted at Vince. "You have come from Midgard."

"No, what gave it away?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

"Then perhaps it is time I paid Midgard a visit."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vince hauling Etrie up to his feet. She scrambled up to hers and shouted, "Wait! You cannot go there! You don't even know how to!"

Fafnir stopped. Quickly Etrie picked up his sword and hurled it at him. The blade hit its mark.

When the other two had come to, they were shocked to see the sword in Fafnir. The dragon's eyes were wide, his mouth ajar. He looked down to where he was mortally wounded. When Chloe came forward and pulled it out, Fafnir collapsed, losing blood and dying at the same time.

"This realm is not yours to take," Chloe growled. She turned to Vince. "Where were you heading to?"

"The forges," Vince answered.

Chloe raised a brow. "The forges?"

"Aye," Etrie said. "We dwarves are the finest blacksmiths of the nine realms."

"Oh, I remember the stories," Chloe said. Then he asked thoughtfully, "Is there anyway we can make some armor?"

* * *

><p>Adam let out a battle cry as he charged at one of the trolls. He slammed the axe down and sheets of ice shot up, immobilizing the trolls in the process. Impressed, Adrian smiled before swinging it with one hand to the side, slamming it into another troll's face.<p>

"Come and get some," he challenged.

Two more trolls charged forward, one on each side. He wasn't sure if they were stupid or not, but he rolled out of the way, causing them to collide into each other.

"Boo-yah!" Adam cheered as he flew into the air as three more collided into each other. "C'mon, is this the best you got?!"

Something wrapped around his ankles.

"Uh-oh."

He screamed as he was being pulled down. He slammed the handle of the axe against the head before throwing it to the ground once more. Sheets of ice rocketed and some of them crashed into the roofs of the cages. The last remaining trolls ran off.

"Yeah, run you chickens!" Adam shouted before imitating one. He heard a heartfelt laugh and turned to see who it was.

"Well fought, birdman," the man big, hulking one said. "Truly you have a gift of battle. I am Volstagg the Valorous, and with your strength and cunning we can take back Asgard to this day."

Adam's mouth was slightly ajar. He wanted to say something, but no such words could come out of his mouth. He looked at the axe in his hands, debating on the decision to join them or not.

* * *

><p>Jack felt hopeless and lost. He had no idea where he was going. He was getting sick and tired of hearing the dead talk to him, telling him how it was Steve's time to join them. He was tired of walking around aimlessly without any knowledge of where he was. He was tired of the messes he was getting into that were dangerous.<p>

He was sick of being a child of a man of legend most of all.

Jack sighed, deciding to rest as he sat down on the ground, debating on what he should do next. He could try to contact base again, but he was afraid that there would still be no luck. Or he could keep walking down the path, wondering where it would lead him to. He could just imagine Vince and Adam laughing at him right now. What other options would he have?

He raised his head up suddenly at a force that he could not recall. He tried to grasp at the nagging feeling, but he had little to no luck identifying what it was. He climbed back onto his feet and kept walking.

The feeling was growing stronger, he realized, and hurried down the path to meet the mysterious being that was calling to him. The answers could lie ahead, and only the person guiding him to them would be the one to do so. And by then, he had found the location of the great source.

A flight of stairs rested in front of him. His eyes followed them up the steps, seeing crystals with ghosts in them. He shuddered at the sight of them. He saw two women at the top, one of them sitting on a throne made of ebony. Jack gulped and proceded to climb up it.

"Y-you called me?" Jack asked. He turned to the women, one older than the other, and the one on the throne raised a brow.

"My, boy," he said. "Seems you are still alive after all. Mayhaps the reason you are not in Valhalla after all."

"Valhalla? That's where people who died herioc deaths go to in Norse mythology, right?" He looked at the older woman. "Are you a goddess? Freya or Sigyn or…forgive me, but I don't know where I am or what's going on here."

The two women, Hela and Frigga, looked at each other quizzically. They needed to know how he ended up in Helheim. "Jackson William Darby, son of Juniper and Steven Rogers, how is it that you come here when you are still alive?"

"There was an accident," Jack tried to remember. "We, um, we were trying to get two girls back to base when the vortex collapsed and…" He glanced at the women. "Can you get me out of here so I can find my friends? Please, they could be in trouble wherever they are at." He looked at them pleadingly. "Please, help me."

Hela tapped her fingers against the arm of her chair. She studied the boy. He was so young and naïve still, but he was loyal to a cause and to his friends. There would be no persuasion to make him change his mind.

"Hela, if it is what you are thinking, why will you not return the Super Soldier's son up there?" Frigga asked.

"I am thinking, grandmother," Hela answered.

"Thinking?" Jack repeated in disbelief. "__Thinking___?_ We probably don't have time to think. Please, I'll do anything, we can negotiate for the matter!"

At that word Jack could not believe it, but it seemed to catch Hela's attention. Jack smiled inwardly. Now he had their attention. He didn't know how far it would take for him to convince her until he gave up, but now he had thrown the ace.

"Negotiate, boy?" Hela questioned. "You wish to return to battle all the while making deals with beings that decide your fate?" She stood up. "Then you must offer me something in return — your shield."

Jack's eyes widened. "B-but this was a gift from my—" He stopped and saw where this was going. He pressed his lips together and handed it to her. "Very well then. Here."

Hela took it from him. "Now, what else is it that you want besides residing back up there?"

"Eh?"

"That word would not come out of that mouth of yours unless you have another request, child."

"Pretty simple," Jack confessed as he grinned up at her. "One: I want to bring some people back from the dead to help us fight up there and to actually carry out life. Actually, let one come back around Christmastide. There's a certain life that's caused a great impact on my dad and his teammates. I just think it would lift their spirits up more if they saw an old friend back. Secondly: Miko. She's been missing her friends lately, and she wants to see them again. If you know anyone in Asgard or someplace that knows their whereabouts, then please send them to me. I'll provide the coordinates to them." Hela's eyes widened and Frigga felt her heart grow heavy at his words. This boy was asking for more than just for himself, he was asking for his friends.

"And last: a life for a life by your request," Jack added, making Hela more surprised. "It's not fair that you have to resurrect someone for my sake's and everyone else's. That's all I want. Oh, and I want a word with Odin about the rest."

Hela stared long and hard at the boy. "Done."

* * *

><p>Briana stepped into the room, seeing the ruined throne. She walked up the cracked stairs until she reached it. She studied the imprints as she ran her fingers along the cracks. A small sob of shock escaped her throat as she studied it.<p>

"Oh, by the might of my father, what happened here?" she whispered.

"I'm glad you asked, my dear friend."

Briana gasped as she spun around to find a man older than her by years standing in the doorway. He had a thin, pale figure with black hair and bright green eyes.

"You," Briana hissed.

"It's me!" the man exclaimed cheerfully. "It's so good to see you after all this time. How's your father? Is he doing alright? Better yet, how are your new friends?"

"Wait, what?" Briana seemed taken back. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid," the man scoffed. "I'm not that dumb; I know about what's been going on. I've done my research, and I've studied all I could to know what's been happening."

"What are you doing here anyways?" Briana questioned.

"Making sure you don't defile my plans," the man sneered.

"By destroying what's left of Asgard?!" Briana berated. "Loki, this is part of my home. My _father's_ home. You should know _better_ than to..." She was cut off as she was struck by an unknown force before finding herself pinned against the wall by a sheet of ice.

"Oh, poor Briana," Loki moped mockingly.

Briana grunted as she struggled to break free.

"It's no use, demigod," Loki said as he came forward. "No matter how many times you try to break free from the ice it only gets thicker. Might even freeze your heart and turn you into ice completely forever."

"You have to strike me in the heart first," Briana grunted.

"True," Loki said. "But let's leave that part out. That movie was cheesy."

"Cheesy? It was the most bland I've ever watched," Briana protested. "I mean, DreamWorks could've done better than...Wait a minute," she realized.

"Funny how you figure it out so quickly," Loki sighed. "That bores me."

Briana had to give up once she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. She hung her head and sighed.

_Father, where are you?_ she prayed silently.

**I also forgot to warn you earlier...that the next few chapters are the last. That's right, this story is coming to an end pretty fast. I will see you all once I finish.**

***I should warn you that the next chapter is going to be pretty long. How long it will be, who the heck knows. Possibly up to twenty for all I know. So, be patient and we'll see where this takes us to.**


	21. The Battle of Yggdrasil

**So in the end, I decided to focus on this story before I start on any other projects. So as it turns out, there may be only three to two chapters left of this story left. This is a heads up. And remember, you only have until possibly later this month or early in December to vote. The ones with the most votes will be crammed in the sequel.**

**One more thing: Marvel's Agents of SHIELD doesn't exist in this world I've created because a) I have not seen all of the episodes and I just started getting into it and b) I was following more with the movies and such. But some elements from the show might be integrated in the sequels.**

**Now, on with the show!**

21. The Battle for Yggdrasil

Roadbuster was pacing back and forth and Cliffjumper sat against the wall. Bulkhead was fiddling with his fingers. Arcee and Ratchet were near the edge of losing their patience as Optimus grew worried. They would usually be here right now. Where are they?

Everyone perked up when the doctor gasped.

"What's wrong?" Rialna asked.

"I-it's Peter!"

The primary Prime members gaped in surprise. The newcomers were confused.

"Yay, Peter's here," Cliffjumper cheered.

"I'm dead," Roadbuster squeaked.

"No one is dead yet," Optimus said, right as the elevator pinged open to find Peter.

"Hey, how are my favorite extraterrestrials?" Peter asked, flashing a big grin.

"In reality, I wish you came here sooner," Ratchet grumbled.

"Good to know someone _missed_ me," Peter smiled. "So, what caused you guys to move back here?"

The room grew silent. Optimus heard Bumblebee's chirps and beeps, indicating something. So he asked, "Peter, did you have a son twelve years ago?"

Peter was shocked that the Prime had asked the question. His eyes were screaming "How did he know?" He closed them and sighed. "Yeah, I did. I left them with a family."

Bumblebee's optics grew wide.

"Yeah, about that..." Bulkhead started. "He's…here."

Peter's eyes flew open. "Really? Are you serious? Where is he? Is he alright?" He looked around excitedly. "Is he really here?"

"Um, about where he's at…" Arcee made simply.

* * *

><p>"And so the time of the Odinsleep came once again to Asgard," Loki began his pathetic story, "when Lord Odin rested and replenish his power. But this time, Thor was <em>not<em> there to protect him while he slumbered. The son had abandoned the golden realm to protect the mortals that he loved so dearly.

"While Balder, Sif, and the rest of the Asgardian warriors were ever so pathetically vigilant in defending Odin as he slept, their weak minds weren't ready for the day when he _didn't_ wake up. They weren't prepared for someone finding a way to take Odin's power."

Briana, who had been freed and chained up, not to mentioned bored out of her mind, glared at Loki. "You lie! No mere mortal, half god or not can take the Odinforce just like that. It belongs to the Allfather alone."

"Really?" Loki said as he thrust his hand towards her and she was engulfed by a powerful light. She cried out in pain as the Odinforce hit her.

"You call truth lies?" Loki snarled. "It is the Allfather _alone_ who has lied." He ceased hurting her and strolled over to the throne.

"Why are you doing this?" Briana asked weakly.

Loki grinned as he looked past the throne. "Isn't it obvious? Equality! All I wanted was to be Thor's, but I suppose no one has told you that story."

Briana glanced up at him. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Of course, gaining the trust of the others was hard, considering what happened in the past. I mean, your father is paranoid about such things. But you!"

Briana gritted her teeth.

"You were so desperate to see that I wasn't cast out that you would leave the family for humanity's protection just like that! I figured afterwards I would stage a little accident on not only Thor, but to those I see a threat. Except he doomed himself and you were dumb enough to go follow in his footsteps. All that was left was to claim the Odinforce for myself in order for the nine realms to bow before me."

He showed her an image of Yggdrasil and the nine realms connected to it.

"Asgard, Vanaheim, Svartalfheim, Alfheim, Nidavelir — I have conquered them all. Jotunheim and Niffleheim are mine to command. Only Midgard and Helheim remains."

"You're no match for the Avengers and the Autobots," Briana snarled, glaring up at him.

"No, _you're_ no match for their forces," Loki told her coolly. "I, however, will be the hero that will free everyone...from the right of freedom."

"You will be stopped," Briana seethed.

Loki laughed. "You don't actually believe that your mortal friends will come to your rescue?"

"I don't think," Briana pointed out. "I _know_."

She was roughly grabbed by two pairs of hands and dragged after Loki as he left the room for the entrance. Briana tried to break free, but with little success.

"It's a shame your father is not here to save you," Loki taunted. "He would've made a worthy adversary."

"You won't get away with this," Briana seethed as the gates opened

Loki turned with a sly smile. "Oh, I _already_ have," he said, gesturing to the court.

Briana looked down and her heart sank. She saw a troll pulled a prison cart and two gods kneeling down, imprisoned themselves. One of the trolls had an axe in his hand.

"But don't worry," Loki cooed mockingly, "there is a spot left for your father."

* * *

><p><em>Our world's about to break, tormented and attacked<em>

The twosome had never seen a forge operate like this before. Vince picked up a hammer and pounded on the hot metal. Chloe helped pour the boiling liquid into the blocks that helped make the armor with Brokkr's help. The other surviving dwarves ran around trying to prepare to take back their realm as the boys made ready for Asgard.

_Lost from when we wake with no way to go back_

Raf clung on tightly to Sif's horse as they flew over Jotunheim. He was thankful that the Valkyrie gave him some pieces of armor to help protect him in battle. The problem he had was his age and size. What could a twelve year old like him do? He would have to try his best.

_I've been standing on my own, but now I'm not alone_

Neither of the girls could believe it. With T'Challa and Faradei, they rode on a ship that flew over Alfheim. Miko was running around, asking questions and saying how epic it was. Sierra rolled her eyes. Even Faradei seemed to be on the same page as her.

_Always we will fight as one till the battle's won_

"So, is this how you gods get around?" Adam asked Hogun as he, Fandral, and Volstagg all drove towards Asgard with rams pulled the chariots.

Hogun laughed. "You would be surprised by our transportation."

Adam frowned, but didn't ask further.

_With evil on the run, we never come undone_

Loki ascended to the throne with a victorious grin plastered on his face. Briana clenched her teeth, wishing she would break free and strangle him. She watched as he sat down, a crown placed on his head. However, she felt tingles crawling in her fingertips. She looked to find her sword nearby, glowing dimly. She smirked. They were coming.

_Assemble, we are strong forever fight as one_

As the Autobots and the Avengers prepared to find a way to manipulate the Bifrost so that it was somehow connected to the groundbridge, Steve felt less than ready. For once he had seen his son, now he was about to find him in a fight for his life. Of course, the others were feeling the same way, too. He wasn't exactly alone in this. But, what if Jack was seriously hurt? What would happen then? It hurt him to think of it. Even as the bridge fired up, he felt less than ready as they prepared to cross into a realm that was not entirely meant for humans or Autobots to be in. But it was too late to turn around.

_Assemble, we are strong forever fight as one_

* * *

><p>At the entrance of where Heimdall was chained and shackled, the Jotuns, trolls, and whoever guarded the Bifrost. Just like always, the Bifrost opened up. However, no one was expecting who would be coming.<p>

"The Bifrost bridge is opening," a frost giant announced. "More rebel warriors to crush."

Heimdall secretly grinned. Only _he_ knew who was coming through.

"Attack!"

Adam's voice rang out as the axe he wielded shattered the icy club and slammed into the Jotun, causing him to fall onto two trolls.

"Ya wanna crush something?" Adam challenged. "Try _moi_."

The other Jotuns were ready to retaliate.

"Have at thee giants," Volstagg's voice shouted as the Warriors Three ganged up on them. One swung at Hogun's chariot, but he wasn't hurt and sliced at one of the Jotuns. It wasn't long before the threesome were taken down, Heimdall was freed, and the warriors three, plus Adam and Heimdall, stood before the guards and trolls.

"By Loki's decree," one of the guards said, "those who do not bow before him will be executed."

"Traitors," Fandral said. "We will never bow to the likes of him."

The leader of the guards narrowed his eyes. "So be it. Arrest them!"

A battle cry rang out as something small slammed into him, causing him to fall to the ground. Adam was shocked to see that it was Raf. All four looked up to find three other women on flying horses coming at them.

"For Asgard!" Sif cried out.

Adam jumped and cheered before the trolls charged at them. As they engaged the Asgardians, Adam flew over to get Raf.

"Raf, my little man," Adrian cried out happily as he hugged the small boy. He quickly drew away. "Geesh, you're cold."

"I was in Jotunheim," Raf stated.

"Oh."

Raf watched as one of the Valkyrie was struck. "Adam!"

He looked up and watched her fall. He quickly took action as he flew up and caught her in time. He landed on his feet, safely on the bridge.

A shadow covered him. He looked up to find a Jotun with his sword over his head, ready to strike. Heimdall quickly shoved them out of the way be as the blade as brought down.

Right as an arrow struck the giant.

Surprised, Adam glanced up to find a small ship overhead. It came closer, knocking some Jotuns and trolls down, falling to what could be their deaths. A bunch of arrows struck the trolls, killing them instantly on the spot. Raf saw Sierra and Miko jump off of the ship. Sierra notched an arrow and fired against a Jotun. Miko landed on top of a troll and slashed at one of its eyes, making Raf cringe in disgust.

"Raf, look out!" he heard Miko screamed.

Raf looked up and saw a Jotun swing an axe at him, causing him to freeze. A blur of black and someone he had never seen before picked him up.

"Yikes!" Raf exclaimed. "Where did you come from?"

"Great to see you," Adam said to Sierra as he flew over her and the elf.

"Yeah, we we're just halfway to the palace when you guys set off the alarm," Sierra told him. "Way to ruin it."

"Who are you, Clint or Natasha?" Adam wondered jokingly.

A man dressed completely in black with Raf in his hands joined them. "Perhaps we should win this fight before starting another."

"I agree," Raf said.

Miko pulled out a blaster that Sierra gave her and began to shoot at the remaining trolls and guards, knocking them all down. She charged forward and, with the help of Heimdall, took out the rest of the Jotuns as well.

"Who's kicking whose butt now?" Miko cheered.

The half of the enemy, as the battle has now ended, were either dead or unconscious. No one on the other side were seriously hurt, just injured.

"Did you guys see that?" Raf exclaimed as he ran up to the assembled kids. "I was on a flying horse. Flying through space!"

"Wormhole," Adam corrected him. "We're in Asgard now."

"Faradei told us that some punk named Loki is attempting to conquer all of the nine realms, though I don't understand how he hasn't gotten a hold of Earth yet," Miko informed the boys.

"Loki?" They turned to find a not-so-pleased Sif standing there with hatred and ire building in her eyes. "I should have known he would be behind this. Come, Warriors Three," she told them, "let us teach him both the error of his ways."

"Wait, what about us?" Raf asked.

"Yeah, are you seriously going to let us sit on the sidelines here?" Miko demanded.

"Loki has somehow tapped into the Odinforce itself," Heimdall mentioned. "He is too powerful for any mortal to fight."

"He's right," Adam said. "Have any of you read the stories?"

"And if he has gotten a hold of Briana, what then?" Sierra snapped. "If she's hurt, it'll be all of our faults and Thor will have our heads."

"I have to agree with Sif," Raf said. "But on the other hand, Thor is a teammate to both sides, and Earth is just as much in the firing line as Asgard itself. So it's all of us together, or none at all."

Adam came to realize something. "Speaking of which, where are the other three?"

* * *

><p>"M'lord," one of the trolls said. "We have intruders."<p>

"Why am I not surprised?" Loki sighed. "Very well. Send your best warriors out there."

"But my lord, they have allies with them," the troll instructed. "Mortals."

Loki raised a brow before he swirled a finger in the air. An image appeared in front of him to reveal the doors guarding Asgard being blown down before watching the gods and four kids coming through the smoke. He gave out a cry and destroyed the projection.

"Told you so," Briana grinned.

"Your mortals seek to do battle with Asgardians?" Loki sneered.

"Why not?" Briana challenged. "They did it once, they'll do it again."

Loki growled. "Send him in!"

* * *

><p>The kids, Sif, Warriors Three, Faradei, and T'Challa had just entered the heart of the city when the ground started to quake.<p>

"What was that?" Adam asked, looking around.

The air grew very cold, causing them to shiver.

"Frost giants?" Sierra guessed.

"Feels bigger," Raf commented.

The humans and their allies brought out their weapons as the wall tore open. They looked up and gasped as they saw the biggest wolf they had ever seen. Adam squeaked.

"Whoa! That is one giant wolf," Miko commented.

"What the heck is that thing?" Sierra demanded.

"Loki has gone mad," Sif seethed. "He has summoned Hoarfen, the ice wolf!"

"What do we do?" Raf asked, drawing himself to Hogun.

"We will hold them off," Fandral said. "You four, get inside and save your friend."

"The pit we are!" Adam shouted. "We're all in this together, no matter what."

"Adam?"

Adam looked to Raf.

"All of you cover your ears."

"What?"

"Do it!"

Adam and the others did so. Raf tapped his transmitter for the sub-sonics sequence and activated it. Hoarfen howled and shook its head madly. Raf smirked at how much it was working.

Until by accident it swiped its paw at him. He screamed as he was sent flying into Adam. Both boys tumbled and rolled over each other.

"Ow," Adam groaned. They looked up to find Hoarfen looming over them.

"So, this is how we die," Sierra growled.

Until two beams of energy cut into Hoarfen's nose. The ice wolf howled in pain. Everyone turned around to find a man dressed in blue and yellow with a visor over his eyes. They noticed a few others — and Jack was right in center.

"Jack!" Miko squealed.

"Phoenix, Sierra, Panther, go for the eyes and mouth," Jack commanded. "Warriors Three, Cyclops, pick a leg and take it out."

The three warrior gods charged forward with a resurrected Scott Summers. "Sorry, wolf," the mutant mumbled as they pushed on Hoarfen's front legs, causing it to trip over. The elf aimed an arrow as Sierra pulled out a from a fallen man and they both fired them under its eyes. Adam fired the blasters embedded in his gauntlets, the shots creating an electrical occurrence and doing some damage. He jumped back and Raf almost fell over, landing nearby. He looked back up as Hoarfen got up. Jack ran forward and jumped into the mouth. Miko ran after with T'Challa and joined him. With a mischievous grin, Miko grabbed hold of the wolf's tongue and squeezed it slightly. Hoarfen instantly clamped its mouth shut.

"Jack!" Sierra and Adam screamed.

Inside, Jack used his strength to force the mouth open again. "Miko, find it!"

"I'm on it!" the girl said as she jumped out and climbed around to the mane.

"What are you doing?" Sif shouted.

"I'm just checking to see something," the girl said. "And if I'm right and it is right here…" She screeched as she felt the wolf began to fall forward. T'Challa and Jack jumped out in time before any damage could be done. Hoarfen collapsed to the ground, thankfully not crushing anyone.

"What did you do?" Hogan mananged to ask.

"Nerve point," Miko answered proudly. "Rendered the sucker unconscious. Now, who the heck are the newbies?"

_Wouldn't exactly call them newbies,_ Jack mentally thought aloud.

"Yeah, he wouldn't exactly call us new ones," Jean Grey said. She smiled at Jack as he gawked at her.

"Telepathy," Cyclops explained.

"Aah," Jack said.

"We're not finished yet," Fandral said, his eyes looking up at the castle.

The team looked forward to where Briana was being held prisoner. Jack looked at Sif. "Let's go before more blood is spilled today."

* * *

><p>"This is Asgard?" Natasha asked as they stepped through the portal.<p>

"It looks deserted," Logan said.

"Aye," Thor said. "Beware of guards and any traitors that walk in the mists."

"I forgot about how I'm not use to groundbridges," Rhodey said, stumbling as the portal closed.

"I give them ten more minutes," Wheeljack said.

"So, where are the kids?" Bulkhead wondered.

"If I'm guessing," Peter said, "they're probably fighting an army of people that want to kill them all."

"We gotta help them," Sam exclaimed.

"He's right," Tony said. "If we don't do something soon, they'll all die." Then he muttered to himself, "And I will not let my son die."

/_Optimus, there is an unknown energy source coming from a room in one of the main buildings._/ Ratchet informed over the radio.

"It appears so," Optimus sighed.

"So, what do we do?" Roadbuster asked.

There was a muffling sound from behind. Then the ground vibrated. Thor immediately knew what was coming.

"Destroyers," he whispered.

"There's more of those things?" Arcee demanded, remembering her experience in another small town in Nevada.

"We will them fight off," Optimus said. "Act as a distraction for you to get in."

"Got it," Steve said.

The Autobots looked at Optimus, who nodded in response. They charged forward and fired at the coming steel warriors, catching them by surprise.

"Come on," Steve said as they ran.

* * *

><p>The group continued their way to the palace. Jack was reluctant to allow himself and his crew to take part of the mission and take out Loki once and for all. Jack tried to push his fears and worries to the side, but the trepidation still remained.<p>

"Wow," Raf breathed.

"It is a beauty," Faradei agreed.

"This is one of Asgard's greatest pride," Fandrel said with a nod.

"Never thought I'd see something like this," Sierra confessed in awe as Adam appeared.

"I looked around. There are a few trolls guarding the perimeter and a lot of guards here and there. Looks like Loki's a better strategist than I thought," he reported.

"That's going to make things difficult," Volstagg commented.

"So, how do we get in?" one of the other resurrected mutants named Beast asked.

"We can't," Sierra answered grimly. "We might be in for a very long fight."

Jack bit the tip of his finger for a while. He then turned to the man in a wheelchair. "Can you, Raf, Faradei and Miko get in there if we play distraction?"

"Me?" Miko was surprised Jack had chosen her. "Go up against the god of mischief? Are you serious?"

"Hey, you said you want to participate in a real battle against a _real_ villain," Jack countered. "You got one now."

"He may be right," T'Challa consented. "If only a small group can get a descent distraction, they can break through."

"We can cover them," Cyclops nodded.

The man in chair, Professor Charles Xavier, tapped his index finger against his armrest. He disliked that it could risk the lives of the two younger ones, but he had to admit Jack and T'Challa made good points. He remembered once when Mystique was still his companion he had almost gotten himself and a few others killed. It left him traumatized for weeks in. "I can try to."

"Right then," Sif started. She addressed first to Sierra, "You can take the highest point possible for archery, but somewhere where the guards won't see you. The Warriors Three and I will take it from here, while we have the raven-haired lad run from one point to another to confuse the enemies. The blue man, telepathic, and the man with his optics beams will keep things from this point supervised. Adam will be ready to provide air support."

"Um, permission to trade places?" Raf asked, raising his hand.

"Hey, relax," Miko said. "I got your back."

Raf blinked up at her and smiled. "Okay, let's do this."

"Wait, how is Jack's running going to confuse them?" Sierra inquired.

"This will do the trick," Hogun said, pulling out a vile and handing it to Jack. "Drink it, and you'll run at great speed. It only lasts for a few hours."

"Right. Let's do this!" Jack exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Briana could hardly breathe. She began to panic, as Loki ordered the prisoners put away. Trying to calm herself down, she stretched her fingers out, feeling the tips tingling from her sword's energy. The demigod concentrated, hoping to succeed in what her father could do with Mjolnor.<p>

"Please, let this work," she whispered.

The sword flew out of the troll's grasp and into hers, shattering the shackles at the same time. Loki fell backwards, caught by surprise. Two trolls charged at her and she flew upwards, causing them to crash into each other. Briana laughed as she landed. Then she faced Loki.

"Insolent witch," the god snarled.

"You're gonna lose," Briana sang, but gasped as she saw the ice rise from the floor, trapping her up to the waist.

"Let's agree to disagree," Loki sneered.

The doors flew open, falling onto and crushing the frost giants and trolls. Four shadowy figures walked through the smoke before emerging into the rest of the kids.

"I don't think so," Briana spoke in a low voice, giving Loki a smile.

Thor had never been so angry in his entire life. "Loki!"

"Brother!" Loki exclaimed enthusiastically. "So good to see you again!"

"How many times will you fake your death before _I_ decide to put you out myself?" Thor bellowed.

"Whoa, that's the harshest thing I have _ever_ heard from you," Tony said.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor growled, glaring at him.

"Shut up and stop him!" the demigod shouted.

Loki scowled and clutched his hybrid of a staff and spear tightly.

"Looks like the sucker wants to do it the hard way," Sam confirmed.

"We take him down?" Logan asked.

"We take him down," Steve snarled.

* * *

><p>"There's more coming!" Rialna announced from the rooftop.<p>

Optmus and the Autobots readied themselves for the coming army that would take them out. The armada up ahead seemed to be advancing at a slow pace, but the armor was built to be invincible. It brought back painful memories of the past, and none of them took place on Cybertron.

"So this is how it ends?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, Bulkhead," Roadbuster sighed. "This is just the beginning."

"Optimus?"

The Prime cringed at the tone in Arcee's voice. He had never heard her sound so scared and frightened before. "Autobots, take up positions and be ready for when they breach the wall."

At that moment, it happened. The wall had fallen and the robotic army passed through.

"Optimus?"

Arcee was on the verge of crying. Cliffjumper grasped her hand gently.

"It's going to be okay," Cliffjumper cooed. His expression, however, showed the same fear she possessed.

/_Optimus, you have company heading your way._/

Everyone stared at the Prime with frightened looks.

"More of the enemy?" Optimus asked.

/_N-no. It's coming fast and it's…airbourne._/

Something shot downwards from the sky. Both armies looked up and watched it slam down into the ground. A shockwave sent them sliding back by feet. When it settled, a shape was kneeling in the center.

Arcee's hands shot to her mouth. Bumblebee's optics widened. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were grinning. Roadbuster's mouth was wide open. Cliffjumper felt his left optic twitch.

"It cannot be," Optimus breathed.

/_Optimus, who is it?_/ Ratchet asked.

A lone silver and blue figure stood in the center of the crop circle. Sapphire blue optics beneath the red helm glared in excitement at them.

"I'm back!" Smokescreen proclaimed.

Optimus turned to the army. "Autobots, attack!"

* * *

><p>"I never knew how much fun running fast was!" Jack laughed as he dodged every guard there was. As they were confused, the three warriors took them. Jean used her telekinetic abilities to throw them off of an ally that was injured. Sierra fired an arrow at two trolls, making sure they existed no more. She ducked and ran along the turret before anyone could notice her.<p>

"Hold still, ya stupid Asgardian," the troll roared as he tried to smash Sif.

"Raf, how's it going?" Adam asked as he shot at the traitors.

/_They're low on guards. Actually, they're knocked out._/ Raf answered.

"Huh? By whom?"

/_I only have a few guesses._/

"Then do the whole realm a favor and help them out!" Adam ordered.

/_We're on it!_/ Miko replied.

Adam landed in center of a group. Growling, he laid a punch to one of them as another grabbed him from behind. He flipped the frost giant over and him crash into its comrades and tumble backwards. He didn't notice one sneaking up from behind until he heard a screech. Turning around, Adam saw T'Challa grabbing it by the wrist. He sent it flying, letting Cyclops give it the blow.

"Watch your back, boy," the Wakandan informed.

Adam smirked. "Only if you watch your own."

And they went back to the fighting.

Sierra had shoved a guard off of the turret in time for another to appear. Beast jumped up and took down two more by covering her up.

"Thanks," Sierra said.

"And let you have all of the fun?" McCoy stated before disappearing.

"Jean, now!" Cyclops shouted.

Jean's hands glowed a brilliant color before thrusting them forward. The guards and trolls were knocked down to the ground, out cold from the blasts.

"That's one," Jack panted. "Now, for round two."

* * *

><p>The Hulk had been thrown back by a powerful blast. Steve threw his shield and Clint fired an arrow while Rhodey and Tony tried to shoot at him, but Loki managed to deflect them all. Logan charged at him and slammed his claws against the spear-staff. Using magic, Loki sent Logan flying and he crashed into Sam. Natasha took a shield and slammed it against the back of the enemy. Loki turned and hit her in the head with the staff. Using both staff and magic, she swung the staff and the energy sent all of them flying.<p>

Raf had arrived when the shockwave sent him flying into Faradei's arms. Miko stopped wheeling Charles and ran up to the open hole. She peeked inside and saw the team unconscious. Seeing Steve's shield, Raf scrambled inside and made his way towards it. As soon as he reached it, another hand pressed against it. He looked up to find Miko there.

"Together," she croaked.

Raf smiled and they both lift it up, but Loki pressed his foot down against it. "Fight until the end?" he mocked. "You really have no idea with whom you speak to, do you mortal?"

Miko spat in his face. Enraged, Loki slapped her and she fell to the floor.

"Miko!" Raf screamed, running to her side.

"I have watched you mortals all this time, all of you scared and alone," Loki taunted. "On Midgard, you may play at being heroes, but here? You are less than nothing."

Briana snarled, struggling to break free.

"Without the god of thunder himself awake, who will save you now?" Loki asked, aiming his staff at them.

Faradei and Charles appeared to see him finish them off. "No!" the elf cried out.

"Here, you witless worm!"

Loki froze and turned around.

"Is that a dwarf?" Raf asked in confusion.

"You," Loki sneered.

Etrie stood before Loki. "I am taking back what you stole."

Loki looked back up. Standing behind him with Sindri and Brokkr were two figures he had never seen before. One was completely in black cybernetic plating with highlights that were red as blood. The other was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with the chest area maple green at the collar bone, waist and lower back left exposed. The skirt that went over the leather pants had been disposed of and replaced with an advanced belt, boots ending an inch below her shoulders. Covering her face was a masquerade mask with wing designs at the side and a horned headdress. She had armor over her chest and shoulders and on her arms and legs.

"You dare to—" Loki paused. "That armor. It is of Uru."

"Yeah, yeah, the same kind that Mjolnor was made of, I know," Vince said. "Now, get away from our people before you get a whoopin' of your lifetime."

"And don't you _dare_ act like your an all powerful person either," Chloe added. "Because we have faced a lot of people worse than you."

Sindri and Brokkr gave them a funny look.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised with what we've experienced in the past two months," Vince said.

Loki pressed his lips before he fired a surge of energy at them. Vince quickly reacted, using a repulsor to fire back. Loki found himself sliding backwards.

"Free Briana," Vince yelled to the Avengers as they gained consciousness. "I'll hold him off." He stopped and flew upward. Loki quickly pursued.

Logan groaned as he clutched his forehead. He looked up to see Charles wheel over to him.

"Hello, Logan."

"…"

"Are you okay?" Natasha asked.

"That's not possible," Logan breathed.

"As I told you a long time ago, you're not the only one born _with_ gifts," Charles said.

"Yeah, great to hear that," Briana said. "Now, how about we focus on something more at hand like, I don't know, STOPPING LOKI BEFORE HE KILLS US ALL?!"

"She keeps yelling like that and we'll all go deaf," Raf grumbled, rubbing his ears.

"Hawkeye, Widow, Spider-Man, Thor, get to Briana," Steve said as he picked up his shield. "The rest of you, with me."

Raf felt his mouth drop as they ran outside. What named did he say? He turned to the man dressed in red and blue as Thor went over to assist his daughter after freeing her. Was it really him?

"Loki has taken over the Odinforce," Faradei said sadly. "It seems he has somehow managed to tap into the Tree of Life."

"So, what do we do?" Peter asked. "Let him win?"

"No," Thor boomed. "You must disconnect it from him."

"Wait, what about _you_?" Raf asked.

"I am going to have a word with my brother," Thor growled as he spun his hammer and flew out of the room.

"How much time?" Chloe asked.

"Enough, but we'll need a distraction," Etrie said.

"Much time for what?" Peter asked.

* * *

><p>Jack was panting as they fought the last group to the end.<p>

"Okay, that was _harder_ than I thought," Sierra choked.

"I have to agree," Cyclops said as he held up a spear. "This tech is highly advanced."

"That's how Asgard works for you," Fandral coughed, regaining air.

"Now what?" Adam asked.

They gasped as the palace began to shake. It didn't stop until it smoke came running from the holes.

"You have to be kidding," McCoy growled.

"Okay, Jack," Jack said, "think now, think. Yggdrasil has got to be around here somewhere."

"The tree room," Sif said. "You have to find a way to disconnect it."

"Any chance we can get most of us into the fight while we let a few more get in there first?" Sierra asked.

"Aye, but it will take a jiffy," Hogun answered.

The ceiling from the palace shattered and they could make out a boy in armor plating shooting out with Loki behind him.

"We don't have a jiffy," Volstagg breathed.

Adam perked up when he heard a sudden noise. He looked to the building, hearing strange voices.

_Go away. Go away._

Adam frowned, peering into the direction. He headed straight for the noise, not knowing that he caught some of their attention.

"Okay, new plan," Jack said. "T'Challa, Jean and Sierra, you two go with Adam. The rest of you are with me. Let's move!"

* * *

><p>"I'm guessing this is where the magic happens," Miko said as she, Chloe and Raf snuck into a room with Briana, letting the others join the fight.<p>

Chloe stared up at the tree that was in the room. "What happened here?"

"The Tree of Life, it's dying," Briana mourned.

"That is one dying tree," Miko commented.

"Um, is it bad if it has birds?" Raf asked, pointing up.

Briana looked up and her face paled. "I don't think they're _just_ birds."

Suddenly, the birds let out an ear shattering sound, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Gah, make them stop!" Miko shouted.

* * *

><p>Vince flew until he as over a few good yards above the building. Loki cried out as he swung at him. Vince dodged and blasted at Loki. Loki dodged and charged at Vince. The ginger flew upward and then downward, grabbing Loki and tossing him to a nearby building. Loki slammed into the roof, but not before aiming his staff-spear and fired, hitting Vince in the side. He cried out and found himself spinning slightly. He didn't have time to react as Loki grabbed the side of his head, attempting to crush the helmet.<p>

"Dealing with mortals is beneath me, but you have earned my attention," Loki praised.

Something slammed into Loki, sending him flying. He turned around and saw Steve catch his shield. The Hulk jumped up and punched him with all of his might. Faradei notched an arrow and it exploded, causing the god of mischief to fall and let Etrie whack him.

"I am going to make you suffer!" Loki roared. He found himself being punched by a red gauntlet.

"Nobody attacks my kid and gets away with it!" Tony growled.

Thor flew up onto a rooftop. He aimed his focus on his brother and spun his hammer once more. He aimed it at the sky and lightening came down. "Have at thee!" he shouted, pointing it at Loki. The god of mischief was fortunate enough to dodge it, to say the least. He landed on a building. A mistake on his part. Natasha came up and wrapped her legs around his neck and flipped him to the ground. She was on her feet before Loki shot at her, causing her to cry out.

"Now you bore me," Loki snarled.

"Loki!"

The god turned around to find a raven-haired boy and a man in blue ram into him. The raven-haired boy raised a fist, but never got the chance to use it as Loki kneed him in the stomach. He gasped and stumbled off of him, clutching his abdomen. Loki hit the man in blue with his staff, focing him to hit the wall. Sif appeared from behind him, steadying the boy.

"Loki!" Sif shouted. "Surrender yourself and your army before you tear the realms apart!"

"You can't," Loki spat. "There is not stopping it. There is only the war."

"So be it."

* * *

><p>As the mutant and humans wandered down the halls, they kept a lookout for any frost giant or troll.<p>

"Um, are you sure you can hear voices?" Sierra asked.

"Trust me, Sierra," Adam said. "My hearing is different from that of the average human being's."

Sierra didn't question anything after that. She just shrugged it off and followed.

As they drew closer, the noise coming from the room forced them to cover their ears. Adam, however, could still hear the voices.

"That noise is starting to burst my ears," Jean complained.

"That I can agree with," T'Challa grumbled, covering his ears.

"Whatever you're planning to do," Sierra managed to say, "I doubt it would work. No offense, but whatever guards the tree will not bow to anybody."

As they drew near a the room, the noise began to grow louder. Even Jean winced as she could not bear the noise.

"Someone shut them up," a voice growled.

Only one of them did not immediately recognize the voice. Adam motioned for them to follow close behind as they drew closer. He stepped into the doorway and froze.

"What is it?" Jean groaned, peeking inside. Her eyes caught sight of four kids and froze. "Oh-no."

"There are more kids that are going to get harmed," Sierra said softly.

_Go away._

_You do not belong here._

Adam's eyes widened. They were coming from the birds! Slowly, he reached one hand out towards them, hoping that it would work.

The birds stopped their magic and turned to them. Their black, beady eyes pierced into his soul, but he knew that he had calmed them down.

_It's all right,_ he thought. _We're not here to harm the tree. We just need help defeating Ulrich. You know yourselves that the power does not belong to him. Help us stop him._

The birds just stared at him. None of them really noticed that the other four had turned around until they heard Raf ask:

"Adam?"

Adam's arm dropped to the side and gave them a sheepish smile. A light emitted from the base of the tree, right before a beam of light shot up and went through the roof, causing Raf to scream.

* * *

><p>This…this was unexpected.<p>

"What's happening?" Peter shouted.

"He is losing control of the Odinforce," Faradei said.

"Oh, boy," Natasha mumbled.

"Loki, you have to keep the power contained," Thor shouted. "If you lose control, it could destroy the nine realms. You could begin Ragnarok."

"So be it!" Loki shouted.

"He's mad," Jack hissed.

"Aye, but not mad _enough_," Sindri snarled.

"Did you really thing you could beat me?" Loki yelled. "A band of mortals against Loki?"

Brokkr smiled. "We don't _need_ to."

"What?" Clint shrieked.

The doors that led into Asgard broke opened and soon, swarms of elves and dwarves and gods came rushing in, letting out battle cries as they charged at Loki's remaining army.

"We just needed to keep you occupied," Vince finished.

"Charge!" Etrie shouted.

They let out a battle cry as they ran straight into the army.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me again how you can see magic?" Adam asked as T'Challa studied the roots.<p>

T'Challa said, "Thor let Wakandan scientists study his hammer long ago." He seemed to be in thought before he confirmed, "Here, the tree seems to be giving off all of the power."

"Of course it is," Chloe scoffed, rolling her eyes. "It's the source for _all_ life."

"But Chloe, wouldn't it be dangerous if the life force was tapped and toyed with like this?" Raf asked. "Can't we somehow transfer it to Odin while he's asleep?"

"Um, that may be improbable," Chloe said, thinking it over. "How exactly will we do that?"

Raf looked stumped. He had not thought of that.

"So, what do we do?" Jean asked.

"When in doubt, blow it up," Sierra said as she notched an arrow.

"I wouldn't," Raf said.

"Why not?" Sierra questioned.

"In our mythology, the Tree of Life holds together all of reality," Chloe explained, stepping forward. "As all of reality seems to be feeding into the tree, I propose that we should reconsidered this."

"And the birds?" Jean eyed them suspiciously.

"I don't recall a bird in the Tree of Life," Chloe said, rubbing her chin.

"If there was Wi-Fi, I could look it up," Raf suggested.

"Dude, where in Asgard are you gonna get Wi-Fi?" Miko questioned.

"That's why I said if there was," Raf said.

Suddenly, the tree began to react again as the power came rushing out. Raf screamed and Briana clung on tightly to the girls as the Odinforce rushed out. Finally deciding enough was enough, Jean used her telekinetic powers to uproot it. Adam had to call the birds as the tree was torn out, replaced by a sapling. Whatever the damage would be, it wasn't there.

"What's gonna happen now?" Sierra asked.

"I do not know," Briana whispered.

"Well, it's over now," Raf said. "Right?"

"It is, boy."

The kids yelped at the sudden voice. The ravens flew from Adam to behind. They turned around to find them settle on a woman's arm. Another one, only younger, climbed off of an eight-legged horse.

"Hello, Hela," Jean greeted. "Frigga."

"F-Frigga?" Raf was elated at once. He was about to bow down, but he was stopped.

"Do not bow boy," she said. "Not for me."

"Besides," Hela said as she looked out the window. "We have bigger issues to worry about."

* * *

><p>Loki looked around in confusion. He tried to summon more of the Odinforce, but soon realized what happened. "No," he shouted. "No!"<p>

"Sucks to have a taste of your own medicine, huh?" Tony sneered.

Loki growled before pointing his spear-staff at them and shooting a beam at them, forcing everyone to go flying.

Jack coughed and felt a tang of metal in his mouth. He saw a drip of blood fall to the ground, causing him to gasp for air. He looked up to find his face mask and both Etrie and the others lying nearby. He turned around and found Loki standing over him, his spear-staff hybrid raised over the boy.

"Join your father's friends and comrades in Niffleheim," he growled in victory.

"No!" Steve shouted.

"Stop!"

**Okay, this chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but at least I managed to get it done in time. So, whatcha think of the battle sequences? I know, I drew most of them from the EMH cartoon, but they handle the fights better than I possibly can. And the season finale for Avengers: Assemble? I thought it was really enjoyable. 'Til then, see ya and R&R.**


	22. Sweet Victory

**Well, here's chapter twenty-two. Only one more to go. At least the ride was more fun in the remake then originally. Now, for the aftermath…**

22. Sweet Victory

The whole place fell into silence. Loki, quaking like a leaf, turned around. Jack had to scoot himself a little to find a man older than Thor himself standing on the stairwell of the palace.

"Odin," he breathed, suddenly knowing who this being was. He quickly got up to face the Asgardian ruler. He barely noticed that some others had bowed down before him. He gasped as the god was lifted into the air.

"I have seen foolish things happen," Odin said. "But this no mere trickery."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Loki strained. "Kill me, exile me. Either way, I will not stop."

Jack's fist clenched tightly in fear. If Odin killed him now, it wouldn't look good. But if he kept him alive, then Thor would be broken hearten.

"I think I'll let the _mortals_ decide your fate."

Loki's mouth dropped. Right before he found himself on the ground. Vince had gotten up and stood over him.

"Hey, Darby," he said. "I heard they had a new exhibit at the zoo. What do you say we put him in a cage?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Jack agreed with a smirk.

There was some clinking sound before they found Optimus standing over them. "That will not be necessary," he said. "I believe Rhodey will have the perfect one in mind."

Loki gulped. He wished Odin had just exiled him.

* * *

><p>Everyone had gathered into the hall, rejoicing in defeating the enemy. Briana, Adam, Sierra, Chloe and Raf reunited with the other kids. The fivesome were a bit frightened to see the Avengers there as well, but it wasn't as bad as they thought.<p>

"Look, if you're going to blame anyone for this mess, it should be me," Briana spoke.

"Are you kidding?" Jack said. "That was _awesome_!"

Miko gaped at him. "Okay, who are you and what did you do to Jack?"

"Briana, what you children have endured today was enough," Optimus said. "We are grateful that you are safe."

Jack gazed up at the Prime before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"We're fine, Dad," Jack assured him.

"Jack," little Rafael laughed. "I got to ride on a Pegasus and Adam can talk to birds."

"Good for you, Raf," he said. Then the last part caught him. "Wait, what?"

"Only telepathically," Adam said.

"Well, that's a relieving thought," Logan snorted.

"You say it like it's bad," Jean said, tilting her head to the side.

"It is if you think about it," Logan said without a clue to who he was responding to. It suddenly hit him as he spun around. Miko had to cover her mouth at the size of his eyes.

"Jean."

"Hi, Logan," Jean greeted.

"Jean."

McCoy was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, this is going to take a while," Summers chuckled.

"Lady Frigga!" they heard Fandral gasp. "Y-you're alive!"

They turned and found the queen chuckle. "Yes, dear warrior, I am well alive."

Briana looked to Jack. "What realm were you transported to?"

"Helheim."

"That explains a lot then," Briana said.

"My son," Odin said, silencing everyone, "you have returned to Asgard in its time of need. You have freed us."

"Gee, give him all the credit, why don't you," Miko grumbled, then to earn a glare by Logan.

"No, Father," Thor corrected him. "I have not." Gesturing to the kids he added, "It was the children who had freed us all."

"Us?" Jack said.

"These mortals have just saved all of the nine realms," Etrie supported Thor's proclamation. "I believe they deserve our respect."

Faradei grasped Sierra's hand. "I thank thee all. Truly I am honored for your help."

Sierra blushed, forcing Miko to gag. Jack rolled his eyes before he noticed that Odin had approached them.

"You have the thanks of Asgard, mortals," he said. "You have our respect."

"Really?" Adam sounded surprised. "Thanks."

"Tell me," Odin asked, "who are you?"

The kids didn't know how to answer that. Jack looked at Steve for an answer.

"They are the Young Avengers," Steve answered.

Jack blinked. Was his father proud of him?

"To the next generation of mighty heroes," Odin proclaimed. "Hail the Young Avengers!"

The crowd of dwarves, elves, and gods chanted the same. Pride seem to swell inside the kids. It was, to say the least, the _best_ kind of respect they all have ever gotten.

"Not bad, Stark," Jack said to Vince.

"Not bad yourself, Rogers," Vince returned the greeting.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was jovial when he saw the other return. "Optimus, the battle — has it been won?"<p>

"It seems that Loki was up to his tricks again," Optimus explained, turning to their prisoner in cuffs.

"W-why is he here then?" Ratchet asked.

Bumblebee rambled on about the reason, making the medic frown. "What?"

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on his face when Odin told him that."

"Yes, yes." Ratchet froze, counting to see who had that voice. When he registered that it didn't belong to anyone he knew, he looked around to see who it belonged to.

Then came the shrill screaming. Loki was cackling behind his gag and Tony was trying hard not to laugh himself as Ratchet jumped and tried to climb on top of Bulkhead. Rialna and Optimus tried to get him off. Miko was busy recording it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rhodey shrieked.

Ratchet pointed at the new Autobot. "S-S-Smokescreen's ghost! He's come back to haunt us all!"

"I am not a ghost, I'll tell you that," Smokescreen stated. He came forward, causing Ratchet to scream louder and climb even more on Bulkhead.

"Doc, I need myself," Bulkhead whined as Rialna struggled even harder to get the frightened doctor off of the Wrecker.

"Take it easy for him," Rialna said at the same time.

"Is it always like this?" McCoy asked.

Jack shivered at the thought of it. He realized the yelling had ceased for a moment. He looked up to find Ratchet frozen on top of Bulkhead. In the corner of his eye he saw Charles lower his hand.

"Do you see now, doctor?" the older man asked.

Ratchet gulped and said, "I…seem to be missing something here."

"Ratchet, calm down," Optimus spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Smokescreen is not a ghost nor a 'Zombiecon' as Miko dubs them as. Now, please get off of Bulkhead, or he will hyperventilate again."

"Robots can do that?" Raf asked in wonder.

"Forget that," Vince said. "I wanna know how the old man managed to calm Hatchet down."

"Is that nickname because of what he does?" Summers grinned.

"Yep," Vince smirked.

Ratchet calmed down a bit before he slowly descended off of the green giant.

"Now," Tony said as he calmed down, turning to Loki. "What to do with you…"

* * *

><p>It was days before everything seemed to look like normal. The X-Men were bridged back to the X-Mansion in the other side of the city, while T'Challa went back to Wakanda. Nobody had seemed to question them about the strange events that had taken place the day before since they weren't suspects in the catastrophic phenomenon. As long as no one suspected the activities they did in their free time, then things were okay. However, in hand, Jack was able to get Miko to smuggle those files back from Nick Fury. She did it without leaving a trace. The former would've been proud of her if those files didn't belong to NEST.<p>

Jack stared at the files. Setting them all down, he took out a pencil and added his own records.

**Jackson Darby**

**Enhanced strength, endurance, agility, speed, reflexes, durability, and healing**

**Miko Nakadai**

**Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, coordination, balance, endurance, senses**

**Retractable adamantium-laced bone claws**

**Regenerative healing factor**

**Adam Wilson**

**Skilled martial artist**

**Telepathic link with birds**

**Rafael Esquivel**

**Ability to cling to most surfaces**

**Genius-level intellect**

**Regenerative healing factor**

**Precognitive spider-senses**

**Vincent Stark**

**Cyberpathic link with powered Uru armory**

**Energy repulsors**

**Missiles**

**Sierra Barton**

**Skilled archer**

**Martial artist and marksman**

**Enhanced psychological defenses**

**Briana Thorsdottir-Foster**

**Flight**

**Asgardian strength and speed**

**Wields sword of power**

**Chloe Chancellor**

**Flight**

**Fire breathing**

**Regenerative healing factor**

**Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, coordination, balance, endurance, senses, and durability**

**Paralyzing Bite**

**Atmospheric Adaptation**

**Thermal Resistance**

Jack sat back, proud of all seven. They have fought a dangerous fight and had won, even though the enemy was powerful than they. Whatever threat would come in the future, at least the young recruits will prepare for it. Whatever battle was set and called for them, they will be ready.

"You know, Fury would want that back sometime." Sierra's voice spooked him.

"Geez, don't you knock?" Jack gasped.

"And _miss_ the look on your face?" Sierra laughed. "No way." She came up and peered over his shoulder. "I don't recall having enhance psychological defenses."

"You do take after your mother in mind than you do in combat," Jack remarked.

"Astute obersvation," Sierra complimented, giving him a small smile.

"I always thought one would say that about Chloe," Jack said.

"Oh her?" Sierra rolled her eyes. "She's nuts."

"You two seem to get along well…when you don't talk about science or personalities."

"Yeah, I knew you were going to bring that up," Sierra said.

"Would it surprise you if I didn't by being a little more polite about it?"

Raf came running back in with a huge grin on his face. "You guys gotta come see this! It's snowing!" He ran back outside.

"Snow?" Sierra and Jack looked at each other, wondering why it was snowing in November before running outside with him. As soon as they stepped out into the freezing air, the other kids and Autobots were standing outside, waiting for them all bundled up in their best. They turned when Raf rushed past them and the couple came over with smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, guys," Briana chirped cheerfully.

"Briana, it's one in the afternoon," Sierra corrected.

"Still wouldn't kill you to get out," Briana said with a cheeky grin.

Ratchet sighed. "Alright, we're all out here. What is it you want?"

"Fun time," Miko said, smiling up at him.

Ratchet turned to go back in, but Roadbuster grabbed him.

"Eh, Doc, you gotta get out more," he said as he pulled him back.

"Yeah, you'll be missing out on all of the fun." Chloe had a mischievous grin on her face, both hands behind her back. Jack instantly knew she was hiding something.

"Sorry if my definition of fun isn't entitled to yours," Ratchet said.

"Oh, come on. Snow can be fun depending on the weather. For instance—" She turned to her left and chucked the ball of snow at her friend before it broke apart and fell to the ground. Adam had seen it coming since she had done it, so he held his arms up in defense, getting nailed in the shoulder.

Cliffjumper copied the same move. "You mean like this?" He threw the ball and it smacked Roadbuster behind his helm, causing him to squawk and fall to the ground.

"Nice one!" Jack exclaimed, laughing.

Arcee immediately dug into the snow and packed it into one ball the size of a baseball. "And this?" She threw it at Cliffjumper.

"Hey!" he screeched, wiping the snow off of him. "You asked for it!" He spun around and suddenly threw it. The femme dodged and the trio watched as it pelt Bulkhead in the shin.

Bulkhead stared down at it before he looked at them with narrowed optics. "That's it," he said in a dark tone. He also dug into a snow and created a snowball before he chucked it at him. Miko squealed and Vince started laughing.

"Hey! Don't hurt the kids—" Ratchet's words were cut off when a snowball slammed into his chest. Wheeljack started laughing and the kids snickered. Ratchet glared at them. "Alright, you asked for it." He, too, snatched a handful of snow and threw it at Bulkhead, catching him in the face plates.

"Ratchet, wait," Optimus said. He turned and realized all of his comrades had joined the fight. "Autobots—"

"Snowball fight!" Smokescreen cried out in joy as he ducked behind a monument.

Rialna frowned as she glanced at Wheeljack. "That's what they call it?"

"I don't know, but I've never had this much fun since I left Cybertron," Wheeljack laughed before Cliffjumper squared him in the shoulder. "Hey!"

"Get me if you can!" Cliffjumper roared with laughter, taking off.

"Why you—" Wheeljack scooped up a bunch of snow and ran after him.

Miko and Jack hid behind a tree with huge grins on their faces. "Get Optimus?"

"Gotta get past them first," Jack chuckled before they took off around the grove.

Adam was laughing so hard that he nearly fell over. He held his stomach and fell onto the ground. When he looked up, he stopped smiling. He screamed and ran back inside before a snowball could pummel into him.

"Scrap," Cliffjumper cursed.

"_Bon voyage_!" Vince shouted as he chucked two snowballs at two unsuspecting Wreckers.

"Let's clip him off," Bulkhead said to Wheeljack. "He's not much powerful on ground."

"Got it," Wheeljack said, looking up.

Meanwhile, Miko and Jack snuck around the bushes with a few snowballs in their possessions. They had managed to get around Optimus when Chloe blocked their path. "Peek-a-boo!"

"Move!" Jack gasped as they dodged the balls of snow coming at them. Miko ran in front of Optimus and chucked it at him.

"Miko, wait!" Bulkhead cried out. But it was too late. The snowball squared him between his optics. Everyone froze. The kids slowly looking at each other, their eyes full of confusion, worry, and fear.

"Optimus, I'm so sorry," Miko apologized. "I didn't—"

Optimus slowly lowered himself to the ground and shoveled a small mound of snow before he stood up and examined it. Then, without warning, he threw it near the duo.

"Take cover!" Arcee cried out as she grabbed Jack, only to be smacked by it in the helm. Briana started to laugh before the fight could continue. The fight had started to become too rough for them.

Raf made a run for the base as Sierra and Jack dashed after him. They managed to rush through the entrance before Bulkhead ran past them. The kids toppled over onto each other, laughing.

"Let's do that again!" Raf chortled.

****Ah, that is the best when you type a snowball fight. I'm telling you, out of all the fights there are written in the world, I'll have to say that it's snowball fights that are more fun.****


	23. Merry Christmas, Jackson Darby!

**I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter…but this isn't the end of the stories. To those who have stuck with me since January last year, thank you for sticking with me and reviewing. I hope you will be here for the sequel.**

**Warning: really fluffy and fun chapter.**

23. Merry Christmas, Jackson Darby!

The new life in Manhatten had been peaceful for the kids in two months. Sometimes they would be active in the night, sometimes they would sneak out in the daytime. Defense, history, survival were the daily lessons. The new life seemed to be simple.

Which reminds me…

"Hurry up, Bulkhead! The kids are going to be here any minute now."

"I'm trying to, but it's kind of hard," Bulkhead said.

"You are an advanced robot from a distant planet with enough fire power to even destroy the Sears tower and you can't place an angel on top of a tree? Sometimes I question about your height."

Bulkhead pouted at Tony. He heard Cliffjumper laughing. "Same goes for you. You did a terrible job with the decoration."

"Hey! Don't insult my art."

"This is _nowhere_ near art."

"Well, what about Arcee? We basically did all the work while she nagged the entire time."

"What did you say?" Arcee asked with a menacing voice.

"Nothing!" Cliffjumper shrieked in fear.

"Hey, does it really need to be perfect?" Logan asked.

"What did you ask me?" Tony questioned.

"I ain't that scared of you."

"Finished!" Bulkhead announced.

"And in time," Bruce said as he saw eight particular kids come running in.

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices rang out.

Miko jumped and ducked behind Adam.

"What's all of this?" Briana asked as she inspected the Christmas tree.

Raf noticed something else. "And you have presents for us?"

Bumblebee chirped in confirmation.

"Wow. You shouldn't have."

"Ya see? I told you."

"It's just an expression, Ratchet," Natasha said.

"Can we see our presents?" Miko was jumping with anticipation.

"Of course. But first," Peter said grinning, pointing upwards. Jack followed and he could feel his face heating up.

"Mistletoe?" Adam shrieked.

"What's that?" asked Raf as he stared at the plant.

"That, Raf, is the most accursed thing that even Megatron would want to get rid of: _Loranthus_ _europaeus_, also known as mistletoe," said Vince.

"Okay," Raf said slowly, still confused. "What's so important about it?"

"By hanging it during Christmas, when two people are under it, they have to kiss," Jack explained

Raf nodded. It took a while to let it all sink in. "WHAT?!" he screeched in a high-pitch voice.

"Um, guys?" said Chloe. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"How did you get it all the way up there?" Pepper squinted her eyes when she saw something. Her eyes followed it until she saw Bumblebee holding a fishing rod. "You guys planned this, didn't you?"

"Yes, now someone hurry up or you don't get your presents," Roadbuster said

Arcee shuddered at the thought of kissing one of the mechs, even if it was on the cheek. "No way in the pits will I ever—" Bad move. She turned only to accidentally kiss Cliffjumper. On the lips!

The room became quiet. They had their optics/eyes wide, staring.

Cliffjumper instantly pulled away. He saw Arcee with wide optics. He was about to speak but she did first.

"That...was...not..." She wasn't able to finish because she fainted, only for Cliffjumper to catch her.

"Wow," was all that Sam could say.

"By the looks of this," Ratchet said as he checked on Arcee, "I say she'll be out for a couple of hours. So I suggest you put her to bed and we'll have to put the party on hold until she wakes up."

Cliffjumper agreed. Before he left, Ratchet quietly spoke, "Good thing you stopped or else she would have fried you in the process."

Cliffjumper nodded and then left.

"What just happened?" Miko asked.

"I think we witnessed two robots kissing," Raf answered.

"That was…new," Tony said.

"Indeed," Thor grinned. "But it is a festive holiday, so we should let them enjoy it."

"Whoa, what?" Bulkhead's optics were the size of car tires.

"That's a little extreme," Rialna said.

* * *

><p>"Miko, for the last time, I am not doing that."<p>

Miko groaned at Adam of being against it. "Dude, it's one small prank. It's not gonna hurt anybody."

"I'm more concerned about them," Adam stated, thumbing at adults. "Plus Optimus while we add that."

"C'mon, Adam," said Miko. "It's nothing that personal. All you have to do is slip into the room and set the trap. If anything goes wrong, I'll give ya the sig. Got it?"

Adam sighed. "Very well. But you're taking the first punch."

"Deal!" Miko replied.

Steve had lightly torn the wrapping off of his gift Jack gave him. He stared down at his gift in shock. He picked up the frame that contained a small family portrait. "W-where did you get this?"

"I had it with me when I came here," Jack explained. "It was the only one Mom had of us together." He noticed the others had opened all fo the presents they had given each other and seemed to be happy. Raf had the biggest grin of them all has he held up his new radio-controlled car. "If only she were here now…."

"I hate dogs!" Thor was holding a small pit bull by the neck, his face covered in slob. Briana was laughing and had to cover her mouth when he glared at her.

Arcee had walked into the room. Natasha grinned. "So Arcee, how was that kiss?"

"Romanoff," Arcee growled.

"Come on, Cee. We know you liked it," Rhodey teased.

"Rhodes!" Arcee snapped.

"I bet she liked it so much, she wished she could do it all over again," Tony said.

"Oh, Cliff, I love you. Please, kiss me," Miko imitated.

"As you wish, m'lady," Bulkhead said. Both of them then made kissy noises which caused everyone, minus Arcee, to laugh.

It was Rialna who figured it out. "You guys really enjoy teasing her, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes!" Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Roadbuster chorused.

Arcee growled at them.

"Okay, okay. That's enough teasing. We'll do more later," Adam said. "Now, fun fact: Did you guys know that we, the humans, believed that our world was suppose to end on the 21st of December in 2012?"

Rialna looked puzzled. "That's like..."

"Eighteen years ago." She heard Cliffjumper gasp dramatically.

"Oh, puh-_lease_," Ratchet scoffed. "There's been no proof. It's some stupid prediction the Mayans made a long time ago. They were dumb back in the days without their precious technology."

Tony mentally gave Ratchet the one finger salute.

"Tony, remember what we discussed," Pepper prompted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He waved off at Ratchet, ignoring the dark look.

* * *

><p>It was getting late. The Autobots left the room early for whatever reason they had with the younger ones. Jack looked at Sierra. "Merry Christmas."<p>

"And a happy new year," Sierra greeted back to him.

"Uh-hum," someone spoke. They looked up to find Raf staring down at them, mistletoe dingling from a fish hook.

"Are you serious?" Jack groaned as everyone began to crack up.

"Mistletoe? Really?" Arcee said.

"For what reason?" Ratchet asked.

"I'll show you," Sierra snickered as she pulled Jack's shirt.

"No, wait, I — Mmmhh..." Jack couldn't say anything as Sierra's lips were pressed against his. The sixteen year old girl then broke away before she ran out of the room.

"Ha ha!" Cliffjumper laughed.

"Very cruel of you," Clint snarled at him.

"Optimus!" Jack squeaked suddenly before he cleared his throat and said, "Um, guys. I have a gift for you."

"All of us?" Bruce wondered.

"Eh?" Clint said.

Jack rubbed his hands together. "Well, I don't know how to put it like this, but I guess you and the others can ask him yourself?"

"Um, kid, we're still on a clearance level," Tony reminded. "And I would like to get a full report on what you're talking about."

A familiar figure from the past stepped out from the shadows of the hallway. "Welcome to the next level."

Insert the shocked looks of the Autobots and adults.

"Sorry, that corner was really dark," Phil said. "I couldn't help myself. I think there's a bulb out."

Jack took in the shocked looks. "Well, say something," he implored, not wanting the moment to be awkward.

There was a moment of silence. Then:

"Yeah!" Tony cheered. Then he, Natasha, and Bruce scooted over as they kept begging for him to take a seat.

"Ah, what the heck? I missed these guys," Phil said as he went over to sit down. Bruce immediately trapped him in a bear hug.

"Don't you ever leave us again."

Jack smiled as he turned and walked out of the room. He could hear Pepper say, "This is the _best_ christmas gift ever!"

When he entered the room the Autobts and kids were gathered in, Miko asked, "What's got them so psyched?"

"Um, I'll let you know another day," Jack told her.

"Soundproof shielding activated," Ratchet announced.

"Is it time for parcel opening between the kids and the Autobots now?"

Vince jumped at the sudden voice, screaming "Ghosts!" as Miko jumped into Adam's arms. Raf ran and ducked behind Briana.

"What was that?" Wheeljack had his swords out.

"Jeez, what is with you people?" Two tiny figures came out from behind Optimus, dragging a wagon behind him. "You act like the world is full of nothing but ghosts."

Jack peered down at the two smaller ones. One was blue with ill-sorted optics and wheels for feet. The other was black with rounded blue optics and blue white hair strands sticking out on top of his head. He never recalled a time when the transformers looked like that.

"Yes, it is now," Optimus said.

"Who are they?" Sierra whispered.

"I'm Brains," the black one introduced himself.

"And I'm Wheelie," the blue one drawled.

"More like cute and adorable," Briana whispered to herself.

"And _I'm_ more afraid to know what you guys are going to give us," Adam mumbled as he looked at the wagon. There were a total of eight presents in, one from each of the Autobot guardians.

The first one was from Cliffjumper to Adam. He carefully shredded the red wrapping paper and opened the small box. Inside was a small device that looked like a digital watch. "Um, Cliff, what is it?" he asked.

"That, Addy, is a molecular cloaker. You know, like an invisibility cloak."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I remember using one when I infiltrated an energon mine. That there saved me from being spotted and I'm sure it will save you. Just remember, this thing generates on solar power. When you deactivate it at nighttime wait for awhile until it's fully charged or else it'll burn and you'll just have to repair it."

Adam pressed a number and disappeared. He then reappeared. "Thank you, Cliff, I love it. You're the best."

"Hey, Bulk, I'm the best." Cliffjumper smirked at Bulkhead.

"Yeah, well, go ahead and open my present, Miko. I'm sure you'll love it. It's the green one there."

She obeyed and opened her present. Inside was a flashlight. She frowned and examined it before she glared at her guardian.

"Go on, click the button on the left side."

Half of Miko's mind said that he gave her something that could electrocute someone. So she clicked the button and screeched as it shifted into an M&P 9mm Smith and Wesson gun.

"That is a flash bang," Bulkhead told her. "My former friend Ironhide from the Wreckers was the one who invented that. It can blow some stuff up."

"Wow. This is so cool." She decided to test it out to see if it can do any damage. So she tried it on the first thing she saw. She aimed and fired a beam at a mechanical claw on the table. The blast not only burnt through the claw but left some damage on the table.

"Bulkhead, we don't want anyone killed," Rialna growled.

"Miko, I needed that!" Ratchet yelled.

Miko ignored him and went to give Bulkhead a hug. "This is awesome. Thanks, Bulk."

"You hear _that_? _My_ present is awesome which means _I'm_ awesome." Bulkhead smirked at Cliffjumper.

"Ep, ep, ep," Ratchet said. "No competition over who's better than the other."

"Yes, sir," Bulkhead and Cliffjumper said at the same time.

Raf began to unwrap Bee's present. When he opened the box, he was rewarded with a video camera.

"Really?" says Miko.

Bumblebee gave a few bleeps to him. Raf held up the camera and activated a button. He cried out as it started to shift around his right hand, leaving only his fingers exposed.

"Um, what is that?" Sierra asked.

Before anyone could explain, Raf clicked a green button. It shot a wire up to the ceiling and hooked to it. He yelled in surprise as it reeled him up.

"I got this," Briana said as she shot up to the ceiling.

"But if you do, how will I get down the next time?" Raf asked.

"Do you want to do it the fun way or the easy way?" Wheeljack asked.

"Safe way!" Raf quickly replied.

Arcee laughed. "Okay. All you have to do is swing a little bit and the hook will let go."

Raf swung a little bit and it instantly let go, causing him fall. Everyone began to panic, but Bumblebee caught him in time.

"Rafael Esquivel!" He cringed when Ratchet used his name in that tone. "Don't ever do that again! You almost gave me a spark attack!"

"Sorry," Raf apologized. He turned to Bumblebee and said, "Thank you, Bee. This is the coolest present ever!"

Bumblebee hummed at Bulkhead and Cliffjumper, forcing them to glare at him.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet shouted, causing the scout to jump.

"Alright, boys, it's my turn," announces Arcee. "Mine's the blue one."

Jack began to unwrap his present. His frowned at the GoPro Hero camera. "What is it for? Are we going extreme on our road trips all of the sudden?" he then joked. Before Arcee could explain, he clicked the button on the band. He gasped as the camera split apart and started to spin, getting bigger in the process until he saw a blue disc lined with red and white. The Autobot symbol rested in the stylized version of an 'A.'

"When we came back, I realized you didn't have your shield with you," Arcee explained. "So I had a cosmotector commissioned for you."

Jack was stunned at his new weapon. He found that he could easily unhitch it. "This…this is amazing! Thank you."

Briana came down as Rialna presented a black packet from her. "Merry Christmas, kid."

Briana took it and tore the wrapping paper off. She opend the box and pulled out a camcoder. "Cool. I always wanted one of these."

"It's a tight shot. It's got a switch at the bottom," Rialna instructed. "Just flip it."

Briana listened, and the camcorder became a handgun for her to hold. "Wow, thanks."

"Well, all of the good colors were taken, so I got stuck with orange," Roadbuster complained as he gave Vince his gift.

"Y'know, my hair is close to being orange," Vince stated.

"Eh."

The boy crinkled his nose as he tore the wrapping paper off. He pulled out a portable game system. "Now this is awesome."

"Eh, swipe your finger across the screen and see what happens."

Thumb racked across the screen, Vince watched as the console transformed and became an oddly shaped handgun. "Hey, buddy, what the heck is this?"

"That's an autofire," Roadbuster explained. "It's actually a stinger, a taser gun in our case. One shot and you have the Decepticon frozen from the neck down."

Jack could see the gears in the ginger's head turning. "Wow, this has to be the coolest gift here."

"Eh, nice try boy."

"Oh, come on!"

Smokescreen then pulled out a purple packet from the wagon. "As my gift to you, I give you something that could replace that dinky little thing of yours."

Sierra studied the present, almost thinking that she got a smart pad. She carefully unwrapped it, only to be presented with a personal digital assistance that was a little thicker and larger than the usual size. She studied it, turning it over to see what trick it could do. She finally found the button. The sides split apart, attacked with a poll. The front split as well, a small arrowhead peeking out.

"Um, that's a quick bow," Smokescreen sheepishly told her. "I knew a mech back on Cybertron that had one like that."

"Wow. Incredible. Thank you, Smokescreen."

"Let me guess: to me from you?" Chloe asked, giving Wheeljack a cheeky grin.

"Primus, there will be two of them soon," Ratchet mumbled.

Chloe took up the white gift and opened it. She grinned as she pulled out a cell phone. "What can this bad boy do?"

"That, dragon girl, is a digital dagger," Wheeljack said. "One press of the button and it's a…well, dagger."

Chloe grinned and pressed said button. She watch the top sides split to make the hilt. A glowing bright green blade popped out, the sides jagged. "Okay, this is wicked."

It was then Sierra asked, "Um, guys? Why are all the presents you gave us weapons in disguises?"

"Ever since you almost got killed during the fight against Loki, we realized that you are kind of defenseless. So that is why we decided to give you your very own weapon," stated Roadbuster.

"Let's go somewhere so we can practice," Miko suggested.

"Oh, no!" Ratchet intervened. "You're still young to use that stuff. You're going to have to wait until you're older."

"But that's a whole fraggin' year for me."

"Language, Vince!" Ratchet narrowed his optics at the boy.

"Scrap! I forgot."

"Vincent!"

"Frag!"

"Vincent!"

"Fu—"

"Vincent, if I have to hear one of you swear one more time, I will literally make the human saying 'wash your mouth with soap' your living nightmare! Capiche?" Ratchet snapped.

Vincent squeaked. He quickly nodded at him.

"You know kid," began Brains, "while everyone agreed about the weapons, Ratchet here was against it."

"Really?" Wheelie asked Ratchet. His reply was a nod. "So that's why you were grumpier than usual this morning."

Ratchet tensed. "Just go play with your weapon so I don't have to see that face of yours."

"Frag yeah!" Miko quickly clapped her mouth.

"MIKO NAKADAI, YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN WASH YOUR MOUTH!"

"Here! Take this!" Adam shouted as he tossed her his cloaker. She quickly activated it, disappearing.

"You see!" growled Ratchet. "That's why I was against it. But no! Nobody ever listens to the medic!" He then heard Miko snickering. "I knew that kid would be the death of me," he growled.

Jack smirked. He shook his head and deactivated his shield. He noticed Sierra pacing around. He rose to his feet and approached her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She smiled at him. "I just had the best Christmas ever."

"Because of the gifts?"

"No."

Jack frowned.

"Because I get to see both of my parents in _one _place."

He gave her a funny grin. "That is the best."

**The end!**

**This is the first story I have ever finished! Can you believe that? Took a bit too long to get here. I can't guarantee when the next installment of the Transformers: Prime/Avengers Crossover Universe will be here. But thank you for all of your support. I really appreciated it.**


End file.
